All Of My Love Is Back
by snoopydoodles17
Summary: This story is about how Regina fully brought her first love, Daniel, back to life and how they go on with their lives; together.
1. Chapter 1- Old Memories

I stepped outside and looked at what I had just done. The sky was still purple from where I had cast the most powerful spell ever created, and I was the one who created it. I thought and thought over the spell. I tried so many things and none of them worked. But this time, I finally got him, with all of his mind, body, and heart. I had finally created the spell to bring my one, true love back to me.

I dragged Daniel with me, making sure all of the city was still okay after what I'd done. Thankfully, the only thing that had happened was a few chairs blown over and we stopped and picked them up.

"I've missed you so much, Regina. It feels like a lifetime since I have seen you." I just chuckled, it felt like a lifetime to me too. After all, it had been at _least_ 28 years.

"I've missed you too, Daniel. But now we can finally be together. We can start a family. We don't have to worry about my mother or anything. All we have to worry about is us."

After we checked on the whole city, we took a walk back home. "Home". It sounded so odd, though I've lived there ever since I've been in Storybrook. I guess because it's not "my" home, but it's "our" home. "Our". I love the sound of that.

I walked in the house and straight to the kitchen, "So Daniel, what would you like for dinner? You must be starving!"

"What do you have?"

"Hot dogs, mac-"

"REGINA! Why do you heat dogs? That is too cruel of you. I don't know if I can even love-"

"Calm down! It's a normal food." I laughed at his old world thought, then realized how weird and cruel that must sound to him.

"Oh. What are these 'hot dogs' you speak of?"

"Well, they're some kind of meat. You can put all different toppings on them, and you put them in between two pieces of bread."

"I'll take that."

I made him a hot dog, put some mustard, ketchup, and a little onion on it, just the way I always make mine. He took a bite of it, his first bite of hot dog. I watched as he chewed it up. He probably thought I had gone insane, watching him eat and all!

"Do you like it, sweetheart?"

"It's very good!" He looked like he was enjoying it, he spoke with his mouth so full I could hardly understand him. But I just laughed again, I was so happy to have him back.

"I'm glad you like your very first hot dog!"

After we finished eating our hot dogs, we went to the living room.

"So how have you been, Mayor Mills?" He said the last part with a bunch of sarcasm in his voice.

"I've been fine, citizen. I've been the mayor of the town for three terms, I have Henry- Oh! Henry! I totally forgot to get him!" Just as I said that, Henry walked in.

"Mom, seriously? You pick me up every day, same exact time. It's not that hard to remember." Just then I saw his eyes glance over to Daniel, "Who is this?"

"Henry, this is Daniel. My fiancé from the Enchanted Forest. Mother killed him, and I brought him back."

"Hello, Henry. It's nice to meet you! You're mother didn't really get a chance to say too much about you yet, but she was just getting started on you."

"Oh so THIS is why you forgot to pick me up? Got your little boyfriend over here." He said completely sassing me.

"Henry!"

He chuckled, "Sorry mom! But c'mon you know that was funny!" I could still feel my face blushing, even though he IS my fiancé. It just sounded weird to hear my 11 year old say that.

"So Regina, have you, uh, been...um, married or something?"

"Oh no! Oh gosh Daniel no!"

"How did this...?"

"Oh Henry is adopted. Oh my. No, I never have loved since..." I stopped myself. I remembered the last night Daniel and I had together. I was about to talk about it right in front of Henry, that's embarrassing.

I casually cleared my throat, "No. He's adopted." I brought my senses back, and sounded like myself again, not some giddy adolescent who just got her first boyfriend.

"Oh well that explains...a lot."

He sounded so relieved to find out that I hadn't ever found love since him. Truthfully, I never looked. I always knew he was the one I'd always want, and that I'd always need.

"Are you ok mom? You've got some major...er...attitude issues going on."

"Yes Henry. Why don't you go up to your room and do your homework, then we'll all go for a walk, sound good?"  
"Alright!"

"Regina, I didn't mean to embarrass you. It was just such a shock to me to hear you had a son."

"Don't worry. It is to most people."

I was still thinking about that night. The last night that we had together, the last night I had truly loved. I almost started tearing up, just from my memories.

"Are you sure you're okay Regina?"

"Yes I'm fine. I'm just...remember the last night we had?"

"Yes I do. I still remember it, even after being dead for...a while."

He kind of smirked, as if he was playing back the memories. We both got quiet, until he broke the silence.

"The one day you were riding and saved that little girl-"

I grimaced. "Snow. Snow White."  
"Yes that's her name! You said you had something to tell me the next day, but you never did."

He looked at me in the eyes, "Regina, do you remember what you came to tell me?"  
Of course I remembered. I had never forgotten and never will forget.

"Yes."

The room briefly fell silent again.

"What was it, Regina?"

I didn't want to bring this back up at this moment. I didn't want a sad time, I just wanted to be with Daniel, making better memories than before.

"Regina? Are you going to answer me? What were you going to tell me?"

"Daniel, I-"

I just couldn't say it. My mother had done so many things to me, and this was part of them. "I was coming to say-"  
I paused again.

"Spit it out!" He was getting irritated with me, I could feel it.

"I was coming to tell you I was pregnant."

Again, the room fell silent. This time it was dead silence. You could even hear Henry's pencil writing on his book all the way upstairs through a closed door.

Daniel just looked at me. "You mean...I'm a..."

"Yes. You are."

"Oh Regina. What happened? Did your mother do something?"

"What else would happen to something I love? Of course my mother did something.  
I could only hide it for so long after she killed you, then I started showing. I never wanted mother to know, but she had to. I still lived with her and had no where to go. After she killed you, she made an arrangement for me to marry the King."

"King Leopold?"

"Yes. And then when she found I was pregnant, she made me give her away. I held her, never got to see her grow up."  
By now I was almost bawling. Daniel took me and hugged me. I couldn't believe how fragile I was in front of him, I had hardened so much when he was killed.  
There we were, sitting on my couch, with his arms wrapped around me while I was still bawling. Then I felt a tear drop, Daniel was tearing. This almost made me happy, because I realized that meant he really was alive. Then I remembered why he was crying, and started crying again.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know. Mother took her as soon as I had given birth to her and gave her away. Never have met her."

"I'm so sorry Regina! I should've been there for you."

"It's okay Daniel. What could you have done to not get yourself killed by my mother? She's evil. She would've found another way to kill you."

"We will find her."

"Find who?"

"Our daughter."

"How will we do that? I don't even know if she's in Storybrook."

"She has to be. Everyone got carried over from the curse?"

"Yes but I don't know who she is, or what she looks like. I mean I'm the mayor, I know everyone in this town and no one has resemblance to me OR you. It's impossible."

The room became heavy and silent...again. I don't like all of the silence. This was supposed to be a happy time, I had finally gotten my love back, and we were going to start new, not dwell on the past.


	2. Chapter 2- Kisses

After what had just happened, all I wanted to do was sit and cry and remember that I never got to see my baby girl. Daniel didn't want me to do that though, and knew how to cheer me up.

"Regina, what do you say we go get Henry and go out for some ice cream?" I nodded.

I went to the bathroom to make myself look like I hadn't just bawled my eyes out, seeing as how Henry doesn't know he has a sister. I came back downstairs and they were sitting on the couch, Henry was teaching Daniel how to play rock, paper, scissors.

"Alright you two, are you ready for some ice cream?" It was a unanimous YES!

We walked to Granny's for some ice cream. On the way there, Daniel reached out and held my hand. I felt like a kid again, when I had first laid my eyes on this stable boy. He was just as good looking now as he was then, especially for being dead and brought back to life. Henry could see me get excited when he held my hand, but he didn't say anything, rather he just smirked.

All went well while eating ice cream, we had a great time! We took Henry to Emma's where he wanted to spend the night with her and his grandparents. We were pretty okay with it, because that meant us being alone.

We walked back home, into "our" home, and sat onto "our" couch.

"Daniel, I don't want to make you feel like, like you're pressured to be with me. After all, I've changed a lot since you died...I'm not the same sweet Regina you knew."

"I'm sure the same, sweet Regina is down there somewhere."

"I dont know Daniel, it's been...rough."

All of a sudden, every memory of every heart I'd ripped out came flooding back to me. Why would he ever want to love someone as cruel as me? He didn't even know what all had happened since he died, other than the curse.

"Daniel I've killed so many people...I just.."

"Shh." He shut me up by kissing me right on my lips. It was one of the nicer ways to tell someone to shut up, especially when it's him. The kiss, just didn't seem to end. They didn't need words anymore, he had heard what he needed to, and now all they both needed was love. They wanted to not stop, but they finally had to pull away for air. They both knew what was happening, they were making up for time lost. All they wanted to do was be with each other.

They went to bed together, for the first time in so long. It was such a great feeling for both of them.

The next morning, I woke up wrapped in his arms. He was still sound asleep, but I just wanted to lay there and watch him sleep. I wanted to re-memorize every detail of his face, his hair, everything.

I finally got up and made him some breakfast, pancakes with apple butter syrup.  
No, not those apples!

He must've smelled them cooking, because in no time he was up and at my side with a greeting of a kiss. A goodmorning kiss, the amazing kind that are short and sweet, but last so much longer after that.

"What are you cooking, my dear?"

"Pancakes with apple butter syrup!"

"Apple butter syrup? I guess there's a first time or everything..."

"You'll love it. I actually make a lot of stuff with apples, they're my favorite food."

"Well that's good to know! I have faith in you!"

I turned around from the stove and saw him laughing to himself, smiling. It was the cutest thing ever.

"So, my queen, what are we going to do today?" He sounded so sarcastic when he said queen, it's like he couldn't believe the sweet little Regina he knew could possibly be so evil.

"Well, Henry is with the Charmings for the day, so we have a whole day to ourselves. It's Saturday, I have no work to do, and we need to do something!" I caught myself watching him eat again, and started babbling. This giddy adolescent seems to keep coming out in me.

"How about we just curl up and watch this 'movie' thing you told me about?"

"That sounds great."

Just a lazy day for the two of them, that'll be so nice. No worries, no issues, just a couch, blanket, and a good movie.

Kind of.

Still both in our pajamas, I got out a classic Disney movie, "Cinderella". I had always loved the character Maleficent in it…

I grabbed a blanket from the hall closet, and went downstairs to join my love who was currently staring down the "magical box". It was odd watching him learn about these new world things, I had become so adapt that I forget he's from a totally different time era!

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks, Regina. I just need you to come sit next to me."

There my heart went again, practically beating out of my chest. There was no way this man wasn't my true love.

**_30 minutes later_**

We were only a few minutes into the movie, and I was already starting to get sleepy. I reached my head over and laid it on Daniel's chest, I could hear his heart beating. This made actual tears come to the Evil Queen's eyes. He really was alive, I finally did it.

He reached down and kissed me by surprise, "You still have the same smell about you."

"Oh yeah? What is that smell?"

"Apples. I always remember you smelling like apples."

I kind of smirked and thought _if you only knew…_

I reached up and kissed him back, "Is that a good thing?"

"Of course."

He reached down and kissed me, again. This time longer and more passionately, which made my heart start thumping again. Turned out, we weren't really watching too much of the movie, we were having a kiss fest instead of a film fest.

We couldn't stop. I missed being able to kiss someone I truly loved. I missed kissing him and seeing his eyes when I open mine, and his nose, and his whole face. Every detail of his face made me want to kiss him more. By now, things were getting a little spicy…if you know what I mean. After all, we are going to get married any day now.

"Daniel," I broke the kiss off, gulping for air.

"Yes?"

"How about we go somewhere better?"

Back upstairs we went.


	3. Chapter 3- Morning Routines

**Thanks for all the views already! This is only my first fic, so I'm kind of learning as I go. I would appreciate your reviews, and if you like my story, favorite it please :) **

**Thanks again!**

* * *

_Next morning_

For the second morning in a row, I woke up in his arms. Again, I took the time to rememorize his every detail of him. You take the little things like this for granted before someone dies then comes back to life!

I loved seeing him and being with him so much, I was so happy to have him back. It was almost like a dream, like the kind of dreams you can't shake off even after you're awake.

I began my morning routine- downstairs to make breakfast. As I was just stepping into the living room, I heard the doorbell ring.

I went over and answered the door only about halfway, seeing as how I was still in my pajamas and robe.

The man was standing there with a bouquet of flowers, "Delivery for Regina Mills."

"That's me! Thank you." I practically shut the door in his face. Who would these be from? I can't let Daniel see them if they're from another man in Storybrook, that could easily cause trouble.

I opened the little card attached, "Sorry I embarrassed you in front of your fiancée yesterday. Love, Henry."

Talk about a tear jerker. Poor thing, he probably thought I was mad at him!

_I need to apologize to him and straighten things out. _Yet, yesterday, he didn't act like I was mad at him. _Hmm, Emma probably persuaded him to do this._

I set the beautiful bouquet on the table on my way to the kitchen, humming all the way there. I was in an exceptionally good mood this morning, I guess it was because of Daniel.

I started making some bacon (which can make me wake up if I'm asleep down the street). Obviously, Daniel came down soon after from the smell he had intruding his nostrils.

"That smells very delicious. Smells like actual meat!"

I smiled and laughed, "Yes it is real meat!"

"I'm glad, the whole 'not sure what meat hot dogs are' was kind of scaring me."

I laughed again.

"Why are you so giddy this morning?"

"I don't really know. Good mood I guess?"

"Ah, that's a good thing!" He looked over and saw the flowers, "Who are these from?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh! Henry sent those to me this morning, he apologized because he thought he embarrassed me in front of you, which wasn't true."

"Sounds like he's a real sweet little boy, Regina. I'd say you did a good job."

I could feel my face getting red. I don't know why but he made all of my feelings come out like never before.

"So," talking with a full mouth, "what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well yesterday's agenda turned out…um, different." We both smirked at the memories of yesterday.

"Yes it definitely did. I still don't know who Cinderella is!" We both laughed at that.

"How about we pick Henry up after breakfast, go see a movie, and have lunch?"

"Sounds great."

There we had it, plans were set for part of the day. We knew we couldn't accidentally change these plans…Henry was with us!

**_After breakfast_**

"Hey Emma, where is my sweet boy at?"

"He's in his room right now. He had the worst nightmares last night, we stayed up until probably 3:00."

"Did he tell you what they were about?"

"No, he said he didn't want to tell anyone except for you."

"Alright, I'll try and find out."

"Henry?" I opened his door.

He ran over and gave me a huge hug, "Hey mom!"

"Emma said you had some bad dreams, you want to talk about it?"

"Well, kind of. But I have to tell you the truth…they weren't nightmares or dreams, I wasn't asleep when they happened."

"Henry what are you talking about?"

He looked at me very seriously, "I'm afraid…"

"Of?"

"Of Daniel."

"Oh honey you don't need to be afraid of Daniel, he's fully alive and-"

"No, I'm not THAT kind of afraid, I'm afraid of you and him being together." He paused and took a deep breath, "I'm afraid that you will be spending all your time with him instead of me. And then what if you start a family? I'm sure you will be-"

"Henry, calm down. You have nothing to worry about. I will _always_ have time for you no matter what." I stopped at what I was about to say next. He thinks we're going to have kids soon, this boy has way too much thinking time. "No matter who is with me, whether it be Daniel or anyone else, I will always have time for you."

He came up and hugged me again by surprise, I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"Hey, why'd you tell Emma you had nightmares?"

"Because...I didn't want her to worry about you and Daniel."

Such a sweet, thoughtful kid. I should pat myself on the back, but I won't.

"Alright, well what do you say we go see a movie and then head over to Granny's for lunch?"

"Sweet."

**_After movie| At lunch_**

"So Henry, are you glad to finally meet Daniel?"

Henry quickly answered, "Of course! So far I think he's a really cool guy."

"That's good. He is still my fiancée, and we do plan to get married soon, will you be okay with that?"

"Yeah, Mom. Like I said, I think he's pretty cool."

Daniel came back to the table.

"Miss me?" He smiled.

"Eh, maybe" I joked.

Henry jumped in, "We were just talking about you!"

"Oh were you?" He looked over at me suspiciously like I had told him of his non-existent crime record or something.

"A little."

"I'll be right back." I shot Henry a look on my way to the bathroom, he just smiled like a little angel.

"Henry, this all must be weird for you, isn't it? Having a new person in your mom's life and all. I just want to say, I will always treat you like my own." He paused and took a deep breath, "Is it okay with you that I still marry your mother?"

Henry didn't say anything for a second, as if he was thinking. Daniel got kind of worried.

"If it isn't I…I understand-"

"No! I think it's a great idea. I would have a dad in my life, that's pretty cool." Daniel sat and listened with joy, because of what Henry just said, "We can go do man stuff! Like play football-"

"Football?" Daniel looked confused

"Yeah! It's a big sport in America! We'll have to play it sometime."

"Oh, I've never played it in the Enchanted Forest!" He laughed.

"But yeah I think that's cool that after all these years you want to marry my mom still. She's pretty cool, she really deserves someone."

Just then, Regina came back to the table.

"Gee, why'd everyone get so quiet? Were you talking about me too?"

"Actually, yes." Daniel answered.

"Oh, good or bad?"

Henry jumped in before Daniel could answer, "Very, very good."

Something was up, I just didn't know what it was...yet.


	4. Chapter 4- The Question Again

**Wow-ee this chapter was long but oh man my fingers were going 20 miles a minute! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER it's one of my favorites so far :) Okay so if you know me from one of my accounts, you know I'm a really giddy person and I say y'all a lot! I like to ride my horse and be with family.**

**I just wanted to take the time to tell a little about myself :) **

**I REALLY hope you love this chapter as much as I do...which is a lot. Pleaseeeee leave reviews and favorite/follow if you like it :) I am ALWAYS happy to have your thoughts on this story and always will be! I will answer any question you may have, also :) **

**Thanks!**

**G.**

* * *

After lunch today, Daniel and Henry were both acting very peculiar. They would say little things and laugh to themselves, and wouldn't tell me what was happening. I almost started getting frustrated with them just from their giggling like little girls.

"_What _is going on with you two?!"

They busted out laughing…again. I could feel my blood start to boil, like when mother did something evil to me.

"You both are aggravating me. Henry- I brought you up in this world and Daniel- Ooh Daniel, I brought you back into this world, and this is how you both treat me?" I was really telling them off.

"Sweetheart calm down, it's an inside joke between me and Henry." He looked over and winked at Henry, "Please, you should be excited that we're getting along and joking."

I never thought of it that way, I guess. I should be happy because they're happy with each other. I took another look at them when they were laughing and carrying on, then thought, "_My fiancée and my son, both together, healthy, and having a good time. I guess I'm okay with that." _Truthfully, whether I wanted to admit it or not, my Evil Queen selfishness was coming out, and they saw it.

I apologized, "That's right. I shouldn't be so hard on you guys! I'm glad you both get along well!"

They smiled and accepted my apology, which I was very happy about.

"Are we going to just sit in the house all day or are we going to go do something?" Henry sassed. Gee, wonder where the sassiness came from?

"Today when I picked Henry up, Emma invited us to her birthday 'ball' tonight. Apparently Snow wants to throw her little princess the ball that a princess should have." I shivered at the thought of all of that. "So do we want to go to that tonight?"

"Of course! This will be the first of Emma's birthdays I've gotten to spend with her." Henry said.

"Sounds good to me." Daniel chimed in.

"Alright, it's a date!" Henry said with a smile, and looked back in Daniel's direction. They both started laughing- **_AGAIN!_**

"Oh my gosh what are you two laughing about?!"

"Oh nothing, Mom!"

Yep, just as I thought. There's something going on that I don't know about- yet.

"Well, Daniel, if you're going to this fancy ball, we need to get you some clothes for the occasion."

"Let's go!"

_A Few Hours Later_

"Henry?" I called down the hall.

"Yeah mom?"

"Are you almost ready? We're leaving in about 5 minutes!"

"Yeah, I'll be right out."

Just at that time, I turned around to see Daniel standing there in his tux. "Well hello, Mr. Handsome!"

He turned around as if he were looking for who I was talking to. For that, I playfully hit him on the arm.

"Oh…me!" He smirked as he looked in the mirror to see his good looking self.

"Yes you, my lovely man." I wrapped my arms around him.

"And you my lady, are looking mighty lovely this evening." He said with one eyebrow raised.

"I spun around and showed him all of my gown, "Why thank you. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am, if Henry is."

Meanwhile in Henry's room, he was scrambling for something he couldn't find, practically freaking out.

"Where is it?!"

Regina walked in his room, "Are you ready, sweetheart?"

"Um, yeah. Almost…"

"Alright well it's time to go- are you looking for something?"

"Uh yeah I can't find my other sock."

"Henry, you're wearing both of your shoes already?" She raised her brow and laughed.

"Oh. Right! Okay, you can go ahead to the car and I'll be right there."

"Alright, hurry up."

He kept digging everywhere to find it. When Daniel walked by the door he asked Henry what he was doing.

"I can't find it, Daniel!"

"You mean this?" and handed it to him.

"Oh man. That was really close, I thought I'd lost it!"

Daniel laughed, "No, I had it. Don't forget it on your way to the car, now!"

"I won't."

I had to drive while Daniel sat in the passenger seat, seeing as he didn't have his license and didn't even know how to drive.

"So Henry, did you get Emma a present?" I asked

"Yeah! It's at her house though. I didn't really know about the party tonight."

That's odd. That's one of the first things Emma told me when I walked in? Something's off, here.

"Oh."

Henry and Daniel snickered again. What were these two up to?

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" Daniel said.

"Yes it is." I replied.

"I'll be right back Mom, I'm gonna go say hi to Emma and Mary-Margaret."

"Okay, son."

This whole time I couldn't help but think about how I would've been doing this for my little princess if my evil mother wouldn't have taken her away. I wanted this to be a happy time with Henry and Daniel, but I couldn't stop feeling sad inside.

"Regina, are you alright?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I just was wondering. You seemed kind of sad, I was hoping it wasn't something I did." He really seemed nervous.

"Oh no, Daniel. You haven't done anything! I promise." I reached up and kissed him on the cheek, that seemed to reassure him.

"Oh good, you had me worried."

From then on, I knew I had to hide my feelings a little better. No matter what Daniel said, I knew we wouldn't be able to find her, there was no way she is in Storybrook because I would've known of her.

"I'll be right back, love." Daniel said.

"Okay."

"Henry, can I have it now please? It's almost 6:30, you know, the set time…" Daniel winked.

"Oh yeah! Here you go." Henry handed him something, Daniel put it in his pocket.

"Regina, would you like to dance?"

"Oh Daniel, I haven't danced in…well, about 30 years."

"C'mon, I'm sure you can remember how."

"Maybe, but I'll look like a total dork first!" I replied as he was dragging me out on the floor.

"You know, Regina, it's been a long time since I've done this."

"Done what? Danced?"

"No…"

"What then?"

Just then, he got on one knee and brought a ring out of his pocket.

"Will you marry me, Regina?"

There was no doubt in my mind. I loved this man with all of my heart, I brought him back to life for goodness sakes.

"Of course I will!" I said with tears in my eyes.

I looked up and everyone was already watching us, I guess I didn't realize that when I was lost in his eyes, trying to dance.

"Regina, this party is for you."

"For…me? No…it's for…it's for Emma. It's her birthday…this many people wouldn't come for me…" I stuttered.

"Believe me, they did." He replied.

Henry came up to us and hugged us both, "Mom, they did all come for you. Daniel and I planned it. Emma's 'birthday party' was just a part of the plan to get you here, as a surprise."

"Well I must say, you definitely surprised me!" Everyone laughed.

Henry looked over at Daniel, "And I'm glad to have you in the family, Dad."

I just couldn't do it anymore. I burst out in tears, happy ones of course. To hear him say "dad" to Daniel was so amazing. Daniel is the kind of person that I want for a father to Henry, he's loving, kind, and will do everything for you.

"Regina, why are you crying?" Daniel looked concerned.

"I'm so happy, I can't stop!"

Henry reached around us and hugged us tighter. By now, people either went back to dancing or were coming up to congratulate us. They all knew were going to get married soon, but I guess a formal proposal never happened in the realm. Especially not one with this big of a ring!

By the end of the night, I had gotten so many hugs from people who once hated me. It was a good night all in all.

"Henry, go upstairs and get ready for bed, please, okay?"

"Okay." He answered.

"You are a wonderful mother to him." Daniel looked at me deep into my eyes.

"You'll be just as great of a father."

He reached down and kissed me, a kiss that lasted a few seconds, until Henry came back down. I didn't want to emotionally scar him this early in our relationship!

"Goodnight, mom and dad!"

Again with "dad". I started crying again...

"Goodnight, Henry." We said pretty much in unison.

"Daniel, thank you."

"For what, sweetheart?"

"For coming back, for saving me, for being a father that Henry didn't have."

"Aren't you the one that brought me back and saved me? The least I can do in return is be the best father and soon-to-be husband I can be."

_Husband. _Oh the sound of that gave me chills. _My husband._ I smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

We climbed into bed and just stayed there, both awake, both just there. Listening to each others breath, feeling the warmth of our bodies, and still memorizing each others faces.

"Goodnight, my lovely lady."

"Goodnight, my handsome man, soon-to-be husband, and wonderful father."

He tightened his hug on me when I said that.

_"Emma? Is that- No, Snow? Is that you?" All I could see was this person backside, not her face or anything. She didn't answer. _

_"Hello?" I called out again. No answer still._

_ "Fine, be that way!" All of a sudden I felt as if all the air was ripped out of me. "What's happening? HELP!" I started moving around and wiggling as much as I could. The figure started to turn around, but_

"Regina?! Regina! Wake up, Regina!" Daniel was yelling at me, shaking me.

Henry came running in, "Mom! Are you okay?! What happened?"

"I'm fine, I'm okay. I was just having a nightmare, that's all. Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?" Henry asked, concerned.

"Yes, Henry, I'm fine. Thanks. Go back to bed, okay?"

"Okay, mom."

"Regina, what was that all about? You were wiggling all around!"

"I'm sorry I woke you…I just had a bad dream. I'm fine though, I don't really want to talk about it right now, I just want to go to sleep." I dryly answered. I know he was just concerned about me, but I just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Okay, goodnight." He sounded a little hurt.

All I wanted to do was go to sleep, but all I could do was lay there with my eyes open, trying to dissect that dream.


	5. Chapter 5- Bugs and Weddings

"Mom!" Henry whispered.

I looked over at the clock, 4:32 AM?! What was he doing?

"What's wrong, Henry?" I asked, accidentally waking Daniel.

"Nothing. I just had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course you can sweetheart."

I scooted over, even closer to Daniel, which again was okay!

"Alright, climb in." I said as I was pulling the blanket down for him to get under.

"Sorry I woke you guys up."

"It's okay, Henry. We understand." Daniel said, sounding so much like a loving, caring father should.

I woke up a little differently this morning, instead of waking to Daniel's face, I woke to Henry's feet - in my stomach. Yeah, ow.

Here I am stuck in the middle of the bed, can't get up without waking someone up. I decided to lay there and think, which turned out to be a bad idea. I thought about what life would've been like, had I not cast the spell. Or what it would've been like if I would've stood up to my mother before she knew I was pregnant, then I'd have my princess and not so many emotional scars to carry. But, life is life. I took the road that I did, I hurt a lot of people along the way, but I don't regret anything except losing my daughter.

In the middle of my thoughts, I got a foot in the face. I kind of squealed, which woke both Henry and Daniel.

"Oh man...sorry mom! I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." I said while rubbing my jaw.

"You okay?" Daniel asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine, just a little sore!"

I smirked at Henry, he knew it didn't hurt that bad.

Weeks went on with just normal life. I kept having those dreams though, and Henry would still have bad dreams, the same night I did.

I finally decided to ask him about them.

"Henry, about your dreams you've been having, what happens in them?"

Trying to ignore the subject, "Mom I don't really wanna talk-"

"But we need to. I've been having the same dreams. When did they start?"

"About 2 days after Daniel got here, so like 3 weeks ago or something."

"Hmmm" I sighed out loud.

"What? Have yours been that long too?" He asked while pausing his game, starting to get concerned.

"Yes, Henry. They have. Tell me, what's in your dreams?"

"Well, they start out with a lady who has long black hair, she's turned away from me and all I can really see is her silhouette."

I gasped, that's the same thing I've been dreaming of.

"Keep going, Henry."

"I try to talk to her, but then I just get the breath like vacuumed out of me. That's the part that wakes me up every time. I've never gotten past that part of the dream."

Could we really be dreaming the same thing? The same nightmare at that?!

"Mom?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what happens."

"Do you know who it is in the dreams? I don't think I know her."

I had an idea, but I couldn't tell Henry. He'd get too scared. But my feeling was saying it was either a younger version of my mother, or it was my daughter, whom I've never seen.

"No Henry, I'm not sure. That's why I was asking you, I'd hoped you'd gotten past the air suctioning out part."

He kind of frowned, "No, it wakes me up every time. It's too scary."

"I know how you feel, I don't wake up, but I move around and wake Daniel up, who then wakes me up."

"He's a good guy."

"Who?"

"Mom keep up! Daniel." Again with the sassiness!

"I'm sorry I'm not with it today. I woke up kind of sick feeling this morning, haven't eaten anything since then." I came to my senses and remembered what he just said, "Yes he is a good guy."

"When are you guys getting married?"

This question kind of caught me off guard, I hadn't been planning anything other than the date.

"July 1st, 2 weeks from today, actually!" I just realized, I had nothing planned! "I've gotta go get Daniel so he can help me plan a wedding in 2 weeks!"

I jumped up and started up the stairs, but turns out I started a little too quick. Back to the bathroom I went, this being sick sucks.

"Regina are you okay?" Apparently my hurling noises woke Daniel up.

"Yeah, I think I ate something bad."

"Probably the hot dogs." He smirked.

"Probably."

One week had gone by, we were starting to get the wedding stuff planned pretty well. Which was a good thing because we only had about 6 more days!

"Hey Henry, I get my dress back from the seamstress today, want to go with me to pick it up? Daniel can't go because he can't see it!"

"Sure! I'll be ready in 5."

In just that little time I went from feeling okay to feeling so nauseous again, I was starting to get tired of this stomach bug, and it better be gone by my wedding day.

"Alright mom, you ready?"

"Yep all set. One thing, can you drive?"

"Mom, I'm only 11..."

"Yeah, I just need this darn stomach bug to go away."

"How long has it been now?"

"About a week! And let me tell you it's been a week too long."

We walked into the bridal place and headed to the seamstresses office.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up my dress."

"Name." The woman said dryly.

"Regina Mills."

"Oh, the mayor, right?"

"Yes I am, ever since Storybrook was founded."

"You're dress is already in your room, you can go try it on."

"Henry, can you stay right here?"

He nodded.

I came back out in my gown, it was tightly fit on the top, but then flowed out to a fluffy bottom with thin lace over it.

"What do you think, Henry?"

"I love it! Dads going to love it too!"

"Remember, no telling him about it!"

"Right." He "locked his lips" and "threw away the key".

Even though I loved this dress, I had to get out of it unless I was taking it to the bathroom with me.

"Be right back Henry, to the bathroom."

Stupid bug.


	6. Chapter 6- Incorrect Bugs

**Hey everyone! I've been sick and had nothing better to do, I have chapter 6 AND 7 written already! I'm loving this chapter, but I'm even more in love with chapter 7...stay tuned :)**

**Thanks for reading, and remember if you like this story PLEASE review/favorite so I know it! :) I appreciate it very much.**

**Thanks,**

**G.**

* * *

"So Henry, did you like the dress and shoes?" Daniel was being nosey.

"Yes I did, but I can't tell you anything about it!" He smiled at him, as if he knew a special secret.

"That's my boy!" I chimed in, "Hey Henry, why don't you see if Emma's home? We've gotta work on some stuff and don't want to bore you."

"Yeah sure!" Off to Emma's he went.

"Alright, Daniel. I think I've got just about ever-" I hunched over "I am NOT doing this again!"

"What's wrong?"

"I've got that bug still!"

"Regina, don't you think you should go and get some medicine for that? After all, our wedding is in 6 days!"

"Yeah, if I'm not better by tomorrow I will go."

"Thank you, now go throw everything you just ate back up..."

"You're so kind." I joked.

"Okay, so back to the wedding stuff, I've got just about everything done except the bridesmaid and groomsman has to try their clothes on, then we're set."

"You did everything in one week?"

"Hey, when you're sick you get a lot of things done!" I laughed. "I'm feeling a little better today, though. Not quite so nauseous."

"Wonder who you caught it from?"

"Not sure. Probably someone who hugged me at the party that night!"

We carried on with some more wedding plans, showing him everything I had down.

"You know how Henry's been having those bad dreams?" I asked Daniel.

"Yes, why?" He replied.

"They're the same as mine. Same exact thing, to a tee. Except he wakes up from his, I don't unless you wake me up."

"He doesn't know who it is either?"

"Nope. But I have a hunch, it's either my mother at my age, or our daughter. But don't tell Henry because he'll be scared of my mother and he'll be shocked he has a sister he doesn't know about."

"Why would either of them come in your dreams?"

"That's another thing I haven't figured out yet." I replied. "Man, I haven't been this sick since I ate some bad Chinese food."

"I'm sorry, my love, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think there is. Unless you can make me sleep without bad dreams, and get up without having to run to the bathroom, then nope."

He kind of chuckled.

The next day I still woke up sick, so I took Daniel's advice and went to the doctor.

"Are you ready to go, Daniel?"

"Yes I am."

"I need to teach you how to drive, in case of things like this!"

"Yes! It looks fun!"

"It's fun until you get all the idiots out there who don't know a thing about driving."

"Ooh no that doesn't sound like any fun."

"I hope there's nothing bad wrong, I have a wedding to attend in 5 days." I joked around, but Daniel took it seriously.

"There could be something bad wrong? What will I do for the wedding? I can't be there alone-"

He started freaking out so quickly!

"Calm down, there's nothing severely wrong."

He said "Are you sure?" and looked at me with those suspicious eyes.

"Positive."

"Ms. Mills, you can come back now." the nurse called out to the waiting room.

Daniel and I went to the door, leading to the back. We sat down and I got asked all of the simple little questions that everyone pretty much hates.

"I'll show this to Dr. Whale and see what he says." the nurse said as she was walking out.

A few minutes later, Dr. Whale came in.

"Ms. Mills, from the sounds of it, it seems as though there something triggering your food to...uh...come back up. I'm going to do an ultrasound on you, you want to do that now?"

"Sure, the quicker I can get it over with the better."

Daniel sat next to the bed while Dr. Whale was trying to find the issue of my stomach problems. He was very fascinated that you could see inside my stomach on the "magic box".

"I seem to have found your problem, Ms. Mills."

"What is it?" Daniel jumped in.

"See on the screen here?" He pointed to almost the middle of the screen. "Look closely, it's very small."

When Daniel saw what it was, he startled me. I hadn't found what he was talking about yet, but he was having a mini heart attack over there!

"What? I don't see-...what?!" I finally saw, "No no no, this isn't correct. That can NOT be correct Dr. Whale." I was almost off of the table now, from what he just showed me.

* * *

**Whoa whoa whoa, what?! Yeah...something's incorrect but Dr. Whale knows better. What could it be?! Leave your ideas in the reviews, please :) You'll be finding out soon in the next chapter what exactly is going on!**

**Thanks for reading and remember to favorite/leave a review with your thoughts :)**

**Thanks,**

**G.**


	7. Chapter 7- Oopsies

I didn't believe what I was seeing. There was NO way that this was happening, there was only 5 days until we got married and something like this comes up? Out of the blue…

"Yes, Regina. It is correct, unless I'm somehow magically looking inside of someone else, this is very correct." Dr. Whale was trying to calm me down, it wasn't working.

Daniel calmed down enough to say, "Regina, calm down and breathe."

"There is no way I can be pregnant."

"Well, there obviously is. I'll leave you two alone to talk…" Dr. Whale exited the room.

"Daniel, this can't be."

"What do you mean this can't be? Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because! I'm getting married in 5 days! I have a son already, now I'm going to have to tell him about this…everything is changing in his life so fast!"

"Regina, are you sure you're the one who isn't worried about all of these changes? Henry is fine with me, he trusts me. He's the one that helped me officially propose to you, he wouldn't have done it if he wasn't okay with us getting married."

"But what about this baby, now? Now he's going to be worried that I won't have time for him-"

Daniel cut me off, "He'll be fine, my love. I think you're the one that's going to be more worried than him."

"But-"

"He'll be so excited to hear the news. He'll be a great big brother!"

Hearing these words made it sound so real. I really was pregnant, Henry really was going to be a big brother, and Daniel really was this child's father. At the thought of him being the great father he was to Henry, and the great father he'll be to this new child, I calmed down.

"Can we at least wait to tell him until it becomes noticeable? I don't want to rush things too fast." I said sort of calm.

"Yes, as you wish. But to tell you the truth, I think we already rushed things!" He said and laughed. He made me laugh too, which was odd because just a few seconds ago I was ready to rip someone's throat.

Dr. Whale came back and told me how far along I was, it had been about 5 weeks ago. Yep, the "lazy day".

But really, how could I have let this happen? I knew better, but that wasn't on my mind that day apparently.

"Dr. Whale, can you please keep this quiet? We don't want anybody knowing yet, we're not telling Henry just yet." I warned.

"Of course, secret's safe with me!" He replied.

_3 days later_

We only had 3 days until we were getting married. 3. More. Days. Three days to practice holding my nausea in, three days to finish everything, and three days until I was married to the love of my life.

Today, we were going to the bridal shop to get Tink and Charming to try on their stuff for the wedding. Henry needed to make sure his suit fit good too, so he came along.

Yes, Tink and Charming, aka bridesmaid and groomsman. Odd choice? Maybe. It for sure wasn't going to be Snow…

The nicer seamstress was in today, "Hello Ms. Mills, don't you already have your dress?"

"Yes, I do. I need to make sure Tink's and Charming's outfits fit them right, can we try them on?"

"Of course. I'll go get them and put them in their rooms."

"Oh and can you grab Henry's too? He needs to make sure his fits as well." I almost forgot to ask.

"Yes Madam Mayor."

"Madam Mayor, huh?" Tink poked.

"Yes, didn't you know? I've been the mayor of Storybrook ever since I cast the spell."

"Yes, everyone hated her being mayor but no one could stop her. Now we all know why!" Charming added, "But now, she's a pretty good mayor, she keeps the whole town in line."

"Thank you, Charming." I said, a little surprised. He usually wasn't very nice to me.

"Your outfits are in these two rooms."

Tink got to her room first, but came out last.

"What took you so long, Tink?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, I guess I was just staring at myself for a while and didn't realize it. Mother Superior can't call me green anymore, can she?" She said as she was twirling her regal, purple dress.

I laughed, "No she definitely can't. Now she could call you purple, but that doesn't seem very fitting."

I made sure both her dress and Charming's suit fit, luckily it did.

"Alright Henry, come on out!" Charming called out.

Henry came out in his suit, he looked so grown up.

"Oh come here! You're such a handsome young man! Looks like it fits perfect, doesn't it?" I said.

"Yeah it does! I like it." He acted like he was popping his collar, and winked at me like he was a chick magnet.

"Oh give me a break." I smirked at him, "You're going to make such a good big-" I stopped myself. Oh my gosh, I almost let that slip. How did I do that?!

"Big what?" Henry asked.

I laughed and tried to play it off, "I meant to say such a good ring bearer. I got my words all mixed up."

He just looked at me suspiciously, he knew I never mixed my words up. I was once a queen, after all. A queen can never mess her words up.

"Are you sure that's what you meant?" Henry asked.

"Yes, Henry," I became stern, "Now go ahead and get back into your regular clothes. We'll be taking these all home with us."

He went back into his changing room with nothing else said.

"What was that about?" Tink was the only one out there with me.

"Nothing, Tinkerbell." I said, almost rudely.

"Something sure seems off about you today, Regina." She replied.

"Oh Tink, why do you know me so well?"

"I don't know, but sometimes I regret it!" She smiled.

"I can't tell, but you'll find out in a few weeks."

"Regina…" she paused, looked around, and lowered her voice, "Are you…"

"Yes. Do not tell anyone about this, he doesn't know. No one knows except you, Daniel, and Dr. Whale. You will keep this a secret, won't you?" I threatened.

"Of course. I must say, congratulations!" She hugged me, which took me by surprise. I wasn't used to getting all of these hugs.

"Thank you, Tink. Do you like the way your dress looks and fits?"

"Yes, very much. It's perfect!"

"Great, we'll go ahead and take it today, then." I smiled at her.

"I almost let it slip." I told Daniel.

"Let what slip? The pregnancy?" I nodded, "To who?"

"Well, Tink now knows," I was pacing in the kitchen, "I almost let it slip in front of Henry and Charming. Tink was standing there with me, but as soon as they went back to change, she made me tell."

"Well, I trust that she won't say a word to anyone. Same with Dr. Whale." He yawned, "Are you ready to go to bed?"

"Yes, I'll be up in a few minutes. Hopefully I can actually sleep tonight without having those horrible nightmares!"

If I knew Henry wasn't have the nightmares, I would brush them off as having them just because I was pregnant. But he's having them too, and he's definitely NOT pregnant. I kind of laughed to myself at that thought.

_2 days later_

My nightmares weren't getting any better, I was hoping that this night I could get some sleep. Tonight was the last night before I am Daniel's wife, I couldn't look tired for my own wedding day.

_"Hello? I see you, can you please answer me. Or turn around or something? I'm tired of having these nightmares and just want a night of rest." Then I thought, "I'm the queen, I can make these stop, once and for all." _

_"HEY!" I shouted at the mystery woman, "I will use my magic on you!"_

_She turned around this time, she started to suck the air out of me. I told myself not wiggle, so I wouldn't wake up. I had to stand there and take it until I absolutely couldn't anymore. _

_"Why have you come to me, dear?" She answered in an almost angelic voice._

_"Excuse me?" I sassed, "I think you're the one that's been intruding my dreams. I have no reason to be with you."_

_"You have to have a reason, or you wouldn't be here."_

_I thought about this, how could I trick this mystery woman into thinking I was here for her?_

_"Yes, you got me," I said, almost too sarcastically, "I've come here to know your name."_

_"My name? You should know my name" she replied._

_"But I don't, that's why I have come to you, to know who you are."_

_"You've known me for a very long time, this is only the second place you've seen me, but you've known who I am."_

_I thought about this, who have I known but only seen two places? I've seen my mother two places in Storybrook?_

_"Cora?"_

_"I am the Miller's great-granddaughter, granddaughter of Cora Mills, but at the same time, I'm the Miller's daughter."_

_These words haunted me. The "Millers daughter" was my mother, but she wasn't the granddaughter of Cora-  
But then it hit me, she is my daughter in my mothers body._

_"What is your name, daughter?" I asked, trying to fight back tears._

_"My name is Cora."_

I woke up, I couldn't take it anymore, it was too much. Daniel was laying, watching me.

"Are you okay?"

"No. Our daughter is the one haunting my dreams. That means she's in Henry's too. I don't want to speak anymore of this tonight, we both need to sleep."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! What's happening up in here?! Wait and find out :) Remember to favorite/leave a review please! I appreciate it a lot!**

**Thanks, **

**G.**


	8. Chapter 8- Wedding Bells

**Must say, I LOVE this chapter. It had my feel going eerywhurrr. **

**Remember to review/favorite :)**

**Thanks, **

**G.**

* * *

Though I said we both needed sleep, apparently my mind didn't think so. It was racing back and forth about everything that's happened in the past 5 weeks. Bringing Daniel back, having to tell him about our daughter that I don't know who she is, being told I'm pregnant, and having your dreams taken over was too much just for 5 weeks. Oh yeah, and did I mention hurling every day? I don't know why they say it's "morning sickness" they should call it, "wake up sickness, eat sickness, stand up sickness, lie down sickness, and every other sickness possible".

With that thought, I remembered a long time ago to when I was first pregnant. I had no idea, until I thought I was getting fat. Then I realized it wasn't fatness…it was more like another body growing inside of me. I hid it from my mother as long as I possibly could, I knew she wouldn't approve, I just didn't know she'd go as far as taking her away from me. I mean, I had it coming, I was technically engaged to the king, but I never loved him and never wanted to marry him, she made me do it all.

When I was pregnant I was always thinking of names to call my child, whether it be a boy or a girl. Henry was an obvious name, and Bella was another. I came to the conclusion that I would never forget about my "Bella" after she was born, but then when she actually was taken away from me, that's all I could do was to forget. That's why no one knew except me, my mother, and my father.

I had spent an hour laying in bed, just thinking. I finally went to sleep only to be woke up an hour later.

Daniel hugged me from behind, "Wake up, my beautiful bride. Today, we're going to get married."

I turned over and looked at his face and smiled, "Good morning my soon-to-be husband." Then I kissed him.

"Can you believe it? We're actually getting married, we don't have to go in secret anymore either." Daniel was so happy.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" I replied.

All of a sudden I got a nauseous feeling again. "Nope, not this time little baby. I am NOT doing this today!" I held my breath as hard as I could, finally the nauseous feeling went away.

"Will you be okay today?" Daniel asked, concerned.

"Yes I think so, as long as I can do what I just did."

We got up and went downstairs, to our surprise, Henry had coffee made for both of us and was in the process of making breakfast. It was so sweet of him, and I wanted to eat it so bad, but there was no way I could hold that down! I took a piece of bacon and munched on it, just so he wouldn't think there was something going on.

"So Henry," I said while sipping some coffee at the dining table, "are you ready for today?"

"I think the better question is are YOU ready for today?" He smiled. "What's wrong, Mom? Don't you like your bacon? You usually devour it!"

I looked over at Daniel, I didn't know what to say.

He jumped in and said, "She's probably got the wedding day nerves, everybody usually does."

I looked at him in his eyes and gave him a thank you smile.

After we all finished eating, we got dressed and went to the church to meet Tink and Charming.

"After our wedding, I'm going to teach you how to drive! You need to learn soon."

He looked over and winked at me, "Sounds good to me!"

_At the church_

"I've told Charming and Henry to keep Daniel away from this room at all costs." Tinkerbell told me.

"Thanks Tink! I definitely don't want him to see yet."

At that moment, Snow came in.

"Hello Regina! Are you excited for your wedding day?"

I wanted to say, I was until you came…but I didn't.

"Yes I am, thanks for asking."

"I remember my wedding day, it was perfect, and then some evil queen came and crashed it…who was that?"

"Ha-Ha," I said sarcastically, "I wonder who…" and pursed my lips.

"Regina, was that you?" Tink asked, shocked.

"Who else would crash a wedding?" We all laughed, even Snow.

"Looking back on it, it was kind of funny now." Snow said.

Right, an evil queen crashing your fancy wedding is "funny". I brushed it off and didn't say anything else about it.

"Mom, are you ready? It's almost time to walk!" Henry came in the door.

"Yes I am. Let me see you…"

He stopped and turned around and "popped his collar" again.

Then I said in something like a Grease Lightning accent, "Whatta stud!" and gave him a hug.

"You look beautiful Mom!"

"Thank you, Henry. You still think Daniel will like it?"

"Of course."

Funny thing is, when I put the dress on this time, it was a little snug around my belly. Already? Sheesh.

"Alright, let's do this!" Tinkerbell winked at us.

When the church doors opened, I saw Daniel standing at the end of the aisle. My heart started beating out of my chest, again, like a little teenagers would. This whole time, I was never nervous about tripping, like everyone said they were, because I knew I wouldn't trip, I am a queen, and queens don't trip. What was the first thing I did? Luckily, it wasn't too noticeable…I hope.

When I got to the end of the aisle, Daniel almost had tears in his eyes, he whispered, "You look stunning, my queen."

Which automatically made me cry. Either the hormones were kicking in hard, or I really loved him. Or both. I'm going with that!

"And you, my handsome king, look very dashing." We smiled at each other, said our "I-Do's" and kissed. Oh the kiss, out of all of the times I have kissed someone, it was never like this. I closed my eyes and leaned towards his lips, fireworks were dancing on the back of my eyelids. Then I heard everyone clapping and cheering for us. I was so happy, nothing could ruin today. Except...uh oh.

_"Hold your breath Regina, you are NOT going to the bathroom now! No way." _I thought to myself.

We turned around and started walking back down the aisle, out of the church doors. This was our happily ever after that I had dreamed of for so long, I was so ecstatic.

People were coming up to us afterwards at the dinner, Granny came up and hugged me, "Regina, you look beautiful. You're practically glowing!" I smiled and thanked her. We also had a lot come up to us and say, "Oh no, a little Regina could be running around the place soon!" Which made the event quite awkward sometimes, because I was hoping Daniel or I wouldn't spill the beans.

"At this time, we'd like to get the newlyweds on the floor for their first dance." The DJ called out.

"Ready?" Daniel asked for my hand.

"Of course." I got up and followed him to the dance floor.

I felt like a total imp dancing out there, just me and Daniel. I didn't like being in the spotlight anymore, not after I stopped being evil.

"Relax, my love. It's our first dance together as husband and wife." His words were so calming, and his voice was so soothing. He reached down and kissed my lips, and everybody let out an "Awwwwww". Sickening. I laid my head on his chest and said, "I love you."

My heart melted when he said, "I love you too, Regina."

Close to the end of the song, I grabbed Henry so he could dance with us.

"Mom, Dad, you don't have to do this."

"We know. But remember what I said? We'll both always have time for you, no matter what." I looked up Daniel and smiled. He knew what I was talking about, I was preparing Henry for what would be coming soon.

"I love you guys." Daniel and I both reached down and kissed his head.

At the end of the reception, I thanked everyone for coming. I was still surprised at the large turn out for the former evil queen, they must really know that I've changed.

Emma came up to us and hugged us both, "Congratulations you two. I'm happy for you." And smiled, "Where's the kid?"

I panicked, "What kid? Who?" then stopped myself from further embarrassment, "Oh Henry. Obviously…"

"Who else would I be talking about?" Emma looked at me suspiciously.

"Oh, you know. Um, I was just having a moment." I took a deep breath, "He's over there with the Charmings."

"Thanks. Congrats again you guys!" she walked over to the table, and then they all left.

Finally, that was over with. We could go do whatever we wanted now.

"So, my dear wife, what shall we do for our honeymoon?" Daniel asked and smirked.

"I have an idea."

We both went back into our rooms and changed into our normal clothes again. We got into the car, and off we went to the stables.

"Is this okay with you? We can go ride horses to my favorite spot in the woods, and campout for the night." I said.

Daniel smiled, "Sounds great."

* * *

**Ooh la la...to the woods. ;) **

**Remember to leave your reviews! And also favorite if you like it :) Chapter 9 is already being worked on!**

**Thanks,**

**G.**


	9. Chapter 9- Does This Make Me Look Fat?

**Woo hoo! This chapter is going to make you cry...almost. A good cry. :)**

**Don't forget to leave your thoughts and favorite if you like it :)**

**Thanks,**

**G.**

* * *

After about 3 more weeks, I was really starting to get big already. It was August, and HOT. I couldn't hardly go outside without being drenched in sweat. This pregnancy thing isn't all it's cracked up to be, and I don't remember it being like this in the Enchanted Forest. Although all of the complaints I had, I had two good things going for me, Henry and Daniel. The two best people anyone could really have in one's life.

"Regina, my love, do you need anything?" Daniel asked. Henry looked confused at this, he still didn't know I was pregnant.

"No thank you Daniel," I gave him a "be quiet" look, "Pretty soon I'll be going back to work, Snow is doing horrible at my job."

"Mom! At least she's trying." Henry stepped into the conversation, sticking up for his grandmother.

"I didn't say she wasn't, Henry. It's a hard, stressful job and you have to be the right person for it. Snow unfortunately is not the right person for that job." I kind of snapped back at Henry, he didn't say anything else.

"When do you go back?" Daniel asked.

"In two days."

"I'm sorry you have to work. I need to find a job, don't I?"

"If you want to. I can pretty much make the living in this house, but with another-" I almost slipped again, I was really bad at keeping this in, "With another man in the house, we won't be having quite all of the luxuries we have now."

"Dad needs a job then."

"Henry, that's enough from you. Go to your room, now." I shot him one of my famous Regina looks. He went upstairs without a peep, but when he closed his door I could hear everything he hated about me.

"I don't know what has gotten in to him lately, he's back talking everything I say, he approves of nothing I do, I just don't know what his issue is. Now he has me worried, what if he really won't like this baby? He's been an only child for 12 years now, how is he going to take sharing the attention?" I was starting to get really worried.

"Regina, he'll be fine. I can promise you he'll be off the wall to find out he's having a little brother or sister. He'll be ecstatic! Why don't we take him for lunch today? He might enjoy that."

"That sounds good." I answered.

What if he didn't like Daniel being here all the time? I didn't want to tell Daniel that, it'd break his heart. And then this new little one, what if he didn't like he or she? I had a feeling I was putting to much thought into all of this, but that's another reason I needed to go back to work was to take my mind off of things like this.

"I'll go upstairs and ask him he wants to go." I walked up the stairs to Henry's room, "Hey Henry?"

"Yeah?"

I pushed his door open, "You want to go to lunch?"

"Yeah sure."

Though he said yes, he definitely didn't sound very enthusiastic about it.

We all piled into the car, "Regina, you still haven't taught me how to drive."

"Sorry Daniel, we've been a little…busy, you know." I looked over at him and winked, he knew what I was talking about. I looked back at Henry and he just looked at us confused.

"Did I miss something?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

We just laughed, trying to not make it too obvious that we were, indeed, hiding something.

"What are you guys laughing about?" He asked a little irritated.

"Hey Henry, remember when you and Daniel were saying little things and then laughing? Well, payback time."

He just made an annoyed sound after he heard that.

When we got to Granny's we sat down at the lunch bar instead of a booth. We all ordered our food.

"I can't wait for that bacon cheeseburger to get here, I haven't had one in so long." I said.

"Bacon cheeseburger? Yeah right, nice try. Try bacon cheeseburger, French fries with cheese sauce, and two pickles." Henry said.

"Well, I'm hungry." I smirked. Daniel looked over and smiled at me.

As soon as my burger came, I practically tore into it. It was delicious. Then I took my pickle and dipped it in the cheese sauce from my fries.

"Mom, what the heck are you doing? That's disgusting!" He said as I was wiping the cheese sauce off of my face, "I've never seen you like this before, you've always eaten like a bird."

"Henry-" I started.

"I think you need to cut back, all your clothes are getting too tight." He said angrily, and jumped off of the stool and out of the door he went, leaving his food there.

Daniel ran out after him.

There we were, just me and everyone else's food. Man was I tempted to pretty much stuff my face with all of it, but then I knew I'd just barf it all up if I ate that much.

Granny saw me sitting alone with three plates of food, "Are you a little hungry, Mayor Mills?" she looked at me suspiciously.

"Actually, the other two plates are for Daniel and Henry." I growled back, irritated. Did she really think I was going to be eating 3 plates of food? Was I really getting that big? Sheesh.

"Oh, where are they?" She pushed on.

"Henry got mad and ran out, I don't know what's gotten into him lately."

"Well if there's anything I can do to help, please let me know. You know that Ruby had major…teenage…uh…issues that I had to straighten out." She said with a smile.

I smiled back at her, realizing that really all she wanted to do was help me. I just wasn't used to the feeling of people actually liking me and trying to help me, usually they run away from me and try to do everything they can to…well, kill me.

"Thank you, Granny." I said, she looked back at the door seeing Daniel and Henry come back in.

"Sorry, Mom. I shouldn't have said that." He said.

I looked up at Daniel, knowing he had just given Henry a little talk.

"It's okay, as long as it doesn't happen again." I reached for him and gave him a one arm hug. "Now let's finish eating before your food gets cold, okay?" I took another bite of cheese dipped pickle.

He stuck his tongue out and said, "That is disgusting." With major emphasis on disgusting.

I just took another bite and smiled.

4 more weeks had passed by already, by now I really was starting to show. I knew we had to tell Henry soon, but I just didn't want to yet. Daniel had finally reminded me to teach him how to drive, and today was our first driving lesson.

We went out to the parking lot by the docks so there would be no obstacles in the way. This was kind of odd teaching a grown man how to drive!

"Alright, just remember to be careful. I have precious cargo!" I smiled at him and put my hand on my stomach.

"You are precious cargo yourself." He reached down and kissed me.

"Okay, first you put your seatbelt on." He followed my instructions, "Next, you check your mirrors."

He looked up in the review mirror and moved it a little, "Oh yes, I look very good…what's next?"

"No goofball. You have to see behind you, not yourself." I giggled.

"Oh okay," He moved the mirror again to where he could see behind him properly, "there, but now I can't watch myself."

"It's okay, you're still handsome." I smiled at him.

"Now put the key in and turn the car on. Put your foot on the break, the left pedal, and take the gear shift down to where it says 'D', that means 'drive'." He did as I told him to.

We made it through the whole lesson without him running in to anything, which was a good thing because I didn't want a scratch on my car!

"Did I do okay?" He looked over at me while I was driving back home.

"Yes! Very good. The student has done well." I smiled.

We got home and got out of the car.

"When are we going to tell him?" Daniel asked, while climbing the steps to our house.

"I was hoping he'd come to the next doctor appointment, that's when we find out what we're having."

"When is that?"

"Um, I think it might be tomorrow actually." I had almost forgotten about it. Lately, my brain has been a little like jell-o.

We walked in the house, "Henry? We're home!" I called out.

He came downstairs, "Hey mom, hey dad. What's for dinner?"

"I think we'll have some chicken with fried pickles." I said.

"Okay, isn't that a little odd of a choice?" He looked at Daniel and widened his eyes as if to say, "She's gone crazy".

Daniel just smiled and said, "Sounds great."

"So Dad, what do you think about having a campout tonight?" I could hear Henry telling Daniel.

"That sounds great, bud!"

I loved the way Daniel was up for anything Henry wanted to do, and that he was still a fatherly figure and enforced rules where they needed to be enforced. I knew he'd be a great father.

"Is that okay with you mom? Henry yelled into the kitchen.

"Sounds okay with me."

I finished up making dinner, kind of dancing around and humming the whole time. This pregnancy made me a happier person…you know, after the sickness was all finished.

"Henry, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and I don't want you to be home alone for that long, you'll need to come with me, okay?"

"Okay." He answered. Then he looked at me concerned, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing's wrong, it's just a check up." I said and smiled at Daniel.

He took a bite of his chicken and smiled back at me.

"Ugh, again with the whole smiling thing! What is up with you guys?!" Henry said, once again irritated.

We just laughed…again.

Henry and Daniel had just come inside from their little campout last night, I already had breakfast ready.

"Here you go." I handed them their plates of food.

"Thanks!" They both said.

"Did you two have fun last night?"

"Yeah! A lot." Henry said.

"Oh yeah, tons. The foot kick in the face was especially fun!" Daniel answered.

"Hmmmm, I just got a foot kick in the face not too long ago, I know how you feel." I looked over at Henry and gave him a face.

He looked back at me and got a big cheesy grin on his face and batted his eyes.

"Don't piddle around while eating, can't be late for the doctor." I warned.

"I won't, I'm almost done."

We got to Dr. Whale's office and sat in the waiting room for a little while.

"Regina?" The nurse called.

I patted Henry's leg and we all three got up and went into the back.

I got my blood pressure taken and my heart listened to, and the nurse said Dr. Whale would be in soon.

Soon was the right word, he practically met the nurse when she was walking out of the door. Must've been a slow day.

"Hello everyone!" He said, he noticed Henry with us, "Hello Henry, quite the surprise to see you today." I gave him a look that said, "he doesn't know yet!" He must've understood the look, because he nodded back to me.

"Well, Madam Mayor, are you ready for your ultrasound?"

"Yes, we all are." I said as I looked over at Henry. He still looked confused as to why I was getting that done, but didn't say anything.

I laid back on the table and lifted my shirt up, Dr. Whale began putting the gel on my belly. He stuck the wand to it and then the inside of my stomach suddenly popped up on the screen.

I looked at Henry and he was finally putting two and two together.

"Sweetheart, do you know what's happening?" I said.

"Yes!" He practically screamed with excitement.

Daniel and I laughed, "Are you excited?" I replied, though I didn't really need to ask that, you could tell he was.

"Duh!" He said with a gigantic smile.

"Today we find out what we're having, Henry." Daniel said softly.

Henry had his eyes glued to the screen, "Awesome. I'm gonna be a big brother." The last part he whispered in awe.

Dr. Whale kept moving the wand around, "It looks like you're having a-"

* * *

**I know, I know. I'm a horrible person for cutting it off there, aren't I? :) This was a super long chapter (over 2,000 words, long for me!) but I wrote it in about an hour...I was so excited to finally put it into the story!**

**So what do you think Daniel and Regina are having? Do you think Henry will be a good brother?**

**PLEASE leave your thoughts, I love hearing them!**

**Thanks,**

**G.**


	10. Chapter 10- 'Delivering' For Storybrook

**Guys, this chapter holds the moment of truth. Let's see if you guessed correctly?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**To my reviewers:**

**Guest: Are you correct? Make sure you let me know :) **

**Theevilpanda: Aw thank you! I'm glad I can give you a story that puts someone in suspense :) What are you're thoughts on her already having a daughter? Thanks for your review :) Keep letting me know about each chapter! :)**

**Thanks!**

**G.**

* * *

"A what? A what?!" Henry said excitedly.

"Looks like you're having a baby girl." Dr. Whale said.

Henry practically jumped out of his seat from hearing this news. He couldn't believe it, he was going to have a little sister.

Daniel reached down and gave me a hug and a kiss, "I love you." He said with tears of joy in his eyes.

I tried to clear my throat so I wouldn't sound like a choked up crybaby, but I couldn't, "I love you too!"

I was so happy to see how happy everyone else was. Especially Henry, I was glad he didn't take it hard. He was still pretty much jumping off of the walls with excitement, all while his eyes were glued to the screen.

He came over to me and put his head down to my belly and whispered, "Hey little sis, it's your big brother." I immediately got tears in my eyes, I knew he was going to be a great brother, "I can't wait until I can meet you." He continued. He looked up at me and said, "How much longer until she's here?"

"About 6 more months, Henry." Dr. Whale stepped in.

"Awesome." Henry was still in awe.

"We'll have 6 months to prepare ourselves for being the only guys in the house, Henry." Daniel winked at him.

Henry laughed, "Oh yeah!"

"Take one more look, Henry. I have to get going." Dr. Whale said.

"I can't wait to meet her!"

"None of us can, Henry." Daniel smiled at him.

Whale finished up and made sure everything was okay with her. He cleaned me up and we left.

"Have you guys thought of any names yet? What room is she getting? I wonder what she'll look like…"

It was like 20 questions coming from the back seat.

I laughed, "No Henry, we haven't had much time to think of a name yet. No one knows about her except us, Tink, and Dr. Whale. That's all."

"No one knows yet?" He asked with so much wonder in his voice.

"Nope, no one." Daniel replied.

I could almost hear the wheels turning in his head, he was going to make sure the whole town knew about this!

"Henry, are you staying with Emma tonight or staying at home?" I asked.

"I'll probably go to Emma's." I knew he'd say that, that way he can tell all of them.

"Do you want me to drop you off now?" I asked

"Yes please." He replied.

We dropped him off at Emma's and went back home. Finally, some alone time…it felt like we hadn't been this way since our honeymoon. Don't get me wrong, I still loved Henry being there, obviously, but sometimes it's nice to just have you and your husband (along with baby girl!)

I went upstairs and changed into house clothes, they were so much comfier. I came back down and sat on the couch, and Daniel sat down too.

I laid my head over in his lap, "I love you." I whispered.

He replied, "I love you too," and put his hand on my stomach, "I love you too, little girl."

Just those words flowing from his mouth made me cry, obviously the hormones were pretty wacky, but it was all so surreal. I'm married to the love of my life, I have one beautiful boy, and another beautiful girl on the way. Life just seemed amazing.

"What are we going to name her?" Daniel asked, still rubbing my belly.

"I'm not sure, do you have anything in mind?" I replied.

"Not really, I did want to ask if we could let Henry give her a middle name."

"I think that'd be a great idea. That way he'll always be a part of her, no matter what. I can't wait to let him know! He'll be so excited." I said.

"I think he'll love giving her a middle name." He said, "So how's work been lately?"

"Stressful, as always. Snow messed so many things up so it's even more work than I would have normally."

"Don't get too stressed out, it's bad for her, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. But I won't let myself get too stressed, I'll be hiring another assistant soon, now that everyone knows why I need another assistant."

"Chloe," I called.

"Yes Mayor?" she replied.

"I've got a new assistant coming to work with me, she'll be here today."

"What? Does that mean I don't have a job?" She replied worriedly

"No not at all! I have an announcement that I'll be making later today once everyone is here, Ann, the newest assistant, will be learning under you. I trust you will be a good teacher for her?" I asked.

"Yes Madam Mayor, I will do my best! May I ask what the announcement pertains to?"

"You'll find out tonight." I smiled at her.

She went on to do her work, but she was still thinking about the Mayor's announcement. What did she have to tell us, and it must be important because she's telling us at one time? This worried Chloe and distracted her a little from her work.

Later that evening, after everyone was there, I decided to call them all into my office and tell them the news.

I stood behind my desk and waited for everyone to get inside, "Thank you all for coming. I have an announcement to make."

The room was hushed, no one said anything. You could hear a needle drop in a room full of 20 people.

"The first family is expanding." I decided to play a little with them. Nothing.

"Remember earlier this year that I said I was going to 'deliver' for Storybrook?" Still nothing, but this time the one press officer in the crowd took out his pen and paper, he knew there was something big going on.

Finally I gave up the taunting, "I'm pregnant." Gasps went around the whole room. "I'm due March 29th." Again, gasps. Then the congratulations came, and the questions came, "Boy or girl?" "Boy that was quick!" "What's his/her name?", and for some reason I politely stood there and answered all of the questions. Man, Daniel coming back really changed me, but this little baby has changed me even more.

After all the questions were over, everyone went back to their jobs. Though it was almost time to leave, Chloe came in with Ann.

"Hello Madam Mayor, I just wanted to congratulate you again. I'm very happy for you." Chloe said.

"Thank you, Chloe." I smiled.

"How far along are you?" She asked.

"About twelve weeks, thirteen tomorrow."

"Aw that's great!"

"Thank you, Ms. Chloe. Can I have a word with Ann please?"

"Yes Madam Mayor." Chloe left the room.

"Hello Ann, how was your first day today?"

"It was very good. It's a lot to get used to, but I can do it. I have a good teacher too." Ann replied.

I stood up, I realized I was about the same height as her. "How old are you again, Ann?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"I just turned 20, Madam Mayor." She replied. This young woman was very polite, she was pale skinned, with very dark brown hair.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh I was just wondering."

Though in the back of my head, wheels were turning. I wasn't "just wondering" like I played off to be. She looked too familiar.

"That's all I needed, Ann. Thank you."

She nodded and walked out of the room.

I gathered my things and drove back home, I was practically starving. Eating for two was a lot to do!

"I'm home." I shouted as I walked in the door.

Henry greeted me right as I got into the corridor, "Hey mom! Don't stay downstairs, I have a surprise. Please go upstairs! No peeking…"

"What are you up to?" I asked him.

"I can't tell, hence the 'surprise'!" He was practically pushing me up the stairs, "Okay, please don't come down until Dad or I tell you to."

I went to my bedroom, I felt as though I had just been grounded? By my son? Hmmm, that's unusual! I took my shoes off and laid them in the closet, then went and sat on my bed.

I took my phone out and thought to myself, "Daniel didn't text me today at his normal time. They really must be up to something."

Just then I heard the front door shut. Daniel came upstairs and opened the bedroom door, "Hello my lovely wife!" he sounded extra giddy today, "May I escort you downstairs?"

I got up and he put his hand over my eyes and led me the whole way down the stairs. Talk about trust!

I got to the bottom of the stairs, his hand was still over my eyes, "Daniel, what is this all about?" I asked him.

"You'll see very soon!"

We walked a little farther to the dining room, he said, "When I count to three, open your eyes…1…2…3!"

I opened my eyes to what was one of the biggest, happiest surprises.

Almost everyone in the town of Storybrook was in my dining room, squished together. They all yelled "SURPRISE!"

I had tears in my eyes, "Thank you everyone!" I looked over to Daniel, "What is this all about?"

"It's a celebration party, it was all Henry's idea." He said, then we both looked over to Henry, who had the biggest smile on his face that I've ever seen.

"You're welcome, mom."

I ran over and gave him a hug, "Thank you, little prince. Did you put all of this together in only one day?"

"Yeah, but I had help from Daniel and Emma." He replied, "Funny thing is, none of them know what they're celebrating except Emma, Tink, and us." He grinned.

"When are we going to tell them?" I asked

"In about thirty minutes!" Emma replied, from across the dining table.

"Well, I guess I should change into something a little more festive then, shouldn't I?"

Henry nodded.

"Are you surprised, Regina?" Daniel asked while he was waiting for me to change.

"Very! I can't believe you three put this together and got everyone here in such short notice."

"It was all Henry's idea, he's a good kid."

"Yes he is, always has been. Except when I first got him when he was a baby, he wouldn't shut up, always crying. Then I finally-" I paused.

"Finally what?" He asked.

"We just clicked. I don't know what happened really."

"Well that's a good thing, you've raised a very good young man." He looked at me and smiled, "Are you ready to go back to your party?"

"Let's go." I held his hand as we walked downstairs.

"Ahh the life of the party is back!" Charming shouted.

We both laughed.

"So what is this announcement that we've all been waiting to hear?' Snow asked.

"You'll find out in about 10 minutes. I'd like you all to come into the living room at 7:00, and I'll make my announcement then." I said.

"How are we going to tell them?" Daniel asked.

"Well, I was thinking I'd do the same thing with this group as I did in my office, I told them that the First Family was expanding. Maybe this group will catch on a little faster than the others did." I giggled, "I finally just ended up telling them what was going on."

"Were they all okay with it?"

"Of course they were, even if they weren't, they work for me still." I replied.

"Well, I guess it's good that they all took it well."

About five more minutes passed, and it was 6:59. I went in to the living room to make sure everyone was there. Henry nodded at me, as if he were saying "Go ahead".

"First, Daniel and I would like to thank you all for coming to celebrate this surprise announcement with us, and we'd also like to thank Henry for putting it together so soon." I smiled at Henry, then everyone else turned and smiled to him.

"Today, we'd like to announce that the First Family is expanding." I said with a smile. No one said anything out loud, but they were all in hushed tones to the people standing beside them. I looked up and Daniel and smirked, then looked back into where my guests were, "Remember how I said I was going to 'deliver' for Storybrook?" That got everyone's attentions. There were gasps everywhere.

Emma shouted, "You're having a baby?!" Then more gasps spread through the room, you'd think no one had ever been pregnant in Storybrook before.

"Yes, I am." I added, "Our baby girl is due March 29th."

After that, more people came up and congratulated us, then we _finally_ ate dinner! _This _was the moment I'd waited for all night, I was starving.

* * *

**Did you guess right? Tell me if you did in your reviews :) And again, I love to hear your thoughts!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**G.**


	11. Chapter 11- Where Did They Go?

**Hey guys! I hope you all are having a great week! My cousin who reads the story (but doesn't even watch OUAT...WHAT!? Yeah...) has been on my tail to finish this chapter ever since I finished chapter 10! She's in love with the story. So I did like any good cousin would do (wink wink) and finished it! I have really fallen in love with this story, and I hope you have too!**

**To my reviewers:**

**TheEvilPanda: That sounds just fine :) And the way she told them, that's actually something my political role model (Sarah Palin...lol) did when she announced the last time that she was pregnant..I changed it a little bit, but it's along the lines of that! Good guess...but you'll have to see :) Thank you for your wonderful review!**

**Guest: Yay! I'm glad :)**

**Thanks for your reviews, I love love love reading them! PLEASE keep 'em coming! Also remember to favorite the story if you like it ;)**

**Thanks,**

**G.**

* * *

As we were climbing into bed Daniel asked, "Did you enjoy your party tonight, my love?"

"I did, very much. Especially the food!"

He gave me a silly look, "What?! When you have to eat for two, you're constantly starving. And this baby seems to be an early eater! She's only 12 weeks old." I said, rubbing my belly, "Calm down in there, everyone's going to think your mother is a pig." Daniel said. We both laughed. This baby has brought us so much joy.

"We need to start thinking of a name." Daniel said, while stroking my belly.

"Yes we do," I cuddled up closer to him, "And we still need to tell Henry that he can choose the middle name."

"He'll be ecstatic about that too."

I went to sleep that night thinking about my encounter with the new assistant today, Ann. She looked so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on who she looked like.

_"Are we really going to go through this again? Why can't you just tell me who you are? I'm tired of all of these games you're playing!" I called out to the long haired figure. _

_This time, she turned around much sooner, "Mom?" She called back to me._

_What did this woman just call me? Did she just say…mom? _

_All of a sudden, she slapped herself, "Stop trying to take over, Bella. You're in my body for a reason, a reason I've explained to you countless amount of times." _

_She turned back to me, "Oh hello Regina, did you decide to come visit again? You're daughter has been waiting…" She grew an evil smile on her face, "Oh? Did I forget to tell you? Your daughter never went away, she is me. I put her where no one would ever know her, where she would never be found. Pretty sharp of me, wasn't it?" She asked._

_"Mother, why? Why would you do this? She doesn't deserve to be in an evil body such as yours! Let her out imme-" I couldn't speak anymore, my mother had started draining all of my air again._

_"Oh hush, Regina. You were always such a crybaby. And speaking of babies," She drew me closer with the flick of her finger, and put her hand on my stomach, "Looks like you've got another little one on the way."_

Suddenly I woke up. I looked around to see Henry and Daniel watching me like a hawk.

"Are you okay mom? Is Cora haunting your dreams? Who's Bella? Why couldn't you-" Henry was going a mile a minute.

"Henry, calm down. I'm fine, it was just a dream. Now go back to bed, please."

After he left the room, I told Daniel what had just happened in my dream. He didn't even know what to say, and truthfully, neither did I.

"Why did she put our daughter inside of her?" Daniel asked.

"Shh, don't wake Henry! I don't know why she did it, unless she thought it was punishing me that way." I then proceeded to tell him about Ann, and how much she looked familiar to me. There was some kind of relation to Ann and these dreams, I just hadn't figured it out yet.

"Chloe," I said, walking into my office, "is Ann here yet? I need to speak with her again."

"Yes, Madam Mayor. She's down the hall."

I walked down the hall to where she was standing, "Hello, Ann. I need to have a word with you again."

She looked worried, "Am I in trouble?"

"Oh, no sweetheart. I just need to ask you a few things."

I took her into my office and closed the door behind us. You could tell she was still worried, though all I really wanted to do was ask her some family questions.

"Please, sit." I pointed to the other chair, "I need to ask you about a few background things, Ms. Ann."

"Like what, Madam Mayor?"

"Oh, just like who your family is, where-"

"Oh Madam Mayor, I don't know who my family is. I grew up in the orphanage." She replied sadly.

Could my thoughts really be true? Was this…? No. It couldn't be.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What happened to your parents?"

"I'm not completely sure. I don't remember much of anything before I turned twenty, and that just recently happened. They said I had concussion that made me forget."

"What did you get a concussion from?" I pushed on.

"I'm not really sure. That's all they told me, and I didn't ask extra questions." She still sounded worried.

"Have you ever tried finding your birth mother?" I asked.

"Yes, they said they had absolutely no records of her."

The wheels in my head were turning, could this really be my daughter? I had to go talk to Daniel about it before I said anything else to her. I didn't want to scare her off.

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Ann." I smiled.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" She ask sheepishly.

"Oh no, you have nothing to worry about."

"Daniel, I'm telling you, she's our daughter." I had just got through telling him my thoughts.

"Are you sure, Regina? You can't just pick a random young lady and tell her she's your daughter!" He replied.

"I don't know, she's got all the right statistics. She doesn't know her birth mother, doesn't know how she got here, and she doesn't remember anything…before my mother died!"

"So once Cora died, her body was released into Storybrook?" Daniel asked.

"That's what I think."

Our day went on normally, we all three ate dinner, and I had gotten asked about fifty times if I needed anything by Henry and Daniel.

"Are you sure you don't want anything before I go to bed, mom?" Henry asked, once again.

"Henry, I'm sure. If you keep asking me for 6 more months, I'm going to need ear plugs!" I smiled and hugged him, "But thank you for your concern, sweetheart. Go on and go to bed, okay?"

"Okay." He ran upstairs.

"I'll be in to tell you goodnight in a minute." I called up.

I looked over at Daniel, who was still looking upstairs at where Henry had just gone, "What's wrong, Daniel?"

He snapped out of his little daze, "Oh nothing. Just…thinking." He said with a little worry in his voice.

"About what, my love?" I asked.

"About when this little girl is born, and if I'll be as good of a father as you are of a mother." He looked back over to me and put a small smile on his face.

"You're already 10x the father to Henry that I am a mother. You'll be a great father to her, too." I smiled and put my hand on my stomach.

He smiled back, "Do you think we should let Henry know that he can pick out a middle name for her tonight?"

I nodded, "Let's go tell him."

We walked upstairs, "Henry?" I pushed the door open, "Hey Henr-" I stopped. He wasn't there.

"Henry?" Daniel called out louder.

"Where are you Henry? This isn't funny." I said with a stern voice.

"Daniel, he's gone! He wouldn't do this!" I started tearing up.

Daniel wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight, "We'll find him, Regina. Don't worry. He couldn't be too far!"

We went downstairs and put shoes on, grabbed our phones and ran out the door, searching for my prince.

"I need to call Emma, she might know something." I said as I was taking my phone out.

The phone rang a few times, "Hello?" Emma answered.

"Is Henry over there with you?" I asked.

"No, he was with you." She replied.

"I know he was, I sent him to bed and told him we'd be up in a few minutes, when we went upstairs he was gone."

"Where are you?" Emma answered.

"We're almost to the clock tower, we're on foot."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." She answered, then hung up the phone.

"Where could he have gone, Regina? Storybrook isn't that big of a place."

"I don't know, this just doesn't seem right. Henry has never even attempted running away, and he wasn't mad or anything tonight." I said choked up, "He's just gone over the edge lately. One moment he's the sweet boy I raised, and the next he's doing something like this."

"We'll find him, Regina, don't worry."

By now we were standing by the clock tower waiting for Emma.

"Where is she? Can't that yellow bug get here fast?" I complained, just then she pulled up.

"Sorry it took us so long."

Oh great. "Us." She had to bring the whole Charming family, isn't that delightful.

"We need to split up, but stay in groups. We can't have anyone else missing." Charming took charge.

"Charming and I will check by Granny's." Snow said.

"Okay, Regina, Daniel and I will go around the docks." Emma replied.

"Let's go."

We all searched like crazy, we went to his castle, they went to Granny's, we checked every place we could think of. Where could he of possibly gone?

"Miss Swan, how are you so calm about this?" I asked irritably.

"This isn't the first time I've lost him, and probably won't be the last." She turned and looked at me.

"You have to stay calm, otherwise you panic yourself out just looking for someone." She said.

"And you know so much about this how?" I asked dryly.

"Remember, I've spent my whole life looking for someone." She turned back around, that was the end of that conversation.

"We've looked everywhere, Charming. I don't even know where else to go." Snow said.

"Don't give up, we can't." He answered.

"But where else are we supposed to go?" She asked.

"We'll have to start looking in people's homes. That's the only place he could be." He answered.

"Dr. Hopper, he might know of someone who would've taken him." I said.

We walked to his apartment and knocked on the door. He answered, "What are you three doing out this late at night?"

"We're looking for Henry, he's gone." Emma replied.

"Oh no, how can I help?" He asked, then said, "Come in, please! Don't stand out here."

"No, we need to hurry and find our son." Daniel replied.

"Okay, well how can I be of assistance?" He asked again.

"Do you know of anyone, Dr. Hopper, that has said they're feeling empty, or lonely…or anything of the sorts to where they would come and steal a child?" I asked him.

"Well, a woman came in the other day who said she was lonely. I can't seem to remember her name…"

"Think harder." Emma snapped.

"Hold on, let me go check what her paper said."

He came back out with the paper in his hand, "Her name was Ella."

"Ella?" I looked at Emma confused, "I don't know an Ella?"

"She said she just came here not too long ago." He said.

"How could she? The town line is protected, no one can come through."

"Well, I had never seen her before either." He replied.

"What was her last name?" Daniel asked.

"Vill, Ella Vill." Archie answered.

"Ella Vill? Why does that sound so familiar?"

"That's because she's another storybook character!" Emma shouted, "Cruella De Ville! She's come across the line somehow and taken him."

"Where does she live, Archie?" I asked.

"She said she bought an old, beat up mansion. She said she was planning on fixi-"

"Archie, no details please. Just tell me where she is." I snapped at him.

"Sorry, it's down the road from the stables." He answered.

"Thanks for your help." Daniel said as we were leaving.

"Do you need me to come with you guys?" Archie called out.

Emma and I looked at each other and shrugged, "I guess the more the better." She answered.

When we got there, we split up again, me and Daniel, and Emma and Archie.

"Have you found anything yet, Daniel?" I asked him from across the room.

"Not yet, still looking."

Just then, I hit a board in the wall. When I did that, I heard a bunch of puppies whine.

"Daniel, did you hear that? There's puppies behind this wall." I called out to him.

He ran over to me, "Here, I'll make this hole bigger and go in first." He did just as he said.

"There's tons of puppies in here, Regina! At least one-hundred!" He said while still in the other room.

He realized he got no answer, "Regina?" He called out again.

"Regina?!" He climbed back through the hole.

She was gone.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Where's Regina and Henry, y'all?! And Cruella?! What?! Yeah...you guys must hate me right about now :) **

**Anyways, please leave your thoughts about this chapter in the reviews! I love to hear them and they always encourage me to keep writing! And I also love constructive criticism...:) **

**Favorite too! :) **

**Thanks everyone,**

**G.**


	12. Chapter 12- Hide and Seek

**Such a long chapter, but so worth it! **

**Please leave your reviews, and favorite if you like it. **

**Thanks!**

**G.**

* * *

"Hey Archie, did you hear that?" Emma asked.

"Hear what?" He replied.

"Daniel, it sounded like he was calling for Regina."

"We should probably go check on them, don't you think?" He asked.

"Yeah, come on."

They ran into the room where Daniel and Regina had gone. No one was in there.

"Daniel? Regina?" Emma called.

"Hello? Anyone?" Archie shouted.

"No one's in this room, something must have hap-"

"Emma! Archie!" Daniel entered the room, "Is Regina with you?"

"No, we were looking for both of you!" Emma said.

"Something's happened to her, too, then. We have to find her." Daniel said.

"Okay, what was going on?" Emma asked Daniel.

"She had moved a board in the wall," He pointed to the hole, "When she did, she heard puppies whimper. I went in there to see if that's all that was in there, it was, but there had to be at least 100 of them."

"Of puppies?" Archie asked.

"Yes, puppies. When I told Regina that, she didn't answer, I crawled out of the hole and she wasn't there. I don't know what happened to her." He started pacing the floor, he was very nervous.

"Calm down, Daniel, we won't find her by panicking." Emma said softly.

"But it's Regina…Regina, Henry, AND my unborn child are gone. What will I do?"

"Daniel, we'll find them. Don't worry." Archie patted him on the back.

"I'm going to call David and Mary-Margaret and tell them to come on over here so they can help look. In the meantime, we'll search without them." Emma said.

They all searched every room that was downstairs in the crumbling, dark, grungy mansion. Still no sign of Henry or Regina, and even Emma was getting worried now.

"Hey Emma." Charming called out.

"We've looked all downstairs, time to go up. There's two more floors plus an attic and a basement, we'll have to search all of them and quickly before something happens to them or even one of us." Emma said.

"Are we all staying together?" Snow asked.

"I think that'd be the best thing." Emma replied.

"Let's go then." Daniel said.

"Where am I?" I said to myself, rubbing my head. I looked around to see I was in another dark room. Where though? I started to get up, only to realize I was chained to the floor. When I moved, the chain made a noise.

"Who's that?" Someone said from the other side of the room.

"Henry? Is that you?" I called out desperately, hoping that my son was in the same room.

"I'm not Henry, my name is Roger." This time when he spoke, I could tell he had an English accent.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"Regina," I answered, "Where are we?"

"We're behind the mansion's theater screen." He answered.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"The cruel lady, she tried stealing our dogs-" He didn't finish.

"Our? Is there another person in here?"

"No, my wife, Anita, got taken somewhere else." He replied.

"What did she want with your dogs?" I asked.

"Our dogs are purebred dalmations, some of the smartest ones in all of England. Pongo and Perdita, see, are having puppies."

"What does she want with the puppies?"

"She wants to kill them and make a spotted fur coat. Everyone in England has had their Dalmatians either bought or stolen, and we tried to fight back."

"She wants to make _coats_ out of them? What evil-" Then I stopped myself, I too used to be that evil. Not to animals, but to humans. I would kill them at any price, I even killed my own father.

"How long have you been here?" I asked Roger.

"Only since this morning." He replied.

I looked at my watch, it was already almost midnight.

I had an idea, "Roger, do you know about magic?" I asked him.

"I've heard of it, but I don't believe in such a-" I stopped him with the fireballs that were coming out of my hand, lighting the room up like sunshine.

"How do you…" He couldn't hardly speak.

"Roger, in another realm, I was an evil queen. No need to worry now, I will not die as the evil queen, I will die as Regina. I am no longer evil, you can trust me."

With the fire still glowing in my hand, I started to stand up. It was pretty hard to stand up without using my hands, especially with another little body inside of me.

I finally got a good look at him, I had never seen him before, definitely. I walked as far as my chain would let me.

I let out a screech, "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Fireballs can't stay in my hands too long, they do eventually start to burn."

I lit up the room again, this time with just a glow, not fire. Although it didn't make the room as bright, I could still see what I was doing and where I was going.

Roger was still looking at me, "Is there something I can help with you with, Roger?" I asked him.

"Oh no," He said sheepishly, "I must ask the question that women don't want to hear." He said.

I thought about this question, what in the world was he wanting to ask me? "Okay, go ahead." I said cautiously.

"Are you…" He paused.

"Pregnant?" I finished his sentence.

"Yes." He scratched his arm nervously.

"Yes I am, Roger. And no, I didn't take it offensively." I smiled at him.

"What in the world does she want with you? She's so cruel…hopefully she feeds you-"

As he was saying that, I was still trying to think of a way out. Then it hit me, we're behind a movie screen.

"Roger, I'm going to get us out of here." I said with confidence.

"How?" He asked suspiciously.

"Magic, again."

"Regina? Henry?" Everyone kept calling, but no one answered.

They went to one room after another on the second floor, checked under every bed and inside every closet.

Emma lifted the bed skirt up and looked under it, "Regina?" She called out only to be surprised by another person.

"What is your business in here?! Get out!"

The man jumped out from under the bed, but Emma stepped back and drew her gun. When Charming saw what was happening, he did the same. They all stood behind them, waiting for the man's next move.

"I said what is your business here?!" The tall, slender man asked again.

"We're looking for someone that we're suspecting you have taken." Emma said in her sheriff voice.

"Me? Take someone, huh?" He said.

"Yeah, you. Where are they?" Charming poked the gun up a little closer.

"I don't know who you're talking about, sparkles," directing that toward Charming, "but I know my TV show is on and you're interrupting it!" He reached back under the bed to grab a long, metal stick. "Now, who wants to get hit over the top of the head with this?" He swung it a few times, everyone stepped back a little except Emma and Charming, "Aw, are your little sidekicks scared?" He let out an evil laugh.

"Who are you?" Emma asked, with her gun still drawn.

"The names Jasper, nice to meet you my lady." He said with his grungy voice, "Now, if you'd let me through here and get out, there'll be no problems."

"Too bad, because there already is a problem." Charming said and stepped a little closer.

"Charming-" Snow said worriedly.

"Aww, who is this? Is this your little wifey?"

No one answered him, so far he didn't deserve answers.

All of a sudden he called out, "Horace! Get in here you lazy lump, we've got a little situation!"

The sound of footsteps came up the stairs behind them, "It's two against five, Jasper." Emma said sternly.

This whole time, Emma had been studying him. She could tell her was a big mouth, who couldn't stand up and do whatever he threatened to.

"Hey Jasper," she called out loudly, "What's that behind you?!" She pointed.

Jasper turned around, just like Emma thought he would, she jumped on his back and he dropped the metal stick.

"Pipsqueak's got sass!" He said with his face down in the bed.

Charming went and helped Emma hold him down, "Emma, now's the time to use…" He looked at her, she knew what he was talking about.

Emma took a deep breath, and with the movement of her hands, Jasper was asleep.

Now they had another jerk to worry about, but he was easy. They put him to sleep in no time.

"Roger, just do what I say, okay? If you do, I can get both of us out of here."

Roger nodded.

I switched my light from the glow to the fireballs again, Roger flinched when I did this. I touched the fire to the chain that was keeping me from walking any further, it melted off in no time.

"Now with the sharp edge that the chain has on it, I can cut through the screen." She pointed to the large projector screen.

"What about me? How do I get out?" He asked.

"Hold on, I'll burn your chain too."

I went over and burnt the chain, now he had a sharp edge too.

"Let's go find our loved ones." She cut through the screen and went through, and he followed her.

They came out to a huge movie theater full of empty seats. It was dark here too, so Regina was still using her glow to see where they were going.

"Do we even know what floor we're on?" Roger said with doubt.

"No, but it shouldn't be hard to find out. When we exit this room, there should be a hallway, if there are more stairs leading up, we know we're on the top."

We went out to the hall, looked both ways, no staircase to be found.

I looked up on the ceiling, "Roger, give me a boost. There's a pull down ladder."

"We shouldn't go up there." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Who knows what's up there?" He said, "Cruella could be up there, and she'll kill both of us in a hurry."

"But what if my son is there? Or what if your wife is there?" I said.

"I'd rather wait and check the other floors." He replied.

Now I was irritated with this man, who did he think he was? I was looking for my son, and I'd do everything I could to find him.

"I don't want to get you hurt," He said, "You are not the only one that would be getting hurt if anything happened."

I suddenly remembered. I put my hand on my stomach, I felt so guilty. I almost could've gotten her hurt and it would've been all of my fault.

"Okay, let's go down then." I said a little calmer.

We went to the second floor, then we heard footsteps.

"Quick, hide!" Roger said as he was jumping under one of the beds.

I was panicking again, I finally went into the closet and hid behind dusty old clothes.

The footsteps were getting closer, they were inside the room now. From the way the person stepped, it sounded like a woman, light footed and on her toes. I thought to myself, "This could be Cruella."

"I don't know if it was a good idea to split up again, Charming." Snow looked at Charming and Archie.

"We'll be fine, Snow, calm down." Charming tried to comfort his wife.

"But what if something happens-" She started.

"Trust me, nothing will happen. Promise." He interrupted her.

They walked on, in and out of the second floor rooms, checking behind and under everything they could.

"Snow, Charming, look!" Archie said, pointing to another hole in the wall.

"Wonder what's in this one?" Snow said.

Charming looked at them, "We're going to find out."

He climbed in the hole and got to the other side.

"Hello?" He called out.

"Who are you?" A woman's voice answered him.

"Regina? Is that you?"

"No, who are you I ask again?" This time, Charming could tell she wasn't Regina.

"Charming, is the name." He said.

Still hiding in the closet, I hadn't heard the woman leave yet, so I didn't want to take any chances of getting hurt. I leaned back on the closet wall, and then I kept falling backwards, the wall was no longer there. I was sliding backwards on a chute, down into who knows where. I couldn't see where I was going, because I didn't want to risk it and light the room up.

Finally, I landed inside of an empty basket. I stayed there for a while, not wanting to make a noise in case there was someone else here. I heard no noise, so I lit the room again. I got up out of the basket and started to walk away from it. I turned back and looked at where I had just fallen from, "A laundry chute." I said to myself. Turns out it was a good thing I landed head first into the basket, otherwise I would've landed head first on the concrete.

I kept looking around, I realized that this was the basement. I had slid two floors down! Immediately, I started looking for a way out. There was no staircase, I felt trapped. But I knew that there had to be a way, this was a laundry room after all.

Finally, I saw another pull down ladder. I grabbed a bucket and scooted it over to where I could reach the rope and pulled on it, then I went back up the ladder.

"Check the closet." Daniel whispered to Emma.

She opened the door and looked behind the clothes, nothing. She moved the other side of the clothes and said, "There's nothing in he-" She paused. "Wait a second…this laundry chute has just been used. Like, probably 30 seconds ago!"

Daniel came up and inspected, "Should we see where it leads?"

Emma agreed, and down the chute they went.

"Charming, huh?" The woman called out again.

"Yes, Prince Charming." He rolled his eyes, "I'm not from here. Who are you?"

"Anita is the name." She replied, "My husband, Roger, is here too, somewhere."

When she said that, she heard someone coming up the ladder beside her.

"Someone's coming!" She shouted, she got up and walked as far as she could, until her chain stopped her.

"Charming, please help!"

Charming ran over to where she was, trying his best not to trip in the unlit room.

He stood between her and the ladder with his gun drawn, the person was getting closer. Finally a shadowy figure popped out of the hole.

"Who are you?" He said with his gun still drawn.

"Calm down, Charming, it's me." I said, annoyed that I had a gun pointed to my head.

"Oh, sorry, Regina. I didn't know it was you! I'm glad you're back."

I looked over and saw the woman figure behind him, I knew it wasn't Snow, "Who is that?"

"Anita" She answered for him.

"Anita?! Is your husband Roger?" I asked.

"Yes! He is! Do you know where he is?" She asked hopeful.

"At the moment, no. But we'll find him easily. Here, let me burn your chain and we can go find him."

* * *

**YAY! They found Regina, now they have to find Henry and meet back up with Daniel and Emma. **

**Oh, the tangled webs we weave. Or I weave...or they...something. **

**Anyways, hopefully you don't hate me as much in the chapter :)**

**Remember to review/favorite if you like it! :) **

**Thanks!**

**G.**


	13. Chapter 13- Darling, You're the Queen?

**Hey guys! So I wasn't all that happy with the way Chapter 12 (Hide and Seek) turned out, but I think I made up for it with this one!**

**To my reviewers:**

**Theevilpanda: Thank you! I'm glad you like it, and that's great that you can tell where they are, that's what I was hoping for :)**

**Thanks everyone!**

**G.**

* * *

Emma landed in the basket first, and quickly got up so Daniel wouldn't fall on top of her.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"We must be in the basement," She looked back up the chute, "That looks about right, we would've slid two stories down."

"How do we get out now?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not sure, but there has to be a way. It's a laundry room and a basement, I'm sure there's access in and out of here." Emma replied.

* * *

Roger was still under the bed, he heard no more noise in the room. He came out from under the bed and stood up.

"Regina." He whispered.

No answer.

"Regina? Where are you?" He called quietly again.

Still no answer, this time he was starting to worry about her.

"She went in the closet," He thought to himself, "and I didn't hear her come out."

He stepped inside the closet and looked behind the clothes. He tripped over a ratty shoe and fell head first straight into the chute. He slid all the way down into the basket, he looked up and could see two figures standing across the room.

"Who's there?" Emma called out, gun drawn. She walked a little closer.

"Please, don't be worried." Roger called out desperately.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked.

"My name is Roger, I was also taken by Cruella! Please, I'm on your side." He paused, "That is, if you are on the same side as Regina." He added.

"Regina? You found Regina?" Daniel almost hugged him, "Where is she? Please tell me she's okay?"

Roger replied quickly, fearing this man may knock him down with a bear hug, "She was put behind the movie screen, where I was chained. She burnt the chain off of both of us with her…"

"Her magic?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I still can't get over that."

"It takes a while…anyways, continue." Emma replied.

"Yes yes, she burnt the chain and then ripped the screen, freeing both of us. We came looking for her family, which I'm guessing is you?"

They both nodded.

"And then we heard footsteps, I hid under the bed and Regina went into the closet. When I didn't hear footsteps any longer, I got up and called for her, but she didn't answer. I went to the closet to look for her, and that's when I tripped and fell down the chute." Roger was practically out of breath from explaining it all.

"You say she was in the closet, but didn't hear her come out?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, she must've fallen down the chute too." Roger replied.

"That means she found a way out, we better start looking." Daniel replied.

"There's probably a pull down ladder, there usually are in these old homes." Roger stated, "Right there is one!" He pointed to the ceiling.

"Oh wow, the bucket right under it wasn't obvious or anything." Emma said.

"So that's how Regina reached up there." Daniel said, still looking at the bucket.

"Let's go find them." Emma said.

* * *

We had just searched the first floor for Daniel, Emma, and Roger. We were climbing up to the second floor again.

"All of these stairs are really starting to get to me." I complained.

"Regina, maybe you should sit down, you can't be putting any more stress on the baby than she already has." Snow said.

"You're pregnant, Regina?" Anita asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm surprised you didn't notice." I replied.

"Well, I did, but I didn't want to say anything in case you…well…weren't." She replied sheepishly.

"Oh, you're husband sure didn't feel the same way," I paused and laughed, "As soon as I stood up and lit the room he asked."

Anita shook her head and smiled, "Ol' Roger, he sure is a handful." She laughed. "I just hope we can find him and our dogs, all in one piece." She got a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry, Anita, we'll find them." I wrapped one arm around her, "In one piece. I promise." I reassured her.

"You're…dogs?" Archie asked.

"Yes, Cruella, she-"

"Long story short, she took the dogs and wants to kill them to make a coat." I said, noticing how sad Anita was starting to get.

"Fur coats out of dogs?" Archie's eyes widened in disbelief, "What kind of evil person would do that?"

"Oh she would, she's a mean person." Anita replied.

"What would she want with Henry though?" Charming asked.

"I'm not sure-" She paused.

We all heard footsteps, from what sounded like a ladder.

Charming whispered, "Is that Emma and them?"

"Shhh." Snow nudged him.

We all watched the hole where the ladder was closely, Charming got his gun, just in case.

"They're coming up." Archie quietly warned.

All of a sudden, we could all see Emma's blonde hair come out of the hole in the floor.

"Hey guys," She looked at us and stopped at Charming, "Whoa, put that down. I don't need to be shot, please, I picked up someone along the way!" She looked back, waiting for Roger to come up.

"Oh, Roger!" Anita ran up and hugged her husband.

"Oh Anita darling, I knew I'd see you again." Roger replied.

Just then, I saw Daniel stepping from the ladder.

"Daniel!" I ran up and hugged him.

"Regina, I was so afraid. I'm so sorry I let anything happen to you! Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, Daniel, I'm fine! Someone hit me on the head and I was knocked out for a few minutes, but then I woke up and Roger helped out so much." I pointed back to Roger and Anita, who were currently lost in each other, still.

"He's a nice man." Daniel replied.

"Okay, now that we're all together, we're all going to stay together. With all of us here, it's not as easy for one of us to get taken." Emma paused dramatically, "Let's go find Henry."

* * *

We searched all over the second and third floor, checked in every hole in the wall and every closet and under every bed, he was no where on these three floors.

"All we have left is the attic." I said, while leaning up against a stairway post.

"Regina, you look really wiped out." Anita said with concern.

"I'll be fine. After all, I think we're all a little wiped out," She looked down at her watch, "It is already 3:00 AM." I said.

"But Regina, you're not the only one using your energy. She needs energy too." Daniel said as he put his hand to my stomach.

"I'm finding Henry, we'll both be fine. I know when I'm too tired." I said reassuringly.

"Give me a boost, Roger, I'll pull down the ladder." Anita said.

She stood on his leg and pulled the ladder down from the ceiling.

Emma looked back at us, "Are we all ready?" She started climbing.

Truthfully, I was tired. I was beyond tired, but I had to find my son. I knew I would just call in sick tomorrow to my staff and they would work it out. I began to climb the ladder, step by step my body started to get harder to pull up. I finally reached the attic floor and lit the room.

"Pink carpet? What a drab." Snow said.

"If you knew Cruella, you know that this would be right up her ally." Roger replied.

We began searching the small room.

"There's a door over here, guys." Emma called out.

"What's in it?" Charming asked.

"I'm not sure," Emma pulled the door open with one hand and had her gun ready in the other.

When she opened the door, light flooded the room.

"Why, hello darlings." An evil voice said, followed by a horrible laugh, "Nice of you to finally visit."

She had a cigarette in her hand, then took a puff of it and let it out.

"Give our dogs back." Roger demanded.

"Oh, Roger, you fool. I'm not giving your dogs back." She laughed again, "Anita, really darling why do you keep him around?"

Emma stepped into the conversation, "Turn around now, I can kill you this instant."

"But why would you do that?" Cruella answered, "I am the only one who knows where you're son is."

No one said anything, but she smiled.

"Oh the tables have turned, now." She said.

"I can put a bullet in you, and it won't kill you." Charming said.

"Oh but why?"

"You know why, Cruella." I replied.

"Oh, did you finally decide to speak up? You must really love your son if you just now decided to start saying something."

I immediately became mad. I shook my hands and had a fireball in my hand, ready to throw at her and singe her, but not kill her.

"Oh how marvelous, you have magic!" She taunted.

"Yeah, me too." Emma popped a fireball in her hand that the gun wasn't in.

I looked over at Emma, I knew she had my back for our son if it came down to it.

"Regina, don't do this-" Daniel interrupted.

"Oh _REGINA?! THE_ Regina?!" Cruella called out to me, "Darling I've heard so many stories about you. You've ripped so many people's hearts out…I applaud you." She smiled and started clapping slowly.

"Yes, I have, and I don't regret it. I can do it now, too, without a thought."

I ran up to her and stuck my hand inside her chest. I took my hand out with her heart in it.

"I can make you do anything I want you to." I said.

"Regina, please…" Daniel warned.

Cruella looked a little worried, now that she saw her heart in the evil queen's hand.

"What are you going to make me do-" She started, I squeezed her heart a little and she made a horrible scream.

"What are you doing to me?" I squeezed again.

"Tell me where my son is, and I will put your heart back into you this moment."

"He's in the closet, tied up-" She screeched in pain again.

We all turned towards the closet, I looked over at Emma. She knew what to do from here.

Still holding Cruella's heart, Emma turned her around and handcuffed her. Sometimes carrying those stupid things around came in handy for her.

"Please, put my heart back in." Cruella cried out.

"Not until I find out if you're lying." I replied.

Daniel and I walked over to the closet and opened it.

"Henry!" I shouted and dropped Cruella's heart, I picked him up into my arms and gave him a hug. Daniel wrapped both of us in his arms.

"I told you the truth, now please, stop!" Cruella cried out again.

"Emma, you got her?" I asked.

"Yep."

I reached in and put her heart back as painfully as I could, "That was for taking my son."

She looked at me, almost in tears.

"You're under arrest for kidnapping a child and for kidnapping two adults." Emma began to drag her out of the room, and we all followed.

On the way down, Archie grabbed the sleeping Jasper off the bed and dragged him, and it took Charming and Daniel to drag Horace.

"Someone needs to take my bug and get the sheriff's car. Mary-Margaret, David, why don't you do that? That way Mary-Margaret can drive my bug back."

Off they went, and in about 10 minutes they were both back. Too soon, if you ask me…

We loaded Horace, Jasper, and Cruella in the sheriff's car, and Emma and Charming drove them to the Storybrook jail where they were going to be held only for tonight, and then shipped back to London, England tomorrow morning.

"What about these puppies?" Anita asked Roger.

Perdita and Pongo were jumping up and down on their owners, happy to be back with them. "Pongo, look at you my ol' rascal!"

"Pongo?" Archie looked at him, "I have a dog named Pongo too!"

"Wow, I thought this was the only dog named Pongo I'd ever hear of!" Anita said.

"Anita, why don't we take them all with us?" He asked his wife.

"Roger, I just don't-" Anita started.

While they were talking about that, I looked over to Daniel and then to Henry who was playing with all the furry puppies, "Daniel-" I started to say.

"Yes, we should get a puppy." He smiled.

I began to start paying attention to Roger and Anita's conversation again, "We're going to take them all home? For sure?" Anita was stuttering.

"Yes, we can do it. We'll live on a plantation!"

"Is it okay if you maybe take all of them, except one?" I said and smiled at them.

"Of course! Take as many as you'd like." Anita said.

"Henry, what do you say? Is it time to have a dog in the house?"

"YES!" He said excitedly, "Finally!"

"Pick one out, okay?"

"Okay!" He had already had one picked out, he picked him up and he started to lick Henry's face.

Henry laughed, "That tickles!"

"Looks like we've found a puppy." Daniel looked down at me.

"Merry early Christmas, Henry." I smiled at him.

"Where are they all going to stay tonight until we can get them back to London?" Anita asked.

"Why can't they stay here?" Roger replied.

"Oh Roger, they don't want to stay here! Who knows what all has happened to them in this wretched place, they'll never want to stay relatively close to here ever again." Anita replied.

"I have a place they can stay." I called out.

Pongo and Perdita followed us all the way to the library, with 100 dogs following them.

"Here," I said while unlocking the door, "They can stay in the extra room for tonight."

We got them all settled and finally got Pongo and Perdita to come with us, and of course the newest puppy, that Henry carried all the way here.

"Let's go." Daniel said.

"Where are we going to stay, Roger?" Anita asked.

"You aren't staying with us?" I asked.

"Oh no, we don't want to bother…" Anita replied.

"Trust me, you won't bother us in our house, it's pretty big." I smiled.

We took Archie home and finally headed back to our house. It had been a long night for all of us, and a long last few days for Roger and Anita.

"Welcome to our home." I said while opening the door. I turned the light on and quickly showed them around.

"This is where you can stay," I pointed to the guest bedroom, "Do you need clothes?"

"Oh Regina you don't have to-" Anita started.

"It's okay, I'd be happy to." I went into my room and got some of our clothes for them, some night clothes and some clothes for tomorrow.

"But we have no way to send them back to you." Roger said.

"Keep them. It's for helping us find our son." I looked up at Daniel as he wrapped me in a one armed hug.

"Thank you both." Anita said.

"You're very welcome. If you need anything, we're just a few rooms down." Daniel replied.

We walked down the hall to check on Henry, who was already sound asleep. It was such a great site to see him in his bed again. Though he had only been gone for a few hours, it felt like a month had gone by.

We walked to our room and both immediately fell asleep, hopefully not to be intruded by any more dreams…or a whining new puppy.

* * *

**Awwwww puppy love! What did you think of this chapter? Did you like that Regina tortured Cruella a little, like she used to do to people or did you not want to see that?**

**Loooove to hear your reviews! And don't forget to favorite the story, please :***

**Thanks for reading!**

**G.**


	14. Chapter 14- Baby Names

**Hey guys! So this is a little bit of a shorter chapter than normal, but it needed to end where it did :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Thanks,**

**G.**

* * *

"Anita darling, are you almost ready to leave? Our ship won't wait on us, you know." He said jokingly.

"Yes, Roger. We still have to stop by and get the puppies, also." She replied.

"Yes, dear, that means we need to be leaving," he looked down at his watch, "quickly!" He went and gathered Pongo and Perdita.

"Thank you again, Regina dear, for letting us stay in your beautiful home." Anita came over and hugged me goodbye.

"Anytime, Anita. You should come back and visit sometime." I replied.

"When are you due again?" She asked, dropping her view down to my belly.

"March 29th." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Maybe we'll come before then?" She hoped.

"That sounds _wonderful!_" I said smiling.

"Thank you, Regina, for all you did for me and Anita, we probably would still be there if it weren't for you." Roger gave me a hug.

"It really was no problem, Roger. I'm glad I could meet you and Anita, I've made two new friends," I paused, "Well, technically, I guess I've made about 101 new friends, between you and the newest additions to your family." I looked down and smiled at Pongo and Perdita, who were sitting patiently by their owners, waiting to leave. "You need to come back and visit, all of you."

"Oh we probably will, Anita loves to visit new places," He paused and looked back at me, "And we'll need to meet this little bundle!" He rubbed my belly.

I still wasn't really used to everyone rubbing my belly, it was weird and it felt like a violation of personal space. Like, keep your hands on your own belly! _But_ I knew that was just what went along with all of this, so I acted like I didn't mind it.

"Yes you do!" I looked over at Daniel and smiled.

"Thank you Daniel, again, for letting us stay in this beautiful home." Anita gave him a hug, also.

"Yes, we can never thank you enough for all of what you've done for us." Roger shook his hand and then looked down at his watch, "Oh Anita, we need to get going or we're going to be late!"

They opened the door and they all walked out, "Be safe!" I shouted.

About an hour later, Sleepy Mcgee (or Henry, whichever you'd call him today) finally woke up.

"Are you finally awake?" I asked him as he was coming down the stairs. Daniel and I were sitting at the table, and we both turned around to see him nod…barely. "Are you sure you're awake?"

He shook his head, "Not really." He replied. He sat over in the other chair, "I had the weirdest dream last night."

"And what was that?" I asked.

"Well, it started off that some man was in my room when I went to go to bed, then he took me to this big house and showed me to this weird lady." He paused, "Then, she wrapped my mouth and stuffed me in a closet. I must've fallen asleep, and then the next thing I knew, you opened the door with a heart in your hand and picked me up and hugged me."

"Henry-" I was about to stop him.

"Wait I'm not finished yet…then, we all took 101 dogs out, including two named Pongo and Perdita? I think that was their names. Then I got a puppy, and I heard it whining all night."

"Buddy," Daniel started, "That wasn't a dream."

"What? It had to be…" He replied.

"It wasn't, sweetheart. You really did get kidnapped and all of that stuff happened, plus much more. Then at the end of the night, you got a puppy from the bunch, and yes, it whined all night."

He looked up at me with sleepy eyes, confused, "So you mean…my puppy is upstairs, waiting to be named?" He smiled from ear to ear.

"Yes, he is! Why don't you go get him?" I answered.

"Yeah, but when I come back down I want to hear all of you guys' story of what happened last night!" He ran back upstairs to go find his new best friend.

Daniel and I looked at each other, "Should we really tell him all of what happened?" Daniel asked.

"Well, I don't know," I took a sip of my coffee, "He is twelve, I'm sure he'll understand it."

We spent about the next thirty minutes conversing about what went on last night, then we hurried and changed the subject.

"Your mother and I have a surprise for you, that we were going to tell you last night…until we had to go on a wild goose chase to find you."

"What is it?! Another surprise?! Wow…a lot of surprises in the last few months!" He said excitedly.

"We can't tell you what the surprise is, but we can tell you after we eat breakfast at Granny's." Daniel replied.

"Alright! I'll go get dressed!" He ran back upstairs, and his no-name puppy followed right behind him.

"He's going to be a good best friend, isn't he?" I asked Daniel.

"Henry to the puppy or the puppy to Henry?" He smiled.

"We should probably get dressed, too." I said, then sipped the last drink of my coffee.

"Probably."

We both went upstairs to change.

I slipped my robe off and hung it up where it always goes, then took the rest of my clothes off and put them away. I started to get a shirt off a hanger, then I saw myself in the mirror.

"Daniel, why didn't you tell me I was getting fat?!" I said, playfully shocked.

"It's not my job to tell you about that, it's my job to tell you how beautiful you look." He smiled.

I could feel my face getting red again. Even after being married for about a month, and also having a baby on the way, I guess I still wasn't used to being so loved.

"Aw, if you're trying to butter me up for something, it isn't working." I grabbed his chin and kissed his lips.

"Nope, no buttering!" He said with a smile.

We pulled up to Granny's and Henry's fifty thousand questions were going again.

"Henry, you're not going to find out your surprise until _after_ we eat." I told him.

"And it's worth the wait." Daniel added.

"Ugh, fine! This is like torture." Henry grumbled.

Daniel and I laughed, which made Henry more mad.

We went in and sat down and waited to order our food.

Daniel and Henry ordered, and I was the last one to tell the waitress, "I'll have the 'big, hungry meal' please."

Henry said, "Mom? Isn't that the one that has two eggs, three pieces of bacon, two biscuits, a side of gravy, one pancake, and a piece of sugar-cured ham?"

"Yes?"

He just looked at me funny

"Anyways, I'll have that, and can I get a side of pickles?"

Granny looked at me funny, "Those pickles have got you in your pregnancy, don't they?"

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Regina, you've ordered pickles on _everything_ you've eaten here! There's no denying it." She replied.

Again, I could feel my face turning a bright red. I smiled shyly, "I guess it has, then." I gave her our menus back, too.

Our food got there, and I don't even know if I tasted it while chewing. I was always _starving_.

"Regina, you may want to slow down so you don't get sick." Daniel said.

"I won't get sick, but I'm so hungry!" I replied.

"Hungrier than normal?" He asked.

"Yes! I think it's after using so much energy last night…she's making me regret going up the stairs so many times." I said while taking another bite of syrup dipped pickle, Henry cringed.

After we had finished eating, Henry couldn't stop asking about his surprise again.

"So what is it, Mom?"

"Sweetie, your dad and I think that…" I looked up at Daniel, "we think you should give this baby girl a middle name."

"NO WAY!" He said, almost jumping out of the booth.

"Yes way." Daniel said smiling.

"But you don't want to do what, do you?" I scrunched my nose up.

"DUH! Why wouldn't I?!" He replied.

I laughed, "Well I'm glad you're excited. But we do still get the final word."

"So I can just make a list of my favorite names and give them to you?"

"Yeah! Give us your three most favorite names in the world." I said.

"Have you decided her first name yet?" He asked.

Daniel and I looked at each other, "Not yet, Henry. But we're thinking about it."

"I gotta get home and start writing some names down!" He almost got up from the table, "I should probably wait on your guys first!" He laughed.

After breakfast, we all went home and relaxed, except Henry, he wasn't doing much "relaxing". He was writing down 100 names per second!

"I'm gonna go upstairs, okay?" He said.

"Go ahead."

He ran upstairs in to his room.

"So about naming this baby," Daniel said, "Any ideas?"

"Not really, I want it to mean something. You know? Like my name means queen. I think that's cool."

"That's a perfect idea!"

"But what should it mean?" I asked.

"I think it should mean something of both of us, or to both of us.

"How about when we first met?" I replied.

"You mean in the stables?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, what if the meaning had something to do with horses?"

"That'd be awesome!" He put his hand on my stomach, "I hope she loves horses as much as we both do."

"That's it!" I said as I was flipping through the name book, "Lover of horses! I saw the meaning in here somewhere but didn't really think much about it…" I flipped back through the book, trying to find it again. "Found it."

I put my finger beside the name and he read it, "It's perfect."

"I think so too, it combines us both, right?"

"Yeah I think so! I love it!" Daniel replied.

"Henry will be excited that we finally have a name for his baby sister." I said.

"Should we call him back down and tell him what it is, or should we wait?" Daniel asked.

"I think we should wait, I want him to come up with his list first." I smiled.

A few more weeks went by normal. I was getting stuck in my nightmares again, and my stomach was growing like a weed.

"Ann?" I called over the speaker in my office, can you please come see me?"

Moments later I heard footsteps coming up to my door, "Yes, Madam Mayor?"

"Hello, Ms. Ann. A few weeks ago you said you didn't remember anything before you turned 20, correct?"

"No, Madam Mayor, I do not."

"Do you remember what orphanage you stayed in?"

"Yes," She pulled a picture up on her phone, "Right here. This was the last picture I had taken of me at that place."

"Do you have any baby pictures?"

"Madam Mayor, why do you ask?"

"I may know…I may…" I couldn't say anything right, "I may know some of your family."

"Oh, really?" She sounded a little excited.

"Yes, but I need something from before you were…a baby?"

"I'm sorry, but the orphanage didn't have me when I was a baby."

"When did they have you?"

"When I was seventeen."

I was taken back, a little shocked, "But the other day you told me that you grew up in an orphanage?"

"I just said that so I wouldn't sound so stupid. I truly don't remember anything, though. But I know I didn't grow up in the orphanage, I just don't know where."

I thought about this for a moment, "_Could this really be? Is she really my daughter?"_

"Okay, that's alright, Ms. Ann. Thank you for your time."

She got up and exited the room.

What was I going to do now?

* * *

**What?! Yeah...crazy. Do you think Ann is Regina's daughter? Hmmm.**

**What do you think Regina and Daniel's daughter is going to be named? Any thoughts? I think I'll probably say the name in the next chapter...maybe :)**

**Please leave your thoughts! I truly do love hearing them :)**

**Thanks,**

**G.**


	15. Chapter 15- Grumpy Moods and Bad News

**Helllooooooo Oncers! Okay so that episode last night (Going Home, THE LAST FLIPPING EPISODE FOR 3 MORE MONTHS *cries*) absolutely made me bawl. Like every time Regina cried I cried...which if you follow any of my accounts, you already know that. Lol. :) **

**So anyways back to this story, I really love this chapter even though it's sad. Lol, like don't be mad at me (at least not until you read the whole thing!) because it ends well. :)**

**BABY NAMES! People voted, and I will be doing the shoutouts on IG as soon as we find out the name in one of the upcoming chapters. Not sure which chapter it's going to be in yet, but it's soon! :)**

**To my reviewers (Who am I kidding...to theevilpanda! Lol)**

**theevilpanda: Yay I'm glad you liked Cruella! And who knows? Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. We'll see :) And I'm really not sure how many chapters I plan on...lol. I'm kinda just writing and flying by the seat of my pants...so not sure :)**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**G.**

* * *

"Henry, it's time to wake up and get ready for school." I tapped him on the shoulder.

He opened his eyes and looked at me sleepily, I decided to shut off his alarm today and let him sleep in a little.

"Okay, I'll be up in a minute." He replied and yawned.

I went back downstairs and finished preparing breakfast, humming the whole time.

"You sure are happy today." Daniel pointed out.

"Is there a problem with that?" I asked and smiled.

"No, I just wondered why you were singing so much." He said rudely. He apparently was not in a good mood this morning.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, I'll stop." I snipped back at him and turned back to the kitchen.

"Thank you." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Is there something wrong, Daniel?" I turned back to him and asked him.

He walked over from the table to the couch, "I just never see you. You're constantly working."

"If I stopped working, we wouldn't be able to afford the things we have now." I glared at him, "Maybe instead of me constantly working you should get yourself a job." I snapped at him. I was losing my temper.

"Well maybe I should. I wouldn't have to hear you sing as much then." He said.

"Good. I won't have to hear you complain about which couch is more uncomfortable because you'll actually be doing something in the day time." I flipped the pancake a little too hard, it missed the stove completely and landed on the floor. I immediately bent over to get it, but I forgot there was a belly in the way of that now.

I looked over to see Daniel staring at me, trying to get that stupid pancake.

"Here, let me help." He said, like I was worthless.

"No, I've got it." I bent my knees and got it that way.

I threw the other two pancakes on the plate, tempted to throw the one from the floor on there too, "Here." I slid the plate to him.

"Syrup?" He demanded.

"You know where it is." I said dryly. I walked back upstairs to get ready to leave, I walked by Henry's door, "Your pancakes are downstairs, you better hurry or you're going to be late." I kept walking to my room.

I heard his footsteps go down the stairs, I knew I had one less child to worry about for the day. Now Daniel, I'll have to do fifteen more things for him before I leave.

I quickly changed into my clothes that were currently fitting pretty tight. "Stupid clothes." I said to myself. I was mad at the world, just because of one person.

"Why are the clothes stupid?" Daniel said sarcastically. I didn't even know he had come upstairs, I guess I was too lost in thought.

I ignored his comment and went on with getting ready.

"Regina, why are you mad at me?" He raised his voice.

I stopped what I was doing and rolled my eyes, "I don't want to talk about it, Daniel."

"Just tell me." He fought back.

"I'm not going to tell you." I finished putting the last stroke of mascara on, went downstairs, grabbed my keys and left.

Truthfully, I was glad I had more makeup in my purse, otherwise I would've looked like a mess by the time I got to City Hall. I was so terribly mad at him, why was he in such a grumpy mood? I guess that "honeymoon period" was over.

I parked my car beside the building where I always park it, got my makeup out and redid that. The more I thought about it, the more irritated I got. I just didn't understand why he was so grumpy.

I walked up the stairs to the door and went through.

"Good morning, Mayor Mills." The secretary said to me.

I didn't intentionally ignore her, but I was mad and just wanted to go pout in my office. Why did that room have to be so far away from the front door? At least that's what it felt like.

Before I could even get there, here comes Chloe, ready to ask me questions.

"Ms. Chloe, if this is something that can wait, please do so. I am not ready to go over anything with anyone yet."

"It's okay, Mayor Mills. It can wait." She shied off after I scorned her.

"If you need me for any emergency, I will be in my office." I said as I was walking to my door.

Finally, peace and quiet.

* * *

"Chloe, do you think Regina is okay?" Ann asked, concerned.

"Why would you say that, Ann?" She replied.

"She's been in there since this morning, hasn't come out once. Not even for her coffee, not for food, nothing." Ann said.

"You're right, ever since she's been pregnant she comes out at least three times before noon to get something to eat." Chloe paused, "Do you think someone should check on her?"

"Probably." Ann replied.

"Okay, I will." Chloe made her way to the other end of the building to Regina's office.

She knocked on the door, "Madam Mayor?"

She didn't get an answer. She opened the door and laughed at what she saw.

She whispered to herself, "She's sleeping on the job." And snickered. She walked over to her desk, "Madam Mayor?" Chloe called out.

"Madam Mayor?" She said a little louder, but still no movements were made.

"Madam Mayor?" This time she yelled a little bit. "Madam Mayor wake up!" She tapped her on her shoulder.

"Regina!" She finally was almost yelling at her. To her surprise, Regina still didn't move.

Chloe ran out of her office to the secretary's desk, "Call 911 now, please! Regina isn't responding!"

Immediately, she called 911 and within five minutes they were there. Since a lot of that stuff goes through the sheriff's department, Emma heard about it too and came.

"What happened?" Emma was running with Chloe to Regina's office.

"She went in this morning and never came out. Ann got worried and I went and checked on her, but she didn't respond."

The paramedics came in the door with the stretcher, "Be careful with her, she's pregnant." Emma said.

The paramedics nodded and proceeded to put her on the stretcher. They wheeled her out and into the ambulance and drove to the hospital.

"Come on." Emma took Chloe and Ann with her to the hospital.

"Should we call Daniel?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, here," She handed her her phone, "Call him on mine."

Chloe proceeded to call Daniel, "It rang a few times, but he didn't answer." She handed the phone back to Emma.

Emma looked in the back seat at Ann through her rearview mirror, "Why are you so quiet back there?"

Ann looked up as if she had snapped out of a day dream, "No reason."

They got to the hospital and went in, practically following Regina wherever they took her.

They took her into the emergency room hallway, "You all can't go back here." Dr. Whale told them.

Emma looked at Chloe, and then looked back toward Ann, who was almost in tears, "Ann, are you okay?" Emma asked.

"Yes I'm fine!" She said back.

"I'll go with her, I guess." Emma told Dr. Whale, "Daniel isn't here?" She asked.

"No, he hasn't come." Dr. Whale replied.

"Here," Emma handed the phone back to Chloe, "Call Daniel and tell him Regina's in the hospital. He'll be worried sick about her and he can't drive. When you get through to him, take the car and pick him up please." Emma went back with Regina and Dr. Whale into her temporary room.

* * *

"Daniel?" Chloe asked after the phone had picked up.

"Yes?" He said.

"Hi, this is Chloe, Regina's assist-"

"Yes I know who you are, what can I do for you?" He asked snappy.

"Regina is in the hospital, she wasn't responding this morning and we called 911. She's currently in the ER with Emma."

"What? But-"

"I'll explain in further detail when we get here, but I need to go pick you up and bring you here. Ann and I will be there in a few moments."

"Let's go." Chloe grabbed the keys and took off for the car with Ann.

* * *

All Daniel could think about was what Regina said about her dreams, that their daughter was haunting them, and that she thinks their daughter is Ann.

"Wonder if she looks like either of us?" He said to himself while quickly getting dressed. Just then, he heard a knock on the door.

"Coming." He ran downstairs to get the door. "Hello, I'll be ready in just a second, come in and sit if you'd like."

He ran back upstairs and Ann and Chloe came in and sat down.

"Wow, she's got a big house." Ann said, amazed.

"Yes, they do. She has been mayor ever since Storybrooke was founded though, so it's only expected."

Daniel came back downstairs, "Ready?"

On the way out, Ann was in front of him. He couldn't stop staring at her, she looked so much like Regina when he first met her. Long black hair, small frame, not on the short side. He felt so bad for treating Regina the way he did this morning after all of this.

They got back to the hospital and went inside.

Daniel went up to the front desk, "I'm the mayor's husband."

The woman at the desk told him the room number, and Ann and Chloe stayed behind in the waiting room while he went upstairs to find her.

* * *

Dr. Whale was looking at some papers, "Regina, it looks like you let your blood pressure get too high, you just simply blacked out."

"But I-" I started.

"No ifs, ands, or buts to it. That's what happened and you need to be more careful. It also looked like your blood sugar was on the low side, have you been eating good?" Dr. Whale asked.

"Yes. I can't stop eating. I'm constantly starving. I eat three meals a-" I stopped myself. That's what happened, I didn't eat breakfast this morning. I was so mad at Daniel that I didn't even think about food.

"Three meals a day, Regina?" Dr. Whale asked.

"Usually." I sheepishly replied.

"Usually?" He looked at me like my mother used to do when I didn't eat my vegetables or something.

"Yes, I always eat breakfast but today I was just so…so mad that I didn't even think about it."

"So see? It was a combination of blood pressure and low sugars. You need to relax a little more, Regina. Have you been doing any stressful activity?" Dr. Whale asked.

"No, I go to work everyday and make food. That's all."

"Okay, I think you'll be fine, I just want to run a few more tests just to make sure baby is fine too." He walked out of the room just as Daniel was walking in.

"Regina," Daniel looked at me with a few tears in his eyes.

I didn't reply, I just looked at Emma like I didn't hear him.

"Regina, are you still mad at me?" Daniel asked.

"A little." I replied.

"Well this is awkward." Emma got up and left the room, leaving just me and Daniel to talk things out. I wanted Emma to come back so bad.

"Why are you mad at me?" Daniel asked.

"I…I…"

"What? You what?" He asked impatiently.

"I was just mad that you were grumpy. I started off the day in a good mood and you came along and ruined it. Now look where it got me." I looked around the hospital room.

"I did this?" Daniel asked.

"You were most of the reason. He said the cause was high blood pressure and low blood sugar. I was so mad at you this morning that I didn't eat anything for breakfast, and she," I pointed to my stomach, "Definitely did not like that."

"I…"

Just then Emma and Dr. Whale came back in with one of those portable ultrasound machines, he prepped me for that while I was trying to calm down again.

"There's baby girl." Dr. Whale said, and pointed to the screen.

"Aw Regina." Emma said to me and smiled.

I looked back at her with no emotion on my face, I was still pretty mad about the whole situation today.

"It looks like she's doing fine in there." Dr. Whale said.

He finished up with what he was doing and left the room again. Emma went back out, also, to tell Chloe and Ann what all was going on.

For about five minutes, there was complete silence in my room. All you could hear was the noise from the hospital hallway and the beeping of my heart monitor, which was very annoying and I couldn't wait to get it off. I looked like ET or something with it on my finger.

"Regina, I'm-"

"What _was_ that?" I looked down at my stomach. It felt like a popcorn kernel had just popped inside my stomach.

"What is it?" Daniel looked at me.

"There it is again!" This time it felt like butterflies were flying in my stomach.

"There what is?" Daniel asked.

"She's moving!" I looked up and smiled at him.

I put my hand on my belly and felt her move from the outside. Daniel was watching me with amazement.

"Here," I grabbed his hand, "You'll be able to feel her." I put his hand on my stomach where he could be able to feel her move good.

He sat there, amazed.

Dr. Whale walked back in and told me I could go home in a few hours. He was doing something over in his little doctor's corner.

"I've never felt a baby move before."

"Well obviously you haven't, you've never been pregnant before." I said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it that way!" He snapped back.

He obviously didn't get the joke, and I just put my head back down and kept feeling for my little girl move.

"She stopped moving." Daniel looked up at me.

"What happened?" Dr. Whale asked.

"Nothing, she just stopped moving around." I said back to him, still almost choked up from where I had gotten snapped at again.

"Did you have a change in mood?" Dr. Whale asked me.

Daniel looked at me and immediately knew what happened. He realized that whenever he raised his voice at me, I got a little sadder.

"I'm sorry, Regina." He took my hand and wrapped it tightly in his, "I didn't notice what I was doing."

With him taking my hand, it got my heart pounding. I could hear the heart monitor beep a little faster even, and Dr. Whale just smiled at me.

"It's okay. It happens. I'm sure it won't be the last time, and I'll probably do it too once in a while."

Dr. Whale stepped in the conversation, "Especially in the next twenty-two weeks, expect mood swings with a chance a rain showers." He smiled at Daniel, who knew what he was saying.

"There she goes again, moving around in there." I took Daniel's hand from where he was still holding mine and placed it on my belly again.

"She sure does like to move, doesn't she?" He smiled at me.

"I'll leave you two alone." Dr. Whale exited the room.

"I guess so, this is the first time I've felt her move." I said.

Just then, she moved to where you could actually feel her good from the outside, just one big thump.

Daniel smiled at me, and I smiled back. He reached over and kissed me, with his hand still on my stomach.

Thump. One more time, she was showing off for us.

"She's happy for her mommy and daddy." Daniel smiled at me.

"I know I'm happy for her." I said and smiled back.

* * *

**AWWWWWWWWWWW the feeeeeeeels. Did anyone else tear up a little or was that just me? (I'm still emotionally unstable from last night tbh.)**

**What'd you think? **

**Was Daniel just being a jerk or did Regina take it the wrong way?**

**Wasn't it adorable that every time Regina changed moods, baby girl changed moods?! Legit crying, guys.**

**I'm so happy lol I love writing this.**

**Thanks for reading and remember to leave your reviews! :) **

**THANKS!**

**G.**


	16. Chapter 16-School Skipping & Baby Naming

**Hello! I hope you're all having a great week. This chapter we FINALLY find out the name of Daniel and Regina's baby girl! Did you guess it right? Find out and tell me :)**

**This chapter has a lot of cheesiness in it, but I think that's necessary after every fight to be cheesy once you've made up, right?**

**I hope you enjoy reading!**

**Thanks,**

**G.**

* * *

We went home the same night and immediately went to sleep. We didn't talk much about any of what happened that day, neither of us wanted to remember it, until the end.

The next morning I woke up to Daniel getting out of bed, he was trying to be very gentle to not wake me, but it just happened.

"Go back to sleep, Regina." He said smiling.

I was glad he said that, truthfully. I was still really tired from everything the day before. I slept for about another hour, then got woke up again.

"Mom," Henry whispered.

"Yes Henry?" I looked at him with my eyes half shut.

"Dad sent me up here to wake you up."

Great. He's probably wanting breakfast…did he not learn anything from yesterday?

"Okay, I'll be down in a second."

Henry ran back out of my room and went back downstairs.

"Can't believe he's waken me up for this." I said angrily as I was getting out of bed. "He should've learned his lesson yesterday."

I was tightening my robe as I walked downstairs, then it hit me. Bacon...bacon? Yes. Bacon.

"Come in here, Mom!" Henry called over to me from the dining room.

I walked in to see a table full of food. Henry went to a chair and pulled it out for me to sit in.

"What is all of this?" I asked, calming down.

"It's an apology." Daniel walked in with a plate of sausage.

He came over and sat down with us.

I picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite, "You sure do know how to apologize." I said, chewing and smiling.

"I feel so bad for everything yesterday. But from now on you'll never have to worry about forgetting breakfast again, it'll always be ready for you when you wake up." He said.

This man really knew how to cheer someone back up. Crushed my spirit one day, then built it back up the next. We were really becoming a real married couple!

"It's okay, Daniel. Really. I shouldn't have let myself get so mad anyways, I know better." I said, pausing from my delicious food, "Where did you learn to cook so well?"

Henry chuckled.

"What did you do?" I asked Daniel.

"I may have…" He started.

Henry burst out laughing, "He ordered it to-go from Granny's!"

"I figured I'd tell you eventually, but I am learning how to cook!" Daniel laughed.

"Either way, it's delicious and very thoughtful." I smiled.

I looked over at the clock ticking on the wall, I still had plenty of time until Henry had to go to school. Now was the time to ask him about his name choices.

"Henry, have you come up with any names for us to go over yet?" I asked him.

"Yeah! Be right back." He ran upstairs as soon as he was speaking. The excitement was amusing.

About 10 seconds later he came back with a clipboard of paper.

"Here," He slid the papers over to us, "The ones that I marked out are ones I don't really like, and the three that are still there are ones that I love."

Daniel and I leaned over to look at the list. Each name had the meaning beside it.

"Lin- Pretty

Regan- Royal or Regal

Peer- Glory, Luxury."

We both finished reading them and looked up at each other. We smiled, then looked at Henry. He still had no idea what her name was.

"I love all of these, Henry!" I said.

"These are all great." Daniel also said.

"Thanks Mom and Dad. When are you going to know the baby's name?" He replied.

Daniel and I looked at each other again, we didn't know what to say.

Daniel whispered, "Is now a good time to tell him?"

I shook my head, "Not yet, I want to choose the middle name first." I whispered back to him.

"We can't tell you just yet, Henry. We're going to finish the name." Daniel told Henry softly, "But as soon as we choose the middle name, we'll make sure you'll be the first to know!"

"Awesome!" Henry replied.

"Okay, young man, I think it's time for you to head to school, isn't it?" I looked at him.

"Eh, was hoping not to go today." He replied.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Oh? Is that so?"

"Yeah. Don't you and Dad have to go back to the doctor?" He asked.

"Yes, but Henry I don't think I should take you out of school-" I began to say, but Daniel stopped me in the middle of my sentence.

"Go upstairs and finish getting ready, and your mother and I will talk about it." Daniel said.

"Okay." Henry said a little saddened. He went upstairs without another peep.

"I can't take him out of school for this, can I? It's nothing important, it's just to make sure she's okay from yesterday still." I told Daniel.

"Yes, I know it's just to check on her, but he loves her and cares for her. He wants to make sure she's okay just as much as we do, and on top of that, he loves to see her on the screen."

I guess he was right, I just didn't know if it was still worth it to take him out of school.

"But she's still pretty small, and you can't see her all that well. I mean, it'll be a quick trip."

"Yes, but he wants to be a part of her. Remember before we got married what you said to him? You said, 'No matter who is with me, whether it be Daniel or anyone else, I will always have time for you.'"

"And how exactly do you remember that?" I asked.

"It just stuck with me." He replied and smiled, "C'mon Regina, you don't want him to feel left out. It's just one day of school that he'll miss and we'll be able to do something fun afterwards. It's Friday, have a little fun." He snickered.

"I guess that's okay." I smiled at his goofiness.

"About those middle names…are you thinking the same one I'm thinking?" Daniel asked.

"Probably. Which one are you thinking?" I asked and grabbed the list.

He pointed to the one I was thinking too.

"Exactly." I said.

"Should we tell Henry now?" Daniel asked.

"No, since he wants to go to this appointment, let's surprise him while we're there." I reached up and kissed him, "Now, I have to go get dressed," I pulled at his sleep shirt, "And you do too, mister!"

We exchanged smiles and went upstairs.

I went to the closet and began my morning routine. I started to undress as Daniel came into the closet to get his clothes. I looked in the mirror and looked sideways at myself, I was taking in all the new changes being made to my body.

"You're so beautiful." Daniel looked at me.

"And you are such a kiss up." I joked with him.

"But you are, you're the most beautiful of them all." He reached over and gave me a hug from behind.

After two months of marriage and a baby on the way, every time he hugged me I felt like it was the first time. My heart begins to melt, butterflies let loose in my stomach, and the urge to kiss him is a strong one.

"I love you, my dear." I reached up behind me and gave him a kiss, a lot shorter of a kiss than I wanted it to be, but a kiss.

I finished getting dressed and went to Henry's room and knocked on the door, "Henry?"

"Yeah Mom?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." He replied.

I sat over on his bed and patted it, telling him to come sit with me.

I reached over and wrapped my arms around him, "Are you excited to be a big brother?" I asked him.

"Definitely. I can't wait!" He said.

"I know you'll be the best brother for her, she'll love you to death." I said.

"Yeah…mom? Why are you telling me all this again?"

"I was just thinking about it. I don't ever want you to feel left out. Remember what I told you before dad and I got married?"

"Kind of." He replied.

"I said that I would always have time for you no matter what. And just because we're bringing a new one in, doesn't mean that I have less love for you."

"Yeah, Mom, I know." He said.

"But I want to make sure you know, I saw how disappointed you got when I sent you up here to get ready. I know you love your little sister very much, and Dad and I do too. But we love you just as much, that's why we want you to come with us." I told him.

"No way! Really?!" He exclaimed.

"Yes way! Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah I will be in just a second."

"Okay, we'll be downstairs waiting."

* * *

We got to the hospital and checked in. We went to go sit in the waiting room, and then I noticed someone unexpected in this area.

"Daniel, look." I nodded over towards her.

"What do you think she's doing here?" He asked.

"I don't know, it looks like she's checking in. I'm going to go talk to her."

I walked over to the front desk, "Hello, Ann!" I said.

"Hello, Madam Mayor." She looked startled.

I smiled at her, "What brings you here?"

"Oh, you know, just a check up." She replied.

I could tell something was up, she wasn't pregnant, but she was in this area of the hospital? Nope. Not right.

"Oh okay, are you lost?" I asked her.

"Oh no, I was just visiting a friend that works here." She replied and looked over to the woman on the desk, "Right?" She asked her.

"I don't know who you are!" The woman replied.

Ann stifled a laugh, "Yes you do. Anyways, I need to be going now. See you at work!" She hurried off.

I looked at the woman, "What was she wanting here?"

"She asked me for your records, Madam Mayor." The woman replied, "But I didn't give them to her, obviously. They're confidential."

"Did she say why she wanted my records?"

"No, she didn't."

"Thank you." I walked back to my seat and told Daniel what had just happened.

"This confirms my suspicions, she definitely is our daughter." I whispered to him, making sure Henry didn't hear me.

"Regina?" The nurse opened the door and called into the waiting room.

"Yes, I think so too," Daniel said as we were walking toward the door, "We'll talk about it more when we get home."

"Hello, Regina." The nurse said.

"Hello." I replied.

"Can you please step on the scale?"

"Oh crap, you want me to step on the scale? Oh no." I joked around.

We went to the room and waited for Dr. Whale to come in.

"So how much longer until she's born?" Henry asked me.

"It's still a while longer, about twenty two more weeks."

"Sheesh, why so long?"

"She has to have time to get ready for this world." I smiled at him.

"Oh, well she needs to hurry up." He laughed.

Dr. Whale came in and closed the door, "Okay, let's check on this little girl to make sure everything is okay." He said while washing his hands.

I climbed up on the table, laid back, and lifted my shirt up to uncover my belly.

"Alrighty," Dr. Whale said when the image came on the screen, "So far so good. Looks like she's still okay, even after all the stress from yesterday."

"She's a strong one!" Daniel said.

"Henry, can you see her good?" I asked him.

"Not really." He said while trying to look around Dr. Whale.

"Oh, come here, Henry." He pulled him up closer to the screen, "Here, now can you see her good?"

"Yes!" Henry replied, "Why isn't she moving?"

"She must not want to show off right now." Daniel said.

"Regina, talk to her." Dr. Whale said.

They all looked over at me, waiting for me to talk to my stomach. This wouldn't be so awkward if they weren't all staring at me like hawks.

I put my hand on the side of my stomach, "Hello in there." I said, "Your big brother is here today watching you. He really wants to see you move."

I rubbed my hand on my belly, hoping to get her attention, but still no movement yet.

"Maybe you should sing to her, they almost always respond to that." Dr. Whale encouraged.

Sing? In public? Not my thing. This was a little too uncomfortable.

"Yes Regina, you have a beautiful voice." Daniel replied.

"But I…" I started.

"Come on, Mom. For me, please?" Henry batted his eyes.

"Fine." I huffed a little.

I began to sing the lullaby that I always sang to Bella when I was pregnant with her, long long ago.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," I started and looked down at my belly,

"You make me happy, when skies are grey.

You never know, dear, how much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away." I rubbed my belly again.

"There she goes!" I said without looking at the screen, one little thump again.

"That's so cool!" Henry said in awe.

I smiled at him with tears in my eyes.

Daniel saw this and kissed me on the forehead, "Good job, Regina." He smiled.

She was still moving a little, then decided to stay still for a while.

"I guess the show is over." Dr. Whale said as he was taking the wand off of my stomach.

"Wait," I said as I felt her move again.

He put the wand back on and the image popped up again, "She's a little attention hog, isn't she?" Dr. Whale laughed.

"I'd say so." I laughed at this.

I looked at Daniel who was already watching me, he whispered, "Go ahead." And smiled.

"Henry, are you happy to see your sister?" I asked him.

"Yes! She's grown so much since the last time."

"Yes she has, and so have I!" I laughed with tears in my eyes again.

"Why are you crying, mom?" Henry asked.

"Oh my prince, I'm not crying, these are happy tears. These happen easily right now." I smiled, "But I'm especially happy that you're glad to see Pippa, Pippa Regan." I smiled at him, then looked over at Daniel and smiled.

"Is that her name?!" Henry asked excitedly.

"Yes, do you like it?" I asked him.

"I love it!" He replied.

"I'm glad," I looked at Daniel, "We're both glad."

By now, she was back asleep. All this showing off was too tiring for an 18 week old baby.

Dr. Whale finished and cleaned me up. We scheduled my next appointment.

"Henry, you'll be free that day, right?" I asked him.

"It's a Wednesday, I have school."

"Nah, I don't think you do." I smiled at him.

He beamed back to me, "Really? I get to see her again AND miss school? Awesome."

Daniel and I laughed, "Yes you do bud." Daniel replied.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes, I think so." Daniel said.

"What are we doing now?" Henry asked.

"We were thinking a movie and some ice cream." Daniel replied.

"This is literally one of the best days ever." Henry said.

"We do have to celebrate!" I smiled.

"Celebrate what?" He asked.

"The name, of course!" I replied.

"Oh right!" He paused, "What's her name mean?" He asked us as we were getting into the car.

"Lover of horses." Daniel replied.

"Horses? Is there some kind of connection?" He asked confused.

Daniel and I laughed, "A very strong connection. We'll let you know about that when you get older." I said.

* * *

**So were you right about her name? What do you think? A regal lover of horses? Haha when you put the two together that way it sounds kind of funny. I know what you're probably thinking, "Those are unusual names!" And yes...they are...VERY unusual. But I really love the two meanings and how it brings Daniel and Regina together :) I didn't have a hard time at all choosing the first name, but sheesh the middle name was hard! **

**What'd you think about Ann being nosey? Does this confirm your suspicions that she's their daughter, also? PLEASE leave your thoughts!**

**Pippa Regan seems to be quite the little showoff, pretty opposite from Daniel or Regina! **

**Thanks for reading, guys! Much love to all,**

**G.**


	17. Chapter 17- Love is Weakness

**Hello everyone! Day 2 of winter hiatus, I'm alive but I'm barely breathing. (Yes, I just went there!)**

**So I love this chapter because it has a HUGE plot twist...I really don't think anyone could have seen this coming. Really.**

**To my reviewers:**

**Theevilpanda: Wasn't that adorable though, Regina singing?! Like omg the feeeeels. What was your name guess? **

**P.s., don't kill me in this chapter! :D**

**Thanks, and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did,**

**G.**

* * *

After the movie and ice cream, Daniel and I dropped Henry off at the Charmings to spend the night there. He wasn't wanting to go all that much, but I knew Emma wanted to see him and spend some time with him too. Plus, Daniel and I needed a little alone time to straighten things out about seeing Ann this morning. Don't get me wrong, I love for him to be with us, but let's face it, he hears _everything._

We walked up the stairs and entered the door, "I should probably get dinner started before we talk about this." I said.

"No, Regina, remember? You don't have to worry about the meals." Daniel replied.

"That's only breakfast, besides, you don't know how to cook yet." I replied and headed to the kitchen.

He wrapped his arm around me and played with my hair, "No I don't, but I do know how to take you out for dinner." He smiled.

I grabbed his chin, "Are you sure you're not prince charming?"

We went to Granny's and ate dinner, and shortly after we came back home.

"So anyways," Daniel said as he was sitting down, "What was Ann doing there this morning? Was she really trying to get your records?"

"I don't know," I sighed, "But I do believe the woman at the desk, why would she lie to me about that?"

"That's true. But why does she need your records from the doctor's office? That's just odd, whether she's our daughter or not." He tilted his head and raised his brow.

"I'm not sure. Something's fishy though. I really do believe she is our daughter." I replied.

"Well it's almost impossible for her not to be, she looks just like you." Daniel said, "She's gorgeous and looks just like you when I first met you."

I smiled and opened my mouth to say something, but to be stopped by Daniel who was still finishing his thought, "I swear, Regina, you are even more beautiful than the first time I laid eyes on you, and I never knew that'd be possible."

I started blushing, I smiled at him and said, "Not possible," I turned around and grabbed the small painting of me when I was young, a few days before Daniel died, "I mean look at this picture, I was pretty gorgeous." I said while laughing.

He got up and walked to me and wrapped me tight in his arms, "And you still are, my love." He kissed me slowly.

I loved his hugs, and I loved his kisses. His hugs AND kisses together was like I was about to lift off into space, and Pippa could tell it. Every time he would kiss me like this, popcorn would start popping in my belly again, aka Pippa was letting me know that she was awake.

Still lost in each other's lips, he began to run his fingers through my hair. He took his lips off of mine, "I think it's time for bed," he smirked, "don't you?"

I smiled and nodded, and then he swooped me up and carried me upstairs to our bedroom.

Needless to say, Pippa was moving all over the place that night.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to see Daniel still by my side, sound asleep. He looked so tired. I snuggled up closer to him and laid there for probably another twenty minutes, wondering how life would be without him here again.

I rubbed my belly and thought, "I wouldn't have you."

I would still be halfway miserable; Henry filled half of the whole in my heart, and Daniel filled the other half. Without him, I'd still be half-hearted, single, and a lot thinner.

He started to wake up, "Good morning, love." He said.

"Good morning." I smiled.

"What would you like me to order for breakfast this morning?" He asked and smiled.

"You're choice."

He went downstairs and ordered breakfast, then came back upstairs to get dressed.

"I have to go pick it up in 10 minutes, do you want to come?" Daniel asked me.

"Sure, I think I can get ready in 10 minutes." I smiled and got out of bed.

We both got dressed and headed to Granny's to pick up our daily food.

"Twenty-one more weeks today." I looked over at Daniel who was in the passenger seat.

"Only twenty-one more weeks? Wow." He replied.

"Yep, she's starting to move around a lot more." I smiled.

He put his hand down on my belly, "You really are going to be a little show-off, aren't you?" He said.

"I believe she is." I said with a huge, cheesy smile on my face.

We arrived at Granny's and got out.

We stepped inside the door, "Daniel," I took him aside and whispered to him.

"What's wrong?"

I wasn't paying attention to what he just said, my focus was still on what caught my attention.

"Regina, what's wrong?" He said, looking around the diner. Suddenly he stopped looking and froze, "What is she doing here?"

"I think she's following us." I replied.

"Why would she be following us? If anything, we should be following her!" Daniel whispered.

"I need to confront her about this." I whispered sternly.

"Regina, calm down, it's a Saturday, pretty much the whole town is at Granny's for breakfast this morning." He grabbed my chin and turned my face towards his, "It's no big deal." He quickly kissed my forehead and dragged me through the diner.

"Hello, Regina!" Ann came up to me from behind.

"Hello, Ann. What brings you here?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just eating breakfast." Ann said cautiously.

"Well, enjoy." I said and turned back to the counter, waiting on my food.

"See? She's just eating breakfast." Daniel said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what? Why is she here?"

"No, why whenever I see her she feels the need to come up and talk to me." I replied.

"Regina, you're her boss. She's probably sucking up to you. Who knows, she may realize how much resemblance she has to you and think you're family."

I ignored that. Was he really being _that_ naïve? Come on. In my dreams she was sucking the air out of me, now she's been in the same place I have two days in a row, and one of them she was trying to get my records.

"Regina? Are you listening to me?" Daniel asked.

"No." I replied annoyed.

"Why aren't you listening to me?" Daniel asked me, but again I wasn't paying attention, but I was looking behind my shoulder to see who was watching, and to keep an eye on Ann.

"Regina? I repeat _why_ aren't you listening to me?" Daniel said again, this time getting mildly frustrated.

"Shh. I'm concentrating." I replied to him.

I was trying to use magic on her, to see what she was thinking. I could only do this, though, if no one was yapping in my ear.

"What are you concent-" Daniel started.

I shot him a look, "Shut up. Be quiet. Zip it. Do you understand?" I looked him in his eyes, this time he finally understood that I meant business.

I kept trying to read her thoughts, but something was blocking me from doing so. Every time I tried, it was like something bounced back and hit me inside my head.

"That's it." I said aloud.

"What's it?" Daniel quietly said, making sure he didn't get in trouble again with me.

"She has magic." I replied, still looking over at her.

"What do you mean she has magic? Our daughter-"

Just as he was saying that, she turned around and looked me in the eyes. Her pupils flashed a quick, dark purple glow.

"Regina?" Daniel was confused, "Are you not listening to me again?"

"She has magic." I said in awe.

'Yes, we already went over that." He started babbling about something again, but I was still focused on staring at Ann. She returned to her food and never looked at me again before our food finally was ready.

"Thank you." I quickly dragged Daniel out of the door.

"Regina," He said once we were almost to the car, "_What_ was that all about?!" He was getting impatient.

"Ann, she has magic. For some reason, she let me know she has magic." I replied.

"What were you doing that you had to concentrate so hard?" He asked.

"I was trying to read her thoughts-"

It hit me.

I blinked a few times, still standing outside the car, "But, if she wanted me to know she had magic, why was the blocking me from reading them?"

Just then a voice came from behind me, "You foolish girl."

The last thing I saw was Daniel hitting the ground, and then I blacked out.

* * *

"Hey Henry?" Emma asked.

"Yeah ma?" Henry replied.

"What are you going to do today? I have to go down to the sheriff's office, you can come with me if you want, but I know that's gotta be pretty boring."

"It's okay, I wanted to go back to mom and dad's anyways." Henry replied.

"Okay, are you ready?"

"Yep, let me go get my stuff."

They drove to the mayor's house, "I don't see her car. Were they going somewhere today?" Emma asked.

"Not that I know of," He looked down at his watch, "They're probably at Granny's."

After Emma gave Henry a funny look, he explained, "After what dad did to her the other day, he's felt so guilty that he's taking care of all the meals. He's even learning how to cook."

"Wow, what a prince charming." Emma replied, "So should I take you there?" She asked.

"Yeah, please."

They drove to the busy diner, "They're here." Henry said.

They got out of the car and entered the restaurant.

"I don't see her, Henry?" Emma said.

"But her car was here? Is Daniel here?"

They both looked around again, "No sign of them."

Emma went up to the counter where Granny was standing, "Can I help you, Emma?" Granny asked.

"Yeah, is either Daniel or Regina here?" Emma asked.

"They were, about twenty minutes ago. Why?" She asked.

"We can't find them."

Emma looked down at Henry, they both knew something was happening.

"Do you know where they were going?" Emma asked.

"No, but they left in a hurry. The whole time she was sitting here, she kept telling him to be quiet, and that she was concentrating."

"What was she concentrating on?" Emma asked.

"Some woman, I haven't seen her around here much." Granny replied.

"What'd she look like?" Henry asked.

"Come to think of it, she looked a lot like Regina."

Ann. Emma knew who Granny was talking about.

"Did she leave too?" Emma asked.

"What is this, twenty questions?" Granny sassed.

"No, this is important. They're missing and we need to find them." Emma asked, "Now, please tell me, did the woman leave after them?"

"She got up about the same time they did."

"Thank you for your time." They hurried out the door.

Emma was the only one that Regina had spilled her secrets to about Ann, she knew Regina's assumptions that she was her daughter. She had to swear never to tell anyone else, including Henry.

"Who took them?" Henry asked.

"I think it was Ann, your-" She almost spilled the beans.

"My what?" He asked.

"Your….mother's newest assistant."

"Why would she want to take my parents?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know, kid, but we're going to find out soon. I'm taking you back to the Charmings."

"What? No! Why?"

"This is getting too dangerous for you to be around, I don't want you getting hurt."

"And I don't want you to get hurt," He looked at his mother, "That's why I'm staying with you. You aren't going to go alone."

Emma knew there was no telling this kid that he was leaving.

"Where are we even going?" He asked.

"City hall."

"Do you think that's where she took them?" Henry asked.

"I hope so."

They drove to City Hall and got out of the car.

"Stick right beside me, if you move two inches away from me I will call your grandmother and she will come pick you up. Understood?" Emma was very serious.

"Yes."

"Good. David is coming to help us, it's always good to have another person." Emma replied.

"Okay."

Charming pulled up about five minutes later, got out and grabbed his gun from his hip.

"Is everything okay so far?" He asked them.

"We're going to search around the outside of the building, make sure Henry never get's out of sight." Emma told him.

"Emma, don't you think this is a little dangerous?" Charming asked.

"Yes, I know it is, I already tried to get him to go to your house, but he wouldn't." Emma paused, "This _is _his mother and father after-all, he's worried sick. I know how not being able to find your parents feels."

Charming frowned a little, he knew what she meant.

"Let's go." Emma grabbed her gun and was ready for anything that came.

They walked around the building, Charming in front, Emma behind, with Henry in between them.

"Ma?" Henry said.

"Yeah kid?"

"Why do you think Ann took them?" He was extremely confused, and you could tell that the wheels had been turning in his head, trying to figure it out.

This would be a lot easier for Emma to figure out if she could just tell Henry who Ann actually was. But she knew she couldn't tell him, definitely not now.

"I don't know." Emma sounded nervous.

She knew she couldn't let anything happen to Regina, or Daniel either, but especially Regina. If something happened to her, something would happen to another life, too. Emma knew that she had to find them, and quick.

They searched the whole outside of the building.

"Ready to go inside?" Charming asked his daughter.

"Yeah, let's get it over with."

They walked up the stairs and went in, in the same order as they were outside. Both guns drawn, with Henry in the middle of them both- protected and safe.

They started searching the lobby, behind the desk, behind everything they could. They started searching the rooms, each door they opened, no one was there.

They got to Regina's office and went in. No one was there.

They went to the closet and opened it, "Oh my gosh." Emma shouted.

"Oh another foolish girl we have!" A mysterious voice said.

"Who are you?" Charming shouted at the unseen woman.

Suddenly, they were all picked up and were stuck floating in the air, grasped by a neon purple glow coming from somewhere.

"Oh, you all know me quite well. I am kin to the queen." The woman stated.

"Ann?" Emma replied.

"You may know me as Ann right now, but you've met me before as someone else." The woman replied.

"Who are you?" Emma shouted.

"Figure it out." She replied annoyed, "And look at this, you've brought your son along." She picked him up higher with her glow, and let him go in mid air, only to catch him right before he hit the ground.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you doing this to my mom and dad?!" Henry shouted.

"To get revenge. Regina never should have brought Daniel back, it was all a mistake." She picked him up and let him fall again.

"She loved him and she always has!"

"Yes, I know she has." The mystery woman replied, "That's why I'm doing this to them. I will keep Regina in my captivity until this little bundle of joy is born," She picked Regina up, who was still knocked out, and put her in the air with them, "I will take her child and raise her as my own, I'm sure she has magic, just as Bella did."

These words raced through Emma's mind, _Bella? Who was Bella?_

"Bella turned out fine, until you," She pulled Emma closer, "the savior…had to come along and break this curse. She decided that she should go find her birth mother, but I taught her a lesson about that."

"Who is Bella?" Emma asked.

"For a savior, you sure do play coy a lot. You're smart, Emma, you already know. I know that Regina has told you all about Bella, or 'Ann' as you may know her."

Bella was Regina's daughter? That got one thing out of the way, she knew this was not her daughter doing this to them.

Emma tried to look down at who had a hold of them, but was blinded by the bright, purple light.

"Aw, I'm sorry dear, did I hurt you?" The woman laughed at this.

Emma ignored her comment, "What did you teach her?" She asked.

"What did I teach Bella?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, what did you teach her a lesson about when she tried to find Regina?" Emma asked annoyed.

"I taught her that love is weakness."

* * *

**PLOT.**

**TWIST.**

**Am I right, or am I right?!**

**Like whoa. What. **

**You know who it is, right? "Love is weakness"?**

**Hopefully you do :D**

**This is like the 3rd time somethings happened to Regina in the past four chapters...im even starting to hate myself. **

**But this time Daniel isn't there to find her :'( Gaaaaah what's going on?!**

**Just a friendly reminder, please leave your reviews! I love writing these stories, but I don't ever know if they're worth it or not because no on ever reviews! (Except theevilpanda...muh homeskillittttt! XD)**

**Oh and flashback to what I said before the start of the chapter, "P.s. don't kill me."**

**Just keep that in mind :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**G.**


	18. Chapter 18- Bella

**Hellllooooo you lovely readers you! (Yeah, I put a lot of enthusiasm into that XD) Day THREE of the hiatus...is everyone still alive?! Idk if I am...**

**Anyways! :) **

**What'd you guys think of that bil ol' plot twist? Crazy, right? I'm just hoping I can make sense on all of...whoa I almost said too much right there heh. Oopsies. But anyways I'm doing my best on trying to get everything to make sense with Ann and Cora :)**

**To my reviewers:**

**Daquesse16: ding ding ding :) CORRECT! :)**

**Guest: I made this one longer :) I was planning on making them longer anyways, but this one is about 1,000 words more than the last few have been. The very first few chapter were very short, ranging from 1,500-2,000 words, then I lengthened them to about 2,500 each, but now I'm getting more comfortable and writing longer chapters :) And yes omg me too, like Regina needs a happy ending! (Preferably with Daniel XD) I'm glad you knew who it was off the bat :) I was afraid some wouldn't but then I told myself I wasn't giving y'all enough credit :P. And to answer your question, this is happening kind of in place of season 3...if that makes sense? Like after season 2 because it doesn't have anything to do with it, but kind of like starting a new season...new story :) hope that helps lol. Thank you! :***

**Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

"Love is weakness?" Emma asked confused.

"You!" Charming shouted, he knew who she was.

"Who are you-" Emma started, but then finally realized who it was herself.

"Why are you doing this to all of us?" Charming asked her.

"Oh you stupid prince. I already told you once, I'm here for revenge. I killed Daniel once, I can kill him again." She picked him up in the air, too, with her glow. Daniel and Regina were floating side-by-side in the air, limp and almost lifeless, "As soon as my foolish daughter wakes up, I will rip his heart out…again…so she can see what she's done to him. And then, as soon as the child is born, I will rip Regina's heart out too." Cora said.

"Why? Why do you want to hurt your own daughter?" Charming asked.

"Because, she knew better. She's obviously too stupid to know not to make the same mistake twice." She shouted back.

"But don't you want your daughter to be alive?" Charming asked, "I lost my daughter once, for a long time, but we found her again." Charming looked over at Emma.

"No." Cora replied, as cold hearted as one could possibly speak.

Emma, Henry, and Charming all three looked at each other, then they all looked at Regina and Daniel, who were both still floating limp in the air.

"And this new…child. She doesn't deserve to have a mother as stupid as her, now does she?" Cora raised Regina up.

"Stop it, Cora. She's one of the best mothers ever, and you'll never be the mother that she is to me!" Henry shouted.

"Henry! No…you shouldn't have-" Emma started.

"Oh Henry, huh? How did I not know this was her…son? I should've guessed Regina hopped beds-" Cora said.

"She didn't. He's mine. Biologically." Emma shouted back at her.

"She adopted?!" She let out a laugh that put chills up and down all of their spines. "No wonder he was so easy to haunt his dreams., he has no magic!" She smiled.

"You were doing that?" Henry shouted.

"Yes, stupid boy. Now I can really tell Regina raised you."

"Leave him out of this!" Charming screamed at Cora.

More yelling back and forth went on between the two, but Emma stayed silent, she had to figure out some way to not get everyone killed, especially Henry and Regina.

Suddenly she remembered, _"My gun!"_ She said to herself.

She slowly grabbed the gun from her hip and started to point it behind her, where Cora was still standing.

Cora let out a laugh, "Do you really think whatever that is can hurt me?"

"Actually, yes." Emma shot at her, but nothing happened.

"Nothing can kill me." Cora replied.

Emma knew something had to kill her. She looked over at Henry who was already staring at her, he whispered, _"Do it."_

She knew what he was talking about, but she also knew she wasn't very experienced to do this. She put her gun back in her holster and raised both of her palms up. A blue glow came from her hands, and then suddenly, fire. She turned around and threw a fireball at Cora, who didn't even flinch.

"Is that your best, savior?" She laughed.

Emma didn't know what else to do, she needed Regina.

"Regina! Wake up!" Emma shouted at her, but Regina didn't budge.

"No use in that, she'll be out for…a while."

"You better not hurt her or that baby." Emma muttered.

"Oh I won't hurt the baby." Cora evilly grinned, "I may do this," She pointed to Regina and made her glow stop, and she wasn't planning to catch her.

Emma quickly summoned her blue glow and grabbed Regina just before she hit the ground.

"You're quick." Cora said.

"I told you not to hurt her." Emma replied.

Cora put her purple glow around Regina again, trying to surround Emma's. Emma was concentrating so hard, just like Regina had taught her to.

_"Don't listen to a word anyone is saying, Emma." _She told herself.

Cora started pulling on Regina, trying to make her fall from Emma's grasp, but she wasn't succeeding.

"You've got strong magic." Cora let go of Regina, "But you can't hold her forever."

Unfortunately, Cora was right. She could already feel her magic draining, but just then, Regina started moving.

"Regina! Regina! Wake up! Quick!" Emma shouted.

They were all shouting at her, and she finally opened her eyes and looked around her.

"Mother." I saw Cora. I seemed to be the only one that could actually see her.

"Hello, stupid girl. I just got through telling your little friends what I planned on doing to you."

I ignored her comment, I was still trying to take in my surroundings. I finally realized that Emma was holding onto me, with little strength left.

"Let go, Emma. I've got this." I told her.

She let go and I started falling to the ground. I caught myself with a purple cloud of smoke, I was floating just above my mother.

"Let them all go." I demanded.

"Yeah right." Cora snipped.

"What are you going to do to them?" I asked, and she explained what she had apparently just told the rest of the group.

Why did she want to take _another_ one of my children, _and_ my husband?

"Since you're awake, I think it's time for Daniel to die…again." She looked at me, but I didn't budge. I knew something she didn't.

She grabbed him from the air and stood him up beside me.

"Watch carefully Regina, this is how you kill someone." Cora joked, as if she didn't know I've probably ripped more hearts out than she has.

She thrust her fist into Daniel's chest, reaching for his heart. The sight made me flinch a little, I knew what that felt like.

Suddenly, her evil expression changed to a confused one.

"What did you do?" She shouted at me.

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am, mother." I slammed her against the wall with my magic so hard that it chipped the paint.

"What did you do?" She kept asking.

"I put it somewhere, the same place that you're going. The same place that father is, and the same place that I keep all of my hearts."

She tried pushing against with her magic again, but I slammed her back, harder. This time her glow failed and everyone fell to the ground.

"How are you so powerful?!" Cora shouted.

"You should know. You've been spying on me, you've tried to steal my records, you even worked for me where I announced the reason I'm more powerful." I didn't need to explain why to her, she already knew, but she was playing coy trying to get me distracted.

She smiled back at me, "I don't know what you're saying."

I ignored her, she knew perfectly why I was so much more powerful than her.

"Love isn't weakness, mother."

"If I believed that, I'd already be dead by now. You would've killed me."

"I haven't killed anyone in a long time, but Emma," I looked over at her and she ran to my side, "Emma has, and will."

I summoned the box with Cora's heart in it to Emma's hands.

Emma opened the box and took the heart out, "Am I still weak?" She asked Cora as she squeezed the heart.

"Yes. If you weren't, you'd have no problem killing me."

"I don't." Emma squeezed the heart harder, making sure not to completely kill her.

Cora let out a scream, "Why are you torturing me?!"

"I've told Emma everything that you've done to me, that's why." I growled to her, still holding her against the wall.

"And after this, after dropping Henry almost to the ground, you most definitely deserve it from me." Emma said.

"Before she kills you, tell me." I said.

"Tell you what?" Cora fake asked.

"You know what she's talking about, Cora. Tell her." Emma demanded.

Cora looked up and then looked back at us, "Never."

Emma squeezed her heart again, making Cora scream.

"I don't know where she is! The last time I saw her was in the Enchanted Forest!" Cora screamed again.

"Goodbye, mother." I said with tears in my eyes.

Emma squeezed her heart to sand, and Cora fell to the floor.

Daniel ran over and hugged me, and Charming and Henry did the same to Emma.

"Are you okay?" Daniel worriedly asked.

"Yes, Daniel, I'm fine. I'm way more powerful than her right now." I smiled.

"And why is that?" Emma asked.

"When I witch is…" I looked down at my belly, "You know, pregnant, with a baby, she becomes more powerful than before. When she's pregnant with a magical baby, she gains a huge amount more power than she ever should."

"So, is this kid magical, or what?" Emma asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find out." I replied.

"I think it's time to get out of here." Henry stated.

"Yes, I'm starving!" I said, and got laughs from everyone, "What?! There's two I'm eating for!" I laughed.

* * *

"So do you guys have a name picked out yet?" Emma asked while we were eating what was now considered lunch.

"Yes, we do!" I answered.

"And I picked the middle name!" Henry shouted.

I laughed, "Yes you did. And we both love it, and she loves it too." I rubbed my hand gently over my belly.

"Well? What is it?" Snow asked, who joined us at the diner.

I looked at Daniel, "Should we tell them?" I smiled.

"I don't know, they did save our lives." He smiled back.

"Pippa…Pippa Regan." I said.

All three of them simultaneously let out an "Awwwwww". Charmings- they were so gushy.

"Only twenty-one more weeks until we get to meet her." Daniel added.

"Wow, time sure does fly, doesn't it?" Snow said, a little saddened, "I remember when I was pregnant with Emma…"

Here she goes again, with the little sob story. She should know I will never apologize for cursing her and separating them…ever.

"…and then all in the same night, I had to send her off, never to see her until twenty-eight years later, in another realm." Snow was finishing her thought.

I admit, I felt bad.

"I just am glad you've changed, Regina. Do you still…you know…hate us as much?" Snow asked.

"I never hated the "us", I always hated you." I laughed, "But I'm pretty over it now," I reached over and hugged Henry on the chair beside me, "A lot of thanks to him," and then reached over and hugged Daniel, "And to him."

"Good. I'm glad." Snow replied.

"We never did get an apology for that, you know." Charming said obnoxiously.

"And you never will." I replied.

"You'll never apologize for sending our daughter away? For never getting to watch her grow up? Say her first word? Take her first steps? Nothing?" Snow asked.

I was starting to tear up, I did feel bad for doing all of that.

"I only got to see her once…before she was 28 years old…" Snow kept going on, "…and I'm just glad you get to be with your little girl."

I rubbed my belly again and burst into tears.

"Regina, I didn't mean to-" Snow started.

"No, it's okay. I should've known not to keep going with the subject." I replied.

"But really I didn't mean to do this." Snow said.

"But you needed to." I looked up at her, "You needed to tell me how evil I once was. I need to apologize to you and to him." I looked at Charming.

"Regina, you really don't have to-" Charming replied.

"Yes, I do. I used to be so evil," I said with tears in my eyes, "And I still was even after the curse, and after the curse was broken. And then Henry finally…he finally saved me. And then," I looked at Daniel, pretty much bawling, "I brought him back, and he saved me even more. And her, she's saved me too." I patted my stomach, "Snow, Charming, Emma, I'm _so _sorry. Sorry that I left you without a daughter, and that I left you without parents. I can't imagine losing my daughter or my son." I said through the tears, by now everyone in Granny's was watching me.

"Regina, it's okay. We understand…" Snow said.

I awkwardly took the last bite of my huge burger knowing that everyone else was already finished.

"Are you guys all ready to go?" I asked, still choked up.

"Yes, I think so." Daniel said.

We all got up and went outside to the parking lot.

"Regina," Emma walked up to me before I stepped into my car, "Look, what you said in there. I know that had to be hard for you…apologizing and all. But I also know something else, something that you had told me a while back."

"And what was that?" I asked.

"Bella." Emma replied.

That's all she had to say, I immediately started bawling again.

"Mom are you okay?" Henry asked.

"Yes, Henry, just get back in the car. Please." I said through tears.

"Look, Regina, I know you had her taken away. I know that you know what it feels like. So please, don't feel as sorry." Emma said.

"I still do Just because that happened to me, doesn't mean I should make it happen to someone else." I replied.

"But you shouldn't. You didn't know at that time what pain this would cause all of us…don't worry about it." Emma put her hand on my shoulder, "Please, don't. Bye, Regina." Emma walked off with the Charmings after saying goodbye to Henry and Daniel.

I drove all the way home with tears in my eyes, all three of us were silent.

"Mom, really, you don't seem okay?" Henry was very concerned.

"It's okay, Henry. Really. It's nothing." I didn't know what to tell him, other than that I was okay.

"Mom?" Henry asked from the backseat.

"Yes, Henry?"

"I put two and two together in your office." He replied.

What was he talking about? Two and two…together? Two of what together?

"What do you mean?" I asked, pulling into our driveway.

"Bella," He started, "Or Ann…whatever you want to call her."

I immediately started crying…again. These slight hormone changes really had me messed up.

"It's okay that you didn't tell me," Henry continued, "I wouldn't have told either."

I turned the car off and we all got out.

I turned around towards Henry and grabbed his shoulders and looked in his eyes, "Henry…I'm sorry." I said with tears still in my eyes.

"It's okay, Mom…really."

"I should've told you who Ann was." I replied.

"But Ann turned out to be Cora in her body…so where is the actual Ann?" He asked.

"Her name is actually Bella," I corrected him, "But I don't know where she is, sweetie."

"She isn't in Storybrooke?"

"Not that I know of. When the curse carried people over, it left some behind. I'm not sure why, but it did. It may have left her too." I replied.

"Oh."

We went back inside and spent the rest of the day pretty silent for the most part. None of us wanted to think about Bella, but truthfully, we all couldn't keep our minds off of her.

I even went to sleep that night thinking of her, but glad knowing that I won't be having my dreams haunted again.

* * *

"Good morning, sunshine." Daniel said to me as I walked downstairs.

I looked at the clock on the wall, "Why are you up so early?" I asked him.

"Well…you kind of…" He started.

"Kind of what?" I asked.

"You were snoring so loudly that it kept waking me up. Over and over again…" He replied sheepishly.

I could feel my face getting red from embarrassment, "But I've never snored in my life!"

"Well you do now!" He replied.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." I walked over and hugged him, "It was probably from all the pain last night."

"Pain? What was wrong?" he asked.

"My hips hurt so bad. And my legs…oh my legs! They keep cramping to the point where it makes my toes curl up. But when I finally fell asleep, I _really_ fell asleep…and I must've snored away apparently." I chuckled.

"I'm sorry, my love. Is there a massage in the near future?" Daniel asked.

"Probably." I smiled.

"I'll attempt my first all-by-myself breakfast and then give you a massage after we eat, okay?"

"Okay." I replied, watching him go back into the kitchen.

"Do you need to wake Henry up?" He shouted from the other room.

I walked over to him, "No, today's Sunday, I figured I would let him sleep in a little."

"Oh okay."

I looked at what he was starting to cook, "What's on the menu this morning?" I asked.

"Pancakes." He replied.

"With apple butter syrup?" I smiled.

"I'm going to try to master pancakes first." He laughed.

"Well I can make the syrup today, then."

He made the pancakes and I began on the syrup, once we were both finished I woke Henry up and we all ate breakfast together.

"Daniel," I said while chewing my food, "This is actually really good."

"Thank you!" Daniel replied happily.

"Yeah, Dad, delish." Henry added.

"Thanks buddy." He replied.

We finished eating and Daniel gave me the promised massage, it felt so wonderful on my cramping legs. And back. And neck. So I maybe took advantage of the massage, but after all, I needed it, right? Yeah, let's go with that.

We spent another lazy Sunday in the house, watching movies and TV. (Not the lazy Sunday like last time…that resulted in you-know-what).

"Do we have any frosting?" I asked Daniel.

"Frosting? You mean for like…cake?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, the kind you spread on cake. From a can." I replied.

"Yes, why?"

I ignored his question and asked one of my own, "Chocolate or vanilla?"

"I'm not sure, but why?" He asked again.

I ignored him once again and walked into the kitchen and to the pantry.

I opened the door, "Yes!" I said to myself and grabbed the can of chocolate frosting. I grabbed a spoon on my way out and opened the lid. I walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch next to him.

"This," I dipped my spoon in and got a bite, "Is why." I smiled.

"Regina, we just ate!" He replied shocked.

"Yeah, but I really want some. It just sounds so good." I took another bite.

"Whatever you say." Daniel said, laughing, and turned back to the TV.

Someone knocked on the door as I took another bite of frosting.

I looked over at Daniel, "Who would that be?" I asked.

"I'm not expecting anyone, are you?" He asked me.

"No." I got up and made my way to the door. I felt like a whale, though I was only nineteen weeks into this deal. I set my can of frosting down on the table in the hallway, and then I opened the door.

"Hello, how are you today?" I asked as I opened it.

"Mom?"

* * *

**When I said a longer chapter, I really meant it :P**

**Okay so let's start it off...what'd you think about good ol' evil-ish Regina coming back when she had her mother pinned against the wall?! Like BOOM!**

**Why do you think Cora wanted to take Regina's child again and raise her for her own since she lost Bella, and didn't do a very good job with Regina? Anyone guess? (There really is no true answer to this question, I just want to know other's theories)**

**And whoa, does Pippa have magic or is she a normal baby? Any guesses?! :)**

**What'd y'all think about her apologizing to Snow? She finally realized that she knew how Snow felt...:'(**

**And poor Regina with all of these Bella thoughts :'( I feel so bad for her!**

**The frosting thing really made me laugh because tonight I really wanted something sweet (and no, I'm not pregnant! Lol) so I went over and grabbed a spoonful of frosting...not chocolate though :P**

**Who's at the door?! Omg omg omg I'm so excited to write the next chapter! :) But just a warning: I probably won't be posting either Chapter 19 or Chapter 20 very soon, because of Christmas and all, I have a busy schedule :l**

**Anyways, please leave your reviews! I LOVE reading them and hearing all of y'alls thoughts, questions, and theories :)**

**Thanks for reading! **

**G.**


	19. Chapter 19- New Relationships

**Hey guys! Hope you're all having a GREAT week! :) We're closer to March 9th...we can do it. Lol.**

**This chapter is super long...longer than the last with 5,537 words in the whole chapter. Baddabooooom. ;) but it's so cute and heartwarming and tear jerking and everything...aw.**

**ALSO! I wrote a OneShot that kinda goes along with this chapter and the last chapter (18- Bella). It's called "My Love Is Taken" and is about when Regina gave birth to Bella and Cora took her away. It's a lot more interesting than what I just made it sound like hahaha.**

**If I even write, I won't be posting probably until Thursday (December 26th.) I'm at my grandparent's house and visiting with family for Christmas.**

**Alsooooo Merry Christmas!**

**To my reviewers (Who are AWESOME!):**

**Kaityrae33: Hey! :) I'm glad you have an acct now :) Robin Hood is definitely a possibility since he showed up as the "man with the lion tattoo"! I'm hoping she finds true love. I feel the same way with her being evil, like I want her to be evil but I don't. Hahaha. And yeah I sorta feel bad for Cora but at the same time like in this story I don't, because immediately she started being mean to her and literally trying to kill everyone Regina associated with :P And me too! I hated the reason :( But at the same time, it wouldn't be like Regina to just aplogize out of the blue without something eating at her, right? :) Oh and I had another spoonful of frosting tonight...#frostinghog.**

**Theevilpanda: Amelia is actually my middle name :) I had to throw that one in there! ;) And yessss I had to let Emma use her magic in there ;) she saved their rears! hahaha. But thank you very much :) My mom told me I should write children's books, I've written a bunch of stories for stuff like that. I am actually hoping to be a governor one day, though :) but of course if that doesn't work out, there's many possibilities! :) and MERRY CHRISTMAS HAPPY HOLIDAYS HAPPY HANNUKAH MERRY KWANZA to you too ;)**

**Thank y'all for these wonderful reviews...keep 'em coming!**

**Thanks for the support, enjoy :)**

**G.**

* * *

"What?!" I replied shocked. I looked at this girl, she was probably 15 or 16, and she was calling me mom? Uh uh, I don't think so.

"Mom? Is that you?" She asked again.

"I don't think I know you…" I replied.

"Regina, is everything okay?" Daniel said as he was walking up to the door.

"Yes, this girl keeps calling-"

"Calling you what, darling?" He asked.

I didn't respond to his question, I was lost in thought.

"Regina? What is she calling you?" He looked over at the girl, who was staring at both of us.

"She keeps calling me…mom." I replied.

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and the looked back at the girl, "Excuse us for just one second, honey." I dragged Daniel behind the door to where she couldn't see us.

"Daniel…"

"She looks…" He started.

"Just like me." I finished his sentence for him.

"Can she really be…?"

"I don't know, but we're about to find out."

I walked back to the front of the door and smiled at her, "Why don't you come in, sweetie?"

I took her in and she sat on the couch. The girl was wearing horribly, ratty clothes, but it was okay because my couch cleaned well.

"May I ask what brought you here?" I asked as I sat down on the chair in front of her.

"Well, when I got here, I found someone a very short man who called himself 'Grumpy' and asked him if he knew anyone by the name of Mills. He sent me here…" She replied softly.

"My name is no longer Mills, but it used to be. You can call me Regina." I said.

"Oh, okay, well, my grandmother's name was Mills, so I tried to find you by that." She stated.

I immediately felt tears running down my cheeks.

"Are you okay, Regina?" She asked.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Never mind on calling me Regina, call me mom." I ran over and hugged her so tightly she probably couldn't hardly breathe.

"Mom!" She cried out with tears in her eyes, too.

I looked behind me to see Daniel, watching us both with tears in his eyes also, "Daniel," I said trying not to cry again, "Meet your daughter."

He ran up to her and hugged her.

She stood up and kept hugging him, then reached over for me to join.

"I love you already." She said choked up.

"I've loved you all your life, Bella." I said to her through my own tears.

We all sat back down like we were before.

"I think we're both wondering how you got here," I looked at Daniel, "Aren't we?"

He nodded.

"I don't know how…I don't remember anything since I was 13." She replied.

"How old are you now?" I asked.

"Fifteen."

Fifteen? How was she only fifteen? Mother must've done something.

"You would've just turned fifteen about a week ago, October 6th, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I did." She replied.

"Who did you live with all of these years? How did you get back?" I asked her, I felt bad, I had just met my daughter for the second time in my her life and I'm asking her all of these questions.

She got tears in her eyes again, as if she were remembering back to when she could remember, "I lived with my horrible grandmother."

"Cora?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, Cora." She shivered as chills went up her spine, "She was so horrible and mean."

"I know, honey, I know." I said.

"The last memory I have was of her using her evil magic to put me somewhere. When she put me inside of this…thing…all I could hear was thumping. I could see out, but just barely. It was so black and foggy that I could only see a few shadows move, then, she put me in a box. I don't know anything of what happened after that." She was so scared, she was trembling.

"Sweetie…" I started.

"Please, don't call me that. You gave me up, you abandoned me and left me with…with _her!_" She shouted.

"Please understand, Bella, I didn't have a choice, literally. My mother took you away as soon as you were born, I never got to even hold you. All I got to say to you was goodbye. It was not by choice that I had to give you up." I replied with more tears in my eyes.

She looked at me and Daniel, "And why couldn't he have helped? He is my father, isn't he?" She asked.

"Yes, he is. See, another thing your evil grandmother did was kill him. I just recently brought him back to life here, after many tries." I explained.

"I'm sorry, then." Tears started to run down her cheeks, she ran up and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I never wanted to leave you, I promise." I told her.

"Though I never knew about you until a few months ago, Bella, I'm sorry too." Daniel said as we were all still coddled in a group hug.

"I love you guys." She said softly.

Suddenly I could feel Pippa start moving. Bella, still hugging me, felt it up against her.

"Mom? Did your stomach just…move?" She asked me as she backed out of the hug.

I laughed with tears _still _in my eyes, "Yes sweetheart."

"You mean? You mean you're pregnant?" She asked.

"Yes, this is your baby sister." I replied while gently rubbing my belly, trying to get Pippa to calm down a little.

"You also have a little brother," Daniel added, "You're mother adopted him when she first was in Storybrooke."

She looked at me confused…"Storybrooke? We aren't in the Enchanted Forest?" She asked.

I then realized I had a LOT of explaining that I was going to have to do, but not now.

"Yes, I'll explain all of that later. How about you meet Henry?" I asked, wiping more tears from my eyes, then hers.

"Sounds great." She replied.

"Henry?" I called upstairs, "There's someone here you need to meet."

He immediately came running downstairs and stopped at the bottom of the staircase when he saw her.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Yes…I'm…I'm here." She replied.

"But I thought…" Henry looked up and me and Daniel.

"It's okay, Henry, we'll explain to you, too, later." Daniel replied.

"Hello Henry." Bella walked up and shyly hugged her little brother.

Talk about a Kodak moment…though everything was still a little foggy, trying to see through the everlasting tears in my eyes and all.

They both came back and sat down, "Back to where Cora has 'stored' you for the past year, what happened when you arrived here?" I asked.

"I don't know, I suddenly woke up in a huge building with marble floors. I was shrunken down so I could fit in whatever she put me in, so when I woke I grew, and grew, and grew. Finally I decided I was done growing and needed to find my way out."

"City hall…" I looked over at Daniel, "She stored her in her heart!" I looked back at Bella, "When you woke up, was anyone there? Anything unusual?" I asked her.

"There was only the box that I came out of, already opened, and there was a huge pile of purple sand up against the wall by where I was."

"Sweetie, she stored you in her heart all of this time. When…" I stopped myself, she didn't know Emma or anyone else in Storybrooke.

"When what?" She asked.

"Well, when a friend of mine squeezed Cora's heart to sand, you must've finally escaped. But I guess you were still so tiny that we didn't notice you." I replied.

"Wait, Cora is dead?" She asked hopeful.

"Yes, for good." I replied.

"How? She's the most powerful witch…"

"Not right now, dear one. You have so much to learn about magic…GOOD magic. See, when a witch becomes pregnant, she becomes more powerful than before, and when she becomes pregnant with a magical baby, she has more power than she really needs. Way more than to use for good."

"So is she a magical baby?" She asked.

"I'm not sure yet, we only will know once she's born." I smiled at her.

"I'm glad to have a family." She said and looked at all of us. She looked up at me with her deep, brown eyes, "Can I talk to her?" She asked.

"Of course you can." I replied.

"Hello, baby sister. I know you don't know me at all, but you will. I'm here for good, and I already know that I love you…a lot." She reached for my belly and started to touch it, but then jerked her hand back and looked up at me like a scared puppy.

"It's okay." I smiled at her.

"Are you sure?" She asked cautiously.

"You have nothing to be afraid of with us, sweetie. We're not like Cora." Daniel said.

She continued to reach out for my belly and began to rub it, "You're a lucky baby." She whispered.

Again with the tears. I tried to take my mind off of the subject, "Bella? Are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Very!" She replied.

I took her in the kitchen and started to make her some food. While making it, I told her about Storybrooke, how and why it happened, and everyone in it.

"You have a really pretty house mom." She said in between bites.

"I guess I should probably give you the full tour, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, probably. But after I'm done eating this delicious food!" She said with her mouth full.

"Apparently my mother didn't raise you as a queen, did she?" I laughed.

"She tried." She smiled at me.

Once she was finished eating, Daniel and I gave her the full tour of the house, "And here," I opened the door to the guest room, "Is your temporary room."

She walked inside, "Temporary?" She asked.

"Yes, until we can get you a bed in what will be your room. Come on, we'll show you it." Daniel said, leading the way.

He opened the door to her soon-to-be room, "Here's your future room." He said.

She walked in and looked around, then turned back at us and smiled, "I like this!" She said.

"Here, I'll show you Pippa's also soon-to-be room." I walked down the hall and passed our room again and opened the door on the right of it. "Here it is." I said, "Of course, it's not even started on yet. Things have been pretty crazy around here lately." I laughed.

"And I'm just adding to it." She said sadly.

"Oh no, sweetheart! We're so happy to have you with us! All of us are, even Pippa is. She hasn't stopped moving around since you first hugged me, trust me, I know!" I said while rubbing the side of my stomach.

"And now that you're here, you can help us decorate it." Daniel said with a grin.

All of a sudden the Spot came out of Henry's room and barked at Bella, "Don't worry, Bella, he barks at everyone he doesn't know yet."

He came up and sniffed her all over, and then decided she was okay to scratch his belly. He laid down and turned on his back so she could get a better reach, she reached down and scratched his belly and his leg started to twitch.

"He likes you already!" Henry laughed.

"What's his name?" Bella asked.

"Spot." He replied.

"I know, real original, isn't it?" Daniel said, and we all laughed.

I looked back at Bella again, I was so happy to have my baby girl back. She was so big, but I didn't care. The important thing was that she was _here._ Suddenly I realized, she was still in her ratty old clothes.

"Daniel, she needs some clothes." I told him.

He looked over at the clock, "It's 8:30, isn't everything closed?"

"No, not everything. Bella, do you want to go get some new clothes tonight?" I asked her.

"If it means I don't have to stay in these smelly things anymore…YES!"

"Okay, let's go." I said.

* * *

"Dad?" Henry asked Daniel.

"Yeah bud?"

"Why is Bella so young? Storybrooke has been here for 29 years…she should be at least 30."

"She'd be way older than that, if Cora hadn't used some kind of magic on her, but I'd say Cora put her in that box when she was thirteen, and it preserved her for many years, but she only aged two years. If that makes any sense?" Daniel replied.

"Yeah it does, it's just crazy." Henry replied.

"Yeah it is." Daniel said, "Is there anything you want to watch?" He asked while handing him the remote.

"Dad, I think it's time to teach you how to play video games." Henry said.

"Teach me? Son, I've taught myself. Let's do this." Daniel grabbed the game controller and turned it on, and did the same for Henry's.

"You've been playing my games? When?" Henry asked.

"What do you think I do all day when everyone is gone?" Daniel smiled.

"_Choose your racer_!" The game called out.

They both chose, and then chose their car.

"Try to keep up with me, okay?" Daniel smirked.

"Yeah right, try to keep up with_ me!_" Henry grinned.

In the end, after many laps of hard racing, Henry won.

"Undefeated!" Henry shouted as he crossed the finish line.

"Best five out of seven?" Daniel asked, knowing he'd lose this one too.

"Is that even a thing?" Henry joked, "Yeah, but, Dad, try to keep up." He made a silly face and turned back to the game that was about to start.

Just as that game was ending, Bella and I walked in.

"I thought you were getting 'a few clothes'?" Henry said as he looked at the hundred bags in our hands.

"It's not that much! Clothes, shoes, and also food." I replied.

"Oh okay, food is good." Henry smiled and went back to his game with Daniel.

"Here," I handed the bags to Bella, "Want to take these to your room?"

"Sure!" She ran upstairs with the bags and excitedly put them away.

"Henry, it's time to get ready for bed." I told him.

"But…" Henry started.

"After this game. Then go." I replied.

"Okay!"

They finished their game and he went upstairs.

I went over and took Henry's place on the couch beside Daniel, "She's a good girl."

"Bella?" Daniel asked.

"Yes…who else?" I laughed, "But she's very nervous. Every time I raise my hand she flinches."

"Cora probably mistreated her, you know she did to you." Daniel replied.

"Yes, I do. I was just hoping it wouldn't be the same with her." I paused, "No yelling at her for anything until she gets used to us more, okay? Don't let her break the rules, but we still have to teach her the rules and make sure she knows them. She's never had a good center."

"No yelling…got it." Daniel smiled.

"Hey mom and dad!" Bella shouted from upstairs.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Look at the staircase."

We both turned around and looked at the stairs, there she stood on the top, just like a princess. She was modeling one of her new outfits, a pair of jeans with a bright pink shirt.

She walked to the bottom of the stairs and came over to us, "What do you think?" She spun around a little.

"Love it!" Daniel said.

"Beautiful." I replied.

She ended up showing us most of the outfits from the night.

"I think it's time we all go to bed," I looked over at the clock, "I have to work tomorrow and it's already almost 11:00." I yawned.

"I think you should take tomorrow off." Daniel said.

"Why?"

"That way we can do something together, we can go have some fun before she has to go to school." Daniel replied.

"School?" Bella replied.

"Yes, you have to go to school here. Did Cora teach you or something?" I asked her.

"She had me taught privately." She answered.

"Oh okay. Then what do you say, we all have a fun day tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan." She replied.

"Good, it's time for us to go to bed." I said as I was slowly getting up, "Do you want me to tuck you in, or are you too old for that?" I smiled.

"No, I'm not too old for that."

We all headed upstairs, Daniel said his goodnights and went into our bedroom. She followed me into the guest room and I turned down the bed for her, "Here you go, sweetie."

"Thank you, mom." She climbed into bed and put the covers over her.

"You're very welcome." I tucked the covers in on her sides and kissed her on the head. "Goodnight, dear." I started to leave the room.

"Mom?" She called out.

"Yes Bella?"

"This is…" She paused.

"What?" I asked.

"The first time I've slept in a bed like this."

I remembered to what my mother's beds were like. Though I was supposed to be a queen, she gave me the hardest bed in all of the land to sleep on. They were horrible, the ground was comfier.

"Sorry, sweetheart."

"You don't have to apologize, I understand why you couldn't be with me." She said.

"Yes I know, but I feel bad for the way she treated you." I yawned, "Goodnight Bella."

"Mom?" She asked again.

"Yes dear?" I popped my head back into the room.

"Will you sleep with me?" She asked shyly.

"I don't know if you want me to, your father informed me this morning that I've taken up snoring." I laughed.

"It's okay, I want you to be with me."

Hearing those words made my heart melt. I was so happy that she was okay with me, and with Daniel. I was so glad she still loved us.

"Okay, sweetie. I'll be right back, I need to go tell your father." I walked in the bedroom and told him what was going on.

"Have fun, and tell her she's been warned on the snoring!" He chuckled and turned over.

I walked back into her room and climbed in the bed with her.

"When you ask me to sleep in here, it's not just me." I laughed.

"It's okay, Pippa will fit too." She smiled.

I turned on my side toward Bella, "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, mommy." She smiled, "And I love you too, baby sister." She reached down and rubbed my belly.

She was already so attached to her. It was perfect. I had all of my family back, safe, healthy, and happy. At that thought, I started crying again. Stupid hormones.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and she was still asleep. I carefully rolled (literally) out of bed, trying not to move and wake her.

I walked downstairs and smelled bacon cooking…yes! I loved this man! "That smells delicious!" I told Daniel as I walked up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, I hope I'm doing this right." He smiled.

"How are you learning to cook, anyways?" I asked.

"Well, in between the video games and testing out the couches and chairs, I've been watching the cooking shows." He laughed, a little embarrassed.

"Good, so you'll be like Bobby Flay soon, right?" I teased.

"Hopefully!" He then started talking about how Mr. Flay can make some of the best creations and make them look so good, I was halfway listening…oops.

"That sounds interesting." I muttered.

"Were you listening?" He laughed.

"A little." I smiled at him and raised my shoulders.

"Did you sleep well last night?" He asked me.

"I was okay, it took me a while to go to sleep. My mind was racing over the thousand things that happened yesterday. And then those stupid leg cramps," I could feel my blood pressure rising, leg cramps had become my worst enemy.

"I'm sorry, my love." He replied as he was placing the plates on the table.

"It's okay. Is breakfast almost ready?" I asked.

"Yes, do you want to go wake Henry and Bella up?" He replied.

"Yeah." I walked upstairs and woke Henry, then woke Bella.

"Hello, sleepyhead." I whispered to her as gently as possible.

She opened her eyes, still full of sleep, "Good morning." She said while yawning.

"Good morning beautiful." I sat down by her feet on the bed, "Breakfast is almost ready."

"Okay," She said with her eyes still mostly closed, "I had the weirdest dream."

Here we go with the dreams, I'm glad Henry and I weren't the only ones.

"And what was that?" I asked her.

"I had a dream that you put me in a box," She started, eyes still closed, "And I couldn't get out for a long time. And then I finally escaped and I went and found my mother and father. And…and…"

"And what?" I asked, knowing where she was going.

"And, they took me in and I had a little brother and a little sister, but mother was still pregnant with…" She opened her eyes a little more.

I stood up, making my belly poke out, "Pregnant with her?" I asked, smiling.

She opened her eyes all the way and rubbed them, "It wasn't…." she started.

"No, sweetie. It wasn't a dream." I laughed.

"It's all real? Cora's dead? You're my mom?" She asked confused still.

"Yes, it was all real. You have a family."

"I wondered why this bed was so comfortable." She laughed.

I patted her legs, "Breakfast is ready, we'll all be waiting downstairs." I smiled at her and walked back downstairs.

"That took a while!" Daniel said when I walked over to the table.

"I know, she thought yesterday was all a dream when she woke up. She was so confused, poor thing."

"But she knows we're all here, right?" Henry asked.

"Yes, I snapped her out of it when I stood up." I laughed.

"Pippa always reminds, doesn't she?" Daniel chuckled.

Just then Bella came walking down the stairs and joined us at the table.

"Good morning!" Daniel said.

"Morning." She replied, still sleepy.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Daniel asked.

"Well…" She looked over at me and smiled, "I stay asleep after mom went to sleep."

"What?" I asked.

"Come on, Mom. Don't you know?" She asked.

"I probably know where this is going…" Daniel said.

Henry made a snoring noise, fifty times louder than I actually am.

"Exactly!" Bella shouted.

They all laughed at my expense, "I'm glad I could provide a laugh for the day." I said.

"But mom, it was okay." Bella added, "I finally just got used to it and fell right asleep." She smiled.

Daniel said, "And I actually got a _great_ night of sleep!" He teased.

"Give me a break, I heard your footsteps go down the stairs at about 4:30 this morning." I told him.

"Okay, so I may have missed you a little." He laughed.

We all finished eating and started our day off.

* * *

"Henry, do you want me to drop you off at Emma's or do you want to stay with us tonight?" I asked him as we were driving back from the ice cream shop.

"We should all go to Emma's! She needs to meet Bella." Henry replied.

All of us? Do we have to? I guess he's right, she should meet Bella. But oh how I hated visiting the idiots. Though, Emma did save our lives yesterday.

"I guess we all can go, is that okay with you Daniel?" I asked.

"Fine with me." He replied from the passengers seat.

"Why am I still driving, Daniel? You know how now." I smiled at him.

"I'll leave that to you for a little while longer." We both laughed.

We arrived at their house, David was just coming back from the sheriff's office.

We all started getting out of the car, I turned to Bella before we went inside, "Don't be scared, okay? None of these people will hurt you," I put my hands on her shoulders, "Especially not with me and your father around."

She nodded, "Thank you, mom."

We walked in the door as Emma was cooking dinner.

"Hey guys!" She called out to us. She looked at all of us and stopped at Bella, "What did you…" She started.

"Hey guys!" Snow walked in from the other room.

Emma was still trying to finish her thought, "Did you like, send yourself back in time and duplicate you or…w-what is going…" Emma was still staring back and forth at me and Bella. She would stare at me and analyze me up and down, then do the same to Bella.

I looked over at Bella and saw that she was already nervous, I bent down a little, "Don't worry, okay? She's my friend, she actually saved us yesterday. This is who let you out of the heart."

"You mean she killed Cora?" Bella looked over at Emma.

"Yes, I did!" Emma replied.

"Emma, meet Bella."

"Oh my…oh my gosh! She looks…" Emma couldn't spit her words out from the shock.

"Just like me? Yes." I finished her sentence for her. I finished the introductions, "Bella, meet Emma."

Bella nodded her head at her and started to curtsy, "How do you do-" She started.

"Whoa, we don't have to do that here!" Emma laughed.

"Sweetheart, this is no longer the Enchanted Forest, we only say 'hi' or 'hello' here, no curtsying!" I laughed and then Bella started to also, she was starting to feel more comfortable.

"Dinner will be ready in like, five." Emma went back to what she was doing.

"So, Regina, um, I didn't know that-" Snow started.

She was referring to me having a daughter, "Yes, I do."

"Why have we never met her before?" Snow looked over at her and Daniel on the couch, playing around with Henry.

"Look, Snow, I'll tell you the full story later, right now, I don't want the pain of remembering. Better yet, get Emma to tell, she knows the whole story." I replied quietly, trying not to get anyone else's attention.

"Oh…I see." She replied, "Is this why you apologized to me the other day?" She asked.

"Mostly." I mumbled.

"What was that?" She heard me, but she just wanted me to say it again.

"I said mostly."

"Aha! I knew there was a reason! I knew you wouldn't just apologize-"

"Shhh! I don't want Bella to hear this. She has no clue I was an "Evil Queen"!" I added.

"Why doesn't she? You haven't told her yet?" Snow asked.

"No, she's a terrified little girl. I don't want her knowing that I was evil, she'll think I was like Cora."

"But you were like-"

"Not anymore." I looked at her sternly, letting her know I was done discussing that subject.

"Dinner is ready!" Emma called out.

In a matter of minutes, we were all sat around the table eating barbeque ribs with baked potatoes. Unfortunately, they didn't have any pickles, but oh well.

After we ate, we all sat around and visited for a while, but it was getting late.

"Henry, who are you staying with tonight?" I asked.

"I think I'll stay here tonight." He replied.

"Okay," I hoisted myself up off the couch, "We're going to go then."

He walked over and gave me a hug, "I'll see you tomorrow!" He said while still hugging me, he looked up at my face, "Are you going to pick me up from school?"

"I figured you'd just walk like normal, why? Do you want me to?" I asked.

"Well…"

"Wait, I know what this is about!"

"You do?" He asked.

"Yep! You want your sister to come so you can show her off, don't you?" I smiled at him.

He grinned and batted his eyes, "Maaaaaaybe!" He said.

"Sure, I'll be there to pick you up!" I replied and kissed him on the top of the head.

He was still hugging me, then he let go a little and put his hands on both sides of my belly, "Goodnight Pippa! You're big brother loves you! Don't let mom forget to pick me up." He started talking to my belly.

I still wasn't quite used to this in public. When it was just me and him, it was okay. But this was still a little awkward for my liking!

We finished our goodbyes and drove home.

"Bella?" I said while we were walking in the door.

"Yeah mom?"

"What do you say tomorrow we go and pick some stuff out for your room, after work and after Henry gets home?" I asked.

"Yes! I'd love that!" She replied excitedly.

"Great! It's a date!" I smiled back at her. "It's time for you to go to bed, young lady." I reached down and kissed her head.

"Okay." She went upstairs and started getting ready for bed.

"I'll be up in a second to tell you goodnight!" I yelled up to the second floor.

Daniel walked over and wrapped his arms around me from behind and didn't say a word.

"And what is this? My prince charming? Could it be?" I acted surprised when I turned around to see his face.

"Here ye, here ye, prince charming and his beautiful, glowing wife. The wife who is a wonderful mother, and wonderful mother to be." He said using his announcing voice.

"I'm not all that great, Daniel." I laughed and put my head on his chest.

He put his chin on top of my head and said, "Oh but you are." And reached down and kissed me, "I love you, my queen."

"I love you too." I replied.

All this time I didn't know it, but we were being watched. Bella had quietly opened her door just enough to peek at us, watching our every move. I finally realized she was watching us but I didn't say anything or move quick, instead, I decided to play a little joke on her.

"Daniel," I whispered with my head still on his chest, "We have a watcher…shh."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Follow my lead." I began to act as mushy as I could possibly act.

I reached up and kissed him for about 10 seconds, moving and dancing around with him all while kissing.

"Oh I _love_ you so much, Daniel!" I said in a lovey-dovey voice.

"Oh Regina, I love you too!" He replied in a voice just loud enough to where she could hear us.

We both looked at her upstairs, "Oh I'm sorry! We didn't know you were watching." I said while smiling.

"EW!" She replied and shivered.

We both laughed, "She's only fifteen, but I'm glad we still had a chance to give her gushy parental memories." I said while smiling.

"Gee, mom and dad, thanks!" She replied jokingly.

I kissed him quickly one last time and walked upstairs to tell her goodnight.

I opened the door to the guest bedroom, "Bella?" I called out, but got no answer. She wasn't in that room.

I walked down the hall a little to her soon-to-be room and pushed the door open a little, "Bella? Are you in here?" I said with a little worry in my voice.

"Yes mommy." She replied.

She was looking out the window at the view she would soon have.

"It's pretty out there, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes it is." She replied and turned to face me, "I can't wait to have this room!" She was very excited, which made me very happy.

"Good, I'm glad." I replied, "I hope we find the perfect stuff for your room tomorrow." I added.

"Me too!"

I got up and walked out of her room and turned around, waiting for her to follow. She walked out and I turned the light off behind us. She went to her temporary room and cuddled into the bed.

"Goodnight, my sweet Bella." I reached down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Oomf." She grunted.

"What?" I asked.

"Watch where you're going with that thing!" She dropped her eyes down to my belly, "It could knock someone out." She joked.

I laughed, "Oopsies!"

She smiled back at me.

"Are you going to be okay in here by yourself tonight?" I asked.

"I think so. You and dad are right next to me in the room over from here, I think I'll be okay." She replied.

"Okay, honey. Goodnight." I turned off the light and walked back to my bedroom where Daniel already was.

"Ahh, I get my snoring queen back tonight?" He joked around.

I made a snoring noise and laughed, "I hope I snore extra loud, just for that." I winked at him and cuddled into the bed.

"It's okay, I'm sure I snore too." He added.

"Yes, but it's okay when you do it. I know you're alive and I know you're still here." I looked into his eyes, "Your snoring is a good thing for me." I added.

"Goodnight, my love." He said.

"Goodnight." I replied.

* * *

**Okay, was this a little bit of a tear jerker or what? Like, Regina being all motherly to her first born daughter...:')**

**What do you think, did Cora mistreat Bella?**

**AND GUYS! I realized earlier today (this wasn't really on purpose) that all the Mills girls' names end with "a".**

**CorA, ReginA, BellA, PippA...whaaaatt.**

**PLEASE leave your thoughts! I love hearing them, as you all know, and I love hearing your theories :)**

**Oh and don't forget to read my oneshot! :) **

**Here: s/9940175/1/My-Love-is-Taken**

**Much love,**

**G.**


	20. Chapter 20- Queen of Misery

**Hey everyone! As I'm writing this part, it's officially Christmas Eve...AND the actor who plays neal, it's his birthday but I can't think of his name right now...it'll come to me when I go to twitter XD Anyways, hope y'all are having a great week! I've been on vacation since Friday night visiting family. Today I made Christmas candy with my mamaw...yummy :)**

**Okay so I'm LOVING y'alls thoughts on all of these chapters! And we're up to 8 followers! YAY! :) Thank y'all so much.**

**To my reviewers:**

**alannapan: Isn't that weird? Like I didn't plan it with Bella's name..but then once I noticed I had to do it for Pippa too, even though I was going to choose that name anyways lol. And yeah! Gushy parental memories! More like gushy, gross, parental emotional scars...:P**

**Kaityrae33: Haha yay :) I did like that chapter...but I have a feeling I'm going to like the new ones even better! I have a TON of things in mind :) **

**Guest 1: Thank you for the Merry Christmas...you too :) (Or whatever you celebrate:) ) You should leave a name next time! :)**

**Guest 2: Yay I'm glad you liked it :) Happy holidays to you too. And thank you very very much!**

**THANK YOU! To all that reads...love y'all and you make it worth it! :)**

**Enjoy this tearjerking chapter...**

**G.**

* * *

Daniel had just made breakfast, he and I were sitting at the table alone, eating.

"After work, Bella and I are going to the store to get stuff for her new room, are you coming along?" I asked.

"Will Henry be here later?" Daniel answered me with a question of his own.

"Yes, I have to pick him up from school. He wants all of his friends to meet Bella." I smiled.

"Oh okay, then no. Henry and I will probably do some guy stuff." He halfway laughed and blew air out of his nose.

I smiled, "Alright then, have fun." I looked over at the clock, "Oh crap, I'm going to be late to work." I took the last sip of my coffee and ran upstairs as fast as I could. Okay, so it maybe wasn't a run. More of a sort of fast-ish walk. Just imagine a penguin trying to run up the stairs…yep, that was what I looked like.

I started my morning routine, got undressed, got redressed, hair, makeup, finished.

I rushed over to Bella's room and pushed the door open a little, "Bella?" I walked in and went to her bed, "It's time to wake up, sleepy head."

She moved a little and groaned, then yawned.

"Did you sleep well last night?" I asked after she turned towards me.

"Yep, no snoring." She stifled a tired giggle.

"Alright, good!" I laughed, "I'm going to work, I've asked your father to swing you by about thirty minutes before I leave there so I can take you to Henry's school with me to pick him up, he wants everyone to meet you." I smiled and put her messy hair behind her ear.

"Okay." She replied.

"Then, after we drop Henry off, we'll go get the stuff for your room, okay?" I added.

"Yay!" She shouted in excitement, that woke her up a little! "I'm ready to have it done."

"Me too! And then after your room, Pippa's comes next." I replied.

"Aw, can I help?" She asked.

"Of course! Both of you can help us." I kissed her cheek, "Now, I'm going to be really late to work. I gotta go!" I walked back out of her room and made my way down the stairs.

"See you later, Regina!" Daniel said as I was almost walking out the door.

"Oh! Don't forget to bring Bella at 4:30, okay?" I reminded.

"No problem!"

I ran back over and gave him a kiss, then walked back out the door…off to work I went.

* * *

"Are you ready for some breakfast today?" Daniel asked Bella.

"Is it good breakfast?" She joked.

"Of course! I did make it, after all." Daniel winked.

"Sure, I can get it though." Bella said.

"It's okay, I'm used to getting everything for your mother anyways." He went back into the kitchen and put her food on a plate.

"Here you go." He laid the plate down in front of her.

"Thanks, dad!" She replied.

Daniel didn't answer, his mind had wandered. "Dad". The sound of that was so…so cool. This beautiful young lady was actually his daughter, it was hard to believe.

"Dad?" She woke him out of his daydream.

"Yes?"

"When is Pippa going to be here?"

"March 29th, in twenty-one more weeks." He replied.

"Wow, so she's still going to get a lot bigger…isn't she?" She asked.

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Daniel asked.

"Long story." She replied, trying to ignore the subject.

Daniel pulled a chair out and sat down in it, "I have time." He laid his elbow down on the table and rested his chin on his hand, "Go ahead."

She kind of rolled her eyes, just like Regina does. "Okay, fine-" She began to say.

Daniel interrupted her, "Wait, before you go on, just please tell me I'm _not_ a grandpa!"

"_What?_ No! Definitely not!" She replied.

"Okay, good, continue." Daniel smiled.

"Okay…when I lived in the enchanted forest, before Cora stowed me away, I used to sneak out and take walks through the forest, to get my mind off of things. One day when I was walking through, I accidentally bumped into this lady. She had long, black hair and looked like she was on a mission. She was on foot, no horse or anyone around. I asked what her name was, and she told me…but now…now I can't seem to remember it?"

"It's okay, a lot of your memories are probably still coming back." Daniel stepped in.

"That's right. Anyways, she was running when I bumped into her. I asked her what her rush was, and she said she had to go home and tell her husband some really great news."

**_Flashback_**

_"May I ask what your news is?" _

_"Well, don't tell anyone…" the woman replied._

_Bella locked her lips, "Promise."_

_"Okay, I was in a hurry to tell my prince that I've found that I'm…"_

_"That you're what?" Bella impatiently asked._

_"That we're going to be starting our family." The woman said._

_"Congratulations!" Bella said._

_"Thank you…oh thank you very much. I must get going-" She paused, "Wait, why is a young girl like you out here in the woods, alone?"_

_Bella looked down shyly, as if she had just been caught, "I…uh…"_

_"Wait a second, you look a lot like someone I used to know." The woman added._

_"Who?" Bella asked._

_"Well, I'm sorry to say it…but you remind me a lot of Queen Regina."_

_"The evil queen?" Bella asked._

_"Yes, that's her." She added, "I really must be going!" She started to walk away._

_"Wait! Before you go, may I ask your name?"_

_"Snow, Snow White." She ran off._

"Wait a second, mom's name is Regina…" Bella started putting two and two together.

"Bella…I…we can explain everything once your mother gets home…" Daniel stuttered.

Tears came to her eyes, "Is she the evil queen?" Bella asked, shocked at what she had just thought of.

"Bella, please understand, Cora did horrible things to her…absolutely horrible things."

"Take me to her…please." Bella said through the tears.

By this time the little food that was on her plate was cold.

"I can't take you to her right-" Daniel stopped, he looked back at this poor girl. She was crying, she had just found out her mother was the evil queen, who made everyone absolutely miserable. "I'll take you as soon as we both get ready."

* * *

I pulled up to City Hall and turned my car off. I grabbed my keys and phone and opened the door, one foot out, draaaag the other foot out.

"Come on, Regina…you still have a long time to go." I said to myself as I was pulling myself out of the car.

I finally got out and went into the building and my office,

Chloe came in, "Hello Madam Mayor." She said.

"Hello, Ms. Chloe. What brings you in to my office so early this morning?"

"Well, I noticed that Ann wasn't here…"

Oh no! I hadn't thought about this, what was I going to tell everyone? It was too detailed of a story to give…

"Long story short, my mother was in Ann's body…Ann's body was actually my daughter's body, Bella." I replied.

She looked at me confused, then looked at my stomach, "Madam Mayor…I uh…" She kept stuttering, "What do you mean your daughter?" She asked.

"My daughter came back from the enchanted forest…my mother had taken her away right after birth. It's a long story, and it's too sad to tell." I replied quickly, trying to change the subject.

"So…is your daughter here?" Chloe asked.

"Well, yes. She's with Daniel at the house."

Just then the secretary came into my office, also. "Madam Mayor?"

"Yes?" I replied.

"Daniel and someone named Bella are here to see you." She replied.

"Oh okay, tell them to come in, please."

She walked back out and a few seconds later they came in, but Bella was in tears.

"Daniel? Bella? What happened? Is everyone okay-" I started asking.

"Everyone is fine…but…Bella put two and two together." Daniel looked at me with sad eyes.

"You mean…"

"Yes…you're Enchanted Forest self." He replied.

"Ms. Chloe, can I have a moment with them please?" I asked almost in tears.

"Yes, Madam Mayor." She exited the room.

"Bella…sweet darling I'm so sorry." I started to get up from my chair and walked over to her.

"Stop. Please!" She replied with more tears in her eyes, "When were you going to tell me? Or did you just think I was stupid enough that I wouldn't realize it?!" She was shouting at me, so angered and yet so sad.

"Bella, calm down please." I replied and took a deep breath, "Look, I planned on telling you after you had gotten used to us. I was nervous to tell you, I didn't want you thinking I was like Cora…"

"But you were! You made everyone miserable! I can't believe you lived in the Enchanted Forest and never came looking for me! You made everyone miserable…including me!" She started crying harder.

By this time, I was practically bawling. "Bella, please. Please understand that if I had come and looked for you both of us would be dead!" I replied through my tears.

"Maybe that's the way it should've been." She mumbled back.

"What did you just say?" I asked sternly.

"I said maybe that's the way it should've been! I never would've met you! Or him!" She looked over at Daniel, "Don't you have anything to say for her?! I can't believe you would do this to me-"

"Bella, stop." Daniel interrupted her rant.

"Why should I listen to you?" She replied.

"I am still your father!" He raised his voice a little.

"You weren't my father for fifteen years!" She said, starting to cry again.

"We had no choice, Bella!" I added.

"No one has ever told you why neither of us could be your parents for fifteen years, have they?" He asked.

"Cora did!"

"Oh yeah? And what did she say?" He asked her.

"She told me that my mother had just abandoned me, that she had accidentally gotten pregnant and didn't want me!" She started crying hysterically, "I lived my life knowing that my mother just left me. And that my father…my father who knows? I didn't hear anything about him except how horrible he was, and how horrible it was that you got her pregnant. I knew I was a mistake, and I always grew up telling myself that!" She shouted through tears.

"Please understand us Bella! We never 'wanted' to give you up!" I said.

"Oh yeah? Then answer my question, why did you never come looking for me?" She asked.

The room fell silent. I didn't want to tell her, but I knew it was time to be honest.

"It hurt me…" I mumbled.

"What?" She asked.

"It hurt me!" I repeated.

"Why did it hurt you?" She asked annoyed.

"It hurt me because it brought all of the memories back. Memories of your father, memories of you being ripped away from me, screaming and crying." I started bawling again, "Cora was horrible to us." I finished.

"Bella, it's time we told you the whole story of what had happened with Cora and your mother and me." Daniel said.

"Yeah…this ought to be good." She rolled her eyes.

"Actually, it's horrible." I said through sniffles.

I began to tell her everything, all of it from the beginning. How we met, our relationship, Cora ripping his heart out. Then I told her of how she made me marry someone I didn't want to, I told her of Cora ripping her away from me, never even getting to hold her. The wedding, the bitterness, and then the dark magic- the magic that turned me so evil that no one wanted to be associated with me, unless it was for power. All of the hearts I ripped out, the people I've tortured and killed…all of it.

"And then, I made this town called Storybrooke. It made everyone forget who they were, except me. Time stood still, until the 'savior' same and broke the curse." I finished my story.

"Who was the savior?" Bella asked.

"Emma." I replied.

"Emma? Snow White's daughter?"

"How do you know she's Snow White's daughter? I only told you she was Mary-Margaret's daughter…" I asked.

"That was the story I was telling you this morning," She turned to Daniel, "I had bumped into Snow White! Snow White was in the forest while I was taking a walk, she was going home to tell Prince Charming that they were going to be starting a family! I then watched her every day, she got bigger and bigger. That's how I knew that mom would be getting bigger."

"Why were you talking about-" I started to say.

Daniel interrupted, "Not important right now." He looked back at Bella, "Now do you understand why?"

"No, she still could've came for me. She _killed_ Cora, she's more powerful than her!" She replied.

"I'm not more powerful than her, she's the most powerful-well, was the most powerful witch in any realm." I corrected.

"How did you kill her then?" She asked.

"Right now, I am more powerful than her, and still would be if she was alive."

"And why is that?" She asked with a sniffle, trying to stop crying.

I rubbed my belly, "Whenever a witch becomes pregnant, she's more powerful, then when she's pregnant with a magical baby, she's too powerful. She can do horrible things."

"Does that mean Pippa is a magical baby?" She asked.

"I don't know yet, I didn't know with you until-" I stopped, I said too much.

"What do you mean you didn't know with me?" She asked surprised.

"I didn't know whether you had magic or not…"

"Until when?" She asked, still a little confused.

"Until a few weeks before you were born. I had _the_ worst cravings the last two weeks, and whatever I ate, I burped purple smoke." I replied, as stupid and odd as that sounds, it was true.

"So you mean I…" She looked at me confused, then looked at her hands.

"Yes, you should have magic."

"No way! That's so cool-" She started to forget about everything that just happened from the excitement of having magic.

"But you don't know how to use it, so don't try it. It can turn you into a horrible person if you use it wrong." I added.

Bella looked back up at me, and then back to Daniel, "Do you have magic?" She asked him.

"No, I was just a stable boy." He replied.

"Then how do I have magic? Wouldn't I have to have two magical parents or something?" She asked.

"No, because you're the product of true love, and you also have one parent that has a lot of magic use under her belt…" I replied and smiled.

I wiped the tear from her cheek, "Do you forgive us now?" I asked.

"I think so. I guess I understand now why you were scared of Cora…"

"Good, I really do have a lot of work to do since I've been off Friday and Monday! I need to get back to it." I reached down and kissed her on the top of her head, "Please behave." I smiled.

"I'll try." She smiled back.

I said my goodbyes and off they went, hopefully that was all the trouble for the day, I couldn't take any more of it and neither could Pippa. She was very mad at me, moving around constantly and tiring me out, and I still had a full day of work ahead of me! Sheesh.

* * *

"Goodbye, Madam Mayor, I'll see you tomorrow." Chloe said as Bella and I were walking out of the door.

"Goodbye, Ms. Chloe." We walked out and got to my car, I was pretty beat. All of the arguing and crying really did me in, and all I wanted to do was go home and eat. But I knew I had already made plans, and a bunch of them.

We drove to Henry's school without too many words being said, it was a pretty awkward ride.

"Bella, you were never a mistake." I tried to break the silence a little, but all I got was nothing.

I tried again, "You're father and I loved each other very much, and still do." I looked over at her for a second, but she was just looking out of the window.

"Bella, you can't ignore me forever, I said I was sorry and I thought we'd made up." I said, getting a little agitated.

"Yes I can." She replied.

"Why do you want to do that? Don't you want to make up for lost time?" I asked.

"Yes, but I just don't see how I wasn't a mistake." She replied, still looking out the window.

"You're right, you weren't exactly 'planned', but I loved you so much and your father would have too if he would've been alive long enough to know of you."

"I wasn't planned…keywords." She answered.

"Do you really think Pippa was planned either?" I asked.

"Well…I don't know…" She replied.

"She wasn't. See how much we love her and adore her? I always felt the same way about you, I just never had the chance to show it when you could see me." I replied, starting to tear up again.

"And how do I know what you're telling me is true?" She asked.

"Do you really believe Cora over us?"

She thought about this for a few seconds and finally answered, "No."

"I didn't think so. Other than her, I was the only one there. And she wasn't there the majority of the time, she found it as an embarrassment."

"Why?" She asked a little calmer.

"Because, her 'beloved princess' got pregnant by a boy who worked in the stables. She had huge dreams for me and was going to make me miserable while trying to fulfill them. She didn't know I was pregnant when she killed Daniel, but I knew, and I just hadn't gotten the chance to tell him yet."

"Mom, I'm sorry-"

"You don't have to be. It was a long time ago, and she's dead now. Everything is okay now." I said wiping the tear running down my face.

We pulled into the pick-up for Henry's school and waited for him to come out. When he finally did, he motioned for Bella to come out and meet a few of his friends. She did as he wanted her to, and then they both came back to the car.

"Alright, I need to take you home, and then we're going shopping." I told Henry and Bella.

"We're actually still going shopping?" Bella looked over at me, a little shocked.

"Of course we are." I answered. I looked back at her to tell her to be quiet, Henry didn't need to of what had happened this morning.

We dropped Henry off and went to the mall.

"I figured you wouldn't want to do this for a girl like me anymore." She said when we walked in the mall.

"Of course I do. We do. This is just a part of growing up and our mother-daughter relationship." I smiled at her, then looked up and saw the food court. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yes!"

"Want to eat mall food?" I asked.

"Sure? It'll be a first." She smiled.

We ordered our food and I got mine first, they had an issue with hers so we were still waiting at the counter.

I stood there waiting for her food, one hand on my aching back and the other one holding one end of my tray, and the other end resting on my bump. My feet and back were killing me from standing and walking so much, but I wanted to do this for her.

"Mom," She looked over at me, "You look like a dork like that!" She laughed.

"Like what?" I asked and lowered my brow.

"With the tray on your stomach."

"What? Being pregnant has it's advantages. I'm teaching Pippa to help out at an early age." I laughed.

The lady finally handed Bella her food and we went and sat down to eat it.

* * *

"So Dad, what's for dinner tonight?" Henry asked Daniel.

"I was thinking cheeseburgers!" He replied.

"We just had cheeseburgers last night?" Henry said.

"Yes but that's about the only thing I know how to make!" Daniel laughed.

"Alrighty then, cheeseburgers it is!" Henry replied.

Daniel went in the kitchen and made the burgers, and they sat down at the table to eat them.

"So Henry," Daniel said while chewing his food, "Since we're going to be the only guys in the house tonight, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Like what?" He asked.

"I don't know, anything you want to do?" Daniel replied.

"Well, we could go riding!" Henry said.

"You mean, on horses?" He asked.

"Yeah! What else would it be? Sharks?" Henry laughed at his own joke.

"Ha-ha…so funny." Daniel said sarcastically, "Let's do that!"

They finished their dinner and walked to the stables, they saddled up and took off.

* * *

"Ooh mom! I like this one." Bella said as she plopped down on one of the beds, "Comfy too!" She smiled.

"I like that one!" I replied. It was a double sized white bed that had a light turquoise comforter on it, complete with pillows. "Is this the colors you want in your room?"

"I don't know…this is the first time I've ever gotten to do this for a room!" She replied.

"Didn't you have a room in the enchanted forest?"

"Yeah, but it was more like a dungeon. Stone walls, stone floor, what felt like a stone bed…nothing cozy."

"Oh…" I was just happy to hear that she at least had a bed, "I think this one looks like something you'd like!"

"Me too…can we get this one?" She asked.

"I think so!"

We grabbed the tag number for the bed, grabbed the packaged comforter and sheets, got some new pillows, and headed to the checkout.

"We'll go get some paint too." I looked over at her while the man was ringing our stuff up.

"Sounds good!"

"What color do you want?" I asked.

"Um, I don't really know…" She replied.

"Well, if you want it to match your comforter, I'd say white or a light brown."

"Ooh, I think light brown would be pretty." She answered.

"Want to get some of that then?" I asked her.

"Yeah!"

We grabbed our bags and left, got paint, and went back home.

By the time we got inside, I was so tired. My back hurt, my legs hurt, and my feet hurt. At least it had cooled down a little, but it was still hot for mid-October.

"Thank you for all of the stuff today, mom!" Bella came up and hugged me.

"You're very welcome, sweetheart. By the way, are we all good now?" I asked her.

"Yep, we're all good." She looked down at her hands, "I do want to learn how to use my magic though." She smiled at me.

"I'll start giving you lessons soon." I smiled back at her, "It's time for us to all go to bed, it's already late."

"Okay," Henry said, "Goodnight everyone!" And went upstairs.

"What he said." Bella said and went upstairs also.

After they had both gone up and gone to their rooms, Daniel came over to sit on the couch with me.

"This has been one long day." He said.

"Tell me about it!" I said while trying to rub my sore back.

He noticed me doing so, "What's wrong, my love?" he asked.

"I'm just tired, and achy."

"Would you like a massage?" He asked.

"Are you my husband?" I joked.

"That's a yes then!"

I turned around and sat sideways on the couch so he could fit behind me. He put his legs around me and started to rub my back, it felt so good! I could feel so many muscles loosening.

"Ouch, right there's the spot!" I told him.

He rubbed his hands deeper into my muscles, trying to make them feel better from another human being inside of me pulling on all of them constantly.

He finished with my back, "Do you want me to rub your feet?" He asked me.

"If you want to…I mean you don't have to…" I was trying to make my yes a nonchalant one, but I was kind of failing at it.

He got up and went to the other end of the couch and started to rub my feet and legs, which felt so good after walking around that mall for what felt like hours.

"I'm scared to teach her magic." I told Daniel while he was still massaging.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"What if she figures out how to use it against us?"

"That's why you're going to teach her, that way she'll learn from the best." He replied.

"The best…" I mumbled.

The best at what? Ripping hearts out? Torturing, killing, and using?

"You are the best." He replied.

"The best at dark magic, maybe. But Rumplestiltskin is still way ahead of me on that-"

"You are the best at magic, my love. You've changed, your magic isn't dark anymore." He assured.

"Hopefully you're right on this." I replied.

"I think I am." He chuckled.

"Are you ready for bed?" I asked.

"Whenever you are." He replied.

I turned back around and sat correctly on the couch for a second, then stood up with Daniel's hand pulling me, which made this endeavor so much easier. We walked upstairs and went to bed, not much was said other than our "goodnights" and "love yous", but we both knew what each other was thinking, and we were both thinking about Bella and her magic.

* * *

**So this chapter was a little shorter than the last, by about 1,000 words or so. Which length do you guys like better, more like chapter 19 or chapter 20? I'd really like to know your input :)**

**Was the beginning a little bit (or a lot a bit...) a tearjerker for any of you? If you follow my account, you know that I had to stop writing it at one point because I was in tears...lol. Any guesses on which point that was at?! Haha.**

**Oh and I made myself really hungry with the cheeseburger part...alannapan said I shoulda used tacos XD #dyingoflaughter :P**

**But really, wasn't it hard to not cry a little when she found out that her mother was the evil queen that made everyone miserable?! I mean OMG :'( but ya know teenagers...they're a little sassy...and then with a mother like Regina...they're a lot o' sassy :)**

**Whatcha think about her room colors? I wanted to do something girly at first but then I decided not to lol.**

**I WANT YOUR THOUGHTS! I love getting emails that have the subject titled: "Review for 'All Of My Love Is Back'"! Like it brightens my day! Lol**

**Thank you for all of your support, hope you have a great week! And Merry Christmas (Or whatever you celebrate)!**

**Thanks, thanks, thanks,**

**G.**


	21. Chapter 21- Fixed That Problem?

**Hey everyone! Hope y'all had a GREAT Christmas! I know I sure did :)**

**Okay so I've been trying not to write so many chapters per week (IT'S SO HARD!) so that way it doesn't go by too fast!**

**Also, I got a new computer for Christmas and it doesn't have Microsoft word in it, and that's what I always use. So if this has any spelling issues or spacing issues, please forgive me! It's not usually like this. It's actually been a major pain in the tush to try and space all of this correctly, when I copied and pasted from the word app that came with my computer, it bunched all of this together...can we say #MAD?!**

**Anywaysssss. Microsoft Word is $139.00 which really stinks :l oh well...I'll have to save up!**

**Okay so depending on the reader, this chapter is a tear jerker at the end...sorry :( but it can't always be lollipops and unicorns! (See what I did there? :P)**

**To my reviewers:**

**Kaityrae33: Glad you like it :)**

**alannapan: thank you :)**

** : RIGHT?! Like whoa, it's hard to hold tears back there!**

**Maria: Glad you like it! :) Very much a tear jerker! :( Sorry for the tear jerkiness in this too...lol**

**THANK YOU alllll for following and reviewing and favoriting and so on. :)**

**Love y'all (not in that creepy way XD)**

**Enjoy,**

**G.**

* * *

A few more weeks had passed with nothing out of the ordinary. I had doctor appointments, Henry had school, and Bella hung out with Daniel all day while I worked. We had gotten into a pretty normal routine.

"Ms. Chloe," I said as she was walking into my office, "Do you know of anyone else I can hire to help me out? This is putting too much stress on me right now."

"No, Madam Mayor, I don't. I can take on extra work for you for a little while if you need me to, I'll stay late." She replied.

"Oh no, sweetie, you don't have to do that." I replied. Though it was very sweet and kind to offer, I knew she didn't want to really stay after.

"Really, it's fine. I know you're getting stressed out and tired, you need some help." She pushed on.

"You really don't mind?"

"No, I don't at all. Especially in this case…how many weeks are you now?" She asked.

"Twenty-four, almost twenty-five, but what already feels like forty-two." I smirked.

"I'm sorry, is there anything else I can do?" She asked thoughtfully.

"I think you've offered enough, you've got a plate full now. But I don't need anything else right now anyways, thank you though."

"Okay, I'll start staying later on Monday." She replied.

"Okay," I looked over at the clock, "Why don't you leave a little earlier today? Thanksgiving is tomorrow and I'm sure you have things to do." I smiled.

"Thank you, Madam Mayor!" She smiled and left the room, and I wasn't far behind her.

I was so ready to get out of there and spend my vacation time with my family, this job was getting too stressful for me and Pippa…she hated me for it.

I got home and greeted everyone, then sat down and watched TV the rest of the night. I was beat.

* * *

"Regina darling, wake up, breakfast is ready." Daniel gently shook me and smiled when my eyes opened.

I yawned and stretched out, "Is it really already time to get up?" I said while still stretching.

"Yes, dear. Are you still tired?" He asked.

"Very! Are the kids up?" I asked.

"They're both waiting downstairs for you." He reached down and kissed me on the lips, and then went back downstairs.

I rolled out of bed and stood up, still trying to wake up. I immediately had to go to the bathroom, this kid was making me have to pee every thirty minutes!

I walked downstairs and saw Henry and Bella sitting at the table, but their eyes were glued to the Thanksgiving Day parade on the TV.

"Good morning kiddos." I said.

"Morning mom!" Henry said.

Bella said, "Good morning momma!"

"Come sit down, it's all ready." Daniel said while he was pulling a chair out for me.

"Thanks!" I sat down, "Mmmm, biscuits and gravy, delicious!" I said while taking a bite.

We continued to eat our food, then Bella spoke up, "So mom," She said while swallowing a bite of biscuit, "When can I start learning how to use my magic?"

I had been putting this off for as long as I possibly could. I didn't want to teach her, truthfully, I was scared. Though everyone says I changed, I was still only ever taught dark magic, and that's the only way I know how to teach it.

"Soon." I replied, hoping to put it off longer.

"Mom, you've been saying that for like a month. I really want to learn!" Bella said.

"I will, I promise. I just have to teach myself how to teach you." I mumbled the last part, it sounded weak.

"What do you mean, 'teach yourself'? You know how to do magic." She replied.

"Yes, but the only way I have ever been taught is dark, I can't have you doing what my teacher made me do. That's how I became so cruel and evil." I had a flashback to the first time I had done magic, after putting my mother in the mirror. Rumple had brought the most beautiful, black unicorn with him to the woods, and my task was to rip it's heart out and crush it. After that, I had no feeling, my heart started darkening and never went back.

"You can do it." Daniel reassured.

I hated when he was so positive on this magical stuff…like he knows what he's talking about anyways!

We finished eating and sat down in the living room to watch the parade on television.

"Momma," Bella asked, "How much longer until Pippa comes?"

"From the way my body feels, any day, but I still have fifteen more weeks. Why?"

"I just wondered. Don't we need to do her room?" She asked.

"Yeah we'll need to be doing that soon."

"How do you like your room?" Daniel asked her.

"I love it!" She smiled from ear to ear.

As she was saying that, I yawned the longest yawn ever. Had ten seconds, or at least it felt like that.

"Are you tired today?" Daniel asked me while wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, still. I couldn't sleep well last night!"

"What was wrong? Not more nightmares…" He replied.

"Oh gosh no. Thank God. Instead, Pippa has recently decided that she's part owl and likes to stay up all hours of the night, and she also must be part donkey because she keeps kicking me…all hours of the night!" I replied.

Daniel reached down and rubbed my belly, "Pippa, you better let your mommy rest! She's tired and needs the sleep." He was talking to my stomach…still weird, "Sounds like someone needs a bedtime story from now on."

"A bedtime story?" I asked.

Daniel replied, "Yes, or a song. I read all of this."

"And where did you read all of this?" I laughed a little.

"Well, like I said, I don't just sit around here all day. I figured out how to use the computer and internet now!" He said.

"That's great!" I laughed a little, "So a song? Any recommendations?" I asked him.

"No, that part's up to you, but they calm down at the sound of the mother's voice…or at least that's what it says." He stuck his tongue out a little and winked.

We were lost in each other's conversations, and then I heard my name pop up in Bella and Henry's conversation…then I heard Daniel's? What were they talking about?

"Then we tricked her into going to a party 'for Emma'" He said using air quotations, "Then dad popped the question, with a big ring too." Henry finished.

Bella replied, "Aw, that's so-"

"Sweet?" I asked.

They looked over at us on the couch. I looked back at Daniel and winked, we were going to gross them out.

He took the back of my head and pushed my face towards his, and we kissed. Not one of the normal kisses, just one of the silly, smoochy kisses that are way over dramatic!

We both came up "for air" and looked at each other, then went back at it again.

"EW OKAY STOP!" They both shouted, practically in unison.

"Ew ew ew ew." Henry's saying as he's making a disgusted face.

"Was that necessary?" Bella asked, with the "Regina" tone of voice

.  
"Yes, it was." I smiled. I looked back at Daniel and pursed my lips, then winked.

He started to grab me again to kiss me, but this time we were interrupted.

"MOM! DAD! Ew!" Bella said as she was getting up, walking to us to pull us apart.

She playfully grabbed my shoulder and leaned me back, then motioned Henry to come over, "Here, hold dad back."

Henry sat on the other end of the couch, holding Daniel's shoulders, and Bella sat beside me, holding my shoulders back.

Daniel and I looked at each other and burst out laughing, soon to be followed by Bella and Henry.

"Ow!" I yelped.

"Mom? You okay? I didn't mean to hold you that hard-" Immediately Bella started thinking it was her fault, poor girl.

"Oh no it wasn't you sweetie. It's your sister! Sheesh, when she's awake, she's awake!" I replied.

"Is she moving around?" Bella asked.

"Yes, and kicking. Future soccer player." I said, while still a little shocked from the sudden movement. It didn't hurt all the bad, but it's more of a surprise than anything.

"Can I feel her?" Bella asked.

I looked at Daniel, he knew how much I hated this. I hated people touching my stomach and talking to it, even though they had a perfectly okay reason to do so, it was still weird. Even if it is my own daughter.

"I guess you can." I replied.

I lifted the bottom of my shirt up so my belly was bare. She stuck her cool hands on my stomach, but in the wrong spot. I guided her to the right spot, then I quickly smiled.

"Hi little sis!" She said, still grinning.

"Can I feel her too, mom?" Henry asked.

"Sure, why not?" I replied.

More like, I guess, since I told your sister yes…

He came over from the other end of the couch where he had been sitting behind Daniel. He placed his hands where I told him to.

"She's moving! She actually is moving." Henry said, ecstatically.

"Well Henry, this isn't the first time you've felt her though?" I said.

"No but this is the first time I've felt her move this hard." He replied.

"Tell me about it!" I said, while rubbing the side of my belly.

"Sheesh, she sure feels like she's just flipping around in there."

"Yeah, she does! This is so cool, momma." Bella said, "Do you think we should calm her down now? She seems to be getting more wound up."

"Yes probably, she's kind of starting to hurt me a little."

"You should sing to her!" Bella said.

"Ah, no I don't really like-"

"Oh come on," Daniel chimed in, "You did before." He smiled.

"I've sang many times, but not in front of people." I replied.

"You sang in front of me! And Dr. Whale!" He answered.

"But that was different…I absolutely had to."

"But we want you to!" Henry said.

"I, uh, I don't know, I just don't-" I stuttered.

"Please, Momma? I've never heard you sing." Bella said.

Ugh. These kids knew how to work me, and so does Daniel!

"I guess so." I replied.

They all sat there, watching and waiting.

"Hush-a-bye, don't you cry," I started singing, "Go to sleep my little baby. When you wake you shall have all the pretty little horses." I paused while gently caressing my belly and looking at the watchful eyes, "Black and bays, dapples, grays, all the pretty little horses" I sang this a few more times, and she finally calmed down enough to where she was still moving, but not asleep and not hurting me.

"You have such a pretty voice." Bella said in awe.

I blushed, "Aw not really-"

"Yes you do!" Henry chimed in, "It's gorgeous."

"You guys are just saying that-"

"No, they're right…you're voice is angelic." Daniel added.

"You guys are sweet, but not really…" My face was still red from embarrassment.

"Why does it seem like I've heard that voice before…" Bella kind of mumbled out loud.

"What do you mean, Bella? You hear my voice every day." I replied.

"No, no…I mean the singing voice. I've never heard you sing before."

"No you wouldn't have."

She looked confused and almost scared, "What's wrong Bella?" Daniel asked.

"I know I've heard the voice. I know I did…" She was still mumbling on, pacing back and forth in her own little world.

"Where would you have heard it? You haven't been around me when I've sang." I said.

"I don't know, but I'm telling the truth!" She was still scared.

"Bella," I said and took a deep breath, "I think it's time to learn to use your magic, and this is the first lesson."

She looked up at me, somewhat happy but still scared looking and confused

.  
"Pay attention to me, and whatever you do, do not take lessons from anyone else, understood?" I was giving her the rules.

She nodded, "Yes."

I proceeded to show her what she needed to do, how she can look at her memories. I opened the palm of one of my hands and let the purple glow radiate from it. "Just watch me on this one, and then you can try." I told her.

I put the glow up by the side of my head and moved my slowly and smoothly moved my fingers back and forth, pulling my memories out of my head. "This isn't as painful as it looks." I told Bella.

"See here? These are my memories." I looked down into the ball of purple glow, playing all of my memories.

Bella gasped a little, "That's what you're heart looks like?" She pointed to the memory of my heart in Tinkerbell's hands, and how dark it was.  
"Yes, that's because of my dark magic." I replied.

She got sadder, "Will mine look like-"

"Oh, honey, no." I gave her a hug with my other hand, "You don't have to worry about that as long as you only use it for good."

"Okay." She replied.

I put my hand back up to my head and repeated the process, and my memories flowed back into my head again.

"Did you see how I did it?" I asked her.

"Yes, can I try now?"

"Go ahead."

She opened her palm and a bright lavender glow came from her hand, she did exactly what I did and pulled her memories out.

We looked into them and studied them, but we couldn't find much of anything.

"Try to think of the song. The rest of your memories may un-cloud and you can see that one better." I said.

"Okay."

We looked at them again, but nothing was happening.

"Are you trying it, Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah, nothing's happening. I can't remember the song well enough, you're going to have to sing it again."

I proceeded to sing it, and the memories started to clear away, leaving only two.

The first one that could be seen was of earlier, when I was singing the lullaby to Pippa. Then that one started clearing away a little, and we could see the other one more clearly.

"There it is, it's starting to show up." Bella said a little excitedly.

It started to become clear, and we watched it.

The view was not clear, the angle was from behind a tree. I was walking through the stables in the Enchanted Forest, the day I was going to try and bring Daniel back.

_I started singing, "When you wake you shall have, all the pretty little horses. Black and bays, dapples, grays, all the pretty little horses." Then I burst into tears and fell on my knees. I was starting to remember this day._

_I was crying hysterically, "I wish I just had my family back." I said, "I want her back, and Daniel I want you back. I will bring you back." I started to stand up and was wiping the tears from my eyes. The memory angle moved a little, and suddenly I looked back toward the trees._

_"Hello?" I shouted. "Is there anyone-"_

_"Hello, dear." Cora said from the other end of the stables._

_"Mother!" I said as I was trying to hold tears back, "I thought you never wanted to see me again."_

_"Now that you've actually married to a real man and haven't killed him yet, I'll grace you with my presence." She replied._

_"I don't want you here. I don't want you with me." I said sternly._

_The view suddenly moved again, and this time Cora looked right at it._

_"Go." Cora said to me._

_"Go where?"_

_"Go back home. You have a stepdaughter and a husband that wants you to be there, not in some filthy stables." Cora replied._

_I walked away with tears still in my eyes._

_Suddenly, Cora started walking closer, staring the view down the whole way._

_"You!" She shouted, "What are you doing out here?! I told you to stay in the castle!"_

_"Grandmother, I'm sorry! I needed some air."_

_"You don't need to go out here and walk to get air, there's perfectly good air inside the castle." Cora replied._

_"Who was that woman?"_

_This made Cora nervous, "No one." She replied and turned her head away."_

_"She was obviously someone!"_

_"She's someone that you don't need to know!" Cora snapped her head back around, "We don't need to speak of this to anyone."_

_"But, grandmother-"_

_"I said she was no one! Now hush, Bella!" Cora replied._

I looked up from the memory to see Bella, she had tears running from her face watching this.

"Are you going to be okay to watch this?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said with a sniffle.

We both looked back down to it.

_Suddenly, Cora summoned her dark purple magic and pointed it towards Bella, "Goodbye, maybe you'll learn your lesson."_  
_There was nothing, except blackness, and a thump like a constant beating drum._

"That was when she put you in her heart!" I accidentally shouted at her.

She was still trying to stop crying, "Yeah." She answered quietly.

"Come here, my darling girl." I gave her a hug, "I'm sorry you watched this, now you have it in your memory clearly." I wiped another tear off of her face, "Let's put those memories back in, okay?"

I showed her how to put her memories back into her head, and then we went back inside. That was enough magic for one day, especially for me...I was beat- again.

A few hours had passed of us just doing nothing except sitting around in our pajamas, conversing and enjoying each other's time.

"Everyone is coming over for Thanksgiving dinner tonight, okay?" I told the kids.

"Everyone like who?" Henry asked.

"The Charmings, TInkerbell, Belle and Mr. Gold..." I named off a few more people.

"Oh okay, cool!" Henry said.

"That's alright with you, too, Bella, right?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." She said.

"Okay. I'm going to need you to make sure everything's cleaned." I said.

"You need a maid!" Bella replied.

"I have two." I smiled, referring to them.

"Ha-ha...such a comedian." Bella snorted and then smirked.

"Go on, okay? I need to start fixing dinner."

I got up and started walking to the kitchen, Daniel followed.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Well, I'm fixing the turkey, mashed potatoes, green beans, and some apple turnovers." I replied.

"Apple turnovers? Didn't I hear a story about your apples?" Daniel asked.

"Uh, yes. You probably have heard that I used to poison apples and apple recipes...but I no longer do that, obviously."

"Okay, so I can fix the mashed potatoes and green beans, right?" He asked.

"If you want to." I walked to the refrigerator to get the giant turkey out.

I carried it over to the counter and proceeded to cook it. My hair kept getting in my face, and my belly kept getting in my way. I had gotten used to Daniel doing all of the cooking, and I wasn't prepared for having an extra few inches in front of me. I was getting quite annoyed.  
I had finally found the pot for the turkey to be cooked in, and I filled it up with water. I lifted the turkey and put it in there, but my luck, it didn't fit! I grunted at this, just another thing to be annoyed with!

"Regina, are you okay today?" Daniel asked concerned while mashing potatoes.

I brought my head up from what I was doing and blew the hair out of my face, "I'm fine." I went back to the turkey, trying to shove it in still.

"You don't seem like it..." He mumbled.

"And why is that?" I threw the turkey down into the pot, still not landing in the water.

"Well, that's one reason." He pointed to the turkey, "Why are you so annoyed today?"

"I'm tired." I said dryly.

"Why don't I cook everything, then?" He asked.

"No. There's not enough time, and just because I'm tired doesn't mean I can't cook."

"No, but it does mean more frustration and stress for you." He was trying to stay calm, but he was starting to be irritated with me.

"And how do you suggest that all the food get's cooked? They're all going to be here in an hour and I'm just now putting this stuff in."

"I'll be okay."

I huffed, "Do you just want me out of the kitchen?"

"Actually, right now, yes."

"Well fine." I took my hands off of my hips and walked out of the room and into my study.

Who does he think he is? Trying to tell me what to do. And who do I think I am? I actually listened. Fifteen more weeks to go with this growing bulge in front of me, and I can't even hardly cook dinner without getting frustrated. At this, I started crying. I was so weak.

I sat down in my chair and just cried. I needed to feel sorry for myself, and that's what I was doing. I was rubbing swollen belly, trying to calm her down a little...I was mad so apparently she had to be mad too.

"Calm down, Pippa." I gently said, through some sniffles, "Momma is okay, and I'd be much better if you would stop rolling around so much- especially when I'm trying to sleep." I kept babbling on to her for a minute or so, but was interrupted by the kids.

"Mom!" Henry was yelling, trying to find me.

"Mom? Where are you?" Bella shouted.

I shouted back, "I'm in my study."

They walked to it and opened the door.

"What are you doing in here?" Henry asked.

"Just relaxing. Your father apparently wants to do the food all by himself." I replied.

"Why's that?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, I guess he thought I was too tired."

"Why are you so tired?" Henry asked.

I frowned a little, "Because your little sister thinks it's okay to be up 24/7...she never sleeps! When she doesn't sleep, it just drains the energy out of me. On top of it, my back is killing me."

"Sorry, Momma." Bella said. She came over and gave me a hug, "Is there anything we can do?" She asked.

"Did you clean your rooms and bathrooms?"

"Yes, we both did."

"Go see if your dad needs any help cooking..." I replied.

Henry walked out, leaving Bella in there with me.

"Love you, momma." She kissed me on the cheek and followed Henry out, going to help cook.

* * *

About an hour later, I woke up from hearing the doorbell. I must have dozed off.

I got up and went to the door, "Hello! Come in."

Charming, Snow, and Emma all walked in with drinks and food in their hands.

"Where should I put these?" Emma asked, referring to bottles of soda.

"You can ask Daniel, he's in charge." I rolled my eyes and smiled. She knew what was up.

"Oh my gosh Regina, you're practically glowing!" Snow said.

Ugh, does she feel the need to do this, do I not look tired and annoyed enough already?

I took a deep breath and faked a smile, "Thank you!" I replied.

They went in and sat down in the living room. More guests came, and finally everyone was there.

"Dad," Henry said to Daniel, "What time are we eating?"

Daniel was rushing to finish things up, "Uh, I don't know yet."

"Because everyone's getting hungry..." Henry said.

"I know that! I should've listened-" Daniel stopped himself, he didn't want to give up that easily.

I walked into the kitchen where they were now both rushing to finish, "Need help?" I asked.

"No. We're fine." Daniel replied.

I huffed air out or my nose and rolled my eyes, "Fine. Have fun." I walked back into the living room and took a seat.

"Regina," Dr. Whale came up to me, "I need to change your next appointment date, is that okay?"

"Yeah of course."

"Okay good." He replied.

I looked at him confused, "Are you going to let me know when?"

"Oh...yeah. You were supposed to come tomorrow, but I need you to come Saturday instead, you'll be exactly twenty-six weeks then, right?" He asked.

"Yes, that's right."

"Is that okay with you?"

"Fine with me." I took a sip of my water as he walked away.

Bella came to me and sat beside me, "This...is...a...mess." She said, leaning her head against my shoulder.

I put my free hand on her cheek, "Still not ready, huh?"

"No...and his help is getting hungry." She replied.

"Sorry...he's the one who said he didn't want me doing it. I even asked him again, and he said no."

"Not your fault anyways..." Bella said.

After about thirty more minutes, dinner was finally ready.

I stood up from my chair before everyone started eating, "I'd like to make a toast-"

"What?!" Dr. Whale shouted, "You aren't allowed-"

"With water, Whale...with water."

"Oh."

"Anyways, thank you all for coming. I'm very thankful for all of you and for my wonderful family..." I kept going about my wonderful friends and family, but all I wanted to do was eat a ton of food and then go sleep...not visit. Truthfully, I wasn't in the mood to tell about how wonderful my family is, right now.

"...enjoy your meals." I ended.

They all swarmed to the kitchen to dip the delicious smelling food out onto their plates, they were like an angry mob, and I was their leader.  
I piled my plate up with food higher than anyone ever should.

"Mom, don't you think that's a little much?" Henry asked.

"Henry, darling Henry..." I closed my eyes and shook my head, "I'm eating for two." I laughed a little.

"Okay...whatever you say..." He walked off into the kitchen to get some food of his own.

Daniel and Bella came over to sit by me, "Hey momma," She set her plate down next to mine, and Daniel set his down on the other side of hers, "Do you think you have enough-"

"YES!" I said a little loudly...oops, "I mean...yes. It's enough." I took another bite to try and avoid that awkward situation.

Henry came back with his food and sat down on the other side of me, "Dad, this is delicious."

"Yeah, Dad, it's really good!" Bella added.

I sat there quietly, it was delicious, but I didn't want to tell him that. For goodness sakes, I was still mad at him!

"Regina, do you like yours?" Daniel asked me.

I nonchalantly nodded my head and took another bite.

After everyone had eaten and left, the house was finally quiet again, but messy.

"It's time for you two to go to bed." I said to Henry and Bella.

"Why? It's not a school night." Henry argued.

"Because it's late!" I replied.

"Mom, it's only 9:30..." He said.

I looked over at the clock...oops, he was right, "Oh. It feels a lot later than that."

"Why don't you two go play a game or something in another room? Your mother needs to relax." Daniel said.

I shot him a look, I was tired of him thinking he knew what was best for me.

"Okay." They went upstairs to her room.

For about five minutes neither of us said anything to each other. We just sat there on our phones, didn't even look at each other.

"Look, Regina..." Daniel started.

"I don't want to hear it." I said while still looking down at my phone.

"What is your problem?" He said.

I whipped my head up and looked at him with a glare, "What is my problem? What is my problem, let's see here. Number one, the fact that just because I'm pregnant seems to mean I can't do anything anymore, number two-"

Daniel interrupted me, "What do you mean you can't do anything anymore?"

"Well I got kicked out of the kitchen tonight."

"I don't want you to have to work that hard."

"I was planning on being fine, I don't need you to tell me what I can and cannot do." I replied.

"Fine, go on."

"Number two, well that was number two. You're constantly telling me I need rest...you know what? I think I do...I'll take off of work until she's born and you can just do without TV all day, does that sound good?"

He just stared at me, no answer.

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes, "Thought so. And number three, I am tired and my freaking legs and back hurt so bad. And you know what the best part of all of this is? YOU did this to me, you got me pregnant, therefore you're making my back and legs hurt, you're making me tired, you're making me not sleep at night. Oh and let's not forget you're making me go pee every thirty minutes-"

"Look...I'm sor-" He tried spitting out.

"No, no look. I'm not finished. You did all this to me, is this like a punishment for me bringing you back? Because if you really wanted me not to all you had to do was say so."

"Look, Regina! I'm pretty sure getting you pregnant was a team effort." He replied annoyed, "And if I could, I'd be the one having to go through the pain but you know that's not the way that this works."

"If you say look one more time..."

"You'll what? Huh? You're going to what?" He asked.

I didn't reply, instead I just ignored his question, "Maybe this was a freaking 'team effort', but the working part of this hasn't been. I've worked almost every day since I've been pregnant and you could be instead."

"What do you want me to do, Regina? Do you want me to go get someone fired so I can have their job? There are no jobs here, I've looked!"

"I'm the mayor, I know where every job is."

"Well, Ms. Mayor, find me a job then." He replied.

"Maybe I should. And maybe this team effort wasn't a good idea." I said.

"What do you mean? Having Pippa isn't a good idea now?" He replied.

"It's just that she's the issue of our fights, all of them."

"If you didn't want her, you should've fixed that problem a long time ago." He replied.

I didn't say anything, I just replayed his last sentence in my head over and over again. "Fixed" that "problem". Why is our unborn daughter a problem suddenly?

Tears started welling up in my eyes, "So you think she's just a problem?"

"I never said that." He replied.

"You just sat there and told me that I should've fixed the problem a long time ago!" I shouted through tears.

"You're the one that said she was causing our fights!" He shouted back.

Suddenly, I heard something fall from upstairs; Bella and Henry.

"We need to be quieter, they can hear us." I said.

"Whatever, I think you need some time." He stood up and started to walk away.

I stood and grabbed his arm, "So this is what it comes down to? You're just going to avoid everything, right?"

"Regina, I just tried working it out and obviously we didn't get anywhere with it." He replied.

"Fine then, I'm going to bed." I walked upstairs and told the kids goodnight, then went into my room and shut the door, locking it behind me.

A few minutes later Daniel came upstairs and tried opening the door, "Regina? Regina! Open the door!" He tried wiggling the knob again and again, but it didn't work, "Regina open the door."

I ignored him and silently cried into my pillow, still thinking about his words.

"Fine, I'll sleep on the couch." He said through the door.

I could hear his footsteps go down the stairs, and then I burst into more tears.

_Fixed_ that _problem_.

* * *

**Thanksgiving at the mayor's house woot woot. :P**

**Gahhhh I hate it when they fight! Like I write these, and then I go back and read them and I'm like, "WHY DO I DO THIS?!" buuuut like I said above, it can't be great all the time :( *sniffles***

**Anyways, what'd you think about Bella learning her first magic? It wasn't for fun...but it was needed. And whatt?! She's actually seen Regina before...yes. In the EF, and to clear any confusion, she didn't know it was her mom then. But that's when Cora put her in the box...*more sniffles***

**The lullaby that Regina sang in this is called "All the pretty little horses". It's a really pretty lullaby, if you don't know it, you should look it up! :)**

**This fight is really tearing me up inside, y'all :( like, just "fix" the "problem"?! Why do I do this crap to myself? :'(**

**And boom, sassy pants Regina made her hubby sleep on the couch...#ouch.**

**REMEMBER! I looooove seeing your reviews..it makes my day seeing those emails pop up! :) And thanks for all the feedback on past chapter, plus author follows/favorites and story follows/favorites, it really meas a lot to me!**

**Hope you have a great week...and if I don't post before then...HAPPY NEW YEAR! :)**

**Thanks for reading,**

**G.**


	22. Chapter 22- She's Gone

**Hello everyone! This chapter was kind of a quick one, though it's still about the same length :P I was really like chomping at the bit to write this...I had actually started it right after I finished 21, that way I wouldn't forget all that I wanted in there :) it also helped that I had a five hour roadtrip, therefore I got a lot written down then, too :) **

**Alrighty so I'm really hoping that the spacing is a little better in this chapter, I'm on my old computer right now and typed most of this on my phone :P I'm hoping to come up with $140 somehow to buy microsoft word and put it in my new computer...merp. **

**Anyways! I'm so so so sorry if you cry in this chapter...I cried like a baby so I know how you feel :'( like literally...get the whole box of tissues please. And don't hate me. :'(**

**To my reviewers:**

**alannapan: I know right?! Like ugh...it's so hard to see anyone fight...but especially them! DX okay with Whale and the toast...I HAD to throw that in hahahaha. Glad I could make you laugh XD**

**Maria: I know :( the fights are always bad...but you're gonna bawl in this chapter :'( Thank you, and Happy New Year to you too! :) Same to you and yours! :)**

**So y'all, I'm not responsible for tear stained pillows or anything...like this chapter gave me three feels...I'll tell you them at the bottom, but the one was the crybaby feel. IT'S HORRIBLE and I'm getting chills thinking about it again wahhh so happy reading lol**

**Enjoy...as much as you can :(**

**G.**

* * *

Friday passed on as normal, Daniel and I still didn't have much to say to each other, and he still slept on the couch that night.

I woke up Saturday morning and went downstairs to breakfast on the table.

Bella noticed me, "Hey Momma!"

I smiled, "Hello baby."

"How are you feeling today?" She asked.

"Eh, okay I guess."

"Still tired?"

"Yeah, not as bad though, but my back is killing me." I said while rubbing the arch of my back.

"Come eat, Mom." Henry said, and patted the chair.

I walked over and sat down, waiting for Daniel to bring the food out.

Bella leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "Are you and dad okay?"

I blinked and took a deep breath...was it that obvious?

I leaned back over to her and whispered, "Why do you say that?"

"Because he's slept on the couch twice in a row..."

"How did you see that?" I asked.

"I get up early, mom." She replied.

Dang it, I thought neither of them knew. Hopefully Henry doesn't know too.

"So am I right?" She whispered back.

I just looked at her and didn't say anything.

"I am right!" She said a little loudly.

Daniel walked in and overheard, "Right about what?" He asked.

"Oh," She looked surprised, "nothing."

"You were right about something?" Daniel said.

"She was right about Pippa's due date." I said dryly.

"Oh." He replied.

We ate our breakfast quietly, just conversation between the kids. Neither Daniel nor I spoke to each other again all through the meal.

I gathered up the plates and took them to the kitchen where Daniel was already washing other dishes. I put them in the water and they landed with a plop, splashing water up onto him.

"What was that for?" He said.

"What was what for?" I asked.

"Splashing me!"

"I didn't mean to!" I replied angrily.

"Regina I don't know what else to do. I've apologized, I've stayed away...I just don't know what else I need to do." Daniel said.

"Can you go back in time?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Then nothing else. You can't take back the words you said." I replied.

"What words?"

"Did you already forget again?" I asked.

"Apparently." He said.

"You know, just telling me to kill my unborn baby before she became a 'problem'." I replied.

"Regina I didn't mean it that way!" He shouted.

"Be quiet, Bella already knows something is up and I don't want her hearing what."

"Whatever, but I didn't mean it that-"

"I don't care. You said it. You should've thought about it before you said it and this wouldn't have become a problem, now would it?" I said.

"This is ridiculous! I don't know how else to get you to forgive me."

"I don't know either, Daniel, but I do know that I heard you say that and it's a horrible thing to say. Do you really love her, Daniel?" I paused and took a deep breath. I started feeling extremely lightheaded, "I mean how can you love someone if you said to you're pregnant wife that you should've gotten rid of her!" I leaned up against the counter, holding my head with one hand and holding my back with the other.

"I do love her, Regina! I would've told you that I didn't love her if that was true." He replied.

"You practically did, though!" I stopped; I was getting really dizzy, "You told me to get RID of her, Daniel! How is that not telling me that you don't really love her?"

"I'm sorry! I was tired too, we were both tired! I said things I didn't mean..." He said.

"Well you said it and it's going to take me some time to-" I paused.

"To what?" He said impatiently.

"To-" I said, but couldn't spit it out. Suddenly my legs gave out and I had to hold myself completely against the counter, which wasn't working well either.

"Regina?! Are you okay?!" Daniel shouted and ran to my side, helping me stand.

I couldn't answer, all I could do was blink. I felt so sick.

"Regina please stay with me..." He said while still trying to hold me up, "Bella! Henry! Come, quick!"

They came in the kitchen and saw him trying to hold me up.

"Quick, put a chair behind her." He told them.

Henry took a chair and placed it behind me, I practically fell down into it.

"We need to call someone." Daniel said, "Bella, call Whale please, I'll go get her stuff to go to the hospital."

Bella did as she was told and a few minutes later they were trying to get me in the car to go to the emergency room.

Daniel was driving with one hand and had the other hand on mine, "Regina, stay with me, okay?"

I blinked, trying to stay in it.

"Regina..." He shook my hand a little.

That's the last thing I remembered, I was out.

* * *

"Dr. Whale!" Daniel shouted as he walks into the ER, "Help! She's out of it, she needs a stretcher or wheelchair or something!" He was freaking out.

"She's completely unconscious?" Whale asked.

"Yes! Help!" Daniel shouted again.

"Calm down, we're going to help her." He walked out to the other room and got help, then went and got Regina on the stretcher from the car.

"Is she going to be okay?" Henry asked Bella.

Bella wrapped her arms around him, "I hope so little bro."

"This is the second time she's blacked out!" He said.

"Second time? When was the first?" Bella asked.

"Before you came back." He replied.

They walked inside together, sitting down in the waiting room while Daniel stayed by Regina's side.

They wheeled her back into a room, and immediately started running tests. They couldn't take any risks.

"What happened exactly?" Whale asked.

Daniel replied hurriedly, "We were arguing..."

"Over what?"

"Nothing that you need to know, but just arguing." Daniel replied.

"Okay, that's what happened then probably. Her blood pressure got too high again!"

They continued running the tests and Whale came back into the room with the results, "I was right, that's what it was. High blood pressure caused her to black out."

Daniel looked down at his wife, who was currently knocked out and knocked up. He kind of laughed at this thought, but with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Regina. I can't believe I did this to you again." He put his head down on her chest and listened to her heart beat. He laid it there, just listening to every beat. It was one of the best sounds he could hear right now.

"We need to make sure the baby is okay, we're going to do an ultrasound again." One of the nurses said.

She prepped her for that, while Daniel just sat down in the chair in the corner. He felt so bad for doing this to her again. Maybe everything was his fault, maybe Regina never should've brought him back. He got her pregnant, put her through all kinds of pain and misery, and now put her in the hospital for the second time.

"Come here." Whale said to Daniel while he had the stethoscope in his ears.

He took them out and let Daniel put them in his ears, "Listen." Whale moved the stethoscope around on Regina's stomach, listening for Pippa's heartbeat.

"I don't hear anything." Daniel's eyes started welling up with tears.

Whale just looked at him sadly and put his hand on Daniel's shoulder.

Daniel took the stethoscope out of his ears and laid his head on her stomach. He began to start sobbing.

"Where's your kids?" Whale asked gently.

Daniel raise his head up from her stomach and wiped his eyes, "They're in the waiting room."

"Would you like me to tell them or do you want to?" Whale asked.

"I will." He slowly got up and tried to dry his eyes and cheeks.

He walked out to the lobby and saw his kids, sitting there, waiting patiently.

They looked up and saw him. They're facial expressions immediately changed when they saw his, they knew something had happened.

Daniel slowly walked towards them, trying to put it off as much as he could. How was he going to tell them this?

He got to the chair and sat down next to Henry, "Kids," he started tearing up again, "I have to tell you something..."

"Daddy what is it..." Bella asked, with tears now in her eyes.

"Is mom okay?" Henry asked.

"Your mother is fine, but...but..." he couldn't finish his sentence from the tears choking him up.

Bella realized what he was about to say and tears started running down her cheeks, "No...no!" She said.

Henry was confused, "What happened?" He asked.

Bella wrapped her arms around him tightly, "Henry...it's Pippa..."

Henry's eyes immediately teared up. He figured it out, "She's not going to be okay?" He asked.

"She isn't okay..." Daniel replied.

"S-She's...she's gone?" Bella asked, while tears were still streaming from her eyes.

Daniel began to reply, "I'm afraid-"

"Daniel! Daniel!" Whale came running in, calling his name.

Daniel looked back at him, "What now?"

"It's Regina...she woke up. She needs you." He replied.

Daniel looked at Bella and Henry, they knew he had to go.

He walked back into the room with Regina, who was crying hysterically.

"Daniel!" She said through her tears, extending her arms for a hug.

He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could. He put his mouth to her ear and whispered, "I'm sorry."

They both cried together, in an empty room, alone.

"Where's the kids?" I asked.

"They're still in the waiting room."

"Do they know?"

"Yes." Daniel replied.

"Can you get them please?" I asked Dr. Whale, who had just entered the room.

He nodded and went to go get them.

Moments later, he came back with the two crying children.

"Come here." I opened my arm out to them and they cuddled into it.

"Momma..." Bella said through her tears.

"Shhh...it's okay." I wiped the tears from her face, "We have to be strong."

"How? My little sister...she's just...she's gone! How am I supposed to be strong?!" Bella shouted.

"I don't know either, sweetie." I replied.

"Too much has happened in the past months...I just can't take it." She said.

"Bella, honey, you have to be strong. Yes, everything's changed but it happens."

Bella just continued crying, no one said a word, all we heard was an occasional sniffle.

We were all silent again, until Dr. Whale came in, we all knew what was coming next. We had to take the next step.

Dr. Whale was going through the plans of what we could do, all while Bella was standing by the window, looking out.

Suddenly, she turned around quickly.

"What is it Bella?" I asked.

"I can do this." She replied.

"Do what?" I said.

"I can bring her back, like you did with dad. Except she'll be easier, because her heart isn't crushed." Bella replied.

"How do you know how to do that?" I asked.

"I just do, trust me."

She walked over to my bed and placed her hands on my stomach. She closed her eyes and concentrated, and a purple glow came from her palms. She was concentrating hard, using every ounce of energy she had. Finally, she stopped, opened her eyes, and took a step back.

"Listen." She said calmly.

Dr. Whale put the stethoscope to my stomach again, listening for a heartbeat.

He didn't have to listen, because I already knew.

"She kicked me." I said, with joyful tears in my eyes.

Daniel ran over and kissed me, then reached down and kissed my stomach. "I can't believe you're alive." He said with tears in his eyes, also.

Bella was still standing back away from the bed, she didn't have much emotion on her face.

"Bella," I said while adding more tears, "You saved her!" I started crying more, but this time with extremely happy tears.

She didn't say anything, I reached my arm out to her, she came over and gave me a hug.

I looked at her, "Where did you learn to do that?" I asked.

"I saw it...in a dream." She replied.

"In a dream?" I asked.

"Yes, last night. That's why I asked if you guys were okay...and that's why I was awake so early." She replied.

"Oh Bella!" I wrapped her tightly in my arms, she probably could hardly breathe, but I couldn't believe this.

Daniel reached over and joined the hug, and so did Henry.

I laughed a little, Henry asked, "What?"

"It's just that she's moving again, I can feel her again." I said with a little giggle.

"I can too," He was leaned up against my belly, "I think she's probably telling me to get off of her!"

We all laughed.

Dr. Whale came back in, "Well, this wasn't how I was planning on your check up going today, but at least your here!" He smiled, "Now, let's get to checking on this little one."

He began to do an ultrasound, watching her. It was amazing how each time I saw her, she had grown. I mean it's believable, as big as I've gotten!

"Looks like she's all good." He said, while still watching the screen. "I think it's time for the kids to leave, we need to talk about something."

"Okay." I looked over at them. They exited the room.

"Okay, here's the part where we get to talk about the fun part." He halfway smiled.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"The birth plan. The 'fun' part." Whale replied.

I huffed and rolled my eyes, "Fun for whom? Last time I did it, it wasn't 'fun'."

"That's why I said 'fun'...with air quotations!" He laughed. "Anyways, back to the subject. March 9th is your due date, and as long as everything goes well, you can have a natural birth."

"Natural? Like, with no drugs?" I asked.

Dr. Whale said, "If you want them you can have-"

"Oh trust me, I'll want them."

"Okay, sounds like we have that planned out then. 'Fun' planning is over." Dr. Whale got up from his seat and walked out.

I looked over at Daniel who was pacing the room, "Honey? Are you okay?" I asked.

He looked at me as if he had just been snapped out of a daze, "Yes, yes I'm fine." He replied.

"You don't seem like it."

"It's just that..."

"What?" I asked.

"It's just that I put so much stress on you...I did ANOTHER thing to you." He said.

"Daniel, I just was saying that...I really didn't mean any of that. Yes, you did do all of that stuff to me, but if I wouldn't have gotten so hot headed, I wouldn't be in the hospital again." I replied, "I forgive you for what you said, we were both overly tired and said too much. I know you love her very much."

"Thank you. Now I think it's time for you to get a little rest." Daniel said.

"Wish I could." I replied.

"Why can't you?" He asked.

"Can't sleep without my back killing me." I said.

"Here," Daniel grabbed a pillow and put it on the bed, "Try laying your stomach on this, see if that helps."

I turned over on it, and so far so good. I was asleep in no time.

* * *

I had slept for about three more hours, they woke me up so I could have lunch.

"Here you go," the nurse said while handing me my food.

Even though it didn't look too good, I still said thank you and ate it.

"Oh my gosh! Ugh!" I said.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"I can't stop scratching!"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know," I pulled my hospital gown down to show part of my chest, trying to see what was causing the issue, "Oh, I have a rash. Isn't that awesome."

I pulled it down a little farther so Daniel could see it, he was looking at it trying to figure out where it came from.

As we were doing that, Bella walked in with Henry.

She covered his eyes and said, "What the heck are you doing?!"

Daniel quickly looked up from my chest, and we both let out a light laugh.

"That was not what it looked like!" Daniel said smiling.

"Oh yeah? It sure looked like something..." She replied.

"I have a rash right here," I pointed to it, "See?"

"No thanks! Don't wanna see your chest!" Bella sassed.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Henry asked.

"I have a rash!" I laughed a little from astonishment that they didn't believe me, "If you'd like to see it, it's right on the top of my chest!" I laughed again.

"Nooooo thank you, I'll take your word for it." Henry replied.

"Wonder what it is?" Daniel asked.

"What is?" Dr. Whale asked as he walked into the room, overhearing our conversation.

"She has a rash," Daniel pointed to it, "Right here."

"Uh..." Dr. Whale smirked a little.

"Be the professional here, please." I said, I knew what he was thinking.

He checked it out and came to the conclusion that it had came up from being stressed.

"Now, Regina, you have to take it easy for the next fourteen weeks, you can't keep doing this, you already saw what happened to the baby once, we can't let it happen again." Dr. Whale said sternly.

"Trust me, I've learned my lesson." I replied.

"Me too." Daniel added.

"We'll do everything we can to keep Mom relaxed." Bella said.

"Ooh, this sounds like fun!" I said.

"Ha-ha...to the extent that you NEED!" Henry replied.

"Aw, darn." I snapped my fingers and wrinkled my nose up.

"Yeah, and I'll find a job so you can take off of work," Daniel said, "Snow can do your job for a while again, right?" He asked.

I sighed, "I guess so, she kind of stunk at it before, but I'll have time to make it all up afterwards."

"You need a job?" Whale asked.

"Yeah, I do." He replied.

"I have one for you, if you'd like it."

"What would that be?"

"Groundskeeper, janitor...etc."

"How much would it pay?" Daniel asked.

"For all of it, for you, it'd be $15 an hour, full time." Whale replied.

"Okay, I'll let you know for sure," He looked over at me, "Regina and I have to talk it over first."

Whale replied, "Okay, just let me know before-"

"Oh you'll hear from us tonight." I said, interrupting him.

"Good!" Whale nodded, and walked out of the room.

"So what do you think, Regina?" He asked me.

"I think that'd be great! It's not the full income of what I get, but I also do have a maternity leave that I'll get, and I can use some of my vacation time." I replied.

"So should I tell him yes?"

"I think so." I said.

Daniel walked out of the room to go tell him.

"Henry," I looked at him, "Could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure, what do you need?" He asked.

"I need you to get me some water, please."

"Okay." He left the room to go to the food court.

"Come here, baby girl." I told Bella.

She walked over to me and I have her a hug, I kept her in my arms.

"I'm so proud of you." I said.

She smiled a little bit, "Thanks." She replied.

"But you need to tell me when you have those dreams, I don't know where they're coming from...more importantly who their coming from." I said with concern in my voice.

"Okay, I will." She replied.

"Good." I kissed her on top of the head, "Pippa is still moving around, I think it's her way of telling you thank you." I smiled.

"Can I feel her?"

I didn't hesitate one second this time, "Of course you can."

She put her hand on my covered belly, her face lit up with happiness when Pippa moved again.

"She needs to calm down." Bella said.

"Why's that?"

"She's going to get tired again, and wear you out again.

"I shouldn't get quite so worn out this time, I won't be working until after she's born. I'll just be in the house all day mostly." I replied.

"Oh...so that means I'll get to spend all day with you?" She said with a smile.

"Yep, all day until about April!"

"Oh sweet!" She replied.

Daniel and Whale walked back in, "Okay, I can let you go home tonight now that everything is worked out, just remember, stay relaxed!" Whale said.

"Okay, I will." I replied.

"And Daniel, I'll see you here at 7:30 on Monday morning." He smiled at us, "I'll go get your paperwork." He walked back out again, leaving just me and my family in my room.

"Thank you guys for being so helpful to get me here." I said, "And again, thank you to Bella."

"I think we need to have a special dinner for our lifesaver." Daniel said, referring to Bella.

"You guys don't have to...I'm just glad she's alive." She replied.

"Yeah we know we don't have to, but we want to." I added.

"Let's go out tonight, sound good?" Daniel asked me and Henry.

We both agreed.

A few hours later, Whale came back in, "Alright, Regina," he handed me the papers, "This will hopefully be the last time in the hospital before the 'fun' starts." He winked.

I took the papers from his hands, "Thank you, I hope so too. I'm tired of being in these places!"

I started to try and get out of bed, slowly but surely. I felt like a giant blueberry.

I changed my clothes and we all went home.

We walked to the front door and opened it, "Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked, who was way behind us still.

"I...oh my..." I walked in the house, looking at the mess.

I looked around, there was food EVERYWHERE! Then I looked in the kitchen, and there was the culprit. Spot.

"Henry, you have a big mess to clean!" I said, irritated.

"Oh no. Why did he do this? He's never done this!" Henry exclaimed, while pulling spot away from whatever he was eating.

"Go sit down, Regina, you don't need to be cleaning." Daniel said.

"Wasn't planning on it anyways." I walked into the living room and laid back on the couch. Ahh, comfy-ness, finally.

* * *

After Daniel, Henry, and Bella all finished cleaning everything, Daniel dipped us some ice cream, and we sat and ate it in the living room.

We finished eating, and it was already late.

I looked at Henry and Bella, "Time for bed."

They both said okay and went upstairs after giving goodnight hugs.

Daniel and I cuddled into each other's arms, just happy to be happy again. Pippa knew we were happy again, she was happy; I could feel her.

I grabbed Daniel's hand and put it onto my stomach, so that he could feel her move.

A huge smile came across his face, "I'm so glad she's alive." He said.

"Me too," I reached up and kissed him, "And I'm glad you are, too."

He replied to that with another kiss. He gently grabbed the back of my head and pulled me even closer. I scooted the rest of my body closer to him, nothing could get between us…especially with the six month pregnant belly. Still lost in each other's lips, he laid backwards on the couch, bringing me down with him.

I broke the kiss off, "I think you should probably check on that rash…see if it's any better." I smirked, while still on top of him.

He smirked also, "I think you're probably right." He got up with me still on him.

We stood up and walked upstairs to our bedroom, and shut the door behind us.

* * *

**DID YOU GUYS CRY AS MUCH AS I DID?! Like guys...sobs...whimpers...everything when Pippa died temporarily... g**

**okay so I jumped ahead a little...the fight...again! They sound like two teenagers, don't they?! Sheesh...get over yourselves XD and then of course the blacking out and all that...which I jumped ahead to lol.**

**The rash...omg that's based off a true story hahaha. Happened to me once! Anywayssssss.**

**Then ooooh la la...they gotta check the rash out again...;) **

**TACO TIME**

**Thank you all for the reviews and favorites and follows...I love seeing them, as you all know! :) Makes my day a little brighter!**

**Thanks for reading, and Happy New Year!**

**G.**


	23. Chapter 23- Ice Princess

**Hey everyone! I think there's like 65 days left of hiatus?! We're making progress! :')**

**Alrighty SO...this chapter took me a little longer to update because I just couldn't figure out what to put in it...and then when I finally did figure it all out, it took a lot of studying to make sure I was getting historical facts right. This chapter takes a huge twist and adds to the family tree (I know...more family! Lol). **

**Welcome, new followers! So glad to have you! :)**

**This past week was new year...so HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope your 2014 is at least 112% better than your 2013 :) **

**I don't think there's really any tear jerkers in this chapter...so there's no good reason to hate me this time ;)**

**ENJOY READING! :)**

**G.**

* * *

Weeks had gone by and before we knew it, Christmas was almost upon us. It was already December 14th; we needed to put up some festive decorations.

"Daniel, do you and Henry want to go get the Christmas decorations out of storage?" I asked them.

"Yeah sure," Daniel said, "Come on, Henry."

"Isn't this you two's first Christmas together?" Bella asked.

"Yes, it is. And it's your first Christmas!" I replied.

"Yeah...I don't really know what it's all about, I just know Henry's excited."

"Well, he's excited for the presents that come along with Christmas. And Santa Claus...he comes." I said.

"Who the heck is Santa Claus?"

I giggled a little bit, "He lives in the North Pole, he flies reindeer, and he brings presents to everyone in one night."

"Really, Mom?" She looked at me suspiciously.

"Yeah, you're a little old to believe that, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah...a little."

"Just don't tell Henry, it'll crush his heart."

All she said was, "Okay" and walked into the other room.

Daniel and Henry finally came back with the decorations and carried them all into the house.

"Bella!" I called out.

"Yeah I'm coming." She replied, still in the other room.

"Thank you, my lovely princes." I smiled at them.

"You're welcome, Mom." Henry said, "Oh and by the way, since I've been really good lately...you know, helping you and all, what do you think about a TV in my room?"

I raised my brow and gently grabbed his chin, "I think not."

"I think so. And I think Santa probably thinks so..." He smiled.

"Well, I'll make sure and write to Santa on that one." I replied.

Bella came in the room.

"Hey sis, are you ready?" Henry said.

"Ready for what?"

"To go pick up the tree!"

"Oh...I guess so." She replied.

"Okay then, since we're all ready, lets go." Daniel grabbed the car keys, and we all went out to the car.

We arrived at the tree farm.

"Oh my gosh, does this place ever warm up?! It's freezing here." Bella complained as she was getting out of the car, stepping into the inches of snow.

"Summers are nice." I said.

I started getting out of the car, one foot out, twist, two feet out, twist a little more. I looked up and saw a hand reaching out, "Here." Daniel said with a smile.

I grabbed it and he helped pull me up, "Thanks." I smiled.

He wrapped his arm around me and we started walking through the aisles of Christmas trees, there were so many! Tall, fluffy, skinny, short...anything you could imagine.

"Ooh I like this one!" Henry ran up to it and showed it to us.

"What do you say, Bella?" Daniel asked, looking around me.

"Sure." She answered with her arms crossed.

"Regina?" He asked.

"I think it's a beautiful tree!" I answered.

Daniel proceeded to chop the tall, fluffy tree. Every time the ax would hit it, a little bit of the freshly fallen snow would fall and hit his head. Henry and I stood laughing at that.

"What are you two laughing about? That snow is cold on my neck!" He laughed.

I looked over and noticed Bella, she wasn't saying anything at all. Just standing there.

"Alright, I think I've finally got it." Daniel said, he stood up and all of the snow fell off of his back and neck.

We went to go get it wrapped up and tied to the car, then we left.

"Hey Bella," I overheard Henry say from the backseat.

"What?" She replied, as if she had woken from a daze.

"Did you ever celebrate Christmas...you know, before?" He asked.

"I...I don't want to talk about it." She said, and looked back out of the window.

"Why not?" He pushed on.

She shot him a look, "I just don't. Drop it." She said.

"Sheesh...okay." Henry replied, and the car was quiet once again.

This made me think hard the rest of the way home, why was the subject so touchy for her? What could Cora have done to her to make her shut everyone out at Christmas time?

We arrived at our house. I got out of the car, and so did Daniel, but then I realized; I didn't hear the other two doors. I looked back into the car and saw two sleeping kids, with their necks looking like they'll be needing a chiropractor in the near future.

"Hey Daniel," I smiled at him, "Look." I nodded over to the car.

He looked over and saw them, sleeping away. He walked over to Henry's door and slowly opened, then I did the same with Bella's.

"Henry," Daniel whispered, "We're home."

Henry woke up and blinked his eyes a few times, "How long was I sleeping?" He stretched out and yawned.

"Well, you were both asleep for a while..." Daniel replied.

I bent down as far as I could towards Bella, "Wake up sweetie, we're back home."

She opened her eyes and looked up at me, but never said a word.

We went inside, and Daniel got the tree and brought it in.

"Hey Henry, want to help me get this box and bring it over to the tree? It has all of the ornaments in it." I said.

He replied, "Yeah, sure-"

"No way you aren't." Daniel interrupted him, "I'll help you Henry."

"What am I, completely helpless?" I started to get irritated.

"No, but right now you need to be!" Daniel replied, "You know what happened last time from you getting too tired and stressed out, it can't happen again." He said the last few words a little calmer.

I let down my guard and realized that Daniel was right, as much as I hated to say it, but I couldn't let that happen to Pippa again...or to any of us. I started getting emotional over these thoughts going through my head...these stupid hormones were really starting to get annoying.

"Okay, I...you're right. I'll just wait until everything is over there." I said, with tears still in my eyes.

They moved the box with the ornaments over to the tree, we got them out and filled up our tree with a bunch of shiny, bright ornaments.

"Alright you two, I..._we_ have your first Christmas presents of the year." I said.

"Ooh I know what this is!" Henry said and smiled.

"Yep, you do." I said, "Daniel, can you go get them please?"

He nodded and went to my study, then came back with two small boxes.

"Okay, before you open them, I want you both to know that we love you very, very much. Henry knows what this is all about every year, I've done it for him ever since he was born." I looked over at Daniel, "This is the first year that we _both_ get to give them to you, Henry, and this is the first year that you've gotten one, Bella. We love you both so much, and hope you like these." I smiled, wiping a small, happy tear off of my cheek. _Ugh_, hormones.

"Can we open it now?" Henry said excitedly.

"Yes, go ahead." I said, "Henry, since you're the youngest, you go first."

"Okay!"

He opened his box, pulling his present out. This year, I had his made special, not store bought. It was a clear, crystal bulb with a picture of him and Spot in the middle of it, decorated with silver glitter and "snow" inside.

"I love it!" He exclaimed.

"I'm glad you do!" I smiled, "Okay Bella, go ahead and open yours."

She opened the box that she had been nervously holding in her hands, she slowly pulled out her ornament. It was another clear bulb, inside was the drawing that I had secretly had done back in the Enchanted Forest of when I was pregnant with her, a pretty old one. It had light pink glitter on the outside, and a pink and green flower on the very top of it.

She immediately got tears in her eyes, "It's...it's...beautiful."

"We thought you'd like it...I made that one." I replied.

"You made this?" She said, with a shocked look on her face.

I showed her my hands that still had some of the glitter on them, "Yep, I've had some free time lately...not working and all. I finished making it this morning."

"I love it." She replied, still looking at all of the detail in it, "This was you, wasn't it?" She asked.

"Yes, it was. That's a very old drawing."

"Well it should only be fifteen years old..." She said.

"Well...uh...sure." I replied, knowing that that wasn't the truth.

"Thank you dad, thanks mom!" Henry hugged both of us, and Bella soon followed.

"You're welcome, now go hang them on the tree." Daniel said.

"Look how beautiful they are up there, Mom!" Henry said, "It's so cool, I've had this every year, but this is the first year I get to have one with my sister...well...sisters!" He said and giggled a little.

"We also have a surprise for you, Regina." Daniel said, pulling another box out of his jacket pocket.

"Oh you didn't..." I said, covering my mouth with my hands.

"Here, open it." He handed it to me.

I slowly opened the box, trying not to cry (again!). I hadn't ever had anyone do this for me. The box said "To: Regina, From: Daniel, Bella, and Henry".  
I pulled the ornament out; it had our family photo that we had recently taken place in between two glass plates, lined in a dark purple.

"It's perfect." I said, now sobbing happily.

"We're glad you like it." Daniel said, wrapping his arms around the two kids.

* * *

We had just finished watching a movie and eating. We sat down on the couch, and about 5 seconds later the doorbell rang.

Daniel looked at me confused, "Who would be here this late at night?"

"I don't know." I started to get up, but Daniel put his hand on my leg telling me to stop.

"I got it." He said and walked to the door.

He opened it, "Special delivery for Regina Mills." The man said.

"It's no longer Mills." Daniel said, "Who is it from, and why is it here so late? It's pushing 10:00!"

"I don't know who it is from, we don't need to look at it." The man said, "But here, I want to go home." He handed it to Daniel and walked off.

Daniel slightly slammed the door behind him, "Gee, someone's a grouch." He walked over to the couch, "Here, delivery for you." He put the very small package on my lap.

"Who would be sending me anything?" I opened the package and pulled up the handwritten note. The note said:

_"Dear Sister,_  
_I know we've never met, but I've known you all of my life. When you cursed the Enchanted Forest, for some reason I didn't go to Storybrook, I went to a land farther away. I now live in a frigid place, a desolate part of Alaska, and sort of "rule" a few things here. _

_My reason for contacting you is that I need you to do me a favor, hopefully you accept because I've already shipped the next package. It's slightly larger. I've run into trouble with my "ruling" and the package is in danger. _

_Thank you, sister...Regina, for being helpful. After all, you did curse me to the land of the midnight sun. _

_Sincerely, _

_The Ice Princess."_

"This is a scam, I don't have a sister. If I did, even, how did she find me? There's no way this is true-" I was interrupted by the doorbell ringing once again.

"Should I answer it?" Daniel asked.

"I guess so." I said, rubbing my head.

He walked over and answered the door once again, "Delivery for Regina Mil-"

"You guys really need to learn her new last name." Daniel said, grabbing the package and slamming the door in the mans face.

"What is this one?" I asked as he was sitting down next to me on the couch.

"I don't know, addressed to you too."

He handed the other package to me, this time it was a little bit larger. I ripped the tape and opened the box, the first thing I saw was a chunk of ice, somehow still frozen. It hit me, "_Sincerely, The Ice Princess_".

I took the ice out and held it in my head, it still didn't melt.

"Look, there's another note." Daniel pointed to the bottom of the box.

I picked the note up with my other hand, this one read:

_"Here is the other package I was talking about. To unfreeze it, use your powers to counteract mine. _

_Good luck, I'll come back to pick my package back up. Then we will finally meet. _

_Sincerely,_  
_Mystral, The Ice Princess"_

"What could she have _possibly_ sent me for _me_ to take care of?" I got up and started pacing, not realizing that I was.

"I don't know, all she sent you was a piece of ice." Daniel replied, "What did you do with it?"

"It's right there on the other side of the box." I stopped pacing and walked back to pick it up.

I held it in my hand and studied it closely, then I found it.

"Look." I told Daniel, holding it up closer to his eyes.

"What is it-" Then he saw it, "Oh my...how did...what..." Daniel couldn't get his words to come out fully. He was so shocked.

"Yeah, now I have to use _my_ powers to counteract hers...I don't even know her! How do I know what her powers are?" I started pacing again, with the ice in my hand.

"She said she is the _ice_ princess...I'd guess since she sent you a box with ice in it that that's her power, freezing things." Daniel replied.

"But how do I counteract it? I can do everything...I can freeze stuff, transport stuff..."

"You can heat stuff, can't you?" Daniel interrupted.

"Well, yeah. I make fireballs all of the-"

"That's it then. Make a fireball and heat the ice."

"Okay."

I formed a fireball and started to melt the ice away, crack by crack it started to heat up and turn into water, dripping onto the coffee table.

"It's going away." He said, watching me closely.

"Yes, it is. He's starting to move." I said, concentrating on the ice.

I kept heating it, and it all started to melt away.

Finally, the boy fell out of the ice and onto my hand. He was still shaking from being so cold.

"H-h-hi." He said, still shivering.

"Hello, what is your name?" I asked.

"M-my name is Zethes, but c-call me Seth." The boy replied, "Why was I sent here?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that. All I got was a note a few minutes ago saying that she was sending a package, no reason except that she was in trouble." I said.

"She who?" He asked, starting to warm up a little.

"She called herself the Ice Princess...I think her name was...was..." I grabbed the note, "Mystral. That's her name."

"Mystral? That's my mother! It said she was in trouble?" He started to pace, still shrunken in my hand.

"Yes, that's why she sent you here."

"How do you even know her?" He asked, stopping his pacing to look up at me.

"I don't, truthfully, but she says I'm her sister." I replied.

"Her sister? What?" He started to pace again, "Before anything else, can you please un-shrink me?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah." I sat him down on the floor. I opened my palms to summon my magic, but nothing happened. I flicked my hands a few times and tried again, but no luck.

I pointed to Seth and made him grow.

"Ah, that feels better." He said, dusting himself off.

"Momma," Bella came downstairs. She saw Seth, and stopped halfway. "Um, who...is this?" She asked, still in the middle of the staircase.

"Seth is the name...wait...don't I know you?" He said.

"What? I've never met you." Bella said nervously.

"Yes you have, I've seen you before."

"NO, you haven't." She came all the way down the stairs, "Mother, who is this and why is he here?"

"Be nice, Bella. I think he's your cousin." I replied.

"My what?!" She said in astonishment.

"Yes, it's as much of a surprise to me as it is to you."

"What's he doing here?" She asked.

"I don't know!" I said, "He doesn't know either! All I know is that I got a note from my apparent sister saying that I needed to take care of a package, and that package was him!" I was annoyed and confused, I didn't even know I had a sister.

"Sheesh, okay. Calm down." Bella replied.

"Go back up to your room…_NOW_!" I yelled.

She ran back upstairs, and Daniel grabbed me by the shoulders, "Sweetheart, calm down. You're getting too angry right now." He said while looking into my eyes.

"I just can't! I don't know what the hell to do right now!" I replied, almost in tears again.

"I'm sorry…my mother never should've sent me here." Seth stepped in the conversation.

"It's not your fault, Seth." I said a little calmer.

"Yes it is! You're stressed out because of me, your sister that you didn't even know about just shipped her kid here in a box with ice in it…for no certain reason other than that I was somehow in danger."

"Seth, it's okay. I'm okay with you being here, and once we get to know each other a little more, I'm sure I'll be glad you came." I said.

He didn't say anything else, but just stood there and stared at the floor blankly.

"I think we're done talking about this for one night, it's late and we all need some sleep. We'll figure it all out tomorrow." Daniel said, taking his hands off of my shoulders.

"I think you're right." I replied.

"Seth, you're going to sleep in our guest room, okay?" Daniel said.

"Okay." Seth replied.

"Here, I'll show you where it is and I'll get some of Henry's clothes for you." Daniel placed his hand on his shoulder and started guiding him up the stairs.

"Henry? Who's Henry?" He asked.

"Henry is our son, he's sleeping over at his mother's house tonight."

"His mother? Isn't Regina his mother?" Seth was confused.

"Well, yes. Long story short, Regina's mother killed me and Regina just recently brought me back to life. In the time that I was gone, she adopted a son, Henry." Daniel quickly explained.

"Oh, that's not confusing at all." Seth said sarcastically.

Daniel rummaged through some of Henry's clothes and found some that looked a little big, "Here you go, they may be a little tight on you but we'll find you some other clothes tomorrow." Daniel handed the clothes to Seth.

"Thanks." Seth replied.

"Here, here's the guest room." Daniel opened the door and showed him, "We're right down the hall if you need us, okay?"

"Okay."

"Goodnight." Daniel shut the door and walked back downstairs to where his wife still was.

"This…this just doesn't make _any_ sense at all!" I said.

"You're right, it doesn't." Daniel replied.

"I mean if I had a sister, why did my mother never tell me? She must be older than me, she said she's known me my whole life in the note."

"I don't know why Cora never told you…maybe she didn't want anyone to know? I mean she must've been ashamed of her, she didn't raise her herself." Daniel said.

"Right, but who did? And I was born not long after my parents got married…we couldn't possibly have the same father." I said, so confused.

"I don't know about that, but I do know that it's late, it's been a long day, and you are getting too tired." Daniel gently put my hair behind my ears, "It's time to go to bed."

"Okay. I'm going to tell Bella to lock her door, though, and I think we should do the same." I replied.

"What do we have to fear of him?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know, but that's the problem…I don't know him. Right now he's just some strange kid in my house that _may_ be my nephew, who knows if he truly is or not."

"Okay, go tell her then." Daniel went into our bedroom, and I went into Bella's.

"Hey Bella?" I knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" She replied.

I opened the door, she was sitting on her bed reading a book, "I need you to do something before you go to bed."

"Okay? What's that?" She asked, looking up from her book.

"I need you to lock your door and window, now."

"What for?" She asked.

I lowered my voice, "There's a stranger in our house, I have no clue what he's capable of."

"Oh…okay." She replied. She got up and locked her window.

"What was that about him thinking he knew you?" I asked out of the blue.

"Oh…I…uh…"

"'Oh I uh' doesn't cut it…how does he know you?" I asked.

"Well…I _guess_ we've met before, but we didn't know we were related." She replied.

"When did you meet?"

"In the Enchanted Forest, I was on one of my walks that I secretly took."

"And?" I asked.

"And what? That's how we met." She replied.

"Well why do you not want to talk about it so badly?" I pushed on.

"Because…it just doesn't need to be talked about."

"Yes it does, I'm your mother and I say we're going to talk about it and you're going to tell me the truth." I said in my evil queen tone of voice.

"Okay okay…when we met, I was walking through the woods. I was actually running, that day, from Cora…I had done something to make her mad and she was trying to get me for it. When I was running, I accidentally ran into him…literally, plunged into him. He was carrying a bucket of water and it spilled all over the both of us."

"Still not seeing why you didn't want to talk about it." I said.

"There's nothing in the story that I didn't want to talk about…I just didn't want to talk to him or even let him know I remembered him."

"But why? There has to be a reason."

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because…he did me wrong."

"You dated him?!" I said, getting hyped up.

"Ew no, that'd be weird to date my cousin, even if I didn't know he was my cousin. But no…he did me wrong when we worked together."

"What were you working on?" I asked.

"We worked together to find our parents…me, I was trying to find you. Zethes, he was trying to find his father. We made a deal that when neither of us found our parents, that he would take me in and I would live with him and his mother. Neither of us found our parents, and I was still stuck with Cora."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say, she was obviously hurt by this, "Well, it's late…we both need to be going to sleep. Goodnight." I walked out of her room and shut the door, locking it behind me.

I went to our room and shut and locked the door again, and climbed into bed. I was so tired and my feet felt like they two shoe sizes bigger than normal.

"Goodnight, my love." Daniel said.

"Goodnight." I replied.

Though I said goodnight, I knew there wasn't going to be any sleeping for me real soon.

* * *

**Hello, expanding family tree!**

**From the beginning...what'd you think of the little family moment Christmas tree shopping? Oh and Bella's bad Christmas experiences with Cora...what do you think happened there?!**

**And Regina's sister and nephew, Mystral and Zethes, or Seth for short :)**

**Mystral actually is a French origin name, meaning "cold, dry, northerly wind". Just a little english (Or french? :O) lesson for the day! :)**

**Zethes, do you think he has any powers? He's the son of an ice princess...grandson of Cora, but who's his father and grandfather? Any ideas? I mean...who the heck did Cora sleep with?! :)**

**Alrighty oncers...I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I also hope that you leave me some reviews! :) I love constructive criticism...it doesn't hurt my feelings ;) and I LOVE to hear what you think about the plot twist in this! I'm actually really excited to see the reviews :)**

**Thanks for reading,**

**G.**


	24. Chapter 24- Melting

**Hello everyone! This week I was a little unmotivated to write...no one has been reviewing lately...that equals an unmotivated G, which means that I don't know if I'm writing a story that you guys want?**

**With that said, please leave a review on this chapter! I love constructive criticism and love hearing your thoughts and theories. They're very appreciated.**

**To my reviewer:**

**Maria: Well, he definitely isn't Rumple's son...:) And what do you mean "What is she [Mystral] going to do when she finds out about Bella, Daniel, Henry, and Pippa"? I would answer that question now...but I'm a little confused on it haha. Thank you very much for reviewing :)**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's got quite the little twist in it!**

**G.**

* * *

"Okay Seth, does your mother have a phone or anything, we could call her and straighten all of this out?" I asked.

"No, not where we live."

"It's Alaska, not Antarctica!" I said impatiently.

"A very desolate part of Alaska...I'm pretty sure Anchorage wouldn't let some magical woman come in and rule them, at least not without hearing it on the news or something!" Seth replied annoyed.

"Look, it won't help for everyone to be irritated with each other, no use. We all need to take a deep breath and figure this out!" Daniel stepped in the conversation.

"Okay, you're right." I said. I took a deep breath then I looked back at Seth, "Okay, so I need to send her a letter, asking...asking...what would I need to ask her?" I said.

Seth shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, you're the one trying to contact her."

"So I guess I have no reason to contact her right now, but we still have to go on with normal life, Seth, you'll be able to adjust soon." I said.

"Yep, I get along pretty easily." He said. He turned around and looked around the room, "Ah, Christmas. The most celebrated holiday in my mom's palace."

"She celebrates Christmas?" I raised my brow.

"Yes, she's the ice princess...it's the biggest winter holiday..." He explained.

"Yes, it's just that I never really celebrated it while I was in my palace. My mother kind of ruined the holiday for me, but now-" I stopped. I remembered yesterday, wondering why Bella didn't like Christmas...the same reason I didn't.

"But now what?" Seth asked, his eyes still wandering around the room.

"But now...now I have a family to spend it with." I said. I placed my hand on my belly and wrapped my other arm around Daniel.

"Oh yeah," He turned around and faced us, "So you're pregnant, huh?" He asked bluntly.

I was taken by surprise from this question, the rudeness of it wasn't expected. "Yes, I am." I replied dryly.

"I wasn't really paying attention too much last night." Seth answered.

I thought to myself, you didn't notice a six month pregnant belly? Gee, you must be practically blind. "So anyways," I tried changing the subject, "Do you have magic also?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Oh." Daniel said, he looked at me and widened his eyes as if to say, "Great, more magic".

"Don't worry, I know how and when to use it." He added.

"Um, okay, that's good." I looked at Daniel and motioned him to go to the kitchen with me, "Hey Seth, you can stay in here and watch TV or whatever, we're going to go make some breakfast." I pulled Daniel in the kitchen with me.

"What did you want?" He asked.

"What did I want? More like what is going on?! Everything is getting turned upside down! Why can't I just have ONE normal pregnancy?"

"I think the normalcy went down the drain a long time ago." Daniel replied calmly. "Look, Regina, it'll all work out." He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"What about his magic? How do I know if it's dark magic? I can't have him using dark magic here, not around the kids, especially not around Bella!" I placed my elbow on the counter and propped my head on my hand, "This is too much, Daniel." I said.

"We'll be okay." He hugged me.

"How are you always so damn reassuring? You don't know everything's going to be okay," I felt a tear run down my cheek, "I know what dark magic does."

"And so do I. Remember? I was once killed with it?" Daniel said, wiping the stray tear off of my cheek, "Is this about something else?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't think this is only about him being here." He said.

I swallowed hard and flicked the hair out of my face, "I don't know what you're talking about." I looked away.

"Yes you do." He put his hand on my chin.

"Okay so I do. But I don't want to talk about it right-"

"We're going to talk about it, it's obviously something that's stressing you out." He interrupted.

"I don't want to talk about it here, where anyone can hear us." I said, lowering my voice, "Bella has magic, you know, she can easily listen to all of our conversations. And now Seth, he has magic too."

"You're right. Let's go to Granny's to talk about it?" Daniel said.

"We can't leave Seth here."

"We could take him with us." Daniel replied.

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of going out, then?" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Bella and Seth could sit outside while we sit in."

"It's snowing outside!" I replied.

"They're teenagers, they like adventure." Daniel smirked.

We agreed on that, then we gathered the two and went to Granny's.

"You two can sit out here." I told Seth and Bella.

Bella shot me a look, I knew she didn't want to be with him, but he's going to be living in our house for who knows how long…she needs to get over it.

"But mom-" Bella argued.

"No buts, I don't want any arguments, you will be staying right here at this table." I pointed to the one that was closest to us. It was under a roof on the patio, it wasn't like they were actually going to have snow in their food or anything.

"Just tell Ruby that we're still paying for you both." Daniel said.

We walked inside and sat down in a booth. Granny came up and took our orders, and then the conversation began.

* * *

"Mom and Dad are paying for us." Bella said as Ruby walked up to the table.

"Oh, okay." She said, she hadn't even said a word before Bella blurted that out. "Who is this?" Ruby said facetiously.

Bella scrunched her face up, "He's my cousin." She said a little grossed out.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I guess I didn't realize-" Ruby stopped and looked back and forth at them, "Wait…cousins? On your dad's side, I take it?" She asked.

"No…mom's side." Bella said reluctantly.

"On your _mother's _side?! What?! Since when does she have a sibling?!"

"Yeah, it's news to all of us." Seth said.

"So Cora has another child?" Ruby asked, still a little confused.

"Yeah, and I'm her grandson." Seth said.

"What's your name?"

"Zethes, but everyone calls me Seth."

Ruby tilted her head, like a dog does when you're talking to them, "Wait a second…Zethes…isn't that…greek-"

Seth quickly changed the subject, "Okay! I think it's time to order. I'll take the biggest burger that you have, with a side of fries, and a coke."

Ruby was writing all of this down, "Okay, and you?" She asked Bella.

"Something warm." Bella replied.

Ruby snickered a little, "Still not used to all of this snow, are you?"

"No, I hate it!"

"Sorry, anyways, what would you like to eat?"

Bella ordered and then they waited for their food, all in silence.

* * *

"We need some way to ask him about his magic, without it sounding too harsh." I said to Daniel.

"How do you suppose we do that?" He asked.

"I don't know I was hoping you could help out a little here!" I replied annoyed.

"I don't know anything about magic, the only thing I've learned is there are two kinds, and I've been killed by one!" Daniel said a little loudly.

Everyone in the other tables were looking at us suddenly. I stared them down and they eventually went back to their own business.

"Be a little quieter please." I lowered my voice.

"Sorry." He replied.

"It's not helping either of us to argue."

"I know, we both need to just work this out like normal adults."

"Which is how?" I asked.

"Maybe we should ask Archie about it?"

"The bug? Really?" I whined.

"Yes really, he knows how to work problems and situations out, he can help us."

"Okay, but what are we even asking him? Do we even know what _we're_ trying to figure out?"

"Uh," Daniel replied, "No." He smirked and blew air out of his nose, like a slight laugh.

"Great. We don't even know what we're doing."

"Well, I guess we need to start with figuring out this family tree. Last night, the note said that she's older than you, right?" Daniel asked.

"Yes."

"And you said that she must have a different father, seeing as how you're parents weren't together long before you, right?"

"Yes…"

"So who's her father?"

I thought about it for a second, trying to figure out what Cora would've left behind to tell about Mystral or about another love affair.

"I know how we can find out." I said, snapping out of my thoughts.

"How?" Daniel asked.

"Hold on."

I put my hands under the table and poofed one of Cora's journals. She had kept all of them, and I hoped that I summoned the right one. I had it in my hands and put it on the table, "This is how."

"We're going to read her diaries? That could take days." Daniel replied.

"Nope, not with magic it won't. I can use a spell to find any certain word in this diary, kind of like the 'find' key on the computer."

"Get to it." Daniel said.

"Well, I would," I paused and looked around, "But I don't think I should in the middle of a restaurant."

"Go to the back room, Granny wouldn't mind, would she?"

"She better not."

We got up and went to the back, but not before Ruby stopped us.

"Um, what are you two doing?" She asked slyly, she had thoughts in her head that weren't very appropriate.

"Not what you think." I replied irritably.

"Well what _are_ you doing?" She pushed on, not letting it go.

"I have to use magic and I don't think you want me making a commotion in your restaurant on this Sunday afternoon, do you?" I said.

"No I don't, madam mayor."

"Exactly."

She walked off and we went into the room.

I held the book close to my face, and turned it so when I blew, the pages would flap.

"How does this work?" Daniel asked.

"Just wait and see." I replied.

I blew on the pages, making them flip over and over until about the middle of the book.

"Ah, here we go." I smiled.

_"Dear diary, _

_Today was a magnificent day. We went on a lovely horseback ride, and came back to the palace just to spend some time together, alone. _

_I am beginning to think this relationship will work out, he seems to love me and I feel the same. He's very rich, and has an endless amount of gold, which just adds to my love. And power…Oh he has so much power, and he'll teach me to use it, just as he's already taught me to spin gold._

_I see Rumplestiltskin in my future, for a while. _

_I'm just writing a short bit, I was very tired today, especially after the majestic ride."_

Daniel laughed a little bit, "Dear diary? Really?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, doesn't sound like my mother at all, does it? She must've really been in love." I said, still looking at the book.

"Why do you say that?" Daniel asked.

"Because, she's so giddy."

He moved a little closer to me, gently grabbed the back of my head, and looked down into my eyes, "Like you once were."

I looked up into the eyes that were staring at me, the beautiful brown eyes that I loved so much. "Once were?" I asked coyly. I tilted my head up and kissed him on the lips. Another kiss that couldn't be broken. I opened my eyes and looked at him, still lost in each other's lips, he was so compassionate and so trustworthy, I knew he would always be there.

Still in the same, long, passionate kiss, the door suddenly opened. It was Ruby.

"I knew you were up to something!" She quietly said, but you could hear the excitement in her whisper.

We broke the kiss off and looked at her surprised, "Ruby, we weren't actually…"

"I know what you were doing." She laughed, "Rascals."

"Ruby! I will not tolerate this-" I said.

"Shh, it's okay, I won't say anything as long as you don't." She winked and shut the door.

I relaxed my shoulders and reopened the book.

"Well that was embarrassing." Daniel said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tell me about it." I said, never taking my eyes off of the words.

"Anyways, so who spun gold in the enchanted forest? Someone with magic…right?" Daniel asked.

"Think about it, who has the last name that is actually gold?" I asked.

Daniel scrunched his nose up, disgusted, "Rumplestiltskin?!" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

He opened his mouth and acted like he was about to hurl, "That's…ew…" He stuttered.

"I know, and she's _my _mother!" I cringed a little.

"That means…" Daniel mumbled.

"That means Rumplestiltskin and my mother…" I swallowed hard and looked up at him, "Did…it."

"Apparently not safely either." Daniel said with a serious face.

"Ew Daniel! That…ew…I didn't need that image in my head!" I replied and cringed again, almost dropping the book this time.

"What?! You're the one that just said they…you know!"

"Yeah I know but…ugh." I replied, "Okay, change of subject. I need to find out when Mystral was born."

"Go for it."

"Hopefully this is the right book." I closed the book, and then I repeated the process of blowing on it, thinking of Mystral's name.

It blew through almost all of the pages, until the very end.

"Here it is." I said, reading the lines.

_"This child should be coming out any time now,"_ It said.

"Coming out? Really? That's what she said?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, weird…doesn't sound like her." I replied, then I kept reading.

_"It's about time, I can't stand to be in hiding any longer. This is such an embarrassment, especially because of the father. The cowardly fool, I'm stuck here and he's gone, who knows where he is. He brought me to this place and just left me…"_

I flipped the pages forward a little, "I don't think we need to read her love story, do we?" I asked.

"No, definitely not. Still a little grossed out." He replied.

* * *

"So yesterday..." Seth looked at Bella, "...yesterday had to be a little awkward, wasn't it?"

Bella just ignored him and looked away.

"Bella, come on! You have to talk to me eventually, I'm going to be living in your house!" Seth shouted a little.

"I don't have to talk to you, I don't have to be associated with you." Bella replied, never looking at him.

"Come on, that's been forever ago!"

"No, actually it hasn't." She answered, looking at him this time.

"What do you mean? Bella that's been-"

"I don't care if it _has_ been a long time ago, you broke a promise that would've kept me from being put through so much!"

"But you've got to understand-"

"I understand perfectly." Bella scooted her chair out and went inside.

Ruby saw her walk into the restaurant furiously, "Bella, your foods coming out in just a-"

"I'm using the bathroom." She replied, never stopping from her trail to the back.

She went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She immediately started bawling. "I don't know what to do." She whimpered to herself, in between tears. She sat down against the door, put her face in her hands and kept crying.

Someone knocked on the door. Bella quickly got up, "Occupato" she called out.

"Bella?"

The voice that replied from the other side surprised her.

"What?" She replied, still choked up.

"Bella are you okay?"

The voice on the outside was her mother, she was positive of it now.

Bella wiped the tears off of her face and opened the door. "Oh hey mom." She said and tried to quickly walk by me.

I grabbed her ponytail as she was walking by me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She replied, still facing the other way.

I pulled on her hair a little bit and she backed up. I took a good look at her tear stained face, "Bella, I know something's wrong. You _are_ still my daughter."

"Nothing's wrong, mom." She tried walking off again, but was stopped by the pull of her ponytail.

"Tell me, Bella." I looked into her eyes, "You can tell me anything."

Bella took a deep breath and slightly sighed, "Fine." She finally gave up. Tears were running down her cheeks again, "I just can't get rid of those memories, the promises...everything." She let out a little bit of a whimper.

I could obviously tell that this was hard for her to admit. Though she often played herself off as a girl who doesn't care, deep down she's just a sweet, broken hearted little girl who has been through too much.

I wrapped her in my arms tightly and kissed her on the top of her head, "I know it is, baby girl, but you have to let go of the past to make a new future."

She gently pushed away from my hug to look up at me, "But how?"

"You have to figure that out on your own, everyone has their own ways." I replied, running my fingers softly through her long hair.

She wiped a tear off of her cheek and took a deep breath, "Thanks mommy." She said.

I let out a breath of relief when she said that. To hear that sweet little voice, I knew there was hope that everything was going to be okay again.

"You're welcome, now I really have to pee..._bad_!" I let her go and went into the bathroom, she went back outside.

* * *

"Bella-" Seth got up from his chair when he saw her coming outside.

"Sit back down." She said, "You have a lot of explaining to do." She sat down in her chair and looked at him sternly, waiting for him to give his excuses.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Okay, the reason why I never let you come-"

"Wait," Bella interrupted, "Before you start, do you realize what all I've been through since you broke your promise?" She said. Seth started to speak but she interrupted him again, "No, you don't. You don't realize everything that that _evil_, _horrible_ woman did to me!" Bella's eyes began to well up with tears, and her voice started choking up.

"I'm sorry Bella, I-" Seth managed to say.

"Sorry sometimes just doesn't work, Seth!" Bella shouted angrily, "You _left_ me! With the most evil woman in all of the realms, on top of it!"

"I didn't know you were family-"

"That doesn't matter! You still should've kept your promise. What would've been so hard about never even saying you'd take me in the first place? About never making that deal? And what could possibly be your excuse that you couldn't take me?" Bella shouted in tears.

"I...I couldn't take you because..." Seth stuttered.

"Because why? Spit it out!" Bella said impatiently.

"Because, Bella! Something never seemed right! When I first met you, I obviously had no idea you were my cousin, I had no clue I even had an aunt! But something just seemed off...I didn't know what it was. I was scared, Bella-"

"_You_ were scared? What were you _possibly_ scared of?" Bella replied.

"I was scared because of something being off! I thought it was love at first, but then I just was confused and didn't know what it was. Please forgive-"

"I'm not forgiving you yet." Bella said, still sobbing, "When you give me a legitimate reason as to why you couldn't take me into your palace, I will consider forgiving you."

Just then, Ruby came out with the food. She laid it on the table, then she noticed Bella who had obviously been crying. "Is everything okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yes." Bella replied.

"Um...o-okay...enjoy your meals." Ruby walked back inside.

* * *

"Hey Regina, what's wrong with Bella out there?" Ruby leaned over and asked me.

I looked outside the door to see her crying again, "She's just been through a lot." I replied.

"Boys?" Ruby asked.

I looked up at her and stared into her eyes, "No way. She's only fifteen she doesn't need some boy to carry her around-"

"I was just asking, Regina." Ruby interrupted my rant. She then walked away, without saying another word.

I let out a groan of disgust, "Boys, really? Does she really think a child of mine would be that naïve?" I began to rant again.

"Regina, honey, calm down. She's fifteen, most fifteen year old girls are like that. You have to remember what Ruby is like." Daniel said.

Ruby looked at us from behind the counter, "Excuse me? What I'm _like?_ What is that supposed to mean?"

"Does this concern you at all, Ruby?" I snapped back at her.

She turned away and went back to what she was doing.

"As I was saying," I took a deep breath, "Something's wrong with her. She just isn't right."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"I don't mean anything is like…'wrong' with her, just that she's seemed off lately. She doesn't seem like the same Bella."

"Well, maybe she just feels uncomfortable with Seth being here." Daniel replied.

"I know that for sure, but even before that something was off."

"Like what?"

I looked outside to where they were sitting, then looked back at Daniel, "She just doesn't hardly want to communicate with me, even more than normal. Like yesterday when we were getting the tree, she would've at least been laughing at you about the snow."

Daniel cocked his head a little, "Well maybe she was being sincere and thinking about how cold that was on the back of my neck!" He chuckled a little bit.

I laughed, "No, that's not it. She would've laughed. It's something about Christmas time, I think Cora ruined the holiday for her like she did for me."

"And how was that?" He asked.

"Well, I don't really like to talk about it, all I need to say is that she ruined it and she ruined it quickly, pretty much like she did my whole life." I looked down and stared blankly at my growing belly.

There was a few moments of silence, we both were thinking. Thinking about the days events so far, about Bella, and even about Seth. We were worrying over the magic that he could possibly have. Since Rumplestiltskin and Cora had a child together, she must be pretty powerful, since they were the two most powerful people in every realm. But who was Seth's father? That was a question that we needed to find out, and soon.

"What are you thinking about, Regina?" Daniel said, interrupting my train of thoughts.

I looked up from my stomach, "Just…thinking."

"Yes, but about what?"

"Bella, Seth, Mystral…everything that has happened lately." I rubbed my belly, trying to get Pippa to calm a little bit.

"Everything like…?" Daniel asked.

"You know…everything. Everything that has occurred in the past seven months, you coming back, this," I pointed to my stomach and smiled, "Bella coming back, and now finding out that my _mother_ had a _child_ with _Rumplestiltskin._" I shuddered again at that thought.

"Are you having second thoughts or something?" Daniel said with a little sadness in his voice.

I quickly realized what he was thinking and grabbed his hand across the table, "Oh no, you are the best thing that's happened to me…ever."

Granny came to the table with our food, and we put our hands back in our laps.

"Here you go, enjoy." Granny smiled and walked off.

I picked up my delicious, fattening burger and took a bite, "So," I said with food still in my mouth, "How are we going to do this?"

"Do what?" Daniel said, swallowing his food.

"You know, keep Seth and Bella to where they can get along."

"They'll work it out."

"But what if they don't?" I asked.

"Trust me, they will."

* * *

Bella took the last bite of her burger, then took a sip of her drink to wash it down. Ruby came outside to their table, "Do you need anything else?" She asked politely.

"Could I have a coffee?" Bella replied.

"Yeah sure, what about you?" She asked Seth.

"Um yeah, I'll take a coffee too, please."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Of course you would." She mumbled.

Ruby saw the friction between them and looked back and forth at them, "May I ask what's wrong here?" She asked cautiously, hoping she didn't just set a bomb off.

"You can ask but I won't answer." Bella said, never looking at Ruby.

Ruby just widened her eyes and looked back at Seth, who shrugged as if he didn't know what was going on. She walked back inside to get their coffees.

"So how'd you get reunited with your mom?" Seth asked.

Bella was still looking off into the distance, ignoring him.

"Fine, don't talk to me." Seth said angrily, he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

Ruby walked back outside with their steaming hot coffees and sat them on the table without a word.

Bella reached out and grabbed hers. She took a sip of it, and felt the warmth rolling through her body. It felt so good, she was shivering from being so cold.

She looked over at Seth and really stared at him, watching his moves. She realized something that seemed off, it looked as if he was sweating. Then she noticed for the first time that all he was wearing was jeans, shoes, a lightweight shirt and a jean jacket.

He ran his fingers through his hair, wiping his sweat.

Bella was dumbfounded, it was the middle of December, snowing, and he was _sweating? _"How are you sweating?" She asked.

Seth nervously wiped his forehead on his jacket sleeve, "What are you talking about?" He asked coyly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Seth. You just wiped sweat off of your forehead, I'm not an idiot." Bella replied defensively.

"So what?"

"So what? It's snowing and you're melting over there…how?" She pushed on.

"I live in Alaska, Bella, one of the most frigid parts of Alaska, the high for most days in December is like -40." He replied.

"No, that's not it. You weren't sweating until just a few minutes ago." Bella replied, deep down she was getting worried, but she didn't want him knowing that.

"Stop worrying." He replied.

Oops, cover blown. Guess he knows she's worrying.

"I'm not worrying, I could care less-"

"Yeah right, Bella! You're sitting there floundering over why I'm sweating in this weather."

"Yeah, because it's weird! Even if you _are_ used to colder weather, this is still cold no matter what." Bella took another sip of her coffee.

Seth started fanning himself with his hand, as if he was getting hotter, "Stop." He said.

"Stop what? I'm not even talking to-"

"Stop drinking the coffee." He replied.

She looked down into her coffee and then back up to him, "Really? You're going to tell me what to do?" She took another sip, just out of spite.

Seth took a large breath, he was sweating even more.

"I said stop drinking the coffee, Bella!" He shouted.

"Why?" She replied irritated.

"Because, it's something to do with our magic." He managed to say between pants for air.

"What do you mean? I'm not using magic."

"Go sit over there, take your coffee and mine too." Seth pointed to the other table.

Bella huffed, "Now you're telling me to go sit-"

"I said _go sit, _Bella." He replied, you could hear the seriousness in his tone.

Bella did as she was told and sat at the other table, bringing the coffees with her.

Seth began to stop panting as hard, and you could see him starting to cool off.

Bella called out from the other table, "Can I come back now?"

"Yeah, but leave the coffee."

"Leave my coffee? In case you haven't noticed I'm practically frozen without it."

"And in case you haven't noticed, I melt with it. Me melting can result in death, you won't freeze that quick." Seth replied sternly.

"What do you mean? You can't just 'melt'" Bella replied as she was walking back to their table.

"Yes, I can, and so can my mother."

"Oh," Bella realized, "The whole 'ice princess' thing, right?"

"Yeah, but let's get this straight, I am _not _a princess." Seth stifled a laugh.

Things were already getting better between them, he could feel it, but I knew something was wrong still; the same feeling he had in the Enchanted Forest…the feeling of heat.

* * *

**So what'd you guys think? **

**First of all: What'd you think of Rumple and Cora...you know..bow chicka wow wowww...? #awkward #disgusting #ew #barf**

**Anyways, then at the end where Bella and Seth are talking about him sweating, he makes her move the coffees away and he's okay again, but he says it's because of magic...what is your theory on this? PLEASE LET ME KNOW! :)**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just a warning, though, if I don't get much more feedback on it than I have been lately, I won't continue to post it...sorry :(**

**Thanks,**

**G.**


	25. Chapter 25- More Children

**Helllooooo everyone! I hope you're all having a fantastic week :) I know I am so far...rode my horse, saw Golden Globe pictures, and finished chapter 25! YES! Finally! I can't believe how long it actually took me to finish this one. Like, I kept getting stuck and had no motivation lol. But thanks to your reviews, I finally got some more motivation as to what I'm going to write! THANKS! :)**

**This chapter has a lot of different feelings in it, sometimes you'll think "Aw, how mushy", other times you'll think "Dang, she's baaaaad"! But whatever you feel, please let me know in your reviews :) That's how I keep this story going, otherwise I don't know if you like what I'm writing...**

**I hope y'all like a little Greek mythology, because there's going to be some in the next few chapters :)**

**To my reviewers:**

**Maria: Ah! Sorry! :P I knew it was a stupid question lol. It didn't sink in correctly ;P We'll just have to see how and if they are actually connected ;) I'm so excited though lol**

**Th3evi1panda: Yay! I know, Bella reminds me of the kind of girl that will knock someone out, just by her words...you know? Like, she's mean but at the same time she's just a sweet girl :) I would love to make this into a real book, actually, but I would technically still be stealing the Kitsis/Horowitz storyline, because of Cora ripping Daniel's heart out and a few other little things :( And then I could be in a lot of trouble lol. **

**Thank you for leaving your reviews, and I hope you LOVE this chapter! :)**

**Happy reading! **

**G.**

* * *

We walked out of the restaurant and up to their table, "Ready to go?" I asked.

Bella and Seth were sitting there, and finally neither of them looked mad. I don't know what happened or what went on, but I'm glad that they're both still in one piece since they both have very powerful magic.

"Yep." Bella replied.

We drove to our house.

"When is Henry coming back, Mom?" Bella asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Emma said that she'd bring him back when he wanted to come back home, so whenever that is."

I was starting to worry about Henry, as well as I was worrying about Bella, neither of them wanted to be around, and I was beginning to wonder if it's something I've done.

"Sweetheart," Daniel called out from the kitchen, "Come here please."

I knew this must've been something important, otherwise he would've come in there instead of making me get off the couch.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Daniel, just leaned over the counter. "What's wrong, Daniel?"

"Nothing, but I just thought about something."

"What would that be?" I asked, laying my hand on his back.

"We never did discuss how we're going to talk to Seth about magic, did we?"

"Oh, no we didn't."

"I think we should just come straight out and ask him. I mean, he has to know that it's a big deal." Daniel looked up, taking his face out of his hands.

I bit my lip and thought about this before I answered. When I first learned I was a powerful, magical person, I was older than him. I wouldn't have wanted someone asking me out of the blue if my magic was dark or not, and I probably would've lied about it.

"I don't know, Daniel, I was in his shoes once..."

"Regina, we have to. We can't keep having him stay here if we don't learn this soon."

"Okay, you're right. Let's go ask him."

Daniel turned around and walked out of the kitchen, and I reluctantly followed. I knew this wasn't going to turn out well, but I also knew it wouldn't turn out well if we didn't ask him. Either way, we were going to be hurt.

"Seth," Daniel kind of startled the boy, who was sitting on the couch, "We need to talk."

"A-am I in trouble?" Seth started nervously stuttering.

"Oh no sweetie, we just need to ask you something." I assured him.

"Oh," You could see him relax his shoulders, "Go ahead then."

"Well, we know that you have magic..." I said.

"Yeah? And...?" Seth replied.

"We want to know if you..."

"If I what?"

"If you use it for good...properly..." I said, trying to be as nice as possible.

"Oh, yeah. Mom taught me how to use my magic, no worries." Seth replied.

"So you don't have dark magic?" Daniel asked.

"Well, I have dark magic, but I don't practice it. Just like you." He looked at me.

How did he know I had dark magic? I had never told him that.

I looked at him suspiciously, "Um...Seth, how did you-"

"Mom told me about 'the evil queen'. Funny thing is she never told me that it was 'aunt evil queen'."

"But how do you know I don't use dark magic?"

"I just kind of guessed, I knew Bella doesn't use it, and I know you're pregnant and all..."

Again with the bluntness, this was getting annoying.

I rolled my eyes and ignored the comment, "Okay. If I know of you using dark magic, you will not be allowed to stay here, I hope you know."

"Yes, I got it." He replied.

"We can't have you using that horrible, evil stuff while we have kids around. Especially with a new baby on the way." Daniel added.

"Yes sir, I've got it." Seth nodded at him, reassuring us that he wouldn't use it.

"Okay. We're going to trust you on this, Seth. You understand?" I asked.

"Yes, I do." He replied.

I smiled and nodded at Daniel, "Is it time for dinner yet?" I asked.

"Honey, it's only 3:30." He replied.

"Oh. Well then..."

"I'll go get you a snack." He kissed me on the lips and got up from the couch to go back to the kitchen, he was such a good husband.

* * *

"Seth," Bella said as she was walking downstairs.

"Yeah?" He replied from the couch.

"I need to ask you about something."

"Gee, what's with all the questions today? First your parents, now you..."

Bella stopped walking toward him, she blinked in astonishment from his harsh words. She turned to go back upstairs, but Seth stopped her.

"Bella, I didn't mean it like that. I was just wondering what was up." Seth said.

"Whatever, if I didn't want to ask you a question I'd be upstairs by now."

"What's your question?" He asked, sitting back down.

"You know how earlier today, when I drank my coffee it made you melt?" Bella asked, sitting in the chair across from him.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"I want to know why."

"I already said why, it's because I melt whenever there's heat. That's why I stay in Alaska." Seth replied.

"No, I know, but it wasn't _near_ you, it was inside of me."

"I guess you're just powerful enough to do that."

Bella looked down at the ground, she didn't know what to think of this. How could she be powerful enough to make him melt?

"I need to go talk to my mom." She jumped up and ran upstairs into our bedroom.

"Mom, I need to ask you something." She hurriedly said.

I was currently getting a foot massage from my wonderful husband, have I mentioned how great he is?

I was so relaxed that it took me a second to speak, "I uh...yeah, sweetie, what do you need?" I asked.

"Seth melts." She replied.

"He melts?"

"Yeah, like whenever he gets just a little hot, he starts to melt. It happened today at Granny's."

I grunted and rolled my eyes, "Bella, it was snowing outside." I went back to concentrating on my relaxing massage, establishing that she was just making something up.

"No, but mom, this is important!" She said.

"I'm listening." I said with my eyes closed, head rested against the pillow.

"When I drank my coffee, that's when he started melting. He told me to go sit at another table, and he started to feel fine again." She was rushing through her sentence, it was hard for me to understand.

I looked back at her, "Honey, you're a very powerful girl. Remember? You brought a life back." I rubbed my belly, Pippa was thanking her again.

"Yeah I know, but that doesn't make sense, I'm not actually USING magic, so why would it do that?"

"I guess you're just powerful enough that you put off a lot of magic, even when you don't try. I really don't know, you'd need to talk to Rumplestilt-" I stopped myself and scooted up toward the head of my bed. "Rumplestiltskin!"

"What about him?" Bella asked confused.

"Oh nothing, can you go to your room a second? Your father and I need to talk."

Bella smirked, "Yeah, I'll go to my room." She started to walk out.

"No listening!" I shouted.

"Okay, fine." Bella yelled from the hall.

"I have a bone to pick with him!" I told Daniel, who was still working on my feet.

"Why?" He asked, not fully paying attention.

"For knocking up my mother, that's why!" I snapped back at him and started getting off the bed.

"Oh yeah...ew."

We let Bella and Seth stay at the house, I was pretty sure neither of them were going to use dark magic on each other, and even if they did I would have a fun time when I got home.

We went to Mr. Gold's shop, and every little bit closer that I got, I got more nervous. How was I going to ask him this? Awkward!

We arrived and walked in, jingling the bells on the door.

"Hello dearies," Mr. Gold came out of the back and smiled slyly, "What brings you here today?"

"I need to talk to you about something, Gold." I said, walking up to him.

"Well obviously, I figured that's why you came here, but about what." He replied.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm just going to come out and say it, not beat around the bush or anything...do you have any children?"

This comment caught him by surprise, "Yes, of course I have children. You've met Bae before." He replied and walked behind his counter.

"Yes I have, but I haven't met your other children." I said, putting my hands and leaning up against the same counter.

"Other children?" He laughed, just like an old Rumplestiltskin laugh, "And what makes you think I have 'other' children?"

"This." I poofed the diary that we were reading from earlier and showed it to him.

"Cora's diary?" He asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, it explains that you got her pregnant and left."

He looked down at the counter and rubbed his neck nervously, "Look, I-"

"You could've at least let me know I had a sister." I interrupted.

"Oh like you did with Henry? He had a big sister all this time and you didn't tell him." He replied defensively.

I felt tears start coming to my eyes, Daniel came up behind me and rubbed my back.

"Exactly," Mr. Gold said, "Now you understand." He started to walk off.

"No, I don't. I understand why I never told Henry because he was a child, Gold."

"And so were you. You've done a lot of growing up lately." He said.

I opened my mouth in astonishment, who did he really think he was?

"I want to rip your heart out so bad, and just play with it like you've done to me all of these years." I said angrily, tears running down my face.

"We both know that wouldn't do any good, now would it?" He started walking to the back, but stopped and turned around, "Oh, and I think you need to get those hormones under control, you're starting to sound a little like a soap opera." He turned back and was walking off.

I was so mad, I could feel my bones just trembling. Pippa was moving all around, and nothing felt still in my body. Out of anger, I reached my hand out and grabbed him with magic.

He laughed, "What do you think you're doing?"

I ignored him and pulled him closer. Now, he was struggling. He couldn't get out of my hold, even with him using magic.

"How..." He said, while still struggling.

"You should know, Gold. My mother was the same way." I said sternly.

"But she was never this powerful."

"She believed love is weakness, I don't."

He was finally close enough to me to where if I wanted to, I really could rip his heart out.

"Now, care to tell me what happened?" I asked.

He tilted his head back and rolled his eyes around, looking from corner to corner of the room, "No." He tried poofing himself out of the room, but it didn't work.

He looked up at me and squinted his eyes, "Why _are_ you so powerful?"

"Love isn't weakness, and right now, I'm as loved as I've ever been."

"That's not the reason dear," he wiggled his fingers excitedly, "You have a magical bun in the oven, don't you?" He widened his eyes and dropped them down to my belly.

"I don't know about that, but love is what's making me stronger." Tears were steadily flowing down my cheeks now, "Look at the people here right now, how much love they have for me. I never knew that the evil queen could be loved so much." I let go of my hold on Mr. Gold.

"Well I'm glad for you, dearie." He tried poofing himself away again, but I stopped him, "What do you want from me, Regina?"

"I want you to tell me what happened."

"When?"

"Stop playing stupid, Gold. We both know what I want, so tell me." I said annoyed.

"Every detail?" He asked.

"Every detail." I replied.

"Well, we started out on the couch, then we went to my bed-"

"Not THOSE details, Gold!" I shuddered at the thought of him and my mother again. This was too gross.

"You said you wanted the details."

"I meant of why you left her, when Mystral was born and where she was sent after she was born!"

"Mystral?" He asked confused.

"You're daughter, Gold."

"I had never heard her name."

"So if you've never heard her name, you know nothing about her?" I asked.

"No, I never knew her name therefore I couldn't use magic to find her. Now, I can."

"Do it now." I demanded.

"Yes, your majesty." He fake bowed.

He walked back to his counter again, "Your mother changed a lot. After she ripped her heart out, she wasn't the same. But little did I know that she didn't have her heart when...you know...I got her pregnant." Mr. Gold looked down at the glass counter, "She had told me she was pregnant, and I had planned to be with her and stay with her. But then, she went insane. I left her, and she never looked for me."

"So that's why she called you a coward..." I mumbled.

"She what?" He asked.

"Nothing-"

"She called me a coward?" He was getting mad.

"Yes, she did. And I can completely understand why now."

"That...that witch, where is she?" He grabbed his cane and started walking toward the door.

"She's dead." I said.

He turned around and looked back at me and Daniel, "She died?" He looked so surprised.

"You knew this you little imp," I was walking closer to him now, getting madder with every step, "This was your way out wasn't it? You _are_ a coward!"

He reached out for the doorknob, but I erased it before he could grab it. No doorknob, no way out.

"You fool." I said to him, practically holding him by the collar of his shirt.

"Watch it dearie, weren't you just in the hospital lately?" He asked, knowing exactly what he was doing, "And if I do recall, you had to use magic to bring your new little one back to life."

I let him go and stepped back. He was right, even though he was making me feel guilty and trying to get out of explaining, I couldn't deny it.

"Okay, then sit down and explain it to me." I said, calming down a little.

We sat down and he told me everything that happened. She was born on December 21st, the first day of winter. Cora poofed her off to another realm, one that he did not know of.

"So that's it. That's all you know?" I asked.

"Yes, that is truly all I know." He said. He was telling the truth this time, I could tell.

"Thank you for your time, Gold." Daniel and I got up from our chairs and walked out, after I put the knob back.

* * *

About a week had passed since my confrontation with Gold, I had been resting a lot to make up for all of the energy I used.

"Do you need anything, Regina?" Daniel asked, he was about to climb into bed.

It had been a long day, he had started working maintenance at the hospital, and Pippa _would not stop _all day. Henry had places to go, so I was driving him everywhere. Seth and Bella were getting along finally, and they're now very annoying when together.

"Just you." I turned over on my side and looked at him.

It had been snowing all week, or at least it seemed like it. It was very cold, and without him next to me, I was cold too.

He took his slippers off and climbed into bed. I snuggled up real close to him, to try and steal some of his warmth.

"Woo!" Daniel exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, taking my head off of my pillow.

"You're hands are cold." He smiled.

I smirked back at him, "And yours are warm, very warm." I snuggled even closer to him, as close as I could possibly get. "I need a massage." I said.

"Is that so?" He asked.

I nodded, "Everything's killing me."

"Where do you want me to massage?"

I smiled at him facetiously, "Everywhere." I pulled the covers over our heads.

"But Pippa..."

"What about her?" I asked.

"She you know...is still in there and all..." He replied.

"She's fine." I assured him, and started to pull the covers back over.

He pulled them off again, "But that's like her being here when we...you know..."

"Well we'll emotionally traumatize our new baby at an early age then." I pulled them back over...again.

"But..."

"Daniel just...please. I've had such a long day and I just want to spend the rest of it...um, relaxing."

"I just don't know about it...I mean you're almost seven months pregnant, your belly isn't the smallest thing in the world. How are we really going to make that work?" He asked.

"Daniel, please, we'll make it work." I pulled the covers back over our heads, for the final time.

I must admit, it was awkward with the belly between us, and it was hard to move, but it worked.

We were laying down facing each other when I felt Pippa moving, I grabbed his hand and placed it on my belly.

"She's awake?"

"It's past midnight, she normally is." I grumbled.

"I'm sorry mommy and daddy traumatized you at such an early age." He rubbed his hand softly on my bump.

* * *

The next morning, Daniel didn't have to work. I woke up before he did and decided to make breakfast.

I got out of bed and put my robe on, I looked outside and everything was white; freshly fallen snow.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen, and to my surprise saw Seth making breakfast for us all.

"Good morning aunt Regina." He said while standing at the stove.

I was so surprised I couldn't hardly speak, "Good morning Seth." I walked over and hugged him, "You don't have to make breakfast for us."

He looked up at me, "Just consider it a thank you." He smiled, then went back to the pancakes he was cooking.

I turned around and saw Bella making my secret recipe peanut butter syrup, "You're in on this too?" I asked her.

"Of course I am, Mom, I can't eat pancakes without this stuff!" She giggled and went back to the syrup.

"Well it looks like you two have this all under control, I'm going to go sit in the living room." I said.

"Can you wake Henry up for us? I'm sure he wants to be in on it too, he can set the table." Bella asked.

"Of course." I replied.

I walked back upstairs to Henry's room, opened the door quietly, and walked to his bed.

"Henry," I whispered, "It's time to wake up. Seth and Bella need your help." I shook him gently.

He turned over and blinked his eyes a few times, "Okay. I'll be down in a sec."

I walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. I wanted to finish reading this article in a magazine, it was called "Evilly Parenting", Archie gave it to me. It was about magical babies and how to teach them to use it properly. So far, it was a bunch of junk.

I finished reading that, then I heard Daniel come down the stairs.

"Good morning beautiful." He said, he reached down and kissed me, "How was your night?"

"Mine was wonderful, with you by my side." I winked at him.

"Hmm, mine was too." He winked back.

"Breakfast is ready!" Henry came out from the dining room.

Daniel extended his hand and helped me off the couch. We walked to the dining room together to see food laid out everywhere, it looked like a feast!

"This looks delicious!" Daniel said.

"Thanks Daddy, I hope it is. Seth did most of the cooking you know..." She smirked.

"Hey! I hang out with our chef a lot..." He said in his defense.

"I was just joking, don't be so hotheaded." Bella said, pun intended.

"Hotheaded? Really, Bella?" He said.

Bella just squinted her eyes and grinned, knowing he wasn't really all that mad.

I sat down at my chair and dug in. It was all as delicious as it looked, I could've eaten all of it!

I had one last bite of pancake, I stabbed my fork into it and wiped the syrup with it. I put it up to my mouth, but it didn't quite make it. Instead, it fell off of the fork and landed on the top of my belly.

They all laughed at me, "Wow mom!" Bella said.

"I guess my cooking really is good, even Pippa wanted some." Seth added. More laughs.

"Ha-ha, I'm sure you all have dropped stuff before...I just have something to catch it!" I smiled and wiped the syrup off of my robe.

"Come here, Spot!" I called out.

I could hear the jingling of his tags coming toward us, he was by my side in no time.

"Here you go boy." I handed him the bite of pancake, and he gulped it down quick.

* * *

After breakfast was over, we all got dressed and sat in the living room, watching TV. It was a lazy, lazy Saturday.

The last weekend before Christmas...luckily I had all of my shopping done before this, because otherwise these poor kids wouldn't have gotten anything. I was too tired.

"So Henry, how much is Santa gonna bring you this year?" Seth asked.

Henry raised his brow and thought for a second, "Hopefully a lot!" He grinned from ear to ear. This kid was excited about Christmas!

"Really?" Seth asked, "Have you really been that good?"

"I think I've been good," Henry looked over at me, "Right, Mom?"

"You've been great, Henry. Such a good helper, too." I replied.

He was full of giddiness, "Yeah! Did you tell Santa that, too?" He asked.

"I don't have to tell him that! He sees you all the time." I said.

"Oh yeah, you're right." He went back to watching the TV.

"Isn't this you guys' first Christmas?" Bella asked me and Daniel.

"Yes, it's our first Christmas as a married couple!" Daniel replied.

"Awww…how sweet." Bella said.

Henry was scrolling through the TV channels, and went past the  
movie "Snow Dogs".

"Hey wait!" Seth said, "Go back. I love that movie!"

Henry did as he was asked and went back to the movie, it had just started.

"Me and my broth-" Seth suddenly stopped talking.

"Your brother?" I asked, "You have a brother?"

Seth rubbed his shoulder nervously, this was a touchy subject you could tell. "Yeah, older than me."

"What's his name?" Bella asked.

"Cal-" Seth stopped again, "just Cal."

Henry shook his head back and forth slightly, "Wait a second, Cal and Seth? Your real name is what?" Henry asked.

"Zethes." Seth reluctantly replied.

"Calaïs and Zethes!" Henry exclaimed. We were all still confused as to what he was talking about, everyone but Seth.

Seth nervously looked around the room, he didn't reply to what Henry just blurted out.

"Calaïs and Zethes, I learned about them in a summer class thing that I took. You're boreads! Sons of Boreas!" Henry blurted out again.

Seth looked at Henry as if he had just shot an arrow through his heart. Suddenly, he got an angered look on his face and started to shake a little, and then began to sprout wings from his back and feet.

"I'm sorry." He poofed out of the house without us being able to stop him first.

We ran outside and looked everywhere.

Bella shouted, "Look! Up there!" She pointed to the sky.

Yep, she was right. He was flying in the sky. Even for an evil queen, this was a little too much to take in at once. My nephew was the son of Boreas, grandson of the dark one, and could fly? Oh, and let's not forget he's the ice prince.

My sister and Boreas? The mythological creature? She had so much explaining to do, if and when we ever met.

* * *

**Okay, so I have some questions for you guys...**

**1. Seth's magic...good or bad?**

**2. Rumplestiltskin and Cora...did you like this storyline?**

**3. Did you like the Evil Queen version of Regina coming out when she was with Gold?**

**4. Lol massages lead to everything...this isn't even a question but whatever :P**

**5. (This is a question) How sweet was that? Breakfast for all!**

**6. HOLY CRAP MYSTRAL AND BOREAS?! What do you guys think about THAT!?**

**7. Have you ever studied greek mythology? IF not...here's a short lesson...**

**"Boreas is the greek god of the north wind, he had two sons- Zethes and Calais. In the myths, it says he was associated with horses (which i didn't purposely do, but I still thought it was pretty awesome!) This is taken from Wikipedia:**

**Boreas was also said to have kidnapped Oreithyia, an Athenian princess, from the river Ilissus. Boreas had taken a fancy to Oreithyia, and had initially pleaded for her favours, hoping to persuade her. When this failed, he reverted to his usual temper and abducted her as she danced on the banks of the Ilissus. Boreas wrapped Oreithyia up in a cloud, raped her, and with her, Boreas fathered two sons—the Boreads, Zethes and Calais—and two daughters— Khione, goddess of snow, and Cleopatra.**

**Soooo there's your little Greek mythology lesson...:) I actually studied greek myths a while back, I loved reading about them! But I have one more question...Mystral- Who is a very powerful ice princess (Daughter of Rumplestiltskin!) had children with Boreas (Greek god of the North Wind), just how powerful ****_are_**** Seth and Cal?**

**Guess you'll have to wait and find out ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASEEEEEE leave a review! Otherwise I don't know if you like this story or not!**

**Thanks, **

**G. **

**:)**


	26. Chapter 26- My Baby Is Faking

**Hello all! I wrote this chapter very quick, I had so many ideas floating around in my head for it that I just couldn't wait!**

**First off, I'd like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews you left! They motivate me a lot, keep 'em coming :)**

**This chapter really doesn't have any "big things" happen in it, it's just a lot of fluff mostly :P BUT everyone needs a little fluff, including this family! **

**It's not ****_all_**** fluff though, we do finish the story of what happened to Seth...and in the next chapter...it's gonna get even deeper :) Which of course I'm SUPER excited about! Mostly because I've already had the idea planned since like chapter 24...lol.**

**Anyways, to my reviewers:**

**Kaityrae33: Yes they are very powerful! :)**

**Maria: Meeee tooooo! I can't wait for them to meet...do you think it's gonna be a showdown or a happy family reunion? Oh and also, I'm glad you liked the evil side :)**

**Th3evi1panda: Yay :) Haha I loved the "details". When I was writing it I was like "Oooh I can imagine him saying this too" lol. Glad you like the story :D**

**HAPPY READING! :)**

**G.**

* * *

We got in the car as fast as we could, no jackets or anything. Bella and Henry were in the backseat keeping an eye out for Seth.

"Right there!" Henry said, looking up into the sky.

"It looks like he's coming back down." Bella added.

We followed him to where he was landing, the skating rink.

We got out of the car and ran to the open, outdoor ice rink.

"Seth?" Bella called out.

"Seth! Where are you?" Daniel shouted.

We looked around, and then we finally saw him crouched over in the corner.

"Go away! Please!" He looked up from his knees, his face was red with tears.

"Seth, please, we just want to help you." I said, walking over to him.

"You can't help! No one can."

"What makes you say that? What is this all about?" I asked.

"Cal! He was taken, just like I would've been if I didn't get shipped here." He said.

"You make it sound like you don't want to be here?" Bella said.

"I should be with him. He risked his life for me and for mom, now he's alone and suffering."

"Where is he?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, I don't know where he takes them."

"Where who takes them?" Bella asked.

"The guy who wants to hurt my mom. He won't stop."

I walked over to him and extended my hand, helping him up. "Come back home." I said.

"Home? Yeah...right." He complained.

"Look, Seth, I know it's not your home but it's where you're safe, we'll do all we can to keep it that way." I added.

He looked up at me and then looked at the rest of my family standing around him. He grabbed my hand and I helped pull him up.

"Now, come on. We can talk about it later, okay?" I said.

"Okay." He replied.

"But right now, I want to know about those awesome wings!" I said as we were walking back to the car.

He forced a laugh, "Okay, sure."

* * *

"So because I'm a son of Boreas _and_ a son of Mystral, my magic is very powerful..._if_ it's cold. I can control the winds, I can turn things to ice, and I can do regular magic too." Seth said.

"So because I can make fireballs, and you can make ice, that's why my magic made you melt?" Bella asked.

"Right. It wasn't cold enough to keep me 'frozen', and you were putting off too much magic just by drinking coffee." He replied.

"Okay, so now I know why you really have to live in a cold area 24/7." I said, thinking out loud.

"Yep, otherwise I really do melt."

"So is your father still around?" Daniel asked.

"No, he's a Greek god. He's moved on to someone else, as he moves with the winds."

"So you've never had him in your life?"

"Nope, only met him once." He replied.

"Is Cal your only brother?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, that I know of. But I also have two half sisters, one's a lot older than me and one's younger."

"So how'd your parents meet then, if he moves with the wind?" Henry asked.

"Well, because he controls the northern winds, his 'line of work' crossed my mother's path, because of her being the ice princess. I don't know the full story, but all I know is that I've never met him except once, and that was hardly a visit." Seth said.

* * *

A few days had passed, and it was already Christmas Eve. Everyone was gathered in our home tonight to have a little celebration, the Charmings, Dr. Hopper, Dr. Whale, Granny, Red...everyone.

"Thank you all for coming, and I hope you have a great time." I held up my drink, "I hope everyone has a merry Christmas with their families." I hugged Daniel a little tighter. "And to Dr. Whale, this is apple cider I'm drinking." I winked at him.

"Good to know, Regina." He smiled.

"Everyone, enjoy your meals." Daniel added, and they all scattered to the table.

After everyone had eaten and left, it was just our little family again...plus Seth.

"That was all really good, Aunt Regina." Seth said.

"Thank you, honey." I was cleaning the plates up.

"Let me finish that." He said, gently grabbing the plate, "I'm sure you're tired."

I gave the plate to him and stepped aside, "Thank you, Seth! You've been such a great help."

"You're welcome."

I went into the living room and sat on the couch, and Henry came and joined me.

"Merry Christmas, Mom." He snuggled up under my arm, his head resting on my belly.

"Merry Christmas, my little prince." I reached down and kissed the top of his head, "It's late, you should be getting ready for bed. Santa might not come if you don't!" I said.

"I need to go put the milk and cookies out!" He jumped up and went into the kitchen. A few seconds later he came back with the full plate of cookies and a glass of milk. I was thinking about sharing the Santa cookies with Daniel tonight, but on second thought, I may just eat all of them.

"Alright, there we go. Now I'll go to bed." Henry said.

He walked back over and kissed my cheek. "Goodnight mom." He said. He bent down and kissed my belly, which had become a nightly thing almost, "Goodnight little sis."  
He walked over to Daniel and gave him a hug, "Goodnight dad."

The last "goodnight" melted my heart. Though I had heard him say that many times, it just felt so good to have Daniel there and be a great dad to Henry.

He ran up the stairs and shut his door behind him.

An hour or so had passed, "Ready to wrap some presents?" I asked Daniel.

"Yep."

We got up and went into my study, where I had his all of the kids' presents.

"There's a lot of them this year." I said.

"You have three extra people to wrap for!" Daniel replied.

I laughed, "What makes you think I got you a present?" I teased.

"Well...I uh..."

"I'm kidding, honey. Of course I got you presents!" I playfully pushed him a little.

"Oh okay." He relaxed his shoulders, he was so goofy.

* * *

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Dad! Dad! Wake up!" Henry ran into our room. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" He was practically shaking us both.

"Okay Henry," I started rolling out of bed, "Merry Christmas."

"PRESENTS!" He said, completely ignoring me.

"Calm down," I blinked sleepily, "Let's go." I finally got out of bed, and dragged Daniel out too.

He ran down the hallway knocking on Bella's door and Seth's door, "Wake up guys! It's Christmas!"

Bella opened her door, "Chill little bro, I already heard you."

"Yeah, what she said." Seth opened his door. We all walked downstairs while Henry ran down them.

Henry started opening his presents...well, more like ripping through the paper on his presents.

"Awesome!" He said, as he pulled another thing out of the box.

Bella went and sat beside him, taking her presents from under the tree. She began to unwrap them one by one, clothes, shoes, books, everything she said she wanted.

Seth joined them, also, unwrapping his presents that we had gotten him. There wasn't many, but I didn't know he would be here soon enough.

"Thank you guys!" Bella said.

"Yeah...thank you!" Seth added.

"You open your presents now." Henry said to me and Daniel.

Bella got up and brought our presents to us, laying them on the couch beside us.

"Kids! You didn't have to get us anything." I said.

"It's not much, but we wanted to." Henry said.

"You guys are too sweet." Daniel added.

"Open them!" Seth said.

The first present Daniel picked up said:  
"To: Mom and Dad  
From: Kids".

We opened it, it was a gift card to Granny's. "Are you telling me that we eat too much?" I joked around.

They just laughed.

We opened all of our presents together. "Thank you, kids, for all of this!" Daniel said.

"We're not done." Henry said. Bella and Seth got up and went to the basement, and then came back with a larger present.

"This ones from all of us, too." Bella said as they sat it down.

"What could this possibly be?" I asked.

"Open and see!" Henry said.

We got up from the couch and walked over to the big, wrapped present. Daniel took one end and I took the other, unwrapping the whole box.

"Aw, you guys!" Tears started welling up in my eyes.

I looked closer on the side of the box, it was a set of a rocking chair and crib, for Pippa's new room.

"This is so sweet." I said, and wiped a happy tear off of my cheek.

"We hope it the right one." Seth said.

"Yes! This is the one." I said, still marveling at the wonderful present.

"Now you guys can work on Pippa's room." Henry said.

"Yep, soon too!" Daniel said.

We walked over and gave them all a big hug at one time, "We love you guys." I said.

"We love you too." Henry replied.

"What do you say we all get dressed and have some breakfast?" Daniel said.

"I'll cook!" Seth said.

"Sounds good to me, I'm starving." I said.

"You're always starving, mom." Bella replied.

"That's true." I smiled.

* * *

A little over a week had gone by since Christmas, the new year had begun. Everything was going great, we were all getting along good. Henry was out of school, and Daniel had his work vacation. We had been spending lots of quality time together.

Like today, we were outside having a snowball fight. Poor Bella, she was having fun playing, but she was still so cold that you could tell she was uncomfortable. On top of it, she didn't know how to use her magic well enough yet, so it was hard for her to make a snowball...everytime she would try, her magic would kick in and her hands would heat. But she finally got the hang of it after a while.

"That was fun!" Henry said as we were walking inside to the nice, warm house.

"I agree. We should do it more often!" Seth said.

"You just ag-gree because you weren't f-freezing the whole time." Bella said, still bundled up like the Michelin man.

"Heat yourself up, Bella." I said as I was taking my coat off.

"C-can't. Still too cold."

I walked over to her and put a fireball in my hand, "Here, I'll help." I held it close to her, trying to make it warmer.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yes. Thank you!" She said as she was taking her coat off now.

"Who's up for some hot chocolate?" Seth asked.

We all said yes almost at the same time.

He walked to the pantry to find the marshmallows, "We have a dilemma." He said.

"What is that?" Daniel asked.

"No marshmallows." He replied.

"Let's go get some marshmallows!" Henry said.

"Okay, let's go." Daniel said.

"You guys can go ahead, I think I'll stay here." I said.

"You sure?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired, and I don't feel too great." I replied.

"Okay, we'll be back later." They all walked out the door.

I walked to the living room and sat on the couch, propping my feet up on the coffee table. Spot ran up to me and sat down on the floor, waiting to be petted.

"I guess it's me and you, Spot." I told him.

He blinked his eyes and put his head down on the couch.

"Too cute, dog, too cute." I scratched his head and turned the TV on.

I must've dozed off, when I woke up, Spot was on the couch beside me, curled up and cozy.

"Ouch," I rubbed the side of my stomach, "Pippa stop kicking so hard...goodness."

Spot perked his head up, "It's okay boy." I said.

Suddenly the bottom of my stomach tightened, almost feeling like a cramp. It hurt, but not a lot. It did it again, I touched my stomach and it felt like a rock. My breathing got heavier, I could still feel Pippa kicking me hard. The muscles kept contracting, and it began to be a little painful.

Spot noticed me moving around so much, and whimpered a little, laying his head on my lap.

"It's okay Spot-OW. Gosh, this baby can kick." I said to myself, still rubbing my belly.

My stomach was still as hard as a rock and my muscles weren't calming. I decided I should call Dr. Whale, since no one was around me.

I grabbed my cell phone that was beside me and dialed his number.

The nurse answered.

"I need your help. I'm in a little pain, and my stomach feels like a rock." I said.

"Does it feel like a cramp?" She asked.

I went through a bunch of these questions, and she finally told me to come in.

I put my coat on and called a cab, then I called Daniel to tell him where I was going and that I was still alright.

* * *

"We need to go home." Daniel said.

"But dad, mom said she's fine." Bella said.

"Right but she's in the hospital!" He replied.

"She's just getting checked out, no worries." Bella assured him.

"But-"

"Dad, she's fine. If she said she's fine, she's fine!"

"I have to be there for her-" Daniel said.

"For what? For her to get checked and make sure everything's okay?" Bella asked, "It's just a checkup."

"But what if-"

"Fine, let's go to the hospital." Bella said.

* * *

I walked in and Dr. Whale immediately took me back.

"So Regina, the nurse said your stomach was cramping, or something of that sort?" He asked.

I told him everything that was going on while I sat on the table.

"Let's check you out and see what's going on, okay?" Dr. Whale said.

He put the stethoscope up to my chest, listening to my heartbeat. "Everything sounds good there." He said.

Daniel came in the room, "Regina! Are you okay?" He sounded so worried.

"Yes Daniel, I'm fine." I said.

"She is fine, I think she just was having some Braxton-Hicks." Dr. Whale said.

"Which are?" Daniel asked.

"Like fake, mini contractions." Whale replied.

"But she still has two months-" Daniel started going off.

"Daniel, they're fake. Everything is okay." I assured him.

He calmed down and stopped pacing, "So what now?" He asked.

"Now you can go back home, get back to normal." Whale said.

"Alright," I said as I was getting off of the table, "Let's go then."

Daniel saw me struggling to get down, he walked over to me and helped me off of the table.

We walked out of the room and into the waiting room where the kids were sitting, oh so patiently.

"Ready kids?" I asked.

"Yeah…this means everything is okay, right?" Bella asked.

"Yes, everything is fine." I replied.

She looked at Daniel, "Told ya!" She said, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Yes, you did. But without me, your mother couldn't have gotten off of the table!" He smirked and winked.

"Riiiight, that's it." Bella replied.

"Let's go home." I said, walking out of the door. I was tired of being in this hospital so much lately.

* * *

We were all gathered around the living room, taking in the wonderful heat from the fireplace. Except Seth, he had ice packs sitting all over him…but didn't complain one bit. He really was a good kid.

"Is there anything good on TV, Henry?" I asked.

"Not really." He replied.

"How about we watch a movie?"

"Yeah, sure! Which movie?" He asked.

"You can choose." I replied.

He walked over to the cabinet where we kept all of the movies. He was carefully scanning through each movie, trying to decide which one to pick.

"How about this one?" He said, holding up "Eight Below".

"Sure, is everyone else good with it?" I asked.

They all said yes to it, and Henry put it in.

The commercials before the movie were playing, I was laying on the couch, reading my email from my phone. Suddenly I felt Pippa moving all around. She was a strong baby, you could tell. Even at twenty-eight weeks old, she could kick like a soccer player.

I looked around my phone at my belly, you could actually see the whole thing move!

"Hey guys, look at this." I said.

They all immediately looked at me, becoming infatuated with the moving stomach.

"Is that Pippa doing that?" Henry asked.

"Yep, all her. Crazy isn't it?" I said.

"Yeah!" Henry got up and walked to my side. He looked closer at it, studying every movement.

I pulled my shirt up so my stomach was bare, he could really see how weird it looked.

"It looks like waves, rolling in your stomach!" He said. He was stunned.

"Yep, it's pretty funny looking." I said.

She slowed down now, she must've finally gotten comfortable. Now, along came the hiccups. They looked just as weird, if not even more, because when you watched my belly, it was almost like it was twitching. Bella had never moved around this much, so this was all new to me.

Truthfully, most of the pregnancy has all been new to me. I never enjoyed it with Bella except when I was alone. Otherwise, my mother would've been telling me how stupid I was or something along those lines. All of the new technology, looking forward to decorating a room, it was all new to me. I had never known what it felt like to be a biological mother. I never got to hold Bella once, but I danced and sang with her in my room many times before she was born. It's the little things like this that you cherish and hold on to, because you never know if it'll happen ever again.

The movie was _still _running through the commercials, it was like they never ended!

I got up and went to the kitchen for a snack…a pregnant girl's gotta eat…often…

I went back in and it was finally starting, I laid down and enjoyed my jar of pickles, dipped into some chocolate. Ahhh, perfection.

* * *

A few more days had passed since then. It felt like time was absolutely flying by! Henry and Daniel were gone again, back to school and work for both of them. But, I still had Seth and Bella to keep me company…if that's what you can call it. Most of the time they're outside doing stuff together, even though Bella practically freezes every time she steps out of the door!

I spent most of my days with Spot, he was a pretty faithful companion. I'd lay on the couch, he'd bring me a chew toy, I'd throw it, he'd bring it back, and then we'd repeat the process over and over again, until he gets tired and lays on the couch beside me.

It was almost time for me to go get Henry from school, I got up and put my shoes on and walked out the door.

Bad thing is, I totally forgot to tell Bella and Seth, who were still outside.

Back in I went. I walked all the way through the house, from one end to the other, opened the back door and called them.

"Bella? Seth? I'm going to go pick Henry up, I'll be back in a few."

"Okay, see you later!" Bella said.

I walked back inside, all the way through the house, and back outside. Exercise…this was about as much as I had gotten.

I arrived at Henry's school and he jumped in eagerly.

"Did you have a good day at school?" I asked him. It was our daily ritual.

"Yep, I did." He replied.

"After we get Dad, go home, and eat, do you want to help with the baby's room?" I asked.

"YES!" He excitedly replied.

I chuckled a little, "Good, Bella and Seth said they wanted you to."

"Sweet. I'm so excited!"

We picked Daniel up from work and went home to dinner already sitting on the table, cooked by the wonderful new chef of the house, Seth.

"Spaghetti and meatballs, I hope you like them." Seth said as carried the pot in to the table.

"I know I love them." Bella said, laying the last plate down.

"I love spaghetti and meatballs!" I replied.

Henry, Daniel, and I all sat down at the table, waiting to eat the delicious food.

"Dig in." Seth said…the words I had been waiting for!

I was dipping some spaghetti onto my plate, "After dinner, Daniel, Henry, and I are going to start decorating Pippa's room." I said.

"Good!" Bella replied.

"Thanks again for painting it you two." Daniel added.

"No problem, it's not like we do much in the daytime anyway." Seth said.

"I've got all just about all of her stuff ready to move it in." I said.

"I'm so excited, I can't wait for her to come!" Bella said.

"Me either." Henry joined in.

We finished our dinner and went to Pippa's room. It was freshly painted, a soft yellow with a cute little cartoon horse at one end of the room that Bella painted.

"Where do we start?" Henry asked.

"Well, you and I can start assembling things, that way your mother can put everything where she wants it." Daniel said.

"Okay." Henry replied. They started working on putting the rocking chair together, then the crib, then the changing table.

Everything was coming into place. I only had a few outfits for her so far, and those were hanging in the closet on itty bitty hangers. There was a few stuffed animals here and there, and one larger, plush horse standing up in the corner. I had to make sure she stayed true to her name, "lover of horses".

"Alright, last thing." Daniel said as he put in the last drawer in the dresser.

"It's all so perfect!" I said. Tears started coming to my eyes, happy tears of course. It was so adorable and perfect for any loved, baby girl.

"Why are you crying mom? Don't you like it?" Henry asked.

"I love it, Henry! These tears just come with the happiness." I said.

Daniel walked out to the hallway and called Bella and Seth, asking them to come see the finished product.

"It's so cute!" Bella exclaimed.

"She'll love it." Seth added.

"I think she will too." Henry said.

"Good." I replied.

"Mom, why are you crying?" Bella asked.

"Bella, honey, you should know this by now…too many hormones." I laughed.

"Oooookay then," Seth said, "I think I'll be leaving now."

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Bella asked.

"We're talking about hormones and tears…I'm out." He replied.

We all laughed, he was such a dork.

I looked at my watch, "It's getting late. Time for us to go to bed." I said.

"Yep, it is." Daniel added.

"Goodnight mom and dad." Bella said.

"Night, love you guys." Henry said as he was walking out of the room.

We both said goodnight and love you, and went to our room.

"I think the room turned out good, didn't it?" Daniel said.

I didn't reply, I was busy.

"Regina?" He looked over at me standing in the closet. I was getting my pajamas on, but then stopped when I realized something.

"Yeah." I said, halfway paying attention to what he just asked.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, walking to the closet.

I had my shirt pulled halfway up, looking at myself in the mirror.

"Why didn't you tell me I was getting so fat?" I asked.

"Not my job to tell you that you're fat." He replied.

"What is your job? To _make _me fat?" I pointed at my bump.

"Nope, it's to tell you that you're the most gorgeous woman in the world, baby bump or no baby bump." He smiled and hugged me from behind. He looked at me in the mirror, "You're so beautiful, my love."

"But look at these ugly marks…" I said.

"Those aren't ugly, not to me. They show me how good of a mother you are, you've carried her for seven months now, those are your battle scars." He winked at me.

"I guess so." I said.

We walked out of the closet and went to bed.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight, my love." He replied.

* * *

A week after we had finished the room, I got a call from Emma.

I picked up the phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey Regina, I uh…we want you to come over on Saturday." Emma said.

"We who?" I asked.

"Me, Mary-Margaret, David, and Henry since he said he'd be here." She said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Just for lunch, I just wanted to visit with the family." She replied.

Something was up, but I didn't act like I knew it.

"Okay, what time do you want us to be there?"

"About 11:30. Henry wanted us to take some family photos of you guys, so dress for that occasion too." She said.

"Okay, we'll be there. Thanks!"

"No problem, Regina. See you Saturday."

I walked into the other room where Daniel was, "Are you busy this Saturday?" I asked.

"No, are you?"

"Yes actually, we both are." I laughed, "Emma just called and asked if we wanted to come over for lunch on Saturday. That's okay with you, right?"

"Of course it is! She actually had asked me to ask you...but I hadn't yet." He replied.

"Oh, way to go." I teased. "She said to be there at 11:30."

"Do we need to bring anything?" He asked.

"No, she said Henry wanted to do some family photo thing. So I guess we need to dress for that."

"Yep, got it."

Daniel spoke like he already knew of what I was talking about, he was always calm, but this time he was too calm.

Thursday and Friday had passed, and Saturday morning had already crept up on us.

"Time to go, guys." Daniel said, grabbing the car keys.

We were all dressed in our best, Bella had a cute sundress on, Henry, Seth, and Daniel all had nice shirts tucked in, we were a pretty cute family of you asked me.

We piled in the car and drove off.

"You know, we're going to need a bigger car." I said to Daniel, holding his hand while he was driving.

"Why is that?" He asked, keeping his eyes focused on the road.

"Well, the car is full now and we're going to be adding one more in a few months." I replied.

"That's true. Guess we need to find another car don't we?" He said.

"Yep."

We arrived at the Charming's house, we all got out and knocked on the door.

"Hey guys!" Emma answered.

"Hey ma!" Henry said, hugging her.

"I'm so glad you guys came." Mary-Margaret said, peeping around Emma.

"Come in, come in." Emma said, motioning for us to step into the door.

We walked inside and took our giant coats off, it was nice and warm in here.

"Come here, I want to show you guys something." Emma said.

We walked behind her into the living room, it was dark.

Suddenly the lights flicked on, "SURPRISE!" The whole group shouted at us when we walked in.

Tears immediately came to my eyes, "What is all of this?" I put my hands up and covered my mouth.

The whole room was decorated in pink, yellow, and horses.

"It's for you Regina!" Mary-Margaret said.

"We did all of this for you." Daniel said, hugging me.

"You were in on this?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah, we all were for months. It was so hard to keep a secret!" He replied.

"I can't believe this!" I wiped a tear off my cheek, "Thank you all."

"Of course, we couldn't just not have a baby shower for you! We knew if we told you, you'd freak and wouldn't come." Bella said.

"You're probably right, I most likely would've. But I'm so glad that I came, you all surprised me very much!" I said.

"Good, it was a hard secret to keep but we did it." Emma added.

Mary-Margaret walked over to where I was standing and gently laid one hand on my belly, and one hand on my shoulder, "We're so very happy for you, Regina." She said.

I was still uncomfortable with people just randomly touching my stomach, especially someone who I've repeatedly tried to kill. But I just took a deep breath and let them, even if it was awkward.

"Are you ready for some lunch?" David asked.

"Of course, do I look like I'm usually not ready for lunch?" I joked and pointed at my large stomach.

A few people in the crowd laughed, "Well, not really." David said, still laughing a little.

"Are you sure it's not twins?" Emma teased.

I shot a stern look at her, "I am _not _giving birth to two at one time…" I said, kidding of course.

Emma jokingly threw her hands up, "Whoa there, I think mommy dearest really is hungry!" She winked at me, "Let's go try out this food."

We all walked to the kitchen where the food had already been laid out. It was lined up buffet style, and we all grabbed a plate and waited our turn. I was first, though, of course. Truthfully, I probably should've gone last, that way there would be an assurance that there would still be food.

I piled my plate up with delicious looking food and sat down.

"Is it good?" Seth asked.

I took a bite of some yummy chicken, it was a little spicy, but also sweet. "It's very good." I said while still chewing, "Who made all of this?" I asked.

He put his thumbs up and pointed to himself, "That would be me."

"You're quite the little chef, Seth! Where'd you learn to cook so well?" I asked.

"I hang out in the kitchen a lot with our chef, he's a pretty cool guy and he teaches me a lot."

"Good for you." I said, taking another bite of food.

Everyone finished eating their food, and Emma stood up making an announcement, "Alright everyone, we're going to play a fun game!" She said, her eyes were roaming around the room, then they landed on me. "The object of the game is to see who can change the diaper faster." She looked over at Henry, who was patiently waiting with a few baby dolls in his arms. He walked over to her and handed her one, "You'll be using fake babies of course, but you have to take the 'dirty' one off, and put a new one on. Whoever is this fastest wins!"

We wrote everyone's names down on a sheet of paper, and then I had to close my eyes and point to the people who were going next.

"David and…" Emma laughed, and I opened my eyes, "Mary-Margaret!"

Everyone laughed at this, what a coincidence.

"You know, I've never actually changed one of these before." David said as he was walking to the "changing table".

"Well, may the best man win." Mary-Margaret winked at David.

"And…GO!" Emma said.

They were changing like maniacs, you could practically see diapers flying. All of a sudden, Mary-Margaret completely dropped her baby off of the table.

"Oh, well…that's good to know…" Emma said, referring to the fact that she's her daughter.

"I never would've done that with a real-"

"Yeah, yeah…okay." Emma joked.

David finished his baby and held his arms up, "Finished!"

Mary-Margaret rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, "Just because I dropped mine." She teased.

"Alright, has everyone gone?" Emma asked.

Everyone nodded and said yes.

"Time for the expecting parents to compete." Emma said, looking at me and Daniel.

"Oh, I uh…" I stuttered.

"Oh c'mon, mom. You can do it." Bella said, smiling at me like she does when she wants something.

"Okay, I guess." I said. I slowly rose from the couch and walked to the table, ready to change that doll.

It had been a long time since I had done this, that's for sure. I mean, Henry is twelve years old now, that's been about twelve years since I last had changed a diaper.

"Ready, and…GO!" Emma said.

Daniel and I immediately started changing the diapers, he began to taunt me, "C'mon, Regina, is this the best you can do?" He said jokingly.

I briefly looked over at his baby, who was currently way behind mine.

"You're going to win." I said.

"Duh." He replied. The competitive spirit was really in him!

"In your dreams." I said, finishing the last piece to the diaper.

I put my hands up in the air, "And that's how you do it." I said, mostly teasing Daniel.

"Ha-ha, you got me this time." He said.

He wrapped his arm around me and we walked together to the couch, and sat down.

"So who's ready for some presents?" Henry asked.

I sat in front of everyone, opening each neatly wrapped gift, one by one. There were so many adorable new things for Pippa, clothes, bottles, little handmade booties made by Granny. Everyone put their thought and time into their presents, Archie gave an outfit that had a cricket on the front, with a matching cricket hat complete with antennas. Ruby, she gave a fluffy, soft toy wolf. I could see a daughter of mine quietly snuggling next to it in the future.

One of the best presents of them all was the one from the Charming family.

I picked the last bag up and read the tag:

To: Regina and Pippa

From: Your mortal enemies.

I laughed at the unique tag. When I did, Emma, Mary-Margaret, and David knew what I was laughing about, but no one else did.

I reached into the light pink bag and took the tissue paper out of it, laying it on the floor beside my chair. I dug down farther into the bag, and pulled out a beautiful handmade baby blanket. It was white with bright yellow writing, the name "Pippa" was embroidered into it. It was one of the sweetest, most beautiful gifts I had gotten.

I held it up to my chest and snuggled it a little bit, taking in the softness of it. I looked back up at the Charming family, "Thank you so much." I said with a stray tear in my eye.

"There's more." Mary-Margaret said. She was practically on her toes, she was very excited about the next gift.

I reached into the bag again, feeling another soft material. I slowly pulled it out, it was another blanket, but bigger.

I held it up in the air so all of it would unfold, then I draped it over my lap. This one was a light purple, crocheted like the last one. I ran my hands over it and felt a bump on the other side of it, I turned it over and saw that this one had been embroidered too. It was "Regina" written in light yellow.

More tears came to my eyes again, I couldn't hold them back.

"Thank you so much." I said, directing it toward the "mortal enemies".

"You're very welcome, Regina." Emma said.

"We all pitched in on making it, we wanted you and Pippa to stay warm on the ride home." Mary-Margaret said with a smile.

"Thank you," I replied, wiping a tear off of my cheek, "I'm sure they'll be well used." I smiled.

After a few more hours (and plenty of pictures later), we all went back to our house, piling all of the presents into our small car.

"Told you we needed a bigger car." I smiled at Daniel.

He just looked back over at me briefly and smiled, as if he knew I was right.

* * *

**Alrighty so, I'm kind of sorry that this chapter was so long haha. I got carried away a little...but I had to put the last part about the baby shower in this chapter, because the next chapter is all drama :'( So please forgive me haha.**

**Isn't it sweet of them to throw a baby shower for Regina? And OMG the matching blankets :') #FangirlFeelOverload**

**Remember to favorite/leave your reviews! I love seeing them :)**

**Thanks,**

**G.**


	27. Chapter 27- Fire and Ice

**Hello all! I hope you had a wonderful weekend! **

**Okay so this chapter has a lot of drama in it, I'm sorry :l lol. It just depends on if you like drama or not, I guess...I'm kinda liking it :3 but anyways...Seth is in trouble, Regina and Bella are mad at the same person, and on top of it Regina is already crabby enough, ****_without_**** a new visitor. **

**P.s., I posted a "family tree" type of picture on my fan accounts. If you don't follow them, you can look up the characters that "play" everyone in this story.**

**Bella- A very young looking Lana Parrilla**

**Boreas (Seth's father)- Hugh Jackman**

**Mystral (Seth's mother)- Courteny Cox**

**Seth- Josh Hutcherson**

**Cal- Still unknown :)**

**To my reviewers:**

**Kaityrae33: I loved that part too :)**

**Maria: I loved that part so much! And yeah, the last chapter was pretty long...I couldn't ever find a stopping point! I was going to leave out the baby shower for another chapter, but I knew chapter 27 was going to be a really dramatic one (no room for fluff) and it was also too short without it! haha. Oh well. And drama in "next chapter"...guess you'll have to read and find out :)**

**HAPPY READING and may the odds be ever in your favor not to have any feel attacks after reading the article about OutlawQueen...:P**

**Thanks,**

**G.**

* * *

January had already slipped away from us. I was thirty-two weeks today, February 1st. It felt like time was going by so fast, yet so slow.

Everything was really beginning to ache, my back, my feet, my legs. Little things like standing up from the chair, or even rolling over in the bed was uncomfortable to do, and was getting harder to do. I was also uncomfortable with those darn Braxton Hicks, they were really starting to get annoying. Every time it would happen, I would worry that I was going into early labor.

Worry worry worry.

"Do you need anything Regina?" Daniel asked me. It was Saturday, so he was off of work.

"I need a lot of things." I complained.

"Like?" He asked patiently.

"Like some lotion," I scratched my belly, "It's so itchy." I complained.

He grabbed some lotion off of the side-table. He slid in behind me on the couch, between the arm and me.

He reached in front of me and pulled my shirt up, letting my stretched out stomach show.

He put some lotion on his hands and gently started massaging it onto me, it felt so wonderful.

I laid my head back on his chest and closed my eyes, taking in the wonderful feel of his fingers caressingly rubbing on my swollen belly.

"You didn't have to do this, you know." I said with my eyes still closed.

"But I wanted to." He replied and kissed me on the top of my head.

A few seconds later, I heard footsteps come down the stairs.

Then I heard Bella speak, "We're going to go outsi-" She stopped talking.

I peeked over my shoulder and looked at her and Seth, "Outside?" I asked.

"Umm, yeah." Bella recollected her senses.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I uh...I wasn't expecting...uh..."

I laughed a little, "Get used to it." I said.

"Yeah. Okay. Right. Okay bye." She said, dragging Seth along with her to the back door.

Daniel gently laughed, "Fifteen and we can still emotionally scar her. I think that's a score for us."

"I think so too." I laid my head back onto his chest, and started to relax again.

* * *

I woke up on the couch, with Daniel still behind me. I looked back at his face and he was fast asleep. I must've fallen asleep and he didn't want to move to wake me up, poor thing!

"Daniel," I whispered, "Honey, wake up." I sat up straight on the couch, putting my feet down on the ground.

He blinked his eyes a few times, "You fell asleep." He said.

"And so did you." I smiled at him.

"Are the kids still outside?" He asked.

"I guess so...I just now woke up."

I got up and went to the back door and opened it. There they were, still playing in the snow.

"Seth, are you making dinner tonight or am I?" I called out.

"I want to!" He said, running back into the house.

He was starting to prepare dinner when the doorbell rang, "Are we expecting anyone, Daniel?" I asked.

"No." He replied. He walked to the front door and opened it.

"Delivery for Seth North." The man said, handing him a yellow envelope.

"Thanks." Daniel grabbed the envelope and shut the door behind him. He walked back into the kitchen and handed the package to Seth. "Here you go, Seth."

"No return address on it?" Seth asked.

"Nope." Daniel replied.

Seth opened the package and started to take the note out of it. He reached in to grab it, but dropped the envelope when the paper burned him.

"Oh my gosh!" Bella said, she ran up to him and examined his fingers. "They're burnt!" She exclaimed.

"How is that possible?" Daniel asked.

Seth was still in a lot of pain to reply. I snapped my fingers and helped him with his pain.

"Thank you." He said.

"Yeah, now what's this about?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm scared to touch it." He replied.

Bella flicked her hand and the page flew out from the envelope, it was floating in the air in front of Seth's face. "There you go." She said.

Seth started reading the note out loud, it said:

"I know where you are, Son of Mystral, I will get you. I will go through whoever I need to get you, killing everyone you love. Then your mother will be easy."

He finished reading it and didn't say a word for a few seconds. Then he suddenly came out of his daze, "Chernabog."

"Chernabog? From Fantasia?" Henry asked.

"I gotta get out of here. He's going to kill you all!" Seth shouted.

"Wait wait wait, calm down. Nobody is going to be killed. Who is this 'Chernabog'?" I asked.

"He's my mother's mortal enemy. He uses fire, my mother uses ice. They hate each other." Seth said.

I swallowed hard, I knew I couldn't let this kid be in danger, and I knew my family and I were in a lot of danger too.

"You have to let me leave. You're all in danger if I stay and I can't do that."

"I can't let you be taken by this Chernabog, Seth! You're mother will kill me when I meet her! Not only that but I can't let you go be tortured. We'll figure it out." I replied.

"Yeah, I've already figured it out. I have to leave."

"You aren't leaving." I replied.

"Yes I am! I can't let you OR your family get hurt because of ME!" Tears started coming to his eyes, "Bella, Henry, Daniel, you...and Pippa. None of you can get hurt on my account."

"Seth, we'll figure something else out." Bella comforted him.

Suddenly, we heard a loud roar outside, it shook the house.

"He's already here."

"Seth, let's think this through!" I shouted, the house shook again following another large growl.

"I already have!" He yelled back, "I know what I have to do, it's what he wants and I can't let you guys get hurt!"

"We can't let you get hurt either!" Bella yelled.

Seth ran out the door, and we followed him closely.

We were all stopped outside, I looked up and saw the giant, creepy creature. In all of my days as an evil queen, nothing was quite this terrifying looking to me.

Wind was swirling all around us, every time the creature would flap his wings.

He let out a loud, monstrous laugh, "Hello, Son of Mystral. I'm glad you finally came to my aid." He said.

His red eyes glared down at Seth, and then they roamed over to my family standing there, watching; speechless.

"Oh and look," He roared, as if he were laughing again, "You even brought the whole family."

"You are a horrible creature, Chernabog! They've never met my mother, they have nothing to do with this!" Seth yelled at him.

Chernabog slightly blew down on Seth, even though to us that felt like a wind storm in the middle of a tornado. "Silly boy, you _love_ them, that's why I needed to either kill them, or take you."

Seth looked down at the ground for a few seconds. Chernabog took this opportunity to speak again, "Are we having second thoughts on the 'family first' concept?" He grimaced.

Seth looked back up at him and stepped forward, "No."

All of a sudden, he poofed out of the yard, and we were all suddenly poofed somewhere else too; the skating rink.

"This will only keep him away for a little while, he'll find out where I am again and find us. That's why when he gets here I'm going with him." Seth said.

"No you aren't, there's no way you are leaving with him!" I raised my voice.

"Yes, I am, aunt Regina! I can't risk any of you losing your lives. You have two lives to think about, remember." He said sternly, looking straight into my eyes.

The chills that he gave me told me that he was powerful, he had a lot of magic, and it wasn't good magic either.

"Please, don't interfere with me anymore." Seth said.

The ground shook hard, Chernabog had just landed from his flight.

"I have to leave." He turned around toward me with tears in his eyes. He plunged himself toward me and gave me a hug, stretching his arms almost all the way around me.

He turned toward Bella and gave her a hug also, "Thank you for giving me a great time." He said.

Bella was crying, she didn't answer him. He wiped the tear off her cheek, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"You're leaving me…again." She said.

His eyes went back and forth, studying each one of her eyes. He hurt her again, but he couldn't help it. In the long run it's going to be better for her and her family.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He said, hugging her again. "Please understand why."

Bella didn't reply, she just wiped another tear off of her cheek.

"Zethes!" Chernabog yelled.

Seth turned around and looked at the giant creature, "Take me." He said.

"Brave boy." Chernabog said.

"Seth!" I yelled.

"Who is talking?!" Chernabog yelled again. He looked over my family, then his eyes landed on me. "Ah, you."

He started reaching out toward me, planning on grabbing me in his hand.

"Stop it!" Seth yelled as loud as he could.

"What was that?" Chernabog was still in mid-reach.

"I said, **_STOP IT!_**_" _ Seth yelled again, but this time when he did, his voice came out much deeper and much louder. "You should know how I am, you've dealt with my father. Boreads have a horrible sense of temper, and can use it anytime." He walked closer to Chernabog.

Chernabog stopped reaching toward me and directed his hand toward Seth. He picked him up and threw him up into the air, "Come, stupid boy, you're going to pay."

Chernabog took Seth and flapped his wings, they were gone in a second.

"We have to find him." I said, after a moment of complete silence.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Daniel asked. He was still shaken up from the whole thing.

"I-"

"Yeah, a giant creature just took your nephew in his hand, and flew off with one flap of his wings, Regina. I don't think we'll be finding him." He interrupted.

"But what if they're still in town?" I asked.

Daniel shook his head, "Regina! Why would they still be in town?" He was getting frustrated with me.

I ignored him and immediately ran off (or waddled fast).

"Regina! Stop!" He yelled at me.

"No." I was still waddle running.

I ran got all the way past the gates to the park, then I walked the rest of the way to the house. All I wanted to do was get him back, I already missed him. It was my fault that I couldn't save him. I couldn't risk my life, I knew it. I had Pippa and I couldn't just let her go like that, there was no way.

I sat in my study, leaned over on my desk with tears rolling down my cheeks.

I heard a knock on the door, "Come in." I said between whimpers.

Daniel came in, "Sweetheart-"

"Don't say that." I said, angry at him for not coming after me.

"Regina you have to understand-"

"I understand perfectly," I raised my head up from my desk, "I just lost my nephew, I don't know where he is or what's happening to him. For that matter, I don't even know if he's alive, Daniel. And you just act like nothing even happened." I said, crying some more.

"I'm sorry Regina." Daniel said. He started walking closer to me to give me a hug.

"I don't want a hug. I want to be alone."

Daniel stopped in his tracks, he looked at me and I knew he was hurt. He turned around and walked out the door.

I cried for probably another hour, it was almost midnight now. I finally came to my senses and thought about what I needed to do, I had to do something.

"Mystral." I said to myself. I opened the drawer in my desk and got out a notepad. I laid it on my desk, but then put it back into the drawer.

"What am I doing?" I quietly asked myself. I snapped my fingers and a white scroll appeared on my desk in front of me, now all I had to do was think of the words.

"Dear sister,

This afternoon we got a note saying that someone found your son, and that he was either going to kill me, my husband, and my kids, or take Seth. Please don't get me wrong, I tried to keep Seth here, but Chernabog came too quick. Seth did a brave, heroic thing and saved his family, but I'm deeply hurting inside, not knowing where he is. He has been a pleasure to have around, and such a great help with-"

I stopped and erased the last few words, I didn't want to tell her I was pregnant-yet.

"Please come as soon as you can,

Regina."

I rolled the scroll up and sent it off through magic.

I laid my elbows on my desk and buried my face in my hands again, beginning to cry…again. I hated that I couldn't do anything, I felt so helpless.

Suddenly, a blue fog appeared in my study. Ice began to spread in one spot on the floor, and a woman slowly appeared.

"Regina," She said furiously, "How could you have let this happen?! You're the _evil queen_! I sent him here to be protected-"

I stood up from my chair, exposing my large stomach. This interrupted her, as she knew why Seth made the choice he did.

"You're…" She said, a little softer, "My baby sister is…"

"Yes." I replied softly. I wiped a tear off of my cheek.

She walked closer to me and wrapped her arms around me, "You're much bigger than I remember." She laughed.

"When did you see me?" I asked.

"I may have spied on you a few times…how did you think I knew where to ship him?" She asked.

The woman who was speaking to me looked so much like me, it was unbelievable. Not as though we were twins, but she looked enough like me that I knew we were sisters. She had bright blue eyes and dark brown hair, like my mother's. She walked with such grace in her blue dress.

"You spied on me?" I asked, a little shocked.

She raised her brow and lowered her head, "Like you haven't spied on anyone in your life?" She asked.

"I…well…uh…"

"Exactly."

I didn't have time for small talk, "Where did he take Seth?" I asked.

She remembered the subject and why she was here, and her face saddened, "In the volcanoes."

"Where?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Why don't you? He's your son!" I raised my voice at her.

She scrunched her eyebrows up and looked at me sternly, "You don't think I know that?"

"Of course I do." I took a deep breath, "It's just…"

"Just what?" She asked.

"If he were mine I'd be doing everything in my power to find him."

"Like you did for your daughter?" She asked.

"You know about that too?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Yes, Seth was with her all the time in the Enchanted Forest, I had to find out who her mother was."

At that moment, Bella walked in the room, "Mom-" She said with tears in her eyes, but then stopped talking when she saw Mystral.

She studied her closely, "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Bella! Be polite." I replied.

"No way am I going to be polite to this woman, she's the reason that I had to live with Cora." Bella was almost snarling at her.

"Bella, you don't understand. You are very powerful, if I were to have you in my castle the whole thing would melt." She said.

"I understand perfectly. I am so glad Seth is nothing like you, he gave up his whole life for me and my family, and you can't even give up your castle?" Bella was almost in tears, "That's low."

"You're the reason why she couldn't live with Seth's family- I mean you?" I asked.

"Regina you understand, don't you?" Mystral asked.

"Actually no, I don't. I don't understand how a sixteen year old boy can be so much more selfless than his own mother." I started walking closer towards her, getting madder with every step, "Now he's gone and I have to deal with you." I said.

"I'm sorry." She burst out, as if she were holding that in for one hundred years, "I was selfish. I was young, I was going through hard times…"

I laid my hand on Bella's shoulder, "And she wasn't going through hard times?" I asked.

"Yes but-"

"Don't give me excuses. When you would like to properly apologize to her and to me, I'll let you back in this house. Until then, you need to find somewhere to go." I walked out of my study, with my hand still on Bella's shoulder, guiding her into the living room.

Mystral followed us out there, "But Regina-"

"I said no buts!" I turned around and snapped at her.

Daniel looked behind him on the couch, "Um, who is…?" He asked confused.

"Mystral." I said quickly.

"Your sister?" He asked.

"At the moment? No. She is not my sister." I replied.

I started feeling dizzy, so I went and sat on the chair. "Right now, we just need to figure out how to get Seth back." I said, rubbing my head.

"I'm afraid that won't happen until Chernabog gets what he wants." She replied.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"My kingdom." She replied.

"What would he want with a frozen kingdom?" I asked, obviously confused as to why a fiery creature would want frigid land.

"That's the thing, he hates ice. He wants to unfreeze everything. That means all of the animals would be extinct, things would melt and flood towns…"

"There's got to be a way to kill him." I said, trying to think of anything possibly large enough or powerful enough to kill a huge creature like Chernabog.

"Not that I know of, he's immortal." Mystral argued.

"Even immortal creatures can be killed." I replied. I sat back in my large chair, trying to think this through. If my head would stop throbbing, it'd be a lot easier to think.

"Then how do you suggest?" Mystral asked, being very pushy.

"Look, Mystral, you can't just barge into my house and demand all of these things at once." I said, sitting on the edge of my chair now, "I'm on very strict orders to stay relaxed and you know what? This is NOT helping _whatsoever_." I shouted and leaned back into my chair again.

"Maybe I should go. We'll figure it out tomorrow." Mystral said. She started walking toward the door.

Suddenly I felt a soft spot in my heart for this woman, she was my sister after all.

"Do you have a place to stay?" I asked.

"No." She said.

I took in a deep breath, rolled my eyes, and exhaled loudly, "Stay here then."

"I couldn't intrude…" She argued.

"It wouldn't be intruding, since I asked you." I answered annoyed, "You can sleep in Seth's room." I pointed upstairs.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, and accept it before I change my mind." I replied, still angry for what she had done to Bella.

"Okay, thank you." She replied, "I'll be going to bed now, we have a long day tomorrow." She tilted her head forward.

"Yes, goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight." She walked upstairs and shut the bedroom door.

"I can't believe this." Bella complained.

"What?" I asked.

"That you're letting her stay here."

"She is your aunt, and she is still my sister. I can't just let her sleep outside, Bella!" I snapped at her.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and went upstairs.

I plopped back into my chair, rubbing my forehead to try and make it quit throbbing.

"Regina, you need to relax." Daniel said.

"I'm fine." I grouched back.

"You are pale, you're not fine." He argued. "Here," He came and kneeled behind my chair, "See if this'll help." He started rubbing my shoulders.

Truthfully, it felt great. But I was still very mad at him, and I didn't want to let him know that he was doing a good thing for me, just out of spite.

Spot walked up to me and sat his head on my knee, he knew Seth was gone, and he was pretty sad too.

"Oh Spot, what are we going to do?" I quietly asked, petting his head.

Daniel was still massaging my shoulders, "I think it's time we both get some rest. You heard Mystral, it's going to be a long day tomorrow, and I'm thinking none of us are really looking forward to it that much."

I took in a deep breath and huffed loudly, "What am I going to do with Bella and Henry? I don't want them caught up in this. Besides, Bella could punch Mystral any time, any moment."

"Like you very well could?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Daniel, if I wasn't pregnant I probably already would've done so. I don't want to get hurt." I replied.

Daniel just huffed, a sort of laugh.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Nothing." He replied, but I knew he had done it for some reason.

"You did it on purpose, Daniel." I was getting irritated.

"Calm down, it's nothing important. It's just that I'm not used to the evil queen side, the side that's ready to punch her sister."

"The sister that chose her crown and castle over my daughter." I mumbled. "I wonder if Emma can keep the kids tomorrow."

"I don't know, it's kind of late to call her don't you think?" Daniel replied.

"No." I picked up my phone and unlocked the screen, the time said 10:30 PM. I called Emma,

"Hello?" She answered, a little sleepily.

"Emma, can you watch the kids tomorrow?"

"Uh…yeah, sure. What's going on?" She asked.

"Seth was taken by my sisters mortal enemy. She's here now, and we have a lot of problems. One being the fact that she chose royalty over my daughter." I griped.

"Isn't that what you-" Emma stopped herself, "Anyways, yeah. Do you want me to pick them up?"

"Please." I replied.

"Okay, I'll be there at 8:30 tomorrow morning."

"Thank you." I hung up the phone.

Daniel stopped massaging and got up, "I think it's time for bed." He said.

"Go ahead, I'll be up in a second." I said, lost in my thoughts.

"Regina come on, you need rest."

"Don't tell me what I need and don't need." I snapped at him.

"Regina, you're blood pressure has got to be high, remember what happened the last time? You don't want any more hospital trips I'm pretty sure." He argued back.

There was the guilt again. Yes, Pippa died because of me and I was lucky enough to have a daughter that knew how to bring her back to life. Frankly, I was tired of being pregnant. I couldn't fight, I couldn't help Seth today, and now I can't even get mad without being threatened that someone will call Dr. Whale on me. Too much of my independence was being taken away because of this child, and I was getting tired of it.

"Fine." I huffed and slowly got up out of my chair. I tied my robe and put my slippers back on, and followed Daniel up the stairs.

I turned and went into Bella's room, before going to bed.

"Bella?" I said.

"Come in." She replied.

I opened the door and she was sitting on her bed. I walked over and sat down with her, looking at the book she was reading.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened today." I said, still looking at her book.

She looked up at me with tears starting to come in her eyes, "He should've stayed."

"We would've been killed." I replied.

She didn't reply for a few seconds, "So far your family really sucks."

I chuckled a little bit, I was kind of thinking the same thing. I hugged her around her neck, "I know…it'll get better." I kissed her on the top of the head. "It's late, sweetheart, time to go to bed." I said, rolling off of the bed.

"But-"

"No buts, lights out, book down…sleep. Emma's picking you and Henry up tomorrow at 8:30."

"But why?"

"I said no buts, she'll explain why. Goodnight." I turned her light out and went down the hall to our bedroom.

I climbed into bed, I was so tired but the least bit sleepy.

Daniel looked over at me, "Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight." I replied

We both knew I wasn't going to go to sleep that soon. It was 2:00 AM when I looked over by my side to see Daniel sound asleep. But my thoughts were still racing in my head. What was I going to do about my sister situation? Her niece hates her. Do I hate her? Kind of. And what were we going to do about Chernabog? He's a huge creature that is thousands of years old, nobody knows how to kill him. Seth's life was in danger because of me not being able to fight back, and now he could possibly even be dead.

* * *

**Seth?! :( What do you guys think of his villain? Kind of a crazy choice, right? Lol. I love how Daniel and Regina still "emotionally scar" Bella at 15...lol. Just by rubbing Regina's belly :P**

**Anyways I have some questions :) haha:**

**-Do you think Seth and Cal are alive? **

**-How are they going to find them, and how are they going to defeat Chernabog?**

**-Are Mystral and Regina going to make up any time soon? Or how bout BELLA and Mystral?! Lol...Bella's madder than Regina here...**

**Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter, and if you like where it seems to be going!**

**Also, I'm considering writing another story (along with this one)...any ideas? Either OUAT or just a random story? PLEASE HELP lol**

**Thank you alll for your support,**

**G.**


	28. Chapter 28- Drained

**Hello guys! I hope you're having a great week!**

**This week, I started writing a new fanfic (along with this one, don't worry!) called "This Isn't Love" ( you can read that here: story/story_edit_ ?storyid=10040597 )**

**It's a story about Regina's "life" with King Leopold, if you could call it much of a life. We see all the way from Daniel's death, a sweet, innocent girl, who turned into the dark, evil queen!**

***cue evil laugh***

**Anyways! Let's get back to this story :)**

**This chapter has a lot of drama in it, probably even more than in the last one. We find out whether the Boread brothers are alive, and we also see Regina possibly...getting...**

**nah I'm not gonna tell you...you'll have to read and weep ;) i mean read and see...*cue other evil laugh***

**^To my reviewers^**

**Maria: Bella is definitely a hot head! She's a lot like Regina when she turned bad, except for Bella is more innocent. But she's always ready for a fight, even when a fight isn't what's really needed at that time. And you're very welcome! I'm just super glad that you review all of them, it's very helpful to know that someone likes the chapters :)**

**Kaityrae33: Are they really? :O And about the hottest place on earth...maybe ;) Thanks for your wonderful ideas, you'll see that I used some of them in the story :) Also, (if you didn't see it above) I wrote a chapter in my new story...though you probably already saw it :P**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**HAPPY READING! :D**

**G.**

* * *

"Can't you put a tracking spell on him or something?" Bella asked, while stuffing her face with cereal. Seth not being here made meals a little simpler.

"I don't know if that'll work, Bella." I said.

"Can't we try it?" She asked.

"What would we even use it on?"

"He still has all of his stuff here, put it on that."

"After breakfast." I said, chewing up my lucky charms.

I still wasn't really all that emotionally stable from yesterday. Meeting my sister that I didn't know existed, losing my beloved nephew to an absolutely creepy creature…it was all a little much for this pregnant woman.

"Teach me how to do the spell?" Bella asked, after drinking the milk from her bowl.

"Bella I don't think I should, you're not quite ready for that yet." I said.

"But-"

"No arguing, I'm doing the spell and I'm not teaching you yet."

She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, fuming.

"Is there anything I can do?" Daniel asked.

"Can you maybe get this baby out of me?" I complained.

"I meant do anything with this situation." He said, annoyed from hearing all of my recent complaints.

"No, not unless you have magic."

"But I have magic!" Bella said.

"Shut it…now!" I shouted at her.

The doorbell rang and I looked at the clock- 8:30.

I got up and waddled to the door, "Hello Emma." I said.

"Hey, where's the kids?" She asked.

"They're in the dining room. Henry's still finishing his breakfast. Come in." I said, shutting the door behind her.

We walked back into the dining room where everyone was still sitting at the table.

"Holy…" Emma laid her eyes on Mystral. She looked back between me and my sister, almost confused on knowing which was which.

"Yes I know we look alike. Don't remind me." I griped.

"Ouch…uh okay. Hello, uh…" Emma paused, "I don't think I know your name?"

"Mystral." She said.

"Nice to meet you Mystral." Emma replied. She looked over at Bella and Henry, "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, what's the hurry?" Henry asked.

"No hurry, I just know I was supposed to be here this early for a reason." She replied to the curious boy.

"Oh, true." He got up and put his bowl away.

They grabbed their stuff that they had laid on the couch and went to Emma's house.

"I'm going to do the tracking spell now." I said to Mystral. I began to walk up the stairs to his room.

"But I'm his mother, I should do it." She argued.

"Look, just let me do what I need to do to find him, if I need your help I'll tell you." I snapped at her, then continued putting a tracking spell on one of his shirts.

"But-" She started.

"Shh." I said. I was concentrating on this spell, it took a lot of magic. I had the shirt in my hand and with the other I was trying to activate the spell. "Why isn't it working?!" I said to myself, out loud.

"Here...let me help." Mystral said. She walked over to the bed and summoned her magic, her glow was blue, unlike mine that was purple. She hovered her hand over the shirt, and I did the same.

Suddenly, the shirt began to float. I grabbed it out of the air so it wouldn't leave without us, and it began to tug on my hand, pulling me in the direction it wanted to go. "Let's follow it." I said.

It led us down the stairs and out of the door. I grabbed Daniel to come along with us before the shirt completely drug us out.

"This must be a powerful spell." Mystral said, seeing how hard it was pulling me.

"Why do you say that? Because it's literally pulling a woman who's eight months pregnant?" I said sarcastically.

"Well, yes." She said.

It led us all the way to the town line, but stopped there, still floating in the air.

"Why did it stop?" She asked.

"The town line; no one can leave it. There's no magic outside of here."

"What do you mean there's no magic outside of here?" She asked, "I don't live here, I have it."

She was right, how did she have magic outside of Storybrooke?

"Here," I said, handing her the shirt, "See if it lets you take it."

She took the shirt from my hand, and it immediately took us over the town line.

Because I never had a separate memory, like most people in Storybrooke did, I can leave town whenever. So can Daniel.

"We should've gotten a car or something, who knows how far it'll take us?" Daniel said.

"Good point." I said.

"We don't need a car, we have magic." Mystral said.

"How will that help?" I asked.

"We can fly!" She replied.

"You can fly?" I asked.

"Yes, can't you?"

"No." I replied.

"It doesn't matter, just hold on to me, and Daniel can hold on to you." She said. She stopped the shirt from dragging us any farther, I crouched down and grabbed her ankle, and Daniel did the same with me.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Guess so." I replied.

We began to float up into the air, hovering over the tree tops. That old saying "when pigs fly" had now become "when pregnant women fly".

We flew for what seemed to be like days, but I knew it had only been a few hours.

The shirt began to slowly fall, we were at our destination. Mystral lowered us to the ground, and we were finally on our feet.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"In a desert, it looks like." Mystral replied.

"I knew that much." I rolled my eyes.

She was studying the place around her, taking in her surroundings.

"I don't know. The shirt is still pulling though." She said, trying to hold the cloth back.

We followed it farther, walking along a long road that had miles of sand around us.

We were all hot, we had our winter clothes on. Poor Daniel, he was the pack mule, so to speak, for the trip, holding all of our jackets and gloves.

"There," Mystral pointed, "There's a sign right there."

The sign said "Dante's castle, 10 miles." Under that there was a small writing, "Death Valley National Park."

"Death Valley?" I asked.

"Yes. The hottest place on earth." Mystral said.

"That means we're in..." I tried to think of where Death Valley was.

"California." Mystral interrupted my thoughts.

"Right."

We were still following the shirt. The journey was long and was getting very tiring. On top of it, Pippa was getting agitated; probably from my temperature rising.

"There it is." She said, looking at the giant castle.

"Dante's castle?" I asked.

"Why would Chernabog be taking them there?" Daniel asked.

"It's probably where he is staying. It _is_ the hottest place on earth." She replied.

We cut across the sandy ground and went to the castle.

"How are we going to go in? I don't think a giant beast will just come to the door and say 'Ah guests! Come in!'" Daniel said.

"No, we're going to sneak in." I said. "Follow me."

We climbed through a window, pretty easily actually. It wasn't even a trap.

"Where's the shirt leading?" I asked.

"This way." Mystral said, pointing down the long hallway.

The floors were tan, granite tiles designed to look like sand. The ceiling was a rusty red, and the walls had murals painted all the way down.

Suddenly, we heard a loud roar. Chernabog.

"We're in the right place." Mystral said, sounding a little worried.

I looked at her face, something looked different about her. "Are you okay, Mystral?" I asked.

"Fine." She said. I knew something was wrong, she just wasn't telling me.

We walked down the long hallway and took a right. A large rumble shook the floors, "He knows we're here." She said.

"Great." I replied.

The rumbling stopped, and then we heard a laugh behind us.

"Hello." A man said. He was very tall and largely built. He had dark hair, and bright, red eyes.

"You." Mystral said.

"Yes, me. Welcome to my castle, I'm glad you came for a visit." He said, "Or did you come to stay?" He said slyly. He flicked his hands and slammed Mystral against the wall, letting the shirt fall out of her hands and float off.

Great, I thought, we'll never find him now.

"Stop it, Chernabog." She shouted.

"I've only begun." He said. He flicked his hands again and slammed Daniel against the wall, now holding both of them there.

"Are you next?" He asked me.

I instinctively crossed my arms over my stomach, protecting my child. "You wouldn't..."

"Oh I would. If it wasn't for your little nephew, I would've squeezed the life right out of you, and your little baby." He said.

Tears began to come to my eyes, out of fear and out of aggravation. He was _not_ going to hurt my child.

Without thinking, I flicked my wrists and slammed him against the other wall.

"Do you really think that did much?" He asked. He snapped his fingers, and somehow when he did, I had a pain in my abdomen.

"Stop it!" Mystral shouted.

"Silence." He said. He flicked his hand again, muffling her voice.

"What do you want us to do?" I asked.

"I want to either kill you all, or kill your sister and nephews."

I summoned a fireball in my hand and threw it at him.

It singed into him, without even causing pain. "I'm the king of fire, did you really think that would hurt me?" He laughed.

I didn't think that through, if I would've, I would've known it wouldn't have hurt him. But now all I did was make him more mad.

"Use ice." Mystral shouted at me.

I didn't have the power to use ice! That was her thing, apparently. I could do everything but make ice and fly. Everything...water, maybe?

I faced the palm of my hand toward him and like a water hose, it came shooting out of my hand at him.

Before it reached him, he set himself on fire, blocking my water. I shot more at him again, trying to "put the fire out", but it wasn't working.

Suddenly I got a different plan in my head, instead of trying to battle him, just do what I came here for. I could get Seth and Cal, and they can defeat him with ice!

I made a quick move and began to sort of run down the hallway, to where I saw the shirt go. I could hear Chernabog following me, but I had gotten enough of a head start that he hasn't caught up. I was still running down the hall when I suddenly saw the shirt, suctioned against the ceiling. What was it doing there? With magic, I got the shirt down and it began to lead me again. I got to the end of the hall, and it began to take me up the stairs.

Chernabog's steps were getting closer and closer, I knew the stairs would slow me down. I stopped in the middle of the staircase and focused on the shirt, hoping that when I poofed, it would just take me to where I needed to go. I closed my eyes and purple fog rose around me. I opened them and I was in another room, still holding the shirt in my hands. Now, the shirt wasn't pulling, I was just holding it.

Seth and Cal were in here, now I just had to find them.

I began calling their names, trying to get one of them to answer.

"Seth!" I shouted, "Where are you?!"

I heard the footsteps coming closer now, I was losing time.

I stopped calling their names and began to open all the doors, looking behind everything I could...everything I could even think of doing, but no luck.

I hurried over to the large cabinet that was up against a wall, I needed to get behind it. How in this world was I going to do that? It was huge! I leaned against the large piece of furniture, trying to slide it over. I pushed with all of my night. "What am I doing?" I asked myself. I stopped trying to push the cabinet and snapped my fingers, in an instant it was pushed to the side.

I looked at the wall where the cabinet had been setting, there was a crease in the old wallpaper.  
I rubbed my hand over it, and found a small hole. I stuck my finger in it and pulled the small door open. Behind the door was a large knob, I twisted it and the whole wall scooted over.

I entered the dark room and began to go down the staircase, closing the door behind me so it would take Chernabog a little longer to get here.

"Seth!" I shouted, "Cal? Where are you?" I yelled. I got to the bottom of the stairs, there was a whole sea of lava, right in front of me.

"Who's there?" I heard a voice behind me, it wasn't Chernabog.

"Who is asking?" I replied.

"Calais!" The voice shouted back.

"Cal! Where's Seth?" I asked.

"Who is this?" Cal shouted back to me.

"Your aunt!" I shouted.

"I don't have an aunt, this is a trick." He replied.

"Yes you do! I didn't know I had nephews either until your mother sent your brother to me. I have no time for this, Chernabog is coming any time now. We have to get out!" I yelled.

Suddenly I saw a young man walk out of the darkness, he looked a lot like Seth, but a little older.

"Cal?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Great! Where's your brother?" I asked.

"Seth!" He yelled, "Come out. I need your help."

Seth limped out of the darkness, he had been under the stairs this whole time.

"Aunt Regina!" He said, trying to run toward me, but he couldn't because of his limp. He finally got to me and hugged me. "You shouldn't have come." He said.

"I had to. Your mother is here too, along with Daniel. Chernabog is going to be here any second, I need you two to use your ice to stop him." I said.

"Don't you think we would've done that by now if we could've?" Cal said annoyed, "We're powerless, practically lifeless."

"It's hot, aunt Regina, we can't use our powers." Seth said.

"This fool, she couldn't possibly be our aunt..." Cal mumbled.

"Stop, Cal! She's rescuing us. She's risking her own life for us! If you'd like to burn down here, be my guest, but I'm trusting her." Seth shouted at his brother.

I grabbed both of them by their shoulders, "Come on, we need to get out before Chernab-"

The door above the stairs flew open, Chernabog stood at the top.

"Did you really think it'd be this easy?" He asked.

None of us replied to him. I was too busy thinking of another way to get out.

"Seth, come here." I said quietly and motioned him to come closer. "You too, Cal."

They both came closer to me, I wrapped my arms around them both.

"What are you doing?" Cal asked impatiently.

"I'm giving you both my power, use it wisely." I replied.

"But aunt Regina-"

"Shh, I'm concentrating."

"But Pippa!" He shouted.

"She'll be fine, and so will I. As long as you defeat Chernabog and let me rest, I'll be okay." I said. I was beginning to shake, all of my power was being drained.

I was the most powerful person right now, having the most magic, and in an instant I gave it all away to my nephews, trusting that they'll defeat this horrible man.

"Go." I said, still shaking.

"But-"

"Just go!" I shouted as hard as I could. All of my energy was gone, I fell to the floor.

* * *

"Where did she go?" Daniel asked, still hanging on the wall with Mystral.

"She's had to of found them by now." Mystral replied.

"And Chernabog has probably found her." Daniel said.

If he would've been on the ground, he'd be pacing by now. Instead, thoughts were racing through his mind, wondering if his wife and child were okay.

* * *

Seth and Cal turned around to Chernabog, "Now you can't win." Seth shouted in a deep voice.

"Who says?" Chernabog replied, still at the top of the stairs.

"Us." Cal said.

They flicked their arms forward in unison, letting ice flow from their fingertips towards Chernabog.

It was that easy, they froze him right there.

"I will get you!" Chernabog shouted the best he could from behind the ice.

Seth and Cal were currently full of power, just from Regina's selfless act.

They ran to her and picked her up, putting her arms on their shoulders. The ran up the stairs as fast as they could with her, dragging her feet along behind them.

They ran out of the room, down the stairs, and back into the hallway where Mystral and Daniel were.

"What happened to her?!" Daniel shouted.

"She's fine, she's just drained." Cal answered.

"Who drained her?"

"She drained herself, Chernabog's frozen, he can't hurt us." Seth replied.

"But we need to leave, in case he becomes unfrozen." Cal added.

"You didn't permanently freeze him?!" Mystral shouted at her two kids.

They looked at each other shyly, knowing they had just messed up.

"I thought I had taught you two better!" She shouted, "Get me down from here, please." She told them.

They did as they were told, and did the same for Daniel.

"Let's go." Mystral said.

Daniel picked Regina's limp body up and carried her in his arms.

They walked back out the way they came in, but were stopped suddenly.

The whole ground shook, and a loud, large roar echoed through the halls, "You will _not_ defeat me!" Chernabog roared. He was in his monster form, outside of the castle.

"On second thought, let's stay in here." Mystral said.

They ran back inside and went as close to the middle of the castle as they could, that way Chernabog couldn't just reach in anywhere and grab them.

"You think you can just _hide_ from me?" He laughed loudly, "Fools." He began to flap his huge wings, creating a massive sandstorm.

"Seth, Cal, how do you have magic and _why on this earth_ is Regina out of it?" She scolded them,

"She gave all of her powers to us, she said that it was temporary and she would be back once she rested." Cal said.

"So she'll be okay though?" Daniel said, leaning over her body that was laying on the ground.

"She said she'd be." Seth replied.

"How are we getting out of here, mom?" Cal asked.

Mystral was pacing the floor, thinking of a way to leave without Chernabog knowing, and without him being able to follow.

"Do you still have Regina's powers?" She asked them.

"Yes." They said.

"I figured, it didn't look like you were melting." Mystral mumbled, halfway to the boys and halfway to herself.

"Yeah mom, you don't look too good…" Seth added.

"Gee, thanks Seth." She said back.

"Because you're melting, mom!" He replied defensively.

"Anyways, I need you two to use those powers…_all the way _this time!" She said, reminding them to do better than the last time.

"But how? Even with her powers I don't think that we can freeze him permanently, maybe if he was in human form again." Cal said.

"That's it. We need to bring him back to human form." Mystral said.

"And how are we going to do that?" Daniel asked, still crouched over his wife.

"We wait. He'll eventually come in to look for us, he's not a patient man."

"Just wait here? What if our powers run out?" Seth said.

"If your powers run out, Regina should be awake by then. She can do it again." Mystral replied.

"I'm not letting her do this again, Mystral." Daniel said.

"What do you expect us to do then?" Mystral asked him, getting more and more irritated.

Daniel looked back down at his wife, who was still knocked out, "I don't even know for sure if she's going to wake up!" He exclaimed.

"She said she would, you have to trust her." Mystral replied, calming down a little. She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder, "She'll be okay, and so will the baby."

"I hope you're right." He replied.

* * *

Hours had passed before Chernabog finally came back in, in his human form. Doors were opening and closing, he was looking everywhere for them.

He finally found the room we were in, "There you are!" He shouted as he opened the door.

"Now!" Mystral shouted at her boys.

In unison again, they shot ice from both of their hands, freezing the large man from top to bottom.

"Do you really think this will work again?" Chernabog said, "It worked oh so well the last time."

Seth and Cal didn't answer, they were concentrating on freezing him. At this point, his legs had a huge block of ice around them, and his top half had a thin layer of ice. They were now working on freezing the top half.

"This isn't going to work, I'm in the desert! I'll eventually melt, you know." Chernabog said. He kept on, "Really, you can stop wasting your magic, it won't work."

Suddenly my eyes opened, all I saw was the ceiling. I got up and looked around, and Daniel, Mystral, and Seth and Cal were standing behind me, trying to defeat Chernabog.

"Oh look who finally decided to wake!" Chernabog said.

"Regina!" Daniel exclaimed, running toward me with open arms.

"I'm fine, Daniel." I said, taking a deep breath, "Pippa's fine too." I added, reassuring him that we were both okay.

"How sweet." Chernabog said sarcastically.

"Actually, it is pretty sweet. Especially when you know what's about to happen." I said, grinning slyly.

"What's about to happen?" Chernabog asked, he sounded a little worried.

"You'll see."

I waited for Seth and Cal to finish freezing him, from head to toe.

"Ready for your surprise, Chernabog?" I walked up to the solid block of ice, his eyes followed my every move. "I hope you enjoy your little…uh…vacation." I said to him, making a full circle around the ice.

I could hear him trying to say something, but the ice was too thick.

"What was that?" I said sneeringly, "Cat got your tongue?" I joked.

He tried to say something again, but no luck.

"Aw, I see…you're frozen." I teased, "Like I said, I hope you enjoy your vacation. Say hi to all of the penguins for me."

I snapped my fingers and he was gone.

"Where did you move him to?!" Mystral shouted.

"Calm down, no where that you'll be…or no where that he'll be able to get out of." I replied.

"Which is where?" She asked again.

"Let's say he's taking a nice swim in the arctic ocean…" I grinned.

"Nice." Mystral nodded her head and patted me on the back.

"Let's go home, your powers are starting to leave and I'm getting extremely hot." Seth said, fanning himself off.

"I agree."

* * *

It was a long journey home again, but we made it.

Mystral, Seth, and Cal had decided to stay for a little while, just to make sure that everything would stay okay.

"Lunch is ready!" Seth called out from the kitchen. It was nice to have him back, for more reasons than one!

We all gathered around the dining table like we did almost every day. It was Sunday, so Daniel was home from work and Henry wasn't in school.

We began eating the wonderful cheeseburgers that Seth had prepared for us, I was going to miss this kid…a lot.

"Are you sure you don't want to just stay as a personal chef?" Daniel joked.

"I'm sure…I love you guys, but I want to be where I don't have to worry about melting." Seth replied.

This brought giggles around the table, "Same here, it's been a while since I haven't had that…that melting feeling." Cal added.

In the week that Mystral and Cal had been here, I'd began to realize that they were both really nice, a lot like Seth. Though Seth was more of the chef type, Cal was more of the jock. He was very buff, and liked to be outdoors every second he could.

"So when are you going to come visit?" Bella asked.

"Soon, hopefully. That is, if your mother allows it." Mystral replied.

Bella and Mystral had sort of made up. When I say sort of, I mean Bella is just dealing with the fact that Mystral was selfish.

"Of course you all can come back! But next time, don't bring so much danger with you please?" I joked.

"Right, hopefully not." Mystral laughed.

Suddenly everyone's drinks moved a little bit.

"Was that a rumble?!" Cal asked, worried that Chernabog might be back somehow.

I looked down at my stomach embarrassed, "Um…nope. I think I've got all my magic back." I said, still looking down. I could feel my face getting red.

"What do you mean? Why do you say that?" Daniel asked concerned.

"Well, I should say that Pippa has all of her magic back." I corrected myself and giggled after.

"Pippa has magic?" Mystral asked.

"I think so, she's made me a lot more powerful."

"Wow, it's cool to have magical kids!" Mystral said.

When she said that, I could see Henry's face expression change…he was the only kid at the table that didn't have magic. Though he didn't say anything, I knew that's what was up.

"Yes, it is. But I must say, the eleven years of having no magical kids- in my house, at least- was pretty great too." I said, directing this toward Henry.

He looked up from his plate and smiled a little bit.

"I don't have to worry about Henry, that way. Now I'll have two kids to teach magic to!" I said, joking around with Bella.

"But I'm at least doing better…" Bella said, in her defense.

"Yes honey, you did so much better when you turned the car into an ant the other day…" I teased.

Laughs went around the table again, I could see Bella's face get more and more red.

"But you fixed it, too, that's the good thing." I said with a smile.

"Exactly." She replied.

* * *

**Oh. My. Gosh. **

**Did this give anyone some intenseness?! (Yes I made up another word...)**

**Okay so who's glad that Seth and Cal are alive! *raises hand***

**Who's glad that Regina is okay?! *raises hand excitedly***

**Who's glad that they're all getting along and Chernabog is floating somewhere, completely frozen in a block of ice?! *RAISES HAND SUPER EXCITEDLY*!**

**Anyways...**

**Don't forget to leave your wonderful reviews, and also to check out my other story, "This Isn't Love". **

**I appreciate everything so so so much, thank you.**

**Much love,**

**G.**


	29. Chapter 29- Shopping and Dropping

**Helllllooooo guys! I'm SUPER excited to bring you this chapter! I've been stuck and had a little bit of a writer's block, but it was finally removed lol.**

**I hope y'alls weeks are going better than mine...haha. Get this, at work, I was trying to help fix the printer. Well, in the midst of that, I broke all three computers (this is a retail store, aka we have to have all the computers to make sales!) so I spent like two hours working on computers and routers and crap. Then today I get a phone call from my boss saying that the program we use to scan everything isn't working...another hour or so -.- I swear computers have something against me this week! :l**

**Anyways...there's my little fun fact of the week hahaha.**

**To my wonderful bombdiggity reviewers:**

**Ines Cordovez: Thank you :) I'm going to be finishing up chapter 2 in that story real soon. It's more of a challenge for me to write though, so it takes longer :(**

**Kaityrae33: Haha :) Yes, I used your ideas. I never actually plan out the chapters ahead of time (I'm not that organized xP) Okay and that's really CRAZY that you said "Tootles doodles"...doodles is my nickname! :O :)**

**The Evil Panda: Right?! So intenseeeeee. Thanks :D**

**Maria: Ahhh! Who are youuu! Hahaha I've been racking my brain since I saw your comment o.O :p**

**Thank you all for leaving your wonderful reviews! :)**

**Okay so this week there's some sisterly bonding, some major fluff, okay a lot of fluff...:) and I left y'all with a MAJOR cliffhanger :O like, as big (or even bigger) as the cliffhanger on OUAT currently :O**

**#DontKillMe O:)**

**Hehehe.**

***cue evil laugh again***

**Anyways,**

**Enjoy reading! :D**

**G.**

* * *

"Pippa Regan!" I shouted, putting my hands on my hips.

"Yes mom?" She replied.

"What did you do?!" I scolded.

"I...uh...I was trying to do that new spell you taught me." Her eyes wandered around the room.

"Well now you're going to learn how to undo it by cleaning your room with NO magic." I said, "How in this world, Pippa, did you possibly get the vacuum to explode all over your room?!"

"I don't know, I was magically doing it...I just messed up." She replied.

"Yeah, you really messed up!" I was getting more mad by the second.

"But Mom, really? No magic at all? It'll take me forever to clean this up!" She said.

"Yes, really. Pippa you have to learn that everything you do wrong, there's a consequence for it."

She stayed silent for a moment, then suddenly flicked her wrists, shoving me out of the window. I was falling.

"Regina!" Daniel shook me, "Regina wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

I looked around the room, realizing that I was still pregnant, and that I hadn't been magically pushed out of a window by my child.

"Sorry I woke you." I said to him.

"It's okay, get some rest." He rubbed my stomach and turned over on his side. In no time, he was snoring again. I wasn't far behind him.

* * *

"Morning guys!" Seth said from the kitchen as we were entering the room.

I yawned, "Good morning sweetie." I replied.

"Have a good sleep?" He asked, so thoughtfully.

"Actually, no. It was horrible."

Mystral chimed into the conversation, "What happened?" She asked.

"I've been having horrible nightmares for the past week or so, non-stop." I replied.

"About what?" She furrowed her brow.

"A lot of different things. One night I dreamt that I had just given birth, we were still in the hospital. Bella and Henry were seeing her for the first time, and they told me they hated her." Tears starting coming to my eyes.

"Oh Regina they would never do that, it was definitely just a nightmare." Mystral said.

I walked over to the table where she was sitting, set my coffee down, then sat in a chair. "But was it really? Or was it just a glimpse of what's going to happen?" I asked.

"Don't think that, sweetie. When I was pregnant with Seth, I had horrible dreams that Cal wouldn't like him. But they were all wrong, Cal and Seth have always loved each other a lot." She set her hand on top of mine.

I grabbed my coffee with my other hand and took a sip, trying to hold my tears back.

Mystral saw the worried look I had still, "They'll love her." She smiled at me.

"How can you be so sure? Bella never had my attention before Henry, so I never had that problem. Henry had an issue sharing my attention with Daniel, then Bella...now another attention hogger. And this one is going to take _a lot _of attention." Tears were running down my cheek.

Seth walked in before Mystral thought of something to say, "Breakfast is ready!" He came in with a plate full of pancakes.

"Seth, honey, can you go wake your brother up for me? He's still asleep." Mystral asked him, buying a little more time for us to talk.

"Oh and can you wake Henry while you're up there? And Bella?" I added with a halfway smile, one that you try to force when all you want to do is cry.

"Yeah sure." He laid the pancakes down and went into the other room, up the stairs.

"Henry and Bella will both love their baby sister." Mystral looked deep into my eyes, "You and Daniel are wonderful parents, as long as you love them they will love you, and they will love their baby sister. Bella is so much like you, Regina, there's no doubt that she'll love this little girl."

Tears were steadily dropping off of my face, "I'm not sure if that's such a great thing that she's so much like me. I'm not the best person in the world you know." I said, in between sniffles.

"Yes, I know. But you've made up for it, too. Plus, she's enough like Daniel to not be quite so evil." She smiled at me and patted my hand, "Now what do you say we have some breakfast?"

"Yes!" I said, wiping the tears off of my face.

We all ate breakfast around the table, like we did every morning.

Daniel got up and got ready for work, Henry got ready for school. Seth, Bella, and Cal were all going to the movies today to see "Frozen", leaving just me and Mystral.

"So what do you do when I'm not here?" Mystral asked.

I was currently sitting on the couch with my feet on the coffee table, petting Spot who had taken residence beside me, "You see it."

She crossed her arms and leaned on the arm of the chair, "Seriously? This is_ all _you do?"

"Yep, all day everyday."

"Wow, must've been weird going from being a queen, having tasks every day, to this life."

"Well, I had to stop doing my job a couple of months ago. I am actually the mayor."

"Regina, I already knew that." She looked at me slyly, "Remember? I spy on you?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot!" I laughed a little and changed the TV channel.

"So what do you say we ditch this place and go do something?" She said.

"As in what?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Like to shop?" She asked me.

"Duh." I said, ungluing my eyes from the television.

"Let's go buy my niece something!" She said excitedly. She stood up from leaning on the chair and walked to me, extending her hand to help me up.

I reached out and grabbed it, "Thanks." I said, after I had stood up.

"No problem. Just be glad you aren't having a boy, they're much bigger...trust me." She said. "You're so tiny anyways!"

"Ha-ha...'tiny' is really the word to describe me right now." I said as I was zipping my jacket over my big belly.

"Well, I mean when you're not 33 weeks pregnant." She laughed.

We got in the car and were driving to the store.

"I have to be done by four so I can pick Henry up at 4:30..." I said, looking at the clock on the radio.

"Don't worry about him today." Mystral said from the passenger seat.

I quickly glanced over at her, "What do you mean? I'm just supposed to leave him at school?"

"No," She got her cell phone out, "I'll tell Seth and Cal to pick him up."

We arrived at the store and got out.

We were walking up to the doors when Mystral put one hand in my stomach, "Time for aunt Mystral to buy you some adorable clothes, don't you think?" She laughed and we continued walking.

That was still extremely awkward, for the record.

We walked inside and went to the baby section.

Mystral started looking through a bunch of stuff, "How cute!" She picked out a fluffy, purple dress, "Almost makes me want-" She stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing..." She replied, looking through more clothes.

"Tell me!" I pushed on.

"You know what I was going to say." She replied.

"Yes. I do."

"Okay..."

"Are you even with anyone?" I asked her.

"Well I uh..." She stuttered.

"Yes? You with who?"

"The palace chef." She replied.

"The chef?! The one that Seth is with all the time?!" I asked shocked.

"Yes, him. Does he talk a lot about him?"

"Yeah, just about every time he cooks our meal."

"Oh." She was picking her way through all of the outfits.

"So?"

"I don't know...I haven't dated since..." She paused again.

"Since Boreas?" I asked.

"You know about him too?" She asked.

"Seth tells all..." I smiled.

"Well, Mr. Gabby then, huh? Anyways, I haven't dated since Boreas. It didn't turn out all that well with him, why would it turn out better with anyone else?"

We continued chatting about her relationships, and went into some detail about Boreas.

When he moved there with the winds, he saw her. Greek gods aren't supposed to fall in love, but he did- or so he thought. They stayed together for a few years, long enough to have Cal and Seth both, but it didn't work out. He had to leave again, and he knew he would never be able to stay.

"Ooh I love this one!" Mystral said, holding up a light blue onesie with a snowflake on it, "I'm so getting this." She put it in the pile of clothes that she had stacked in her arms.

"You don't have to buy all this for her..." I said.

"But I want to!" She replied.

"But it has got to be a lot of money."

"I'm a queen, do you think that matters?" She smirked.

We moved on to the toy section, and she picked up a few things there too.

I have to say, in her defense, she wasn't the only one doing the shopping. I had piled some cute clothes too, and one in particular that I was pretty sure Pippa would wear home.

We paid for our things and left. It was already dinner time, and Pippa was letting me know.

I rubbed my stomach with one hand, holding the steering wheel in the other, "I know you're hungry, I am too, but it's not helping to kick me."

"Is she a strong kicker?" Mystral asked.

"Oh my, yes! I swear she's going to be a soccer player." I replied. I decided to make this a sisterly bonding moment, "Feel for yourself." I said, taking my hand off of the side of my stomach.

She laid her hand where mine was and waited for her to move. "Wow! She is quite the kicker!" She said.

* * *

"Last bag." Mystral said, we were unloading all of Pippa's new things into her closet.

She handed me a pair of socks, I took the tags off and folded them, laying them neatly in her dresser. Next, she handed me a dress, I took it and hung it up on one of the teeny hangers.

"Last one." Mystral said, handing me the onesie I had bought.

"I'm going to leave this one out, it's going in my bag." I held it up and smiled at it. It was bright pink with little horses on it. It had matching socks and a hat, a hat with horse ears. Cute overload!

"She's going to wear that one home?" Mystral asked, smiling.

"Yep, I think so."

"So what's the deal with horses?" She asked me.

"Well, that's how Daniel and I met. He was our stable boy, the one mother hated." I rolled my eyes, "Hated him so much, she killed him."

"Yeah, I had heard about that."

I looked at her suspiciously.

"Word travels in the enchanted forest to my palace!" She said.

"Ah, anyways. Her name means 'lover of horses'." I said.

"Oh, that explains it. What's her full name?"

"Pippa Regan, Henry picked the middle name out. It means royal." I smiled.

"How cute." She smiled again.

"I smell dinner cooking! Let's go back downstairs and see if he needs any help." I said.

We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, asking if he needed any help.

"Nope, it's all almost finished." He replied.

"I'll set the table." Bella said.

"And I'll be waiting." I went to my chair in the dining room.

* * *

We were all sitting in the living room watching TV. Only few were actually watching the TV, unlike me who was bored and on and off of my phone.

I usually read on my phone every week how about how big Pippa is…this week she's about the size of a cantaloupe (but I can tell you, she feels like the size of a large rock).

"Hey honey, can you come here for a second?" Daniel called from inside the kitchen.

I was currently laying on the couch, it was a fun task for me to get off, too. Slowly but surely, I finally got both feet on the ground. Not only do I have to wait there a second, but I also have to stand up slowly so I don't get dizzy.

"What do you need?" I asked, waddling into the kitchen.

"I needed help with this coffee machine, it's not working right." He replied.

We began to work on the machine. This machine was almost sacred in the household, along with the pan to cook bacon in, and the pickles. All sacred.

"There, that should fix it." I said, putting the lid back on.

"Thanks." He reached down and pecked me on the lips.

"Mmm, wait…do that again." I said, sounding concerned.

He did as I asked and reached down to kiss me on the lips. Our lips met and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down closer toward me. He ran his fingers softly through my hair. I could feel Pippa moving all around, almost every time we kissed she would move.

He broke the kiss of and looked down at my stomach, "Control that thing will you?" He playfully said.

He could probably feel her kicking up against me, we were so close together.

I still had my arms wrapped around his neck, I was just staring into his eyes. He had his hands rested on what used to be my hips, wherever they had gone.

"You know, we haven't really had any alone time lately…" He said.

"You're right. It's been kind of busy around here." I replied.

"I think we should take a little mini vacation." He said, rubbing his hands on both sides of my stomach.

"I can't just kick them out of the house, though."

"We don't have to. Actually, we shouldn't, that way we have a dog sitter and a baby sitter all-in-one!" He smiled.

"You're right…where do you suggest we go?" I asked, tilting my head over.

"Well, I thought we could maybe just take a little short trip to a hotel outside of town."

"But I can't go on a plane."

"No, we won't be going that far, just far enough that we can drive there."

"Sounds great, how about next weekend?" I asked.

"Yes! I'll tell Dr. Whale that I'll be gone that Friday and Monday."

"Friday _and_ Monday? Great!" I said.

* * *

A week had gone by already and it was almost time to leave. We said our goodbyes, took our luggage to the car, and got inside.

Daniel turned the key, but the car wouldn't start.

"What's wrong Daniel?" I asked.

"It's not starting."

I rolled my eyes, "I figured that part out." I blew air out of my mouth.

"Well I mean…I don't know what's wrong with it." He tried turning it on again, but no luck.

"Of course, the one weekend we try to get away, we can't." I complained

"Looks like we'll be going next weekend." He replied.

We got out and called the tow truck, then went back inside with all of our luggage.

"That was a short trip." Cal joked as we walked in.

"Yeah, why didn't you guys leave yet?" Bella asked.

"We tried, trust me." Daniel said, hanging his coat back up.

"The car is broke down, we'll be going next week." I replied.

"Oh, well that stinks. But at least it should get fixed real soon." Mystral added.

* * *

Another week had gone by, and still no car.

"I can't get the parts in until at least next week, Madam Mayor, I'm sorry." The mechanic told me on the phone.

"Okay." I hung up. I was almost in tears, nothing was coming together.

"I'm sorry, Regina. We shouldn't have gotten our hopes up." Daniel said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay, we always have another time."

"But another time before we'll be adding another one?" He asked.

"That's true." I replied.

"Hey, we need a new car anyways, right? You said we were going to buy another car, a bigger one?" He asked.

"Yeah, but…"

"Well now's the time! We need to do this before Pippa gets here, otherwise one of the kids are going to be strapped on the roof." He joked.

I laughed, "Okay, let's go buy a car."

"Well, it's 7:00, they're probably all just about closed. How about I get off of work a little early one day next week and we can go then?" He asked.

"That sounds good." I replied.

He kissed my cheek and gently patted my stomach, "Alright, good. Now let's go see what they're all up to."

* * *

"Welcome to Happy's Car Shop!" Happy came to us as we were looking at the cars. "What can I help you with today?" He said with his usual smile.

"I don't think there's much to help with right now, thank you though." I replied.

"Okay, tell me when you need me."

We browsed around the cars that Happy had on his lot. For a small place, he had quite a few nice cars.

"How about this one?" Daniel said. He pointed to a black SUV. It was a newer one, and so far from the outside it looked perfect.

We looked around it, inside it, under it…everything. "This is the one." I said.

"You sure?" Daniel asked.

"Yep, this has to be it." I nodded.

"Okay, let's go tell Happy."

We walked into the office and told him. Even though his name is Happy, he sure was annoying to be around. He was just a little too happy all the time.

We finished all of the paperwork and he handed us the keys, "Happy driving!" He said with a large grin.

"Was that intentionally a pun?" Daniel asked.

Happy raised one of his brows, still smiling, "Was it?" His smile changed to a smirk.

We said our goodbyes and left.

I got to drive the new car home, I was pretty excited.

"It feels nice not to have to sit in the back of a cab!" Daniel said.

"Yeah, tell me about it!" I replied.

We arrived at the house, and everyone came out to see the new vehicle.

"I can't wait to start driving it." Bella said.

"Ha, right. Not happening." I replied.

"I am fifteen."

"Yes, a fifteen year old who lived in the enchanted forest her whole life and is not even old enough to drive a carriage yet. Not happening." I smiled at her.

This annoyed her, she crossed her arms and her face became mad. Like it normally does when I tell her something she doesn't want to hear!

* * *

The day had arrived once again to pack our bags and go on vacation, finally.

We went out to the new car, and it started up just fine. We had a nice road trip to the hotel, as nice as it gets when you have what feels to be a giant basketball in your stomach.

"Wow, this is nice." Daniel said as we were pulling up to the building.

It was a fairly new hotel. It had a fountain in the front that changed colors, it made the water look like it was purple and sometimes like it was red.

We went inside and checked in, got our room key and went upstairs.

I slid the key into the lock and it clicked, letting me know that it was unlocked. I opened the door to see a nice sized room, this all looked pretty new too.

Daniel put all of our luggage down by the bed. First thing that I had to do was go to the bathroom, otherwise this was going to be a fun start to the trip!

I came out and started changing into my bed clothes, as it was already 10:00. Daniel was laying on the bed under the covers when he saw me changing, "Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?"

I laughed a little, "Yes, many times actually."

"Have I said it lately?" He asked.

"Not that I particularly recall?" I replied.

He got off the bed and walked behind me. I was looking in the mirror that was hanging on the bathroom door, he wrapped his arms around me from behind and placed his hands on my large, bare stomach.

I gently played with his hands and tilted my head to rest on his arm, "Can you feel her?" I asked.

"Very well." He replied.

"She's been moving around a lot lately." I said, still focused on his hands.

"That's good, I guess. Not so much for you but…"

"I like it, it reminds me of how much I love you." I looked in his eyes through the mirror.

"I love you too, Regina." He took his hands and rubbed them up my belly, all the way up the rest of my body. "Have I told you how gorgeous you are?" He asked again, smiling slightly.

I looked in the mirror at what he was doing, "Yes, actually, you did." I smiled.

I could feel his hands move under my arms to my back, "Good." He said.

I smirked, I could still feel what he was doing back there. His fingers were fumbling to get my bra unhooked, and he finally got it.

Still looking in the mirror, I saw the straps slowly fall off of my shoulders, and watched the rest of it fall to the ground.

He gently put his hand on my shoulder and slowly turned me around. When I was facing him, he reached down and kissed my lips, slowly and softly. He knew exactly how to get me.

It was going to be a good night, I could already tell.

* * *

"I had the best weekend, Daniel." I said, laying in bed. I was twirling my finger around in his chest hair softly, just because it was there and I could.

"I did too, my love." He replied.

"I'm not looking forward to leaving tomorrow, but I am ready to see the family again. I like having them around. Though it's really nice to just have a weekend to ourselves, too." I said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah it is, it's been great." He turned over on his side and looked into my eyes, "I love you so much." He said. He laid his hand on my stomach and started to gently rub it.

I yawned, "I think it's time to go to sleep, what do you think?" I asked.

He also yawned, "I think so too." He gently patted my belly, "Goodnight Pippa." He said. He kissed me on the lips, "Goodnight my beautiful wife."

"Goodnight, love." I replied.

We both fell asleep pretty quick, we had had a long day.

_"Regina, it's a beautiful baby girl." The nurse said, holding her in her arms._

_She handed her to me, I pulled the blanket away from her face a little so I could see her better. "She's so precious." I said, with tears in my eyes._

_"Yes she is, can you believe we made that?" _

_I looked over beside me to who I thought was Daniel. To my surprise, it was King Leopold. I blinked a few times, and is if I cleared my vision, Daniel was back, sitting right beside me cooing over his brand new baby girl._

_"She's beautiful, Regina." He said, gently rubbing my arm._

_"Daniel…I think I just had an accident." I said suddenly._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I uh…" Suddenly I realized that I wasn't dreaming this._

I woke up and sat straight up in bed. It can't be…I still have three more weeks to go. I looked over at the clock, it was 3 AM.

A few seconds later, I shook Daniel awake, "Something's going on."

He sat up in the bed, instantly alert, "What's wrong?"

"I think she's coming." I replied, with my hand on my stomach.

* * *

**OH MY GOSH :O :X **

**da babeh iz comin. **

**ermagersh. **

**ERMAGERSH...**

**Anyways :D**

**What did you guys think of this chapter? Like I said...there was a LOT of fluff, but I think it was necessary after what happened in the last chapter :) Right?**

**So what do you think, is the baby faking again or is she actually coming? Leave your thoughts, theories, and comments in the reviews please :) I loooove seeing them and they give me inspiration! (just ask kaityrae33! xP)**

**Thank y'all for reading and keeping up with my story, i appreciate it VERY much! :)**

**Have a good weekend, and don't forget to read my other story too! :) (Chapter 2 should be coming up reaaaaallllyy soon)**

**Hugssss!**

**G.**

**OH I ALMOST FORGOT.**

**What do you think about Mystral and her chef having the hots for eachother? c:**


	30. Chapter 30- Changes

**Hey guys! Hope you had a good Monday...:P I didn't really lol. Oh well...**

**This chapter is SUPER sad and I left with a major cliffhanger...(don't kill me). But let's give a HUGE thank you to "Guest" (foxjakemelman) for a great idea for the story. Definitely a plot twist!**

**To my reviewers: **

**fandomgirl123: hehe :) Thanks!**

**Kaityrae33: Is she really? :) I'm glad it made you feel good! I am always super happy for ideas for the story! :) And yes a super crappy week hahaha. It seems to want to continue over to this week too :l bleeeh. hahaha understood :P**

**Maria: Thank you! :) And we'll see ;) And goshhhh I've been racking my brain on who the heck you are hahaha but I still haven't figured it out. I have a few guesses...**

**Guest: Thank you for the plot twist :) Hope you like how I portrayed it!**

**Thank you ALL for reviewing! **

**Happy (or sad) reading! OH AND DON'T FORGET to read "This Isn't Love". I updated it ;)**

**G. **

* * *

"What do you mean she's coming?" Daniel asked, sitting up in bed.

"In case you haven't noticed, Daniel, I've been pregnant for quite a while now!"

"Yes I noticed!" He sounded very nervous, "What do we do?"

"Call Dr. Whale..." I replied.

He got up and got his phone and dialed Dr. Whale.

I stayed sitting in the bed, I hadn't even moved. I had forgotten how nervous I was before, and now I know why I was!

"He said to drive there now." Daniel said as he put the phone down.

He immediately started throwing all of our things back into our bags, trying not to leave anything. "Isn't it a little early?" He asked as he was literally throwing shoes into a bag.

"About 3 weeks early." I said, still in bed.

All I could do was lean against one arm, with my other one on my stomach. I was so nervous; I didn't know why, but I was.

"Alright, I think I've got everything." He said, catching his breath. He zipped the suitcase and stood it up. "I'll take these to the car then I'll come back for you, okay?"

"Yeah." I said.

He went out of the room and down into the lobby, rolling all the luggage behind him. He got to the car and loaded it all in there. He came back up to the room.

"Alright, ready?" He asked.

"No, not really." I said.

He huffed a short laugh, "Well I think that you need to be." He scooped me up off of the bed and carried me in his arms.

Poor thing, it's not like he's a huge guy. I had to be pretty heavy in his arms, I know I was!

"Are you leaving early?" The woman at the checkout said.

"Yes." Daniel said quickly.

"Sir, you need to check out..."

"Ah crap." He stopped in the middle of the lobby, "I'll be right back then."

He carried me to the car and sat me inside, "I'll be right back."

"Okay, I'll still be here." I joked a little.

He shut the car door and went back inside.

"Why are you leaving early, sir?" The woman asked.

He was fumbling with his wallet, trying to get his credit card out so he could pay. "My wife she uh..." He wasn't paying attention to anything he was saying, trying to now find his I.D.

"Yes? You're wife is pregnant?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's going to have a baby."

"That's usually what happens when you're pregnant..." She joked.

"No, no I mean she's having it now." He handed her his I.D. And credit card.

"Oh, congratulations!" She was running his info.

"Thank you." Daniel was practically jumping up and down in his spot, waiting for the woman to finish.

* * *

"Pippa, darling, am I ready for this?" I said as I was stroking my stomach. She was moving all around, she wasn't calm at all. I had a few tears in my eyes, just from my nerves, "The last time I was in this situation, it was only hours until my baby was taken away." I took a deep breath, "That's not happening with you, I will always keep you with me." I said.

* * *

"Here you go, sir. I hope everything goes well!" She said while she handed him his things back.

"Thanks." He was nervous, he practically ran out the door and back into the car.

He sat down in his seat and looked over at me, seeing a few tears, "You okay?"

I took a big, deep breath in, "I guess." Right after I said that, a big contraction stung throughout my whole body. "Ahh!" I yelled and clenched my teeth.

He turned the car on and backed out of the parking space, "Hold on, we'll be back soon."

"Hold on?! Right! When you have a baby coming out of your...well anyways when you have a baby come back and talk to me!"

"I'm sorry honey."

"Don't call me honey." My mood had changed, quickly...I was ready to break down and cry a few minutes ago, now I could easily rip his head off.

"I'm sorry..." He kept trying to keep me happy, but it wasn't working.

I laid my head back onto the seat and "tried" to "relax". One can only "relax" so much in this situation.

"Daniel, slow down!" I snapped at him. He was going 20 MPH over the speed limit.

"I'm sorry but I thought you wanted to get there ASAP?"

"Yes! I do! That means I don't want to be pulled over!"

Daniel did as he was told and slowed down to the speed limit.

"You don't have to drive like grampy." I complained.

"What is it that you would like me to do, Regina? I'm trying my best."

I took a deep breath in and rolled my eyes. Maybe he was trying, but it wasn't hard enough.

"Ahh!" I shouted, grabbing the handle above my head.

"Sorry sweetheart, we'll be there soon!"

I looked at the clock, it was already 4:00 AM. I knew I needed to call everyone at the house, but I really didn't want to yet.

"Stop calling me sweetheart!" I griped, "You did this to me!"

Daniel stayed silent, which was probably the best thing for him to do.

I let go of the handle, I swear I made finger imprints in it. I was in a lot of pain, and was ready to get this baby out.

"We have to get gas..." Daniel said quietly, trying to not make me mad.

"Fine." I said, leaning back in the seat some.

He pulled into the gas station and turned the car off.

He opened the door and started to step out of the car, but when his legs got into the ground, down he went.

"I'm okay." He quickly popped back up.

He was so nervous, he wasn't even the one that was going to actually be giving birth to this child, and he was more nervous than me.

All I did was laugh at him when he fell, I didn't say a word.

He closed the door and went to the pump, I was watching him in the side mirror. I saw him clumsily take his wallet out of his back pocket, then drop his credit card while trying to slide it in to pay...all I could do was laugh. More mood swings.

I watched him take the gas nozzle out, and to my amusement he pressed the handle down before it was in the car. Gas dumped all over him.

He finally finished pumping the gas and got into the car.

I laughed at him, "Are you the one that needs to be asked if you're okay?"

"I'm fine." He said, putting the car into drive...or so he thought. "Crap!"

"Drive is the 'D' on the dashboard, not the 'R'." I laughed even more. Big laughs. More contractions.

"Yes I know that!" He snapped back at me.

"What is that smell?" I asked, knowing he had just dumped gas all down his pants.

"I dumped gas."

I laughed at him.

"I think I liked it better when you were mad." He said.

"Just wait for it, my mood will swing again and I'll be giving you death glares again."

* * *

We finally pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, Daniel got out and went inside to tell them to come get me. Apparently he didn't want to carry my heavy self again.

They came outside and rolled me inside the hospital in a wheelchair. I had to actually stand up (that must've been a sight!) and get into the bed.

"We're gonna check you out and see if you're ready, Regina." Dr. Whale said as he entered the room.

I nodded and held Daniel's hand beside me.

He checked out the situation and told me the news. The news that I really DID NOT want to hear.

* * *

"Morning, Bella." Seth said when he saw her come down the stairs.

She looked at the clock, it was only 5 AM, "Why are you up so early?" She asked him.

"Couldn't sleep well. How about you?"

"Me either. I keep feeling like there's something wrong." Bella replied, sitting down on the couch.

"Like what? With who?" Seth asked.

"With Pippa."

"Pippa? She's not even born yet how do you 'feel' this stuff?"

"I don't know, I feel like I have a special connection to her. Stronger than just a sisterly bond. Like when she actually died and I brought her back, something just felt right about it."

"Hmm." Seth said.

"That's all? Hmm?"

"Yeah, I really don't know what to say about it. If something was wrong they would've called us."

"I guess so." Bella said, directing her eyes toward the TV. "But what if they don't know something's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Bella..." Seth calmly said.

"You're right. I'm just being a worry wart."

* * *

"You're nowhere near ready, Regina." Dr. Whale said as he was peeling his latex gloves off.

"What? You're kidding me!" I snapped at him, "Those contractions all the way here would beg to differ!"

"Those were just Braxton-Hicks again, nothing real."

"I know what those feel like and that was NOT it." I was mad. Irate, actually.

"They're stronger now. You're getting closer, but not close enough to actually have this baby. They're stronger and more painful, but they don't mean anything."

I huffed and looked over at Daniel. He shrugged his shoulders.

"So when can we go home?" Daniel asked.

"You can go as soon as I get the papers ready." Dr. Whale replied.

About thirty minutes later we left the hospital, it was already almost 6 AM, I figured Seth would be up when we walked in the house.

"Hey guys! Why are you back so early?" He asked as we walked in the door.

"We had a false alarm." Daniel said, laying down the luggage.

"False alarm?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, a very alarming false alarm at three in the morning." I complained.

"What kind of 'false alarm'?" Seth asked.

"There were some major contractions kicking in." I replied.

"Oh." Seth said. He looked at Bella, "Guess you were right." He said quietly.

Bella looked at him and stuck her nose in the air, and then crossed her arms and grinned.

"Oh stop." Seth said.

She smiled.

"Anyways, we've been up for the past three hours, running on adrenaline. We're going back to bed, and I'll tell you all the details later." I said.

"Okay." Bella replied.

We went upstairs and back into bed, we were both wiped out.

* * *

"Mom and dad are back." Bella said to Mystral, as she was coming down the stairs.

"Yeah I heard them." She said.

"Oh so you heard why, too?" Bella asked.

"Yep." Mystral said, preceding a short yawn.

Bella looked at the clock, it was 8 AM. Later than Mystral normally got up.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Bella asked.

"It was okay." Mystral stifled another yawn.

"Seth is going to make breakfast,  
I was just about to wake Henry up." Bella said.

"Want to wake Cal up while your at it?" Mystral asked.

"Yeah sure." She replied. On her way up the stairs, she thought to herself, "Why am I waking up an 18 year old? He should be responsible enough to wake up early on his own." She shrugged her shoulders.

She knocked on Cal's door and opened it, "Hey Cal," she peeked her head inside, "Time to wake up." She said gently, yet loud enough to hear.

"Okay." He said, stretching his arms out.

She closed the door and went to Henry's room, "Hey little bro, it's time to wake up." She went over and sat on the edge of his bed.

He turned over and looked at her, blinking a few times, "Morning." He said sleepily.

"Morning." She smiled. "Hey I have to tell you something, mom and dad are back-"

"What? Why are they back?! Is everything okay?"

"Calm down, they're fine and so is Pippa. Apparently mom was having 'contractions' last night and came back, they went to the hospital but Dr. Whale said that everything was okay still." Bella explained.

"Oh okay, so they're here?" He asked.

"Yep, but they're asleep. Don't wake them up, they've had a long night, okay?"

"Okay."

They went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast today?" Henry asked Seth, looking over at what he was cooking.

"Eggs and bacon." He replied.

"Yum! Bacon's mom's favorite!" Henry said.

"Yep, it is!" Seth agreed.

* * *

I woke up and looked at the clock beside me, it was only 8:30. I tried turning over and going back to sleep, but no luck. I was awake for good.

I got up and wrapped my robe around me. I went downstairs, stopping in the middle of the staircase. I sniffed the air...bacon! Yes! That's what I needed! I SO needed bacon!

I went the rest of the way down the stairs and waddled into the kitchen, "Oh Seth have I ever told you how much I absolutely adore you?!" I kissed him on top of the head, "Especially when you cook bacon!"

"Yes actually." He laughed.

Daniel came downstairs, I must've waken him when I got up.

"Hey sweetheart." I said to him. He looked so tired.

He wiped his eyes, "Hey." He said.

"We're having bacon for breakfast." I said as I was walking toward him. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug, "I'm sorry about last night." I laid my head on his chest.

"It's not your fault..." He yawned, "You didn't know it wasn't real."

"No no, I'm not talking about that. I mean because I was so rude to you..."

"You were in pain...I understand." He wrapped his arms around what was once my waistline.

"I promise next time I'll be nicer." I replied.

"Yeah...sure." He joked. "How are you feeling today?

"Better." I replied with my head still on his chest.

"That's good." He rubbed his hands on my back, "I'm just glad we did actually get to have our vacation."

I put my chin on his chest and looked up at him, "Me too." I said, batting my eyes, "It was...exhilarating." I smirked.

He reached down and kissed me on my lips.

"Ew okay, no PDA in the kitchen please." Seth said.

We both laughed.

* * *

"Daniel honey." I called out from the couch.

"Yes sweetheart?" He replied from the kitchen, sounding worn out.

"Never mind the pickles. I want a tortilla."

He peeked his head out of the kitchen, "Just a tortilla? Nothing else?"

"Yes please." I said.

He went back in the kitchen and got the pack of tortillas out of the fridge. He got one out and rolled it up, bringing it back out to me. "Here you go." He handed it to me. He went over to sit on the chair.

"Before you sit down," I said, catching him right before he sat in the seat, "Can you bring me something?"

He sighed, "Yes dear. What do you want?"

"I want this tortilla but can you put some ranch dressing on it?"

He walked over and I handed the tortilla back to him, "Yes dear." He started walking back into the kitchen.

"Oh and some mozzarella cheese." I added.

"Okay."

"Oh and wait!" I said.

"Yes?" He stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

"Can you roll a few pickles in that too?" I smiled an overly large smile.

"Yes...dear." He continued walking into the kitchen.

I turned the TV to the food channel. The kids and Mystral had already gone to bed.

Cal, Mystral, and Seth had decided to just stay until the baby came, then they wouldn't have to come back so soon. It had already been four day since our little false alarm, and in these four days I haven't been allowed to do much of anything except go pee and eat. Oh, and watch TV.

"Here you go." He handed me my tortilla with ranch dressing, mozzarella cheese, and pickles.

I sat up and leaned against the arm of the couch. I grabbed the tortilla and took a bite.

Daniel went over to the chair and sat down.

"This is freaking delicious." I said while chewing my last bite.

"Good." He breathed in, "When can we go to bed?"

I sighed, "I don't know." I looked at the clock, it was already 12 AM.

He yawned, "I'm getting really tired."

I didn't want to get up and go to the bed for a few reasons.

1. Because every time I got off the couch I had to pee.  
2. The bed means sleep, which I can't do. I end up lying there staring at the ceiling thinking about things that'll happen soon.  
3. The bed is so uncomfortable to me. I have to sleep on my side and lay my stomach on a pillow.

I was ready for this baby to be out, but at the same time I wasn't...I was scared.

"I guess we can go to bed." I said with some sadness in my voice, trying to be obvious.

He looked over at me and saw that I didn't want to go yet. He took a deep breath in, "We don't have to. It's okay."

I directed my attention toward the TV again, smiling on the inside.

About five minutes later I looked back over at him, he was sound asleep.

The poor thing, he had been going non-stop for these past four days! Between work and getting things for me, he was beat.

I decided to finally roll off of the couch and go wake him. "Daniel?" I shook him gently.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, the corner of his mouth moved to where he was somewhat smiling. He blinked his eyes a few times, then stretched his arms, yawning.

"Ready for bed?" I asked.

"I thought you'd never be ready." He replied.

He got up and we went upstairs. We went to bed, but only one of us actually went to sleep. The last time I saw the clock, it was 4:30.

* * *

"Daniel," I said, waking him up, "It's time for work."

"Okay." He stretched out in bed and let out a yawn. He got up and began his normal morning routine.

I stayed in bed, staring at the ceiling once again, thinking about everything that will soon happen. Was I really ready to be a mother to _three_ kids now? And a wife? And an aunt? And _sister_? It was so much to take in, everything had gone by too fast. When I got pregnant I only had one kid living with me, at this moment I have four kids plus a sister and husband, all living in my house.

I looked over at the clock, it was 7:00. Seth would be up to cook breakfast soon, Henry would be off to school, and Daniel would be at work. Another boring day ahead; I can see it now…lying on the couch flipping through TV channels with Spot by my side, either listening to Bella, Seth, and Cal play outside or waiting for them to come back from doing something. All day every day, this had been my routine. It was getting quite boring.

"Breakfast is ready." Seth called out at about 7:20, same as always.

We all sat down at the table and ate our biscuits and gravy that Seth had prepared for us. The kid really could cook, and he had proved it for sure.

"Any word from the doctor lately?" Mystral asked me as she took a bite of food.

"Not lately, I have an appointment today. Just a check up."

"Can I come with you?" Henry asked. He was always eager to go, but lately I haven't been letting him come with me. He needs to finish his school, it's not like we see her on the screen much anymore unless there's something that could be wrong.

"Not today, Henry." I replied.

"Aw, I haven't gone in a while."

"Well, she'll be out sometime soon…hopefully. Then you'll get to see her every single day." I said.

"That's true." He replied.

Daniel took the last bite of his food, "Alright Henry, almost time to leave."

Daniel had been leaving early to take Henry to school since I couldn't. Mystral had offered, but Daniel didn't want our guest to have to do that.

"Okay." Henry replied, scarfing down his last piece of biscuit.

He grabbed his backpack on the way out, and off they went.

* * *

"Alright Regina, when do I need to take you to the doctors?" Mystral asked.

"My appointments at 6, so we need to leave here by 5:45."

"Okay." Mystral replied.

It was already 5:15, so I got up and finished getting ready. I was already dressed, but I hadn't put makeup on. Even though I was close to 38 weeks pregnant, I still wore makeup. Though, that was about to go out the door soon, it was getting too hard to lean over the sink to put it all on.

"You ready?" Mystral asked.

"Yep!"

"Got the bag?"

"Yeah." I replied.

The bag- it had everything in it that I needed for the hospital. I practically brought it everywhere, just in case I was to actually go into labor or be induced. That way I knew I would have it when I needed it.

* * *

"Hey Dad, can you take us to the convenience store?" Bella asked.

"For what?" Daniel replied.

"We wanted some chips, mom hasn't been shopping lately so we're kind of like out of everything." She said.

"Yeah sure, go ahead and get in the car. I'll be there soon."

They all piled into the car, Cal, Seth, Bella, Henry, and Daniel.

They went to the store and bought chips and soda, if Regina had found out she'd had a fit!

"Hey Bella, can you hand me my soda please?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, sure." She reached into the bag and handed him his soda, opening it for him first.

"Thanks." He replied. He took a sip of it, his eyes never leaving the road. He handed it back to Bella, she put the lid back on.

"DAD WATCH OUT!" Bella screamed from the passenger seat.

It was too late, the other car was already coming at them too fast. It hit head-on with their car, flipping and rolling it down the street.

Glass was everywhere from the windshield breaking, all of them were covered in blood, whether it be from the shattered glass or from some other injury.

Bella was still conscious, but she was in a lot of pain. She looked over to see her father's head laying on the steering wheel, blood dripping from his face.

"Dad?" She cried out quietly, "Dad?! Wake up Dad!" She began to sob. She tried moving to shake him, but something stopped her. She had broken something, she couldn't move at all.

She looked back to the back seat where Henry, Seth, and Cal were.

Cal and Henry were both unconscious, they already had bruises all over them.

"Bella?" Seth moaned.

"Seth? Are you okay?" Bella replied.

He tried to move a little, knocking the shattered glass off of him, "Ah!" He shouted, he was also in pain. "I think something's broken." He added.

Bella put her head back into the seat and sobbed, every once in a while she would look over at her father, who had still not moved an inch.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. We'll get through this." Seth said.

* * *

"Regina?" The nurse called from the back, opening the door for me to come through.

Mystral helped me up out of the chair and walked back with me.

They made me get on the scale, I was scared to even look.

"It looks like you're still maintaining a good weight." The nurse said, though you could tell she was lying.

"Yeah…okay." I grumbled.

"Oh stop." Mystral said, gently hitting me on the arm.

"Here you go, Dr. Whale will be in soon." The nurse opened the door to a room.

We went in and I climbed up onto the table, I sat there and waited for him.

"Have you heard anything from any of the kids?" I asked Mystral.

"No, not lately. Why?"

"I just wondered. Normally one of them at least texts me, but I hadn't heard anything from them." I put my phone down. Daniel always asks if we got to the doctors safely. Why didn't he ask this time?

"They're probably outside playing a game or something, like usual." Mystral crossed her legs and leaned over them.

"Yeah, probably." I said, though I still didn't agree.

We waited a few more minutes for Dr. Whale, then he finally came in.

"Hello ladies!" He said.

"Hello." I replied.

"How are you feeling, Regina?" He asked.

"How do I look like I feel?" I raised my swollen feet up and pointed at them, "That halfway sums up how I feel."

Whale let out a short laugh, "Well, either only a few more weeks or very soon she'll be out, and then you'll be on the road to feeling better again."

"Good." I leaned back on the table, knowing what was coming next.

"Alright, let's see how far along this baby is!" He said.

He checked me to see how long it would be before she was here, "Still not ready. I'm sorry to say it." He said.

I felt as though I could rip his face off, and I must've looked like it too.

"Now, I know that you're probably not too happy about this, but the bun needs to stay in the oven a little longer, okay?" He said.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Doc."

"Oh I'm not Doc, he's not in today. He's in the mines."

"Not that Doc…it's a figure of speech." I said, annoyed.

"Oh, right." He replied, "Well, I'll finish up everything and-" His pager interrupted his sentence. "I'll be right back." He started to leave the room, his face looked worried.

"Wait! What's happening?" I asked.

"Someone had a bad wreck, they're coming in now." Whale replied, exiting the room.

My heart jumped into my throat, I hoped no one got hurt too severely.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, what the hell happened here?" Emma said as she got to the scene.

The firemen were still trying to get everyone out, they had to tear the roof of the car off. "It was a head-on collision, we don't know who's fault yet." One of the firemen said.

"We'll figure that out soon. Who was in each car?" Emma asked.

"In this car," He pointed to the one that smashed into theirs, "Someone named Jane Porter."

Emma looked over into the car where another set of firemen were working. She saw a woman in a yellow dress with a hat, her hair was almost red. She was unconscious also.

"What about this car?" Emma pointed to it.

The firemen didn't reply to her.

She took another good look at the beat up car, "Wait a second…" Emma could feel the heat behind her eyes, "This is Regina's car." She immediately ran over to the side of the car, looking into the windows.

"Oh my gosh!" She yelled, "Oh my…" She put her hands over her mouth and started to cry.

"We're so sorry, Sheriff." One of the firemen said.

"How could this…Oh my gosh." Emma began sobbing into her hands.

She never expected to see her one and only son in the back of this smashed up car, unconscious, covered with glass, bruises, and blood.

She looked past her son, seeing Seth and Cal. She saw Seth blink, she knew he was conscious. She looked into the front seat, hoping to not find Regina there.

"Oh thank God." She said, still crying.

She saw Daniel who was still leaned over the steering wheel, and Bella who had been sobbing. They were both covered in a large amount of blood and bruises.

"Get them out of there as quick as you can." She said.

"We're working on it."

They went back to their job, and suddenly the roof came completely off of the car. Immediately, the paramedics rushed over to their sides with gurneys. They dragged Bella out first, immediately putting an oxygen mask over her face and a neck brace on her, just in case she had broken anything that could possibly paralyze her.

Next, they dragged Daniel out and put him onto the stretcher. "Sheriff Swan," The paramedic said, "He's…"

"Oh no…don't tell me…" She had more tears coming to her eyes. This woman never cried in public, but now she was letting every single tear she had come out.

"He's not breathing at all."

Emma put her face into her hands and began to sob even more, how was she going to tell his pregnant wife this? And his daughter and son? This was absolutely horrible.

They hauled him into the ambulance along with Bella. Next, they dragged Seth, Cal, and Henry out of the backseat, taking the same precautions with them as they did with Bella. They put all of them into the ambulances and immediately sped off to the hospital.

Emma got in her car and rushed after them, crying the whole way. What was she going to say?

* * *

**OH MY GOSH GUYS I'M DROWNING IN MY TEARS.**

**This is so sad :'( I just can't deal with this rn :'(((((((((**

**Anyways, what'd you think about Regina's odd craving? Fun fact: I actually ate that the other day, minus the pickles. And no I'm not pregnant I just have a weird craving here and there lol. It was good for like half of the tortilla, then it got kinda old. But yeah. Haha. **

**Oh and SURPRISE the baby didn't come :P I had y'all foooooled! :) mwahahhahaha. I'm so bad...in a good way...i think...**

**But yeah we got to see a fun little glimpse of what Regina will be like when she actually DOES go into labor :O Poor Daniel! Hahaha. **

**What about Bella and Pippa's "connection"? :o and oh my gosh how is emma gonna tell regina about this car crash?! :'( and whooooooo is Jane Porter?! My Disney obsessed readers should know ;)**

**And again a HUGE thanks for this plot twist, foxjakemelmen! **

**Don't forget to review and also to read my other story "This Isn't Love", I updated a new chapter! :)**

**Much love,**

**G.**


	31. Chapter 31- Deaths & Surgeries

**Hello guys! This chapter was a quick update, I was so eager to write it! I couldn't even handle the suspense for ****_myself_****, and I knew what was happening in the story. So I figured since y'all were such awesome readers and reviewers, I should give you a quick update to the tragic chapter before this.**

**This chapter is all focused on them being in the hospital. Regina coping with Daniel's death and with her kids' injuries, Mystral coping with ****_her_**** kids' injuries...Emma trying to figure all of this out. And who is Jane Porter?**

**To My Reviewers: **

**EOhope1: YES I DID :l I'm sorry...ish. :P I'm glad you didn't kill me though :)**

**heathergee83: Awww I'm sorry...ish ;) And yeah I know, poor regina :( She always has the crappiest of endings!**

**Guest: yayyy I'm glad you know who she is :) Leave a name next time so I can address you better though, please :) hehe**

**Maria: I'm sorryyy hahaha. Don't rip my heart out :X then I can't write anymore lol. I so did not guess right...lol**

**Sooo I'm super sorry (ish) if you cry in this chapter...I did...a lot...**

**Happy (ish) reading, y'all...if you can be happy at all :'(**

**G.**

* * *

Bella tried talking with the mask on, "What's going on?" Her voice was all muffled, she was still crying, "Is my dad okay? And my family?" The paramedic didn't answer her, he didn't know what to tell her.

Bella reached up and grabbed the mask off of her face, "I said is my dad o-"

They quickly put the mask back on before she could finish her sentence; they didn't want her losing oxygen.

Bella sobbed again, remembering the image of her family with blood all over them, helpless.

* * *

"Regina, I'll be a little while. This is a major emergency, it was a head-on collision involving six people." Dr. Whale came back in and quickly told me.

"Okay." I said as I was sitting up.

"Who do you think that was?" Mystral asked.

"I don't really know…" I was just hoping that it wasn't any of my family. As selfish as it sounded, I needed them more than anything, especially right now.

* * *

"Quick, bring them into the ER." Dr. Whale ordered the paramedics.

They got all of the stretchers out of each of the ambulances and set them on the ground. They rolled them inside the hospital and into the rooms. There were nurses rushing everywhere, Dr. Whale was needed in six places at once.

Emma walked in, "Dr. Whale-"

"Not now Sheriff Swan." Whale replied without even looking at her.

"I have to tell Regina, please let me know when a good time is." Emma said with a sniffle from where she had been crying.

"Okay." Whale had completely forgotten about his patient in the other room, the aunt, mother, and wife to five out of six of these victims.

Emma walked out and into the waiting room, she got her phone out. She went to her contacts and to Regina, her thumb hovered over it. What was she going to tell her? Daniel was dead, Henry and Cal were unconscious, Bella and Seth were injured...and this woman could have a baby at any time.

"Calm down." Emma told herself.

"Did you say something?" The receptionist asked.

"Oh, no." Emma replied.

Emma looked back down at her phone, at Regina's picture. It was one that she had taken when they were at the baby shower.

She started to cry again, but immediately tried to hide it. There were other people around.

"Emma." The nurse came into the waiting room.

"Yeah?"

"Bella is fine, her shoulder is dislocated and she has a broken rib. Other than that, she'll be okay."

Emma let out an exhausted breath of relief, halfway relief that is. "That's good. We still have four others to worry about."

"Only three..." The nurse looked at her sadly, "Daniel died at the scene. We couldn't even do anything to save him."

Emma slowly fell back into her chair, she put her elbows on her knees and her face in her palms; she began to sob.

"Where is Regina?" The nurse asked.

"I haven't called yet. I told Whale to tell me when." Emma wiped her nose onto her jacket sleeve.

The nurse patted her on the back and went back into the ER.

Emma took her phone out again and hovered over Regina's number, this time she pushed it. It rang, she almost didn't put the phone up to her ear.

* * *

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Hey, Regina." Emma said, she sounded as though she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have to talk to you about something. You need to come to the hospital immediately."

"The hospital? Why?"

"Your family...they were in..." Emma sniffed on the other line, "They were in a really bad wreck."

I immediately took the phone away from my face and started crying.

"Regina? What's wrong?" Mystral asked.

"Regina? Hello? Are you there?" I could hear Emma saying on the phone.

I opened my eyes and a tear fell onto my phone, I picked it up and wiped it off, "Yes. I'm here." I said between sobs.

"I need you to come quick." Emma said.

"I'm already here. I was here for an appointment when Whale got called."

"Okay, meet me in the ER waiting room."

I hung up the phone and immediately got off the table as quick as I possibly could. I waddled to the door and opened it.

"What are you doing? What's going on?!" Mystral asked.

"The wreck...it was Daniel and the kids." I said with tears streaming down my face.

You could see tears swell up in Mystral's eyes.

I opened the door all the way and went out, down the hallway.

"Wait! Stop!" Mystral shouted at me.

I still had the hospital gown on; the ones that have an open backside.

I looked around and saw a desk, one that had a stapler on it.

"Here," I handed her the stapler, "Just fix it. I don't have time for this."

She took it and stapled the back together, I continued waddling down the hallway to the ER.

* * *

"Bella..." Seth kept mumbling.

"Shh kid, she's okay. Just a little beat up." The nurse said to him.

"She's okay?" He mumbled again.

"Yes, now we need to get you okay, alright?"

Seth blinked a few times, he was slowly falling out of it.

"Stay with us, okay?" The nurse said. "Seth, stay awake." He could hear her say. "We need to fix you up...stay with us."

All Seth could do was blink, he felt like his eyelids were 10 lbs each.

* * *

"Where are they? What's wrong with them? What happened?"

"Calm down, Regina." Emma stood up.

"Don't tell me to calm down, my whole family was just hurt in a wreck!"

"Regina! Seriously! Calm down! Remember you do have another family member that you are carrying around as we speak, she's already been under enough stress lately and I'm sure this isn't helping. Calm down." Emma said.

I took a deep breath and exhaled, out came tears dripping from my eyes, "Okay, what happened?"

"A car collided with them head-on at a pretty fast speed. We haven't worked out all of the details on who's fault or anything yet."

"Are they all okay?" I asked.

Emma took a big breath and started pacing.

"Emma? Are they okay?" I asked with a lump in my throat.

Her eyes were wandering around the room; they were full of tears.

"Emma! Are they okay?!"

"Some are." She replied, not facing me.

"Some are?" I turned to Mystral who was also in a fair share of tears.

"Are Seth and Cal okay?" Mystral asked.

"The only one I've heard anything about was Bella." Emma replied.

"Bella?! My Bella...is she okay?!" I sobbed.

"Yeah she's just a little beat up. She's got scrapes and bruises, a dislocated shoulder, and a broken rib." Emma replied.

"What about Daniel and Henry?"

"I haven't heard anything." Emma lied.

The receptionist at the desk loudly cleared her throat. Our attentions were brought to her.

I looked back at Emma, "Are you telling me the complete truth?"

* * *

"We need to get him in the OR now!" Whale ordered.

They took Cal into the other room and prepped him for surgery.

"If we don't operate on him now he'll be paralyzed for his whole life." Whale said.

They began operating on him. His neck was broken, it was pinching nerves that really could paralyze him for life. This was a life or death situation for all of them, and Dr. Whale was in the middle of it all.

* * *

"Emma! Tell us the truth!" Mystral shouted from beside me.

"I…" Emma stuttered.

"Please, just tell me what happened." I said, still sobbing.

"Regina, you need to sit down." Emma said calmly, with a tear dripping from her cheek.

I did as she said and sat down in one of the chairs, Mystral and Emma sat on each side of me.

"Regina…I don't know how to tell you this…" Emma said, wiping her eyes.

"What _happened_?" I cried out.

"Daniel…he didn't…"

I immediately began sobbing even harder, if that was even possible. I put my face down into my hands and loudly cried.

I felt a hand touch my back, it was Mystral, "Regina…I…" She stuttered.

"Please don't talk to me right now." I said with my face still in my palms.

We sat in silence. Daniel was dead. My whole family was hurt. Whoever did this was going to pay.

* * *

"Get Doc to start operating on Henry, stat." Whale told the nurse next to him.

The nurse did as she was told and left the operating room where Cal was. She called Doc and got him to come in to work.

"I came as soon as I could." Doc said. He put his white doctor's coat on and went into the other OR where Henry was waiting. He was still unconscious.

Doc examined Henry and came to his conclusion, "He just has a concussion, there's nothing severely wrong other than the fact that he's just knocked out." He told the nurse.

He went out to the waiting room to where we were standing, "Regina?" Doc said.

"Yes? Are they okay? Please tell me my babies are okay!"

"Henry and Bella are fine. Henry has a concussion and should be waking up soon, Bella, from what I've heard, has a dislocated shoulder and a broken rib. She's awake." Doc explained.

"Can I go see her?" I asked.

"I don't know…you'll have to talk to Whale."

"Where is he?"

"He's in the operating room with Cal…Cal has a broken neck."

Mystral let out a whimper, "Will he be okay?"

"We're not sure yet. Dr. Whale is doing everything he can to save him. With his neck being broken, there's things that are pinching important nerves in Cal's body, which could very possibly leave him paralyzed." Doc said.

"What about Seth? Is Seth okay?" She asked.

"Seth is okay, he was like Henry, just got knocked out and is still recovering."

"Thank God!" Mystral said. She sat back down in her chair and put her hands to her face, crying.

"And Daniel…he really is…gone?" I cried.

"I'm so sorry, Regina." Doc said softly.

I let out a loud cry and fell back into my seat. What was I going to do? I couldn't be a single mother to three kids! I had just brought him back to life and he was already dead, he was innocent once again.

"Who did this?" I asked.

"Someone named Jane, Jane Porter." Doc said, "I have to get back there and see where else I'm needed. Again, I'm very sorry for your loss." He patted his hand on my back.

I nodded and began crying again. Whoever this "Jane Porter" was, was not going to last long.

Doc went back into the other room to check on Seth and Henry. They were in two beds that were beside each other. Seth was awake, but Henry still was not.

"Seth?" Doc said.

He slowly looked at Doc, he was still in pain even on all of the drugs, "Yeah?"

"Seth, hey. My name is Doc, if you're feeling up for it, the sheriff needs to come in and ask you some questions on what happened, okay?"

"Okay. That's fine."

Doc went out and got Emma.

"Hey Seth, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"How do I look like I feel?" Seth grumbled.

"Sorry…look I gotta ask you a few questions, okay?"

"Yeah."

"What was the last thing you remember seeing?" Emma asked softly.

"We were going home, I was looking at Henry in the back seat. Then all of a sudden I hear Bella scream at the top of her lungs to tell uncle Daniel to watch out. I looked up just as the other car smashed into us."

"Do you remember if you were on your side of the road?"

"Yeah, we were in our lane and everything." Seth mumbled. "Bella, is Bella okay?" He asked.

"Yes, she's fine. She's got a broken rib and a few other little problems but it'll heal, she'll be okay." Emma replied. "Now do you remember-"

"What about everyone else? Is everyone else okay?" He interrupted.

Emma took a deep breath in, "Seth I don't think I should say right now…"

"Please just tell me. I'm fine, I'll heal. It was just a concussion, I can take it."

"Well…Henry had the same injury as you. Just a concussion, though he was completely knocked out. Cal is in surgery right now, he has a broken neck and could very well be paralyzed."

A tear rolled down Seth's face at the thought of his brother being paralyzed. He blinked a few times, trying to get the precipitation out of his eyes, "What about uncle Daniel? Is he okay?"

Emma sighed and felt a tear fall off of her face, "Seth…Daniel didn't make it."

Seth's eyes became flooded with tears. He tried sitting up, but Emma put her hand on his chest, "Stop…you need to rest."

"But he…"

"There's nothing you can do, Seth. He was gone before we could even get him out of the car."

"Does aunt Regina know?" He asked, still in tears. You could hear the compassion in his voice.

"Yes, I just told her a few minutes ago. She's not in a good state right now." Emma replied.

Seth slightly moved his head back and looked at the wall behind him, he was trying to stop crying.

"It's okay, Seth. You can cry. I won't tell anyone."

He looked at Emma and let out a loud sob, he couldn't hold it in anymore. "But everyone else is going to be okay?"

"So far, we're pretty sure of it." Emma looked over at Henry who was starting to move, "Henry?" She called out from the foot of Seth's bed.

Henry opened his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling, not moving an inch.

"Henry? You awake?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." Henry quietly mumbled.

Emma got off the bed quickly and went to him, she hovered over him looking at his face, "I'm so glad." She saw a tear drop onto his blanket from her.

"Where's…everyone…"

"Kid…" Emma had to explain everything again. Including what happened to Daniel…this was so hard.

* * *

"Where is Daniel? Can I see him please?" I asked Dr. Whale as he came out of the operating room.

"Yes…you can see him."

I got up out of my chair and followed him back to the room where Daniel was. I walked inside the room and saw him hooked up to all kinds of machines, none of them were beeping, and none of them were no longer on.

"Daniel…" I whispered quietly. I walked over to his side and gently laid my hand on his chest. I cried over him, seeing each tear fall onto him. "Daniel…come back. Please!" I whispered between sobs.

I rubbed my hand on his chest and moved the hospital gown, I could see where they had tried to shock him back to life. There were still burn marks there.

"Regina?" Mystral said quietly, she was standing inside the doorway.

"What?"

"Can I come in?" She asked softly.

"Yes." I said.

She walked over to me and put her hand on my back, and the other one on the bed rail, "I'm so sorry, Regina." She had tears in her eyes.

I let out another cry, this couldn't truly be real. Pippa was kicking me and moving all around, she knew I was upset. I took my other hand and gently laid it on top of my stomach, "Shh, please don't make mommy cry even more."

Emma walked into the room, "Regina…Henry wants to see you."

"He's awake? What does he want?" I asked, still not looking at her.

"He wouldn't tell me, he said that he had to tell _you._" She replied.

I turned around and looked at her, then looked back at Daniel. I stroked my fingers against his face, "Goodbye my love." My body began to shake I was crying so hard.

I turned around and followed Emma into where Henry was.

"My baby!" I said as I walked over to him.

"Mommy." He moaned.

"It's okay, Henry…I'm here now." I reached down and hugged him the best that I could.

"Mommy…"

"What is it Henry? What do you need to tell me?" I asked.

"Come…closer…" He was laying still, he couldn't hardly move or talk from still being so groggy.

I leaned down as closer as I could to his face.

He whispered in my ear, "True…loves..."

I quickly jerked up, why had I not thought of this?

"Kiss." He finished out loud.

"Oh Henry!" I cried out with a little happiness in my voice. I reached down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ouch." He said.

"I'm sorry." I had kissed him right where there was a big bruise on his cheekbone.

I waddled back into Daniel's room as fast as I possibly could and went to his side again.

"Daniel, Henry is a genius." I said. I laid one hand on his chest and the other hand on the bed rail to steady myself. I leaned down and kissed him on the lips, hoping this would work. I took my lips off of his and looked at his face, he still wasn't awake. "Daniel? Daniel wake up please!" I cried.

"Come back." I sobbed. I reached down again and kissed him desperately.

He still wasn't coming back.

* * *

"Ma." Henry called out.

"Yeah? What do you need?" Emma replied.

"Bring…mom back…in."

"Henry you just told her to go bring Daniel back."

"It won't…work…"

"What? Regina's probably heartbroken! What do you mean it won't work?!"

Henry explained slowly why it wouldn't work. Emma ran back down the hallway to where Daniel and Regina were. She went into their room, "Regina! Wait!"

She didn't expect to see what she saw. Regina was on her knees by his bed, sobbing. She had never seen her cry before, this was the first time she had seen her do this and on top of it she was absolutely sobbing, she was heartbroken.

"Regina! Henry just told me it wouldn't work."

"I know it didn't work!" I shouted back at her.

"He told me why, and he told me how to fix it." Emma replied softly, trying to not get yelled at again.

"True loves kiss, it works every time!" I snapped at her.

"Yeah, it breaks curses. Daniel's not under a curse."

I stopped and thought about this for a second, "Then how am I supposed to bring him back?"

"Curse him." Emma replied.

My heart felt like it had just chipped off another piece, I had to curse my own husband, just to bring him back to life? I didn't even know if I could do this, not because I didn't have enough power…I definitely had enough. But I was so nervous, what if doing magic this close to having Pippa would hurt her? What if I don't do it right? What if it doesn't even work still?

No. I had to stop doubting myself. I was the evil queen, I learned from the best user of dark magic. I knew how to do it; I had to put Pippa in the back of my mind and stop worrying, she would be fine. I was just making a bigger deal out of something than it should be.

"Okay." I relaxed my shoulders.

I turned back to Daniel on the bed, I leaned over the bed rail, "I'll be right back." I whispered softly.

I went down the hallway and grabbed Mystral to come with me. I could no longer fit between my seat and the steering wheel and reach the gas pedal too, she had to drive.

"I have to go to the mausoleum. I have all of my potions there." I explained as I was dragging her through the parking lot.

"O-okay…I still don't understand why we need potions?" She replied.

"True love's kiss, it only works when someone is cursed. If I curse him, it can bring him back to life that way."

"Who thought of this?" She asked.

"Henry."

We got to the car and drove to the mausoleum. I went in and moved the casket, walking down the stairs and into my collection of hearts.

"What…what is all this?" Mystral was dazed, she was looking around her everywhere at the boxes of beating hearts.

"You should know. You know I've ripped so many hearts out that I've lost count."

"I just didn't know you…you k-kept them." She was still looking around the room.

I grabbed the potions that I needed. I mixed them together and put them into a small tube, a cloud of purple smoke rose from it when the two liquids clashed together.

"I hope this works." I said, holding the tube tightly, "Let's go."

I dragged Mystral away from her daze, she was amazed by all of the hearts that I had kept.

We drove back to the hospital and went inside. It was very windy out, my stapled hospital gown wasn't very warm, either.

"Go on, I'll be right in." Mystral said. She stopped in the waiting room where Dr. Whale was waiting for her to tell the results of Cal's surgery.

I hurried into Daniel's room. I started crying at the sight, again. It was so hard seeing him like this.

I tilted his mouth over and opened it slightly. "I'm so nervous, Daniel." I said as I was taking the lid off of the tube.

His mouth was still bloody from the wreck, he had bruises all over his face; I hardly wanted to touch him in case something was broken.

"Here we go." I said quietly as I tipped the tube into his mouth. I waited a few seconds for all of the liquid to run to the back of his throat.

As I was looking down, I saw another tear fall from my face. I hadn't cried this much since the last time Daniel died.

I bent down and put my hands on both of his cheeks, I tilted his face over toward me. I reached closer and kissed him again, I kissed him with all of my heart. I loved this man, he was the only one I ever wanted. Tears were falling from my face onto his, I wasn't breaking this kiss until he was alive, I didn't care if I turned blue first.

* * *

"Whale," Emma called out, "Jane, is she okay?"

"Not really. She's beat up pretty bad."

"How bad?" Emma asked.

"Fractured skull, broken collarbone, her arms were jolted from the high speed clash, therefore her back is in bad shape and she broke her wrist. Her shoulder is out of place, but we just reset that."

"You already reset it? Did you reset Bella's yet?" Emma asked.

"No, we have to have Regina's permission for that." Whale replied.

"Okay, I'll tell her that as soon as possible. Now, back to Jane. Is she conscious?"

"No, she never was. She's still out cold. Plus, she's on a ton of medications for pain, otherwise her body would go into even more of a shock than it already is."

Emma took a deep breath, "Okay…now what?"

"Now I have to wait for Regina, I'll go set Bella's shoulder."

"Bella's conscious though, isn't she?"

"Yes." Whale replied.

"You're going to put her under, then, right?"

"Ahh, no. We didn't plan on it."

"What? What do you mean? That's a painful process to have something set, I know it!"

"If Regina wants us to, we'll put her under."

"Okay, so now we just need to wait for Regina. How's Cal doing?" Emma asked.

"He's doing better. He was starting to wake up, Mystral is in there with him right now."

"Will he be okay?"

"Yes, he won't be able to move for a few days, but that's better than not being able to move for the rest of his life." He said.

Emma nodded, "Right."

* * *

"I'm just glad you're alive." Mystral said to Cal.

"I-I'm g-glad…too…" He was still befuddled from being under anesthesia. "Seth…"

"Seth is just fine, honey. He has a concussion, but it'll heal. He's just resting right now."

Cal relaxed a little bit, as much as he could. He was in a neck brace and a back brace, he was not supposed to move at all. He was hooked up to an IV, a drip had pain killers running through into his veins.

"Can he…come…h-here…?"

"Not right now, he's been told to stay in his bed. Everyone has." Mystral replied.

"Daniel…"

She took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, "Right now, Regina is trying to bring Daniel back to life. He died in the crash."

Cal tensed up again, "B-Bella…"

"She's okay, too. She has a broken rib and a dislocated shoulder. Henry also has a concussion, but he just woke up not too long ago. They're all going to be okay." Mystral said. In the back of her mind, it was like her conscience was tapping against a wall, trying to be let out. It was telling her to say more about Daniel, but she didn't want to. Not yet, at least. Not now.

* * *

Suddenly, the whole room vibrated beneath me. It was like a sonic boom came from our kiss.

"Daniel?" I said, breaking off my long kiss.

He still didn't move.

"Daniel?! Daniel! Wake up, Daniel!" I began crying again. I leaned on the bed rail, "Please…please come back." I said quietly. I saw a tear drop from my face, it fell onto his chest.

His eyes popped open, "R-Regina?"

"Daniel! Oh my Daniel! Thank God you're alive! I love you so much." I reached closer and hugged him. I wanted to hug him tight, but I didn't know whether he had broken bones or not.

"Ah…" He said in pain.

I quickly backed off of him, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"My…my arm." He said, trying to point to his left arm.

"I'll get Dr. Whale in here now, he can help you."

I hurriedly waddled down the hallway to where Dr. Whale and Emma were still talking, "Daniel! He's alive! He's back!" I said, grinning from ear to ear with tears still flowing down my face, "He needs you. His arm is hurt." I told Whale.

"I'll be right there." He replied.

I went back down the hallway into Daniel's room, I grabbed his hand and held it tight, "I'm so glad you came back."

He halfway smiled at me, as much as he could. He was still pretty out of it, but he knew what had happened. He knew I brought him back.

Everything was going to be okay now. It was all okay. _All okay._

* * *

**IT'S ALL OKAY :') #HappySappyEndings**

**Oh my goshhh okay so did I have any of you worried when it didn't work the first time? Like...I felt worried when I just proof read it...and I knew the ending...yeah :l lol.**

**Everyone's beat up pretty bad, and Regina could have her baby at any moment. This will be causing some major chaos soon! :D**

**Don't forget to review and also to read my other story, "This Isn't Love". :) **

**THANK YOU to all who read, review, and favorite. It absolutely brings a huge smile to my face every time I see an email subject starting with: Review: All Of My Love Is Back.**

**Then i read them and smile even bigger like an idiot.**

**Then I get more inspiration. :)**

**Thanks again...much love, **

**G.**


End file.
